Erinnerung an Regen
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Nach einem schnell vergessenen Zwischenfall im Unterricht gestattet Snape Hermine Zugang zu seinen Büchern. Irgendetwas zwischen ihnen ist nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Die Antworten die Albus hat gefallen keinem... ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Prolog

_Diese Story stand erst als ein einzelnes Kapitel hier auf fanfiction-net , aber da offenbar mehrere Leser damit computertechnische Probleme hatten, habe ich sie nun doch in Kapitel aufgespalten..._

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Wash away the thoughts inside - that keep my mind away from you  
no more love, and no more pride - the thoughts are all I have to do  
Remember when it rained - I felt the ground and looked up high and called your  
name  
remember when it rained - in the darkness I remain.  
Tears of hope run down my skin - tears for you that will not dry  
they magnify the one within - let the outside slowly die  
Remember when it rained - I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name  
Remember when it rained - In the water I'll remain  
running down.... running down... running down..._

_-.-.-_

_-.-.-_

_-.-.-_

_Achtung: Weder Snape, noch Hermine oder irgendeiner der anderen Charaktere gehören mir, nicht einmal die Orte der Handlung (was ich in Inverness und Umgebung mache bleibt mir allerdings selbst überlassen - die Orte der Handlung und die freundlichen Personen dort gibt es tatsächlich!) - ich leihe sie mir allesamt nur aus und bringe sie ganz bestimmt wieder zurück. Ich kann allerdings nicht garantieren, daß sie dann nicht anders geworden sind als sie in J.K. Rowlings Interesse sein sollten..._

_Aber jetzt geht es los. Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen und ein paar Stunden angenehmes Träumen, Fiebern, Ängstigen, Freuen, Lachen..._

_... und würde mich natürlich riesig freuen, wenn Ihr, werte Leser, mir schreibt, was ihr von meiner ersten Geschichte in dieser Größenordnung haltet, denn nur wenn ich Euer Feedback bekomme, kann ich beim nächsten Mal besser werden... (und damit meine ich nicht die Rechtschreibung oder die Zeichensetzung – da ist bei mir Hopfen und Malz verloren ;O) – sondern Plotfehler, Logikpatzer, stilistische und inhaltliche Unschönheiten...)_

_Marion_

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

**ERINNERUNG AN REGEN**

-.-.-

_Auf dich war ich nicht vorbereitet.  
Wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel  
hast du mein Herz getroffen  
und in Brand gesteckt -  
ein Feuer,  
in das du deine Hände legen kannst._

-.-.-

**Prolog**

Ginny Weasley könnte durchaus einmal eine brauchbare Hexe für Zaubertränke werden.

Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertrankmagie an der alterwürdigen Zaubererschule Hogwarts, irgendwo in den Tiefen Schottlands, betrachtete die junge Hexe, wie sie hochkonzentriert und mit vor Anspannung roten Wangen letzte Zutaten in den Kessel vor sich gleiten ließ.

Weil er wußte, daß keiner der Schüler zu ihm sah, ließ Snape es zu, daß eine gewisse Zufriedenheit sein Gesicht überkam. Außer Ginny Weasley hatte von seinen derzeitigen Schülern nur noch Hermine Granger aus dem siebten Jahrgang genug Einfühlungsvermögen für die Kunst des Zaubertrank-Brauens, um Zutaten nicht in den Kessel zu 'werfen' - im besten Falle 'fallen zu lassen' wie ihre Klassenkameraden es zu tun pflegten, sondern sie langsam und kontrolliert hineingleiten zu lassen. Und beide Schülerinnen hatten dabei gelernt, selbständig zu entscheiden, ob sie dabei, von den Rezepten abweichend, ein wenig mehr oder weniger dem Trank beimischten, um das Ergebnis zu optimieren.

Snape hatte in diesem Jahr erstmals einigen ausgesuchten Schülern angeboten, sie in einem Sonderlehrgang Tränke zu lehren, die außerhalb des üblichen Lehrplans lagen. Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger waren die ersten, die er angesprochen hatte, und beide hatten sofort zugesagt. Weitere acht Schüler hatten sich hinzugesellt, und der Lehrgang versprach ein echter Erfolg zu werden. Es war erst der vierte Kursabend, und die Ergebnisse die die Schüler zutage brachten, lagen in ihrer Qualität meilenweit über dem was die Klassen im normalen Unterricht zustande brachten.

Hier war es auch endlich einmal so, daß Hermine Granger ihren Mitschülern nicht helfen mußte, sondern sich angeregt mit ihnen über Möglichkeiten und Veränderungen unterhielt, sofern sie nicht gerade konzentriert über ihrem Kessel hing.

Es kam einer Erlösung gleich, daß sie ihre Fragen und Ideen einmal an ihre Mitschüler richtete und nicht ausnahmslos an ihn.

Snape beglückwünschte sich gerade erneut zu seiner Idee, als er sah, wie Hermine sich zu Ginny umdrehte und dabei an ein Fläschen zu stoßen drohte, das unmittelbar neben ihrem Kessel stand und hineinfallen würde, sobald sie die Bewegung die sie machte komplett ausgeführt hatte.

"Miss Granger!", knallte seine Stimme durch den Klassenraum.

Erschrocken drehte diese sich zurück, und berührte dabei allerdings erst recht das Fläschchen, das daraufhin zwar zu wackeln begann, aber erstaunlicherweise trotzdem nicht kippte.

Hermine sah es und verstand auch sofort, was geschehen wäre, wenn er sie nicht angefahren hätte, duckte sich gedanklich ein wenig - und wartete auf den zwangsläufig folgenden lautstarken Tadel aus seinem Munde.

Selbstverständlich bellte er sofort los: "Wenn Sie ein wenig mehr achtgeben würden, anstatt sich mit Miss Weasley..." ihm wurde schwindelig. So sehr, daß er mitten im Satz abbrach und mit seiner Hand an der Kante seines Pultes Halt suchte. Das ganze Zimmer schien sich vor seinen Augen zu bewegen, so extrem, daß er sogar glaubte, Hermine und Ginny schwankten ebenfalls.

Als sein Blick wieder klar wurde und der Schwindel so schnell verschwunden war, wie er gekommen war, saß Ginny Weasley mit sehr verdutztem Gesicht auf dem Boden vor ihrem Kessel und sah zu der etwas erschrocken blickenden Hermine hoch, die sich ihrerseits am Rand ihres Kessels festgehalten hatte und jetzt auf ihre Finger pustete, die sie sich am heißen Rand offenbar leicht verbrannt hatte.

Es schien den beiden Mädchen nicht anders ergangen zu sein als ihm, während die übrigen Schüler nichts bemerkt zu haben schienen. Er würde sofort nach dem Unterricht mit Dumbledore überprüfen, ob irgendetwas geschehen war, das das bewirkt haben konnte. Es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, daß sein Kreislauf gemeinsam mit dem einer Sechst- und einer Siebtklässlerin für wenige Sekunden verückt spielte.

Der Rest der Klasse blickte zu den zwei Mädchen. Glücklicherweise schien niemand bemerkt zu haben, was mit ihm geschehen war. Man war wohl davon ausgegangen, daß sein unterbrochener Satz die Reaktion auf Hermine und Ginny gewesen war.

Als er ganz sicher war, daß seine Füße ihn wieder problemlos tragen würden, eilte er hinüber zu ihnen und reichte Ginny, mit einem kurzen "Alles in Ordnung?" die Hand um ihr hochzuhelfen. Als sie nickte, seine Hand griff und sich von ihm hochziehen ließ, waren die Gesichter der anderen, angesichts seines freundlichen Tonfalls und der ebenso freundlichen Geste erst recht verwirrt! Und als er danach vorsichtig Hermines Hand nahm und nachsah, ob sie sich ernsthaft verletzt hatte, ging ein Raunen durch die anderen Schüler, das die drei im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkten.

Erst jetzt sahen sie sich an, und irritiert, als seien sie bei etwas erwischt worden, begab sich jeder schnell wieder auf seinen Platz.

"Sie beide werden nach dem Unterricht kurz bei Madame Pomfrey vorbeischauen", zischte er - bemüht, seinen üblichen Ton wieder herzustellen.

"In Ordnung, Professor Snape." sagten Ginny und Hermine fast synchron, aber ebenfalls mit einem seltsamen Unterton - und der Unterricht nahm wieder seinen gewohnten Lauf.


	2. Kapitel 01

**Kapitel 1**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Ich bin nicht hier, um dir zu sagen, wie es enden wird  
ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, wie es beginnen wird._

-.-.-

"Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, ich könne Ihnen Zutritt zum bibliophilen Bereich meines Büros gestatten, Miss Granger? Habe ich Ihnen mit irgendetwas Grund zu der Annahme gegeben, Sie seien die eine Schülerin Hogwarts, die sich bereits so weit über den Schulstoff erhoben hat, daß Informationen erforderlich seien, die weit über den Möglichkeiten Ihres Jahrgangs liegen? Ich weiß, daß dies hier Ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts ist, das ändert aber nichts an ihrer bisherigen nach wie vor sehr beschränkten Erfahrung im Umgang mit Magie. Sie sind gut, zweifellos, aber nicht so gut, Miss Granger."

Snape, brachte es zustande sie zu belächeln, ohne dabei seine Mundwinkel nach oben wandern lassen zu müssen. Hermine haßte ihn für diesen bemitleidenden und gleichzeitig zynisch-erheiterten Gesichtsausdruck.

Seit dem seltsamen Zwischenfall im Sonderkurs vor einer Woche, war wirklich alles wieder ganz und gar beim alten. Bis auf die nicht unerhebliche Tatsache, daß Hermine, seit sie bei dieser Gelegenheit zum ersten Mal einen freundlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, keine Angst mehr vor ihm hatte.

"Professor Snape, es gab in Ihrem Unterricht keinen einzigen Zaubertrank, den ich nicht anhand des Rezeptes auf Anhieb korrekt zubereitet hätte. Sie können mir jedes Rezept, in jedem normalen Zauberbuch geben und ich werde es Ihnen zusammenmischen. Das ist eine Sache der Konzentration und nicht des Könnens..."

"Beinahe, Miss Granger - es ist eine Sache des sich konzentrieren 'könnens'..." er verlagerte seine angespannte und doch gleichzeitig auch irgendwie gelangweilte Körperhaltung auf das andere Bein und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. Hermine glaubte, einen Funken Interesse in seinem Gesicht erkennen zu können.

'Jetzt dranbleiben', feuerte sie sich innerlich an.

"... gut, das ist wohl korrekt, aber offensichtlich 'kann' ich mich konzentrieren. Und, Professor, ich WILL mich konzentrieren! Die Welt der Zaubertränke ist mehr als faszinierend, und ich habe so unendlich viel über den experimentellen Teil der Tränke gelesen. Mich interessiert es nicht, wie Tränke durch Zufälle, Unfälle oder nur durch leichte Variationen entstanden sind - ich will wissen, wie man selbst, ganz ohne Rezept, Zaubertränke erdenken und zubereiten kann!"

Snape gab ein Geräusch von sich, das in etwa einem "Pffff" entsprach. Er verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich soll Sie also, Ihrer Meinung nach, ernsthaft mit meinen Büchern im Alleingang die Magie der experimentellen Zaubertränke austesten lassen."

Hermine hatte nicht geglaubt, daß es leicht werden würde, und so schnell beabsichtigte sie nicht aufzugeben. Es hatte sie Überwindung genug gekostet, sich mit dem von Harry am meisten gehaßten, und ihr ebenfalls mehr als unsympathischen Lehrer zu treffen. Sie würde sich jetzt nicht durch im Vorfeld bereits erwartete Schwierigkeiten von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen lassen. Wenn sie ihr Wissen erweitern konnte, dann war sie bereit, fast jeden Weg zu gehen.

"Genau. Allerdings bin ich nicht so dumm zu glauben, ich könne im Alleingang tatsächlich experimentieren. Ich will nur darüber lesen. So viel wie möglich, damit dann, wenn es einmal soweit ist, ich tatsächlich sofort anfangen kann und nicht erst bei Null beginnen muß. Professor Snape...." sie sah ihn so eindringlich an, wie es ihr möglich war, "ich will nicht spielen, ich will nicht mit Dingen hantieren, von denen ich nichts verstehe, ich will mir Grundlagen schaffen, die mich andere Dinge leichter verstehen lassen. Aber die Grundlagen für das was ich verstehen will, finde ich nicht in unseren Schulbüchern. Dort lerne ich nur, was ich wie zusammenmische - aber ich lerne dort nicht WARUM!"

Sie hatte ihr Pulver verschossen, das ihr jetzt, wo es heraus war, plötzlich sehr mager erschien. Würde er darauf reagieren? Oder würde er sie hämisch lachend stehenlassen und gehen?

Für etliche Sekunden passierte gar nichts. Snape sah auf die junge Frau vor sich hinab, die vor innerer Energie fast zu vibrieren schien, deren Atem flach und schnell ging und die ganz offenbar keine Regung wagte, um ihn nicht im letzten Moment doch von der Antwort abzubringen, die sie hören wollte - er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, daß sie ahnte, daß sie dicht daran war, zu erreichen was sie wollte.

Snapes Blick veränderte sich, seine Haltung veränderte sich und er sah Hermine Granger auf eine Weise an, als suche er in ihrem Gesicht etwas, das ihm bei seiner Entscheidung helfen könne. Und die Tatsache, daß sie atemlos seine Antwort erwartete, gab ihm die Möglichkeit, dies ungestört zu tun. Vor ihm stand der Ausbildungs-Traum eines jeden Lehrers. Ein junger Mensch, der das Wissen um des Wissens wegen in sich aufsaugte, der nicht nur dem Stoff folgen wollte, sondern ihm auch folgen KONNTE, der begriff, was er Stunde für Stunde erzählte, der die Zusammenhänge erkannte, und der nun auch noch so sehr hinterfragte, wie man überhaupt hinterfragen konnte. Eine Schülerin, die 'warum' fragte - und zwar nicht, wie üblich 'warum muß ich das machen' sondern 'warum geschieht dies', 'warum kann das nicht geschehen', 'warum kann ich nicht mehr lernen'.

Bei Trelawney zum Beispiel wäre sie mit ihrer Frage an der falschen Stelle gewesen. Trelawney, so talentiert sie ihn ihrem Inneren sein mochte, hatte keinen blassen Schimmer von dem was sie erzählte. Wie diverse andere Lehrer, konnte sie sich selbst im besten Fall inhaltlich an ihren Büchern festhalten - aber er, Snape, er war durchaus in der Lage ihr das Wissen zukommen zu lassen, um das Miss Granger hier so unerwartet bettelte.

Das leichte Geschmeichelt-Sein, kämpfte er auf der Stelle nieder und ließ lediglich eine gewisse Befriedigung darüber zu, daß eine Schülerin so sehr an dem Fach interessiert war, das er unterrichtete.

"Nun gut..." er zögerte noch, sah aber an dem Leuchten in Hermines Augen, daß es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab.

"Aber Sie werden die Bücher nicht aus meinem Büro entfernen und darin nur lesen, wenn ich anwesend bin." fauchte er sofort hinterher, um ihren Enthusiasmus zu bremsen.

"Der Zugang zu diesem Wissen ist Zauberern und Hexen Ihres Alters eigentlich nicht gestattet, aber ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen und das klären. Ich denke, in Ihrem Falle dürfte eine Genemigung kein Problem sein, da sie ja zum Kreis um Mr. Potter..."

"Harry hat damit nichts zu tun..." unterbrach sie ihn mit einer Giftigkeit in der Stimme, die sie offenbar sofort wieder bereute und fuhr deutlich freundlicher, in fast entschuldigendem Ton fort, "...und das wissen Sie auch. Ich bin eine Freundin von Harry Potter aber ich bin weder ein Groupie, noch stehen mir irgendwelche Sonderbehandlungen zu, nur weil ich zu seinem Freundeskreis gehöre. Wenn Sie mir Zugang zu diesen Büchern gewären, dann will ich, daß Sie das tun, weil Sie glauben, daß es Sinn macht."

"So, so... Sie WOLLEN also... und Sie meinen, es macht Sinn..." der amüsierte Klang, so sarkastisch er auch war, spiegelte sich erstmals in seinen Zügen wieder. Kurz war Hermine dadurch verwirrt. Hatte sie es jetzt verdorben? Zog er sein Angebot jetzt wieder zurück? - Sie hielt zum wiederholten Male die Luft an. Nein, er schien dabei zu bleiben. Erleichtert atmete Sie aus. Über sie lächeln konnte er ruhig, solange sie an diese Bücher durfte!

"Kommen Sie heute abend gegen acht in mein Büro. Bringen Sie die Unterlagen des Unterrichts der letzten Woche mit und eine Menge leeres Papier." bei den letzten Worten wandte er ihr bereits den Rücken zu und rauschte den Gang entlang von ihr weg. Einen Atemzug später war Hermine alleine.

Sie wartete noch einige Sekunden länger, bis sie sicher sein konnte, daß sie alleine war, ballte dann beide Hände zu Fäusten und gab einen unterdrückten Triumphschrei von sich!

"YES!"

Die Stunden bis zum Abend zogen sich endlos. Als Hermine sich endlich aufmachen konnte, hatte sie bereits viermal überprüft, ob sie wirklich alle Unterlagen der letzten Woche bei sich trug. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Möglichkeiten die sich ihr ab heute abend bieten würden! Im Grunde genommen hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie in diesen Büchern finden würde, aber sie wußte, daß es die Grundlage für das sein mußte, was sie wissen wollte. Niemals hätte sie Harry oder Ron gegenüber zugegeben, wie sehr sie die archaische Natur der Zaubertränke vom ersten Tag an fasziniert hatte. Sie wußte genau, daß ihre Freunde nicht nur den Lehrer sondern auch das dazugehörige Fach nicht ausstehen konnten und behielt ihre Meinung zu dem Thema daher besser für sich. Deshalb hatte sie ihnen auch nichts von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt, Snape um Einsicht in seine speziellen Bücher zu bitten.

Als sie den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors verlassen hatte, hatte sie sich so vage ausgedrückt, daß die anderen davon ausgehen mußten, sie treffe sich mit einer anderen Schülerin zum Lernen. Eine Aussicht, die speziell Rons Interesse automatisch und prompt wieder auf das Schachspiel gelenkt hatte, das zwischen ihm und Harry positioniert gewesen war.

Sie versuchte die Aufregung ihn sich etwas im Zaume zu halten, als sie auf die Minute pünktlich an die Tür von Professor Snapes Büro klopfte.

"Herein" hörte sie es gedämpft von innen, atmete noch einmal tief durch, strich sich die Schuluniform unbewußt glatt und betrat das Büro.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel und so wurde das Büro von dutzenden von Kerzen erleuchtet, die sich teils in Kandelabern auf der Fensterbank und den beiden Schreibtischen befanden und teils einfach in der Luft schwebten, wie sie es von der großen Halle kannte. Zusätzlich erhellte ein relativ großes Feuer im Kamin den Raum.

Es war anheimelnd warm, und in dem gedämpften Licht wirkte das Büro auf eine angenehme Weise geheimnisvoll - zumal niemand hier zu sein schien... Sie konnte Snape nicht entdecken. Verwundert blickte Hermine sich um. Er war nicht hier, obwohl sie ein "Herein" gehört hatte.

"Professor?", fragte sie in das Büro hinein, als vermute sie, daß er plötzlich vor ihr erscheinen könne.

"Der Professor kommt etwas später", antwortete ihr die kleine Frau aus dem Bild über dem Kamin, die sie bisher kaum wahrgenommen hatte, wenn sie bei kurzen Gelegenheiten in Snapes Büro gewesen war.

"Oh..." entfuhr es Hermine entäuscht. Sie hatte gehofft, sofort beginnen zu können. "Nun gut, dann warte ich so lange hier."

Die Dame aus dem Bild lächelte sie neugierig an.

"Du bist also diese Schülerin, die unbedingt mehr wissen will?" Hermine sah sie erstaunt an und betrachtete das Bild nun etwas genauer. Die Frau darin schien etwa 70 Jahre alt zu sein, sie hatte schlohweißes Haar, das ihr in dicken Locken auf die Schultern fiel. Sie trug die Uniform der Hogwarts-Lehrer, und um ihre Mundwinkel und um die Augen hatte sie tiefe Lachfältchen, die ihr eine ungeheuer liebenswerte Ausstrahlung verliehen. Hermine mochte sie auf Anhieb und wunderte sich, wie dieses Bild ausgerechnet in Professor Snapes Büro geraten konnte.

"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis du hier für Extrastunden auftauchst." Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich noch, als sie Hermines Verwunderung sah.

"Oh, Severus hat mir viel von dir erzählt, mußt du wissen - auch wenn ich ihm an deiner Stelle nicht verraten würde, daß ich dir das gesagt habe." Sie blickte mit verschwörerischer Miene einmal nach links, einmal nach rechts, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, daß der Professor noch nicht wieder im Büro war.

Noch bevor Hermine sie etwas fragen konnte, deutete die Dame auf den zweiten Schreibtisch im Raum, der direkt neben dem Regal stand in dem sich die Bücher befanden nach denen das forschende Herz in Hermine sich so gesehnt hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hätte schwören können, daß dieser zweite Tisch bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt in diesem Raum noch nicht dagewesen war. Auf dem Tisch lag ein extrem alt aussehendes, sehr umfangreiches Buch mit einem dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Holzeinband. Am Rand des Tisches standen eine Karaffe, ein Becher, ein Federhalter mit Feder, und ein fünfarmiger Kandelaber, dessen lange Kerzen sich von selbst anzündeten, als Hermine einen Schritt auf den Tisch zumachte.

"Du kannst anfangen wenn du es möchtest, soll ich dir sagen" hörte sie die Frau hinter sich sagen, während Hermine wie hypnotisiert auf den Tisch zuging, der hier ganz offensichtlich konkret für sie aufgestellt worden war. Angenehme Wärme machte sich in Hermine breit. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Sie ging um den Tisch herum, legte ihre eigenen Unterlagen ordentlich neben dem Buch ab und nahm auf dem bequemen Sessel Platz.

Sie legte beide Hände mit den Handflächen auf die leicht kühle Tischplatte, spreizte die Finger und strich vorsichtig darüber. Die Oberfläche war fast samtig weich, weil das vermutlich sehr alte Holz sehr gut gepflegt war.

Aber so schön der Tisch auch war, das Buch darauf übertraf ihre wildesten Hoffnungen: ‚Erklärungen für das Wirken von Zaubertrankzutaten, von Felina Grandelord' der Untertitel lautete: "oder: Was bewegt eine Kamelie dazu, magisch zu wirken?"

Hermine legte ein leeres Blatt neben das Buch, schlug es auf der ersten Seite auf, begann zu lesen und nach kaum einer Stunde, hatte sie bereits diverse Blätter beschrieben und war tief abgetaucht, in die Grundlagen für das Verständnis von Zaubertränken.

So tief, daß sie nur unbewußt bemerkte und überhaupt nicht darauf reagierte, daß Snape irgendwann kurz vor Mitternacht das Büro betrat und sich seinerseits an seinen eigenen, großen Schreibtisch setzte und dort wortlos ebenfalls zu arbeiten begann. Nicht allerdings, ohne vorher der zufrieden lächelnden Dame aus dem Bild einen ungehaltenen Blick gewidmet zu haben.

Lange Zeit arbeiteten beide konzentriert und völlig still.

Als Hermine jedoch auch weit nach Mitternacht noch kein einziges Mal auch nur den Kopf erhoben hatte, um jede Sekunde mit dem Buch vor ihr nutzen zu können, beendete Snape seine Arbeit und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, um sie zu betrachten.

Er saß völlig gelöst, die Unterarme auf die breiten Armlehnen gelegt und spürte, wie ihn langsam eine wohlige Müdigkeit überkam, der er aber noch nicht nachzugeben beabsichtigte.

Hermine saß so still, daß man, hätte sich nicht der Federkiel unentwegt bewegt, hätte glauben können, sie sei nicht echt. Snape war fassungslos darüber, mit welcher Gier sie sich auf ihre Unterlagen stürzte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals irgendjemanden so intensiv lernen gesehen zu haben und dies obendrein nicht aus Zwang, sondern aus freiem Wollen. Ob er genauso ausgesehen hatte, als er sich bereits vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts mit Sprüchen und Tränken befasst hatte?

Er mochte Granger wegen ihres Fleißes und der Beharrlichkeit in dem was sie tat. Er fand es bewundernswert für eine Frau ihres Alters, daß sie ihre offensichtliche Außenseiterstellung unter den Klassenkameraden in Kauf nahm, damit sie nicht auf ihre Studien verzichten mußte. Manch einer, Schüler wie Lehrer, hielt ihr Verhalten für unnatürlich und arrogant, aber er konnte sehen was dahinterlag. Er war in diesem Punkt genauso gewesen.

Gerade in der letzten Woche hatte er sie noch genauer im Auge gehabt, als davor schon. Natürlich war sie eine Nervensäge mit ihrer ewigen Alles-Wisserei, doch letztendlich war es doch genau das, was sich ein Lehrer von seinen Schülern wünschte, oder? Aber sie gehörte ausgerechnet zum engen Kreis um Potter, was er nie unberücksichtigt hatte lassen können. Der Gedanke an Harry zog ihm sofort wieder den Magen zu. Er wußte, daß der junge Mann nichts getan hatte um seinen Haß heraufzubeschwören, aber er sah James so unendlich ähnlich, daß er am liebsten die Schule verlassen hätte, als er dem Jungen das erste Mal gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Bis zu jenem Tag war ihm selbst nicht bewußt gewesen, wie groß der Groll von damals noch war. So groß, daß er es genoß, den Jungen anstelle seines Vaters leiden zu sehen. Er haßte Potter nicht wirklich. Er haßte sich selbst dafür, daß er es zuließ, daß er die Gefühle für den Vater auf den Sohn projizierte - aber er konnte es nicht verhindern... wozu auch.

Die Gegenwart von Hermine bewirkte, aus einem ihm nicht verständlichen Grund, daß er zum ersten Mal seit langem in Ruhe und ohne das Aufwallen von ungewollten Emotionen über dieses Thema nachdenken konnte. Und während er die still arbeitende junge Frau beobachtete, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge weiter, und er rief sich Gegebenheiten zwischen ihm und den beiden Potters in Erinnerung.

Zum ersten Mal war er bereit, anzuerkennen, daß Harry nicht James war, und daß er vielleicht versuchen sollte, dem Jungen nicht nur das Mindestmaß an Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen, sondern sich auch anders auf ihn einzulassen. Wenn Potter den Weg weiterging, auf dem er war, würde man in der Zukunft unweigerlich zusammenarbeiten müssen. Dafür wäre es natürlich vorteilhaft, auf einer anderen Basis zusammenzufinden. Und zum allerersten Mal, erschien dies plötzlich möglich. Allerdings war Snape nicht so dumm zu glauben, dieses friedliche Gefühl könne die Nacht überleben.

Als Hermine in der Morgendämmerung das erst Mal hochsah, erkannte sie den Mann der wenige Meter von ihr entfernt in seinem Sessel saß und sie unverwandt anblickte, erst nicht. Dieser ruhige, mit etwas müden Augen blickende Mann mit dem entspannten Ausdruck im Gesicht, konnte nicht Professor Snape sein.

Aber doch...

Sie sagte nichts.

Sie sagten beide nichts.

Viele Herzschläge lang, blickten sie sie einfach nur an, bis Hermine leicht lächelte.

Snape stand auf und kam zu ihr herüber, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihr.

"Und? Gefunden, was Sie gesucht haben, Miss Granger?"

Hermine nickte. "Oh ja.. und mehr."

"Das freut mich. Dann erzählen Sie mir mal, an welcher Stelle Sie zu dem Buch noch Fragen haben"

Nie hatte Hermine ihn mit so ruhiger, Stimme sprechen hören. Sie klang viel tiefer als sonst und die üblicherweise stets vorhandene Schärfe und der Sarkasmus waren völlig daraus gewichen. Sie fragte sich, ob es an der Müdigkeit lag, daß sie es so wahrnahm oder ob sie vielleicht sogar schlief und gleich davon aufwachen würde, daß Snape sie aus seinem Büro scheuchte. Aber stattdessen warf sie einen Blick in ihre Aufzeichnungen, die so geordnet waren, daß sie mit Leichtigkeit die Stellen finden konnte zu denen sie noch Fragen hatte.

"Hier zum Beispiel, Da schreibt die Autorin, daß die Magie die allen Dingen innewohnt manchmal beim Trocknen entweicht. Sie schreibt zwar wie man das verhindern kann, aber wenn es dann doch passiert schreibt sie nicht wohin die Magie entweicht. Ich meine, wenn sie ‚entweicht' heißt es doch, das sie herausgeht - also woanders hin. Wohin geht sie?"

Snape überlegte kurz "hmmm, wie erkläre ich das am besten....- ah, warten Sie" er stand kurz auf, griff in das Regal neben Hermine und zog ein weiteres Buch heraus, legte es neben dem ersten auf ihre Aufzeichnungen und schlug es auf

"Sehen Sie hier, da widmet sie diesem Thema ein ganzes Kapitel..." er setzte sich wieder neben sie, und gemeinsam gingen sie das Problem Seite für Seite an. Hermine fragte, Snape antwortete... keine Frage die Hermine hatte, blieb ungeklärt. Manchmal ließ er sie die Lösung mit kleinen Hinweisen und gekonnten Fragen selbst erarbeiten, so daß sie grübelnd vor ihm saß, bis plötzlich ein Strahlen ihr Gesicht erhellte und sie ihm stolz die fast immer korrekte Antwort präsentierte.

Bei einer Frage die aufkam war die Antwort so unfreiwillig und unerwartet komisch, daß Hermine laut lachte, während er immerhin schmunzelte.

Der Moment dauerte nur Sekunden, bevor sie sich beinahe erschrocken ansahen, weil sie sich der Ungewöhnlichkeit der Situation plötzlich mehr als bewußt waren.

Hermine hatte Snape noch niemals ein so freundliches Gesicht machen sehen...es veränderte ihn völlig. Und Snape konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, daß in seiner Gegenwart jemals ein Schülers in einer Stimmung gewesen war, die ihm oder ihr Anlaß gegeben hätte, so fröhlich zu lachen, wie Hermine es gerade getan hatte.

Sie wurden für einen Moment sehr still und arbeiteten dann ruhig weiter.

Erst als die Dame aus dem Bild sie daran erinnerte, daß es in einer halben Stunde Zeit fürs Frühstück sei, bemerkten sie, daß es draußen bereits Tag geworden war.

Sie beendeten beide sehr unwillig die Arbeit.

Hermine sah auf ihre Aufzeichnungen herab und blickte ihn dann an.

"Darf ich die Sachen hier liegen lassen?"

"Sie können die Sachen liegen lassen. Der Tisch wird dort erst einmal stehenbleiben, und Sie können, nach Absprache mit mir, jederzeit herkommen."

Hermine lächelte und ging auf ihn zu, bis sie unmittelbar vor ihm stand. Auch wenn sie in den letzten Jahren sehr viel größer geworden war, mußte den Kopf doch etwas in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Professor Snape. Sie können Sich nicht vorstellen, was mir dieser Unterricht hier bei Ihnen bedeutet. Vielen Dank!"

Er nickte nur, ging dann zur Tür und hielt sie auf.

"Machen Sie, daß Sie in die große Halle kommen, damit Sie nicht verhungern, bevor Sie sich auf das nächste Buch stürzen."

Hermine huschte auf den Gang und lief mit wehendem Umhang in die große Halle, während Snape die Bürotür wieder schloß, kurz unbewegt stehenblieb und dann leise sagte: "Ihr Potential scheint unerschöpflich, Felina. Sie begreift mit einer Schnelligkeit die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte - Für das was sie heute nacht gelernt und begriffen hat, habe ich mehrere Tage intensives Studium benötigt. Sie hat keine Ahnung wie außergewöhnlich ihre Begabung ist. Sie wird selbst dich übertrumpfen"

"Das weiß ich, und ich habe darauf gehofft. Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, daß sie dich als Lehrer hat, während du dir diese Dinge selbst erarbeiten mußtest", sagte die freundliche Dame aus dem Bild "Es gab viele Punkte, denen ich mich nicht mehr widmen konnte, die sie noch erforschen kann."

Snape drehte sich um und wandte sich ihr zu.

"Willst du das? Hast du es deshalb so gedreht, daß sie von den Büchern hier erfahren hat? Oder ist es wegen dieser verfluchten Prophezeiung?"

Die Frau lachte: "Beides! So gut solltest du mich kennen, oder?"

Snape lachte nicht: "Du hast Recht Felina, so gut sollte ich dich inzwischen kennen." Und etwas leiser setzte er hinzu: "Und ich bin wirklich gespannt, wann ihr auffallen wird, wie ähnlich sie dir sieht..."


	3. Kapitel 02

**Kapitel 2**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me_

-.-.-

"BITTE WAS?! Du hast die ganze Nacht...." "Sei doch STILL!" zischte Hermine Ron entgegen, während sie sich weit zu ihm rüberbeugte und ihre Sitznachbarn im Auge behielt, die aber glücklicherweise mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren. Obwohl sie als Schulsprecherin auf der Lehrerempore sitzen durfte, aß sie manchmal mit ihren Freunden am Gryffindor-Tisch. Harry, ihr gegenüber, sah sie einfach nur fassungslos an.

"Ja, ich habe die komplette Nacht mit Lernen verbracht. Ich habe Professor Snape um die Erlaubnis gebeten und ich habe sie bekommen. Er hat das vorher sogar mit Professor Dumbledore abgeklärt."

Harry fing sich wieder.

"Wie hältst du das denn aus? So viele Stunden am Stück mit ihm in einem Raum und dann auch noch alleine?"

"Er war eigentlich ganz freundlich", sagte Hermine leise und verdrehte sofort entnervt die Augen, als sie Rons und Harrys ungläubigen Blick sah.

"Ja - er kann auch freundlich sein!"

Harrys und Rons Gesichter schienen dieser Erkenntnis keinen Millimeter näher zu kommen.

"Vielleicht hat es ja auch einfach etwas damit zu tun, daß ich mich für sein Fach interessiere!"

"Das hat in den letzten sieben Jahren im Unterricht aber auch nicht viel geholfen, oder?", gab Ron zu bedenken.

Hermine stockte in ihrer Erklärung. Zugegebenermaßen war es in den letzten Jahren gerade ihre Wissgier gewesen, die sie für Snape immer wieder zur Zielscheibe für Punktabzüge und verbale Angriffe aller Art gemacht hatte.

Ihr größtes Problem bei dem Versuch die freiwilligen Stunden bei Snape zu erklären, war die Tatsache, daß sie selbst nicht ganz begreifen konnte, warum es ihr so gefallen hatte und warum sie sich auf den nächsten Abend in seinem Büro geradezu freute. Aber das konnte sie ihren Freunden gegenüber unmöglich zugeben. Also ging sie weiterhin zur Gegenwehr über.

"Anstatt mir jetzt Vorhaltungen zu machen, daß ich Extraunterricht bei Snape bekomme, solltet ihr euch lieber mit mir darüber freuen, daß ich an Bücher heran darf, an die ich sonst niemals herangekommen wäre - und das ganze auch noch mit dem Einverständnis und Segen der Lehrerschaft."

"Trotzdem - ausgerechnet Snape!?" Ron verzog eine angewiderte Grimasse. "Hättest du nicht Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten können? Oder McGonagall? Warum direkt den Teufel persönlich?" Harry nickte Ron beipflichtend zu.

"Ach ja", Hermine war wütend "Dann wäre ich also zum Schulleiter gegangen mit der Bitte ein Buch sehen zu dürfen, von dem ich weiß, daß Snape es hat, mit der Begründung, daß ich mich nicht traue ihn selbst zu fragen? Himmel, Jungs! Snape ...." ihre Stimme wurde ein Flüstern "... gehört ebenfalls dem Orden an! Natürlich ist er nicht jedermanns Liebling, aber darum geht es doch auch gar nicht - ich will nicht, daß er mich zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier einlädt, sondern daß er mich unterrichtet - und glaubt mir, daß macht er verdammt gut!"

"Ja... klar...und zu jeder Unterrichtseinheit gehört dann eine kostenlose Lektion in Wie-mache-ich-Harry-Potter-fertig?"

Hermine sah ihn wütend an: "Du spinnst doch total, Ron Weasley! Du weißt ganz genau, wie wichtig es für mich ist zu lernen. Du hast es einfach. Obwohl du es bist der meine Hausaufgaben abschreibt, käme bei dir nie jemand auf die Idee deine Fähigkeiten als Zauberer anzuzweifeln. Du bist ja reinblütig!" das letzte Wort sagte sie mit albern verzogenem Gesicht und total überzogen.

Inzwischen sah nun doch der ein oder andere Gryffindor zu den dreien hinüber.

Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredet.

Ron warf Harry seinen verzweifelten 'oh-jeh'-Blick zu.

"Du stehst nicht, wie ich, zwischen den Welten. Ich dagegen kämpfe hier noch immer jeden Tag gegen meinen Ruf als Schlammblut an - und ganz gleich was ich mache, es reicht nicht. Entweder bin ich, um Malfoy zu zitieren, 'die dreckige Muggelgeborene' oder um dich, Ron, zu zitieren 'die Streberin' - ein dazwischen gibt es nicht. Offenbar nicht einmal für euch beide."

Ron sah geknickt aus.

"Das hab ich doch nicht so gemeint, und das weißt du auch, Hermine. Es war das dritte Quidditch-Spiel in Folge bei dem du nicht zugesehen hast, weil du mal wieder in die Bibliothek mußtest. Da war ich halt etwas entäuscht. Und ich habe mich dafür doch auch schon entschuldigt."

"Das ändert nichts daran, daß du es so gemeint hast.", fauchte Hermine.

Sie wußte, daß sie ihnen damit Unrecht tat - vor allem Harry -, aber sie war so unglaublich wütend darüber, daß sie sie wieder einmal dazu gezwungen hatten, zu verteidigen, daß sie das tat, was sie liebte - lernen.

"Ich habe keinen Appetit mehr." Sie stand auf und verließ die Halle.

Vom Lehrertisch aus hatte Snape beobachtet wie Granger ihren Freunden von ihren Extrastunden erzählt hatte. Daß es um ihn ging, konnte er schnell an der Reaktion der zwei erkennen. Er sah Hermine hinterher, als sie den Raum verließ. Potter war ganz offensichtlich entsetzt darüber, daß sie zu ihm gekommen war.

Es hätte ihn freuen müssen. Aber stattdessen tat Granger ihm leid.

Fast täglich erschien Hermine nun abends, anstatt mit den anderen im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors zu sitzen in Snapes Büro. Sie blieb keine ganzen Nächte mehr dort, aber doch oft bis spät in die Nacht.

Wochen vergingen und die Abendstunden in Snapes Büro wurden für Hermine beinahe die schönsten des Tages. Ron und Harry machten zwar keine abfälligen Bemerkungen mehr, aber ihre Blicke, wenn sie abends den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, zeigten mehr als deutlich, was sie davon hielten. Hermine war entäuscht, wußte aber, wenn sie ehrlich war, nicht genau was sie den Freunden vorwerfen sollte. Die Feindschaft zwischen dem Zaubertranklehrer und ihnen hatte in der Tat an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Schultag in Hogwarts begonnen und sich seitdem eigentlich kontinuierlich fortgeführt.

Aber sie hatte inzwischen Gelegenheit bekommen, ihn näher kennenzulernen und sie fand faszinierend was sie gefunden hatte.

Er war ein unerschöpflicher Quell an Wissen und er strahlte, wenn er nicht gerade so gereizt war, wie sie es aus dem Unterricht von ihm kannte, eine absolut unglaubliche Ruhe aus, in deren Umfeld sie noch konzentrierter arbeiten konnte, als dies ohnehin schon der Fall war.

So manches Mal unerhielten sie sich über alltägliche Dinge und Hermine erkannte in ihm, auch wenn er nie lachte, einen ganz erstaunlichen Humor. Selbstverständlich war es ein rabenschwarzer, aber nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie sich oft die Hand vor den Mund gehalten, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Sie waren sich unzweifelhaft sympathisch geworden.

Sie fühlte, daß auch er ihre Gegenwart als angenehm empfand, was für sie das größte Wunder war.

Sie war sich sicher, daß keiner von beiden das jemals zugeben würde. Aber das war auch nicht notwendig. Manchmal ließ er sie an seinen Experimenten teilhaben und mehr als einmal konnte sie einen wertvollen Teil zu den Versuchen beitragen.

Die Tatsache, daß sie dafür keine Hauspunkte kassierte, wertete sie - und sie war sicher, daß sie damit richtig lag - als Kompliment. Denn in diesen Abendstunden war sie nicht die Schülerin - sondern eine junge Frau, der er die Gelegenheit gab, ihren wissenschaftlichen Horizont zu erweitern.

Ja, Hermine genoss die Gegenwart von Professor Snape unbestreitbar und mehr als einmal ertappte sie sich dabei, daß sie ihn in ihren stillen Studien lange und intensiv beobachtete.

Sie sah etwas, daß niemand sonst in Hogwarts zu sehen bekam. Den entspannten Snape, den ruhigen, ausgeglichenen Snape, den Mann, dessen schmalen Hände unaufhaltsam eine Klassenarbeit nach der anderen bearbeiteten oder seitenweise Eintragungen in die unterschiedlichsten Bücher machten.

Mehr als einmal mußte Hermine sich zwingen, sich wieder ihren Studien zuzuwenden.

Einige weitere Wochen waren vergangen, als Snape und Hermine wieder einmal viele Stunden gemeinsam in seinem Büro verbracht hatten. Beide arbeiteten in völliger Stille, die lediglich durch das Kratzen der Federn auf Papier oder das raschelnde Geräusch einer umgeschlagenen Buchseite leise unterbrochen wurde. Plötzlich unterbrach der Zauberer seine Arbeit, sah zu ihr hoch und sprach sie an: "Miss Granger?" Sie blickte von ihren Aufzeichnungen hoch.

"Ja?"

"Ist es das wert?"

Als sie ihn verwirrt ansah, setzte er hinzu: "Sind diese Bücher es Ihnen wert, daß Sie im Moment im Zwist mit Potter und Weasley leben? Ich habe beobachtet, wie Sie sich aus dem Wege gehen."

Hermine legte die Feder zur Seite und schlug das Buch vor sich zu. Dann sah sie ihn direkt an, holte tief Luft und antwortete: "Ja, das ist es wert. Wenn Harry und Ron nicht verstehen was ich hier tue, kann ich ihnen nicht helfen. Ich werde ihnen nicht erklären können, was das hier für mich ist. Entweder sie begreifen es von alleine, oder sie tun es nicht. Nichts ist mir so wichtig, wie das Wissen, das ich hier erlernen darf und das ist etwas, was sie eigentlich nach all den Jahren von mir wissen sollten. 'Stelle dich nicht zwischen Hermine und ihre Bücher' hat Ron oft lachend gesagt - aber in diesem Fall scheint er sich daran nicht mehr erinnern zu wollen. Ich habe mir ein Ziel für mein Leben gesetzt und auch wenn ich in vielen Situationen abwäge, ob es gut oder schlecht für mich ist, und auch wenn, für mich selbst überraschend, mehr als einmal die Freundschaft zu Ron und Harry gewonnen hat, ist es trotzdem so, daß ich jede Sekunde die mir hier in Hogwarts gegeben ist, auch nutzen muß."

"Muß?", fragte Snape und legte den Kopf dabei fragend ein wenig schräg.

"Ja, natürlich ‚muß'. Wie viele Muggelgeborene bekommen denn die Chance das zu lernen was ich lernen darf? Obwohl ich so sehr gehofft habe, daß Sie mir gestatten die Bücher zu studieren bin ich eigentlich auch im nachhinein noch überrascht, daß Sie es getan haben. Ich bin im Grunde genommen doch selbst ein Muggel. 'Muggel', 'Muggelgeboren' - ich fürchte, für reinblütige Zauberer ist da kaum ein Unterschied. Wenn ich bedenke zu welchem Haus Sie gehören, ist es mehr als verwunderlich, daß Sie sich zu diesen Abenden hier bereiterklärt haben. Ich bin nicht nur nicht reinblütig - weder mein Vater noch meine Mutter hatten etwas mit Zauberei zu tun."

"Was ist für Sie ein Muggel, Miss Granger?"

Die Frage kam unerwartet, aber trotzdem kam die Antwort prompt.

"Ein Muggel ist jemand, der nicht zaubern kann, jemand der weder eine Hexe noch ein Zauberer ist. Ein durch und durch nicht magisches Geschöpf."

Snape sah auf seine Hände herab, die er vor sich auf dem Tisch auf einem aufgeschlagenen Buch liegend gefaltet hatte.

"Nein, Miss Granger, das ist so nicht richtig." Er sah wieder hoch und zu ihr, als er weitersprach. "Es gibt keine nicht magischen Geschöpfe - es gibt nur Menschen die entweder zu dumm sind, Magie zu erlernen ,oder die in ihrem Geist nicht genügend Phantasie für die Vorstellung einer magischen Welt haben, oder Menschen die sich ganz bewußt dafür entschieden haben, ein nicht magisches Leben in einer nicht magischen Welt zu führen. Und dann gibt es noch eine Unzahl an Menschen, die deshalb niemals die Möglichkeit haben werden Magie zu erlernen, weil sie nicht ahnen, daß es sie gibt, weil sie in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen sind. Unter diesen gibt es dann nur einige ganz wenige Perlen, die ganz von alleine darauf kommen, was sie zu tun in der Lage sind. Sie sind zum Beispiel so eine Ausnahme. Obwohl Sie in einer Umgebung groß geworden sind, die einzig und alleine von Muggeln bestimmt war, sitzen Sie heute trotzdem hier. Ich bin ein Slytherin - richtig, und ich verachte fast alles für das das Wort Muggel steht. Aber nur deshalb, weil Muggel-Sein geradezu sträfliche Verschwendung ist. Niemand müßte ein Muggel sein. Ich verachte es, wenn jemand nicht das ganze Potential ausschöpft das ihm zur Verfügung steht. Denken Sie an Petunia Dursley. Nur weil ihre Schwester weit mehr begabt war als sie, weigerte sie sich, den gleichen Weg einzuschlagen und entschied sich stattdessen zu leugnen, daß es die magische Welt überhaupt gibt. Ein Muggel durch und durch... aber auch sie ist magisch - bedenken Sie doch das Siegel, das Dumbledore auf sie gelegt hat und den Schutzzauber, der durch Lilllys Opfer auch mit Petunias Blut wirksam wird. Muggel-Sein von den Eltern abhängig zu machen, ist genauso dumm, wie Muggel sein."

Hermine hatte ihm erstaunt zugehört. So hatte sie es noch nie gesehen. Alle Menschen sollten magisch sein? Die Erkenntnis setzte sich nur langsam in ihr fest. Seiner Definition nach war sie kein Schlammblut - oder hatte sie das falsch verstanden? Die Unsicherheit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Snape stand auf und ging zu ihr an den Tisch, ging um den Tisch herum, drehte ihren Sessel so zur Seite, daß er unter ihrem, von der so plötzlichen, unerwarteten Nähe verwirrten Blick, vor ihr ihn in die Hocke gehen konnte. Er mußte so nun leicht zu ihr hochsehen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hände die sie auf ihrem Schoß übereinandergelegt hatte. Er sah sie eindringlich an: "Hermine, vergessen Sie diesen ganzen Unfug in Bezug auf Ihr Blut."

Ihr Name klang aus seinem Mund so seltsam, als hörte sie ihn heute zum ersten mal.

"Ich weiß, daß das einer Ihrer wunden Punkte ist - aber glauben Sie mir, ich kenne keine andere Schülerin, die eine so reinblütige Zauberin ist wie Sie. Ich kenne niemanden, der so sehr angestrengt ist, sein Potential auszuschöpfen. Und ich habe für Ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten bisher nach oben noch keine Grenze gefunden. Das einzige was Sie bräuchten, wären Tage die mindestens 48 Stunden haben"

Mit verräterisch feucht glänzenden Augen aber auch einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht sagte sie: "Das habe ich mit Professor McGonagalls Hilfe vor einigen Jahren einmal versucht - das schaffe ich nicht..."

Snape zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch "Ach ja? Das hat sie mir nicht verraten, da kann man ja mal wieder sehen.

Als sie über diese Antwort lachen mußte, entwischten ihren Augen nun doch zwei Tränen, die sie aus Erleichterung und Freude vergoß.

Als er das sah, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder auf die gewohnte Weise. Ihre Tränen schienen ihm unangenehm zu sein.

"Und jetzt fangen Sie nicht an zu heulen. Dazu gibt es keinen Grund."

Snape drückte ihre Hände trotzdem noch einmal kurz etwas fester, bevor er sie wieder los ließ und aufstand.

Erstaunt stellte Hermine fest, daß sie sich wünschte, er hätte sie nicht losgelassen und sie stand ohne Überlegung schnell ebenfalls auf. Er drehte sich, des Geräusches wegen, erstaunt wieder zu ihr um, so daß sie nun unweigerlich sehr nah beieinander standen. Er sah mit einem seltsamen, irritierten und zugleich undurchdringlichen Blick auf sie herab.

"Ja?"

Die Luft ihm Raum schien anders zu sein. Dunkler und wärmer als gerade eben noch. Schwerer zu atmen.

"Ich..." Hermine stockte, als sie ihm in die, im Halbdunkel des nächtlichen Büros fast schwarzen Augen sah, in denen sich die Flammen der Kandelaberkerzen als kleine leuchtende Punkte spiegelten

"Ja...? wiederholte er leise.

"Ich..." wiederholte auch sie, noch leiser als er.

Das konnte doch unmöglich der Mann sein, den sie aus dem Unterricht kannte. Was brachte ihn am Tage dazu so zu sein wie er war, wenn er in den Nächten, hier mit ihr in seinem Büro, so war wie er nun hier vor ihr stand, dieser warme Mensch, der sie aus so unendlich tiefen Augen ansehen konnte, der ihr das Gefühl geben konnte, etwas ganz Besonderes zu sein. Nicht die Streberin, von dem man die Aufzeichnungen abschreiben konnte, nicht die lernverrückte Freundin, die einem auf Zurufen die Tränke für unredliche Abenteuer zubereitete - sondern die Zauberin die sie immer sein wollte.

Ob irgendwer vorher schon einmal bemerkt hatte, daß seine Augenbrauen eine Spur heller waren als seine Haare? War irgendjemandem schon einmal aufgefallen, daß eine kleine Narbe sie auf der rechten Seite durchzog, die dem Gesamtbild seines harten Gesichtes auf geradezu hübsche Weise etwas Unsymmetrisches gab?

Ohne nachzudenken, hob sie ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht und strich mit den Fingerspitzen leicht die Augenbraue entlang, fühlte die kleine Narbe als sie darüberfuhr.

Völlig erstarrt ließ Snape es geschehen und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

"Wie ist das passiert?", fragte sie, als ob es das selbstverständlichste der Welt sei und ließ nicht zu, daß irgendetwas diese Situation störte. Sie verbot sich darüber nachzudenken und es gelang ihr - und Snape ließ das was geschah weiter zu, auch wenn sein Herzschlag sich rapide beschleunigt hatte, während der ihre seltsamerweise langsamer geworden war.

Er berührte ihr Gesicht nur mit den Augen. Betrachtete ihren sanften Haaransatz, die warmen Augen die stets die seinen suchten, wenn er sprach. Er verbot sich, ihren Mund anzusehen, als er die Antwort flüsterte.

"James..."

"Potter?"

"Ja..."

Zum ersten Mal brachte die Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem er die Narbe erhalten hatte, keine Wut hervor, weil die Tat von damals heute - jetzt und hier - ihre Berührung bewirkt hatte.

Hermine schien völlig ruhig zu sein.

Er stand viel zu dicht bei ihr! Ihre Kleidung berührte sich bereits.

Snape war mit der Situation völlig überfordert. Er mußte das hier jetzt sofort beenden. Sofort!

Der warme Duft ihrer Haare stieg ihm berauschend in die Nase. Oder war das ihre Haut? Er hob seine Hände, um ihre Hand zu greifen und von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen, weil er das Gefühl dieser Nähe nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen konnte. Stattdessen fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen an ihren Wangen vorbei, in ihre Haare hinein, faßte zart und fest zugleich ihren Kopf und während sie ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht löste und über seine Schulter hinweg an seinem Oberarm entlanggleiten ließ, zog er sie zu sich heran und gab ihr einen unsicheren, unendlich vorsichtigen Kuß, den sie mit der gleichen Vorsicht erwiderte.

Einen Atemzug lang blieben sie so stehen, völlig versunken in der intensiven Zärtlichkeit dieser sanften Geste, als das Knacken eines Holzspans im Kaminfeuer sie wieder zurückbrachte und sie beide heftig und völlig erschrocken auseinanderfuhren.

Entsetzt starrten sie sich an, nun beide heftig atmend und beiden schlug das Herz bis zum Hals..

Keiner war vermessen genug, dem anderen die Schuld für das zuzuschieben, was gerade geschehen war, aber sie waren auch beide außerstande überhaupt irgendetwas Sinnvolles zu sagen.

"Ich denke...." begann Hermine als erste wieder, während sie hektisch begann, die Notizen des heutigen Abends zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammenzulegen "... daß ich ins Bett gehen sollte, es ist spät, wir sind beide müde!"

Dankbar für die Rettung und die ‚gute Erklärung' nickte Snape nur und begab sich wortlos und fahrig zu seinem Schreibtisch. Als sie an der Türe angekommen war, dehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um und sagte, als ob nichts geschehen sei: "Gute Nacht".

Er sah hoch, lächelte etwas künstlich und erwiderte "Ja, gute Nacht, bis morgen."

Hermine flüchtete aus dem Büro und war in Windeseile in dem Einzelzimmer angelangt, das ihr inzwischen als Schulsprecherin glücklicherweise zustand. Ihre Mitschülerinnen in den Nachbarzimmern schliefen längst. Sie griff ihr Nachthemd und begab sich noch kurz ins Badezimmer, zog sich dort um, wusch sich und starrte dann lange Zeit unbewegt ihr Spiegelbild an. Irgendwann hob sie ihre Hand und berührte ihre Lippen, als könne sie ihn dort immer noch fühlen.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Snape in seinem Büro vor dem Fenster in dem auch er sein Spiegelbild betrachte. Sein Gesicht war noch etwas heller als üblich und auch er spürte der Berührung hinterher.

Hinter ihm erheischte ein leises Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ohne sich umzudrehen wußte er seufzend was es war.

"Hör auf zu kichern, Felina"


	4. Kapitel 03

**Kapitel 3**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe_

-.-.-

In Dumbledores Büro würde Snape sich immer fühlen, als sei er gerade eben erst in Hogwarts angekommen. In diesem Raum mache er stets gedanklich einen Sprung in die Vergangenheit.

Hier war ihm vor mehr als einem Vierteljahrhundert mitgeteilt worden, was ihn in seiner Zeit an der Schule erwarten würde und hier hatte er von dem erfahren, was seine Bestimmung war, lange bevor er mit den anderen Erstklässlern zum ersten Mal in die große Halle eingezogen war.

Ganz gleich wie viele Jahre es zurücklag, der erste Tag in Hogwarts war für alle Schüler stets fest in der Erinnerung verankert. Die fröhliche Aufregung, das Neue, die fremden Kinder, die ehrwürdig erscheinenden Lehrer... Für Snape war es anders gewesen.

Dumbledore hatte den Zaubertrankmeister rufen lassen und beobachtet ihn nun, wie er gedankenverloren vor Fawkes stand und jede seiner leuchtenden Federn fasziniert betrachtete. Der Schulleiter wußte genau, daß der Professor in Wirklichkeit mit seinen Gedanken weit weg war. Er war einer der wenigen, wenn nicht der einzige, der fast immer sehen konnten, was ihn Snape vorging.

Er hatte es auch damals sehen können. Damals, als er dem gerade erst elfjährigen Jungen erklärte, warum sein Wunsch nach Ravenclaw zu kommen nicht erfüllt werden würde.

Wie Harry bei seiner Einteilung, hatte der hellhäutige, hagere Junge während des Gesprächs in Dumbledores Büro immer wieder vor sich hingemurmelt "Nicht Slytherin, nicht Slytherin...", aber es laut auszusprechen hatte er nicht gewagt.

Dumbledore stiegen heute noch Tränen in die Augen wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie sich die schmalen Schultern des Jungen vor ihm mit einem tiefen Atemzug gestrafft hatten und er laut und vernehmlich gesagt hatte: "Dann erklären Sie mir jetzt bitte, was genau danach geschehen wird und wie ich mich verhalten soll." Der Ernst der damals bei diesen Worten in seine Augen gestiegen war, hatte sie bis heute nicht mehr verlassen. Der Elfjährige war damals, vor Dumbledores Augen, erwachsen geworden.

Das letzte Mal das Severus Snape seine Gefühle beinahe öffentlich gezeigt hatte, war der Moment, als der sprechende Hut auf seinem Kopf, in merkwürdigem Ton und undeutlicher als bei den anderen, fast widerwillig "Slytherin" ausgerufen hatte. Der Erstklässler hatte die Augen geschlossen, als der Jubel an der Slytherin-Tafel ausgebrochen war, aber Dumbledore, der schräg vor ihm gestanden hatte, hatte einen Herzschlag davor in Snapes Augen das Entsetzen gesehen, als es tatsächlich wahr wurde, als der Junge begriff, daß begonnen hatte, was Albus ihm wenige Tage vorher erklärt hatte.

Dann hatte der Erstklässler wieder tief durchgeatmet, wie schon in Dumbledores Büro die Schultern gestrafft und mit einem sarkastischen, triumphierend wirkenden Lachen den ersten Akt seines bis heute gespielten Theaterstücks begonnen.

Es hatte nur einen einzigen Herzschlag gedauert, aus dem dem stillen, zurückhaltenden Jungen den Mann zu machen, der Severus Snape heute war.

Snape hatte in all den Jahren seine Rolle gespielt, war eins mit ihr geworden. Er war älter geworden und seiner Aufgabe nachgekommen, an ihr gewachsen und sein Wissen um die Dinge der Zauberei hatte sämtliche Hoffnungen und Vorstellungen Dumbledores bei weitem übertroffen.

Nur der Schulleiter von Hogwarts wußte, daß es zwar gerechtfertigt war, daß Voldemort Respekt vor Dumbledore hatte, daß seine größere Sorge aber Professor Severus Snape gelten sollte. Allerdings wähnte der dunkle Lord den Professor ja nach wie vor auf seiner Seite - warum also vorsichtig sein...

Snape war noch keine zwanzig Jahre alt gewesen, als er Dumbledore bereits beinahe ebenbürtig war - nur die Weisheit der Jahre fehlten ihm damals noch.

Er hatte in geradezu perfekter Weise Kontakt zu Lucius Malfoy und seiner Gruppe bekommen. Er spielte den durchtriebenen, vielversprechenden Todesser-Kandidaten so großartig und so glaubwürdig, daß Voldemort bereits in seiner Schulzeit auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und ihn rekrutierte - so wie es vom Orden geplant gewesen war.

Dumbledore konnte schon bald nicht mehr zählen wie viele Unterrichtsstunden er ihm gegeben hatte, damit Snape in der Lage war, vor dem dunklen Lord seine Gedanken verheimlichen zu können. Immer und immer wieder war er in seinen Geist hineingefahren, hatte ihn, ohne es zu wollen, aber unter dem Druck der Notwendigkeit, aufs Fürchterlichste angegriffen und jeder dieser Angriffe hatte Snape erschüttert bis ins Mark - aber auch stärker gemacht. Und irgendwann war der Punkt erreicht, an dem nicht einmal Dumbledore mehr in der Lage war, in die Tiefen von Severus Snape hineinzusehen - selbst dann nicht, wenn er ihn überraschte oder sogar im Schlaf heimsuchte.

In der Zeit dieser Lektionen hatte Dumbledore mehr als einmal befürchtet, Snape würde an der Aufgabe zerbrechen. Es zeigten sich deutlich sichtbare Anzeichen von starker Paranoia bei dem Jungen - hervorgerufen durch Albus selbst und seine kontinuierlichen Angriffe.

Alpträume, zitternde Hände, die teilweise die Teilnahme am Unterricht unmöglich machten, sogar Fieber.

Albus hatte Madame Pomfrey gebeten, sich um Severus zu kümmern, und sie tat, was sie konnte. Aber sie konnte nicht mehr tun, als Severus zuließ. Und das war nicht viel.

Angesichts dessen, was Dumbledore dem Jungen antun mußte, war der Schulleiter noch heute fassungslos darüber, daß Snape kein einziges Mal sein Vertrauen in ihn verloren hatte. Wenn der alte Zauberer seinem Schüler eine Verschnaufpause in den Übungen anbot, hatte dieser stets abgewehrt und gefordert, daß man es 'zu Ende bringe'.

Aber auch als Dumbledore schon lange keinen Angriff mehr auf ihn durchgeführt hatte - weil die Barrikade in Snapes Geist nun perfekt war - wartete der Schüler in unterdrückter Panik noch wochenlang auf ein erneutes Eindringen in die Tiefen seiner Seele.

Erst als Severus begriffen hatte, daß sein Innerstes nun endgültig vor allem verschlossen war, kehrte wieder etwas ähnliches wie Ruhe in ihm ein. Er konnte seinen Unterricht wieder aufnehmen und Dumbledore hatte nach dieser Zeit nie wieder gesehen, daß Snapes Hände gezittert hätten.

Und als diese Ruhe ihn endlich erreicht hatte, hatte sich auch sein Wesen endgültig vollständig in den Mann verwandelt, den die Schüler von Hogwarts heute so fürchteten.

Mit der Notwendigkeit sich selbst vor den anderen zu verschließen, hatte sich seine Art mit den Mitschülern umzugehen so verändert, daß er vielen damit Angst einjagte. Und schnell hatte er Vergnügen daran gefunden, andere mit seinen Kommentaren und Sticheleien zu verschrecken. Sein Wunsch dazuzugehören, wandelte sich in den Wunsch in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Die Schüler um ihn herum waren ein notwendiges Übel, weil er nur hier seiner Aufgabe nachkommen konnte. Als Schüler waren sie ihm irgendwann gleichgültig und später als Lehrer wurden sie ihm in ihrer Unwissenheit lästig, was seine Arbeit nicht einfacher gemacht hatte. Die wenigen Ausnahmen unter den Schülern, die echtes Talent mitbrachten, machten die Sache für ihn trotzdem lohnenswert.

Aber selbst diese gerieten oft unvermittelter Dinge zwischen die Fronten von Snapes Dasein als Lehrer und seinen tiefen, weiterhin vorhandenen Wunsch, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, was für die Schüler für gewöhnlich Abzüge von Hauspunkten sowie zusätzliche Strafarbeiten zur Folge hatte.

Für ihn war das in Ordnung - beschehrte es ihm doch die angenehme Tatsache, daß Schüler wie Lehrerkollegen es sich in der Regel mehrfach überlegten, ob sie ihn ansprachen oder besser nicht.

Snape wurde oft vorgeworfen, er sei hart und grausam - aber er wußte, daß das "leichte Gruseln" daß die Schüler bei seinem Anblick überkam ein Witz war, gegenüber den Grausamkeiten die ihre eigenen Mitschüler ihnen antaten. Seine eigene Schulzeit war ihm diesbezüglich noch lebhaft in Erinnerung..

Ja, er konnte Schüler wie Neville auch nicht ernst nehmen. Aber bei einem Lehrer war das aus Sicht des Schülers vermutlich eher unangenehm als schrecklich. Wenn er aber sah, wie Neville von seinen Mitschülern behandelt wurde, dann tat er ihm manchmal leid. Er würde in Hogwarts vermutlich bis zu seinem Abschluß keinen Fuß auf den Boden bekommen. Wäre Neville ein bißchen talentierter, und wären nicht seine Eltern vom dunklen Lord geistig getötet worden - wäre er eigentlich ein perfekter Fang für Voldemort. Typen wie Longbottom konnten angebotener Macht, sich für das zu rächen was man ihnen angetan hatte, meist nur schwer widerstehen...

"Severus?", nach einer langen Weile des stillen Beobachtens, sprach der Schulleiter ihn an.

"Ja?" Snape drehte sich um, als habe er die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet, angesprochen zu werden.

"Was gibt es?" fragte Dumbledore.

Snape sah ihn fragend an.

"Was es gibt? Ich dachte ich sei hier, weil Sie mir etwas sagen wollen. Von meiner Seite aus gibt es keine Neuigkeiten." Er hob die Hand und strich Fawkes über den Rücken, was dieser sich mit einem wohligen Ausdruck gefallen ließ.

"Severus... setzen Sie sich." Der Schulleiter deutete auf den Sessel auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches und Snape kam seiner Bitte nach.

"Severus, ich kann nicht mehr in Ihren Gedanken lesen, aber Sie wissen genausogut wie ich, daß ich Ihnen an der Nasenspitze ansehe, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Und es stimmt etwas nicht. Also: was gibt es?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht.

"Ja, Albus, diesen einen Luxus haben mir all diese Jahre gebracht. Daß ich vermutlich der einzige Mensch bin, der sich sicher sein kann, daß seine Gedanken nur ihm alleine gehören."

"Es gäbe auch die Möglichkeit, daß Sie mir einfach sagen was los ist..." schmunzelte Dumbledore zurück.

Snape dachte kurz nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

"Es ist weder wichtig für die Schule, noch relevant für den Orden, und von daher darf ich wohl darauf hoffen, daß es meine persönliche Angelegenheit bleiben kann." Er wußte, daß es sinnlos war, Dumbledore gegenüber darauf zu beharren, es beschäftige ihn nichts.

"Aber es bedrückt Sie, Severus, das sehe ich. Glauben Sie immer noch, Sie seien in der Lage mit allen Dingen alleine klar zu kommen? Warum nutzen Sie nicht die Tatsache, daß es Menschen im Orden gibt - mich selbstverständlich eingeschlossen - die Ihre Freunde sein können, die Ihre Freunde sein wollen!"

"Ach ja?" der hämische Ton dieser zwei Worte brachte Dumbledores Rede zu ende.

"Wer denn?" er sah in die Luft, als zähle er im Geiste seinen Bekanntenkreis auf. "McGonagall? Nicht wirklich, sie akzeptiert mich, aber sie kann mich nicht leiden. Lupin? Nicht wirklich, er akzeptiert mich, aber er kann mich nicht leiden. Hagrid? Der akzeptiert mich nicht einmal, und er KANN MICH NICHT LEIDEN! UND DAS BERUHT AUF GEGENSEITIGKEIT" Bei den letzten, laut gerufenen Worten war er aufgesprungen und funkelte Dumbledore wütend an, dem man ansehen konnte, daß er wußte, daß er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

"Albus, einmal pro Jahr glauben Sie, in meinem Gesicht lesen zu können, daß ich Probleme habe, und dann bestellen Sie mich hierher in Ihr Büro um mich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, daß ich mich doch mal mit diesen Problemen an mein Umfeld wenden soll. Und dieses Gespräch läuft IMMER gleich ab! Albus, ich bin kein Fall für die Therapeutik-Hexe, ich bin überhaupt nur hier UM von ihnen nicht als einer der ihren angesehen zu werden! Warum vergessen Sie das immer wieder, obwohl SIE es mir doch beigebracht haben? Ist es Harry? Hat Ihre Sorge um diesen Jungen die Sorge um den anderen, um mich, wieder aufgebracht? Ich bin inzwischen durchaus erwachsen. Bitte verschonen Sie mich damit, mich um Ihres schlechten Gewissens willen wieder auf das Glatteis der zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen begeben zu müssen. Sie haben mir verdammt viel beigebracht - aber dieses Fach wurde ausgelassen - erinnern Sie sich daran? Und das hatte auch einen Sinn." mit dem letzten Satz wurde seine Stimme wieder ruhiger, beinahe beschwichtigend, und er setzte sich wieder hin.

"Wie sonst hätte ich denn der Aufgabe nachkommen können? Es gehörte nun einmal dazu. Der Erfolg gibt uns - gibt Ihnen - doch im Nachhinein Recht. Obwohl Sie genau wissen, daß ich das von der ersten Sekunde an nie angezweifelt habe. Wir hätten keine der Informationen die wir heute über den dunklen Lord haben. Wir könnte nicht planen was wir jetzt planen können." Und als er in Dumbledores Gesicht wieder kurz diese Verzweiflung aufkommen sah, die genauso zu diesem alljährlichen Gespräch gehörte wie jeder andere Teil, setzte er in versöhnlichem Ton hinterher: "Außerdem war es nicht eine Ihrer Ideen, sondern die Prophezeiung - dagegen hätten weder Sie noch ich, noch sonstjemand sich wehren können."

Er erhob sich wieder und ohne das der Schulleiter noch etwas gesagt hätte, erreichte er die Türe. "Sind wir dann hier jetzt fertig?"

Dumbledore sah ihn einen Moment lang an, setzte sein ruhiges Lächeln wieder auf und fragte dann: "Und was ist es, was Sie gerade beschäftig?", so als habe das ganze vorangegangene Gespräch nicht stattgefunden.

Snape verdrehte, angesichts dieser Sturheit, die Augen.

"Na gut. Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen müssen - Miss Granger lernt, wie Sie ja wissen, derzeit außer der Reihe bei mir und wir hatten eine relativ heftige Meinungsverschiedenheit, die uns beiden noch ein wenig im Magen liegt. Mehr werden Sie nicht erfahren, ok?"

Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden.

"In Ordnung, Severus."

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Professor Snape das Büro des Schulleiters. Beim Lügen immer dicht an der Wahrheit bleiben - das war eine der ersten Regeln die Dumbledore ihm damals beigebracht hatte...


	5. Kapitel 04

**Kapitel 4**

-.-.-

-.-.-

Only the one who hurts you, can comfort you  
only the one, who inflicts the pain, can take it away

-.-.-

Es waren ein paar Tage seit dem Vorfall in Snapes Büro vergangen, bevor Hermine sich wieder dorthin wagte. Der Klassenunterricht lief weiter so, als sei nie etwas geschehen und langsam glaubte sie das selbst. Und irgendwann kam sie zu dem Schluß, daß sie beide übermüdet gewesen waren, und daß irgendwann der Punkt erreicht sein würde, an dem sie nicht mehr zu diesen Büchern zurückkehren konnte, weil es dann einfach zu peinlich gewesen wäre.

So tun, als sei nichts gewesen - das sollte ihre Devise sein. Also machte sie sich abends erneut auf und zählte auf ihrem Weg hinab zu den Büros ihre Schritte, die laut auf dem Steinboden hallten, um über nichts anderes nachdenken zu müssen.

Sie klopfte an, es wurde "herein" gerufen und sie wußte gleich, daß es die Frau aus dem Bild war. Als Hermine den Raum betrat, begrüßte sie erst die Dame über dem Kamin und zögerte dann einen Moment, bevor sie sich umwandte und ihn "ihre" Ecke sah.

Der Schreibtisch stand noch dort.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf: "Da ist mein Tisch ja noch!"

"Wo soll er denn sonst sein?", fragte die Frau aus dem Bild.

Etwas verschämt wandte sich Hermine wieder ihr zu.

"Nun ja, ich dachte, nach dem was hier letztens passiert ist...", schnell wechselte sie das Thema: "...ob ich wohl alleine anfangen kann?"

"Hier ist doch nichts passiert, junge Dame. Hier war nur endlich mal Gefühl in der Luft - das kommt in diesen Wänden selten genug vor. Und natürlich kannst du schon anfangen." Sie lachte und Hermine fiel in das Lachen ein.

Noch immer lächelnd, ging sie zu ihrem Tisch hinüber und setzte sich. Darauf stand, wie schon am ersten Abend, eine Karaffe mit frischem Wasser und daneben ein Becher. Und vor ihr lag ein neues Buch. Er hatte also erwartet, daß sie kommen würde.

Sie goß sich einen Becher Wasser ein, trank einen großen Schluck, stellte den Becher dann außer Reichweite des Buches ab, um es nicht zu gefährden und schlug das große Buch auf.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis sie wieder tief in den Zeilen versunken war.

Sie hätte nicht sagen können, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als, mit einem lauten Ruck, die Türe in den Raum aufgestoßen wurde, Snape hindurchrauschte und sie mit einem so lauten Knallen wieder zuwarf, daß die Frau im Bild sich die Ohren zuhielt. Hermine hatte sich zu Tode erschrocken, war aber mucksmäuschenstill geblieben. Die Feder noch immer in der Hand, sah sie Snape verschreckt an, ohne daß er ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken schien. Sie hatte ihn schon häufig verärgert gesehen - aber noch nie so aufgelöst.

"Oh", sagte die Dame im Bild. "es war wieder ‚dieses' Gespräch?"

"Ja, Felina, es war mal wieder ‚dieses' Gespräch - das Jahr war wohl wieder rum. Aber fang du jetzt bitte nicht auch noch an, ja?! Laß mich in Ruhe!"

Felina zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ das Bild ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Ohne sich in Hermines Richtung umgesehen zu haben, murmelte Snape ein paar Worte, die einen gemütlichen, geradezu riesigen Sessel vor dem Kamin erscheinen ließen, wo Sekunden vorher noch ein kleiner Teppich gelegen hatte. Snape ließ sich mit einem genervten Geräusch hineinfallen.

Hermine wußte nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sollte sie sich bemerkbar machen? Sollte sie so tun, als sei sie gar nicht da? Sollte sie so tun, als hätte sie nichts mitbekommen? Jeder Moment den sie wartete, machte die Entscheidung schwieriger.

Aber dann entschied sie sich doch und stand auf. Das Rucken des Stuhles kratzte durch die Stille des Büros.

"Havaca...!" mit einem Satz war er aus dem Sessel aufgespungen und als er stand, sah Hermine für einen kurzen Moment den Zauberstab in seiner Hand aufglimmen, den er aber sofort wieder unter seine Robe gleiten ließ, als er sie erkannte - der Spruch den er augenblicklich begonnen hatte verhallte ungesprochen. Hermine ahnte, daß es nichts Gutes für sie gebracht hätte, wenn die Zauberformel zuende gesprochen worden wäre.

Snape sah, wie sich die Gesichtsfarbe Hermines um etliche Nuancen aufhellte. Er blickte sie kurz irritiert an, als sortiere er seine Gedanken, ließ dann die angehaltene Luft aus, drehte sich seinem Sessel zu und ließ sich wieder hineinfallen.

"Entschuldigen Sie..." murmelte er. Gefolgt von einem weiteren Murmeln, das einen zweiten Sessel neben ihm erscheinen ließ. Hermine hatte nicht einmal sehen können, aus was er den Sessel erschaffen hatte, so nebenbei war es geschehen.

"Setzen Sie sich..." hörte sie ihn sagen und sah hinter der Lehne des ersten Sessels kurz seine Hand auftauchen, die auf den zweiten Sessel deutete.

Als Hermine näher kam, spürte sie die wohlige Hitze, die von dem offenen Feuer im Kamin ausging. Die Sessel standen sehr nah davor - Snape schien diese Hitze genauso zu mögen wie sie - oder sie war ihm egal.

Als sie erst einmal in dem großen Sessel Platz genommen hatte, hatte sie, ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, ihre Füße aus den Schuhen gleiten lassen und die Beine mit auf die Sitzfläche hochgezogen. Der erstaunte Seitenblick von Snape ließ sie erstarren, als ihr bewußt wurde, wie gemütlich sie es sich gemacht hatte.

"Ähm... entschuldigung" Sofort wollte sie sich wieder "ordentlich" hinsetzen, als Snape abwinkte.

"Unfug", knurrte er, "Wenn ich gewollt hätte, daß Sie ungemütlich sitzen, hätte ich keinen Sessel gewählt. Wir müssen reden - und das wird ungemütlich genug."

Hermines Gesichtsfarbe, die gerade noch von erschrockenem Hell zu peinlichem Rot gewechselt war, wurde nun wieder sehr hell.

Verdammt, sie hatte das Thema vermeiden wollen - und nun brachte er es selbst wieder auf. Aber was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet? Nun ja - der Sessel sprach eigentlich dafür, daß er ihr die Szene nicht übel nahm, aber wie sollte sie es erklären, falls er eine Erklärung forderte? Wie sollte sie beginnen? Sie entschied sich erst einmal dafür, ihre Knie mit den Armen zu umfassen und an sich heranzuziehen.

"Ich möchte mich entschuldigen!" sagten sie beide absolut zeitgleich und sahen sich dann völlig verdutzt an. Während Hermine einen Moment benötigte, in dem ihr klar wurde, daß er gerade quasi zugegeben hatte, daß die Situation seiner Meinung nach von ihm ausgegangen war, lehnte er mit einem leisen, merkwürdigen Lachen den Kopf zurück gegen die große Lehne des Sessels und schloß die Augen.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger..." raunte er vor sich hin "Sie haben mir wirklich noch gefehlt."

Der Ton, in dem er das sagte, war so seltsam, seine Stimme dabei so angenehm, daß es ihr schwer fiel, es als Tadel anzusehen - stattdessen ging ihr seine Stimme durch und durch.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie einfach nur still nebeneinander und sahen in die tanzenden Flammen des Kamins. Auf alles, auf Hermines Haut, ihre Hände, ihre Arme mit denen sie fest ihre Beine an sich heranzog, so daß sie ihr Kinn auf den Knien ablegen konnte, auf ihr Gesicht - auf alles legte sich die wohlige Hitze des offenen Feuers.

Als sie dann irgendwann doch zu Snape herübersah, saß er dort mit geschlossenen Augen und genoss ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls das ungefährliche Glühen der Flammen auf seinem Körper.

Ruhig sah er aus, und entspannt. Trotz der Wut die er eindeutig beim Betreten des Raumes noch in sich gehabt hatte, war er in der Lage gewesen, innerhalb kürzester Zeit so weit abzuschalten, daß von der Wut in seinem Gesicht nun nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Eine Weile betrachtete sie ihn, legte ihren Kopf seitlich mit ihre Wange auf ihre Knie, so daß sie nur die Augen aufhalten brauchte, um ihn zu sehen. Ihre Unruhe und die Unsicherheit waren gänzlich einem anderen Gefühl gewichen. Einem Dejavu gleich hatte sie das Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein, und als säße neben ihr ein Mensch, der in ihrem Leben eine wichtige Rolle spielte, der ihr wichtig war - - - dem sie wichtig war...

"Kein guter Tag?", fragte sie ganz unvermittelt leise in die Stille hinein, die nur vom Knistern des Feuers durchzogen war.

"Kein guter Tag, in einer Reihe von nicht guten Tagen.", antwortete er ruhig und seufzend, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen.

Tief in ihm stieg Verwunderung auf, über die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der er mit Hermine sprach, als seien sie schon lange miteinander befreundet.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum ihre Gesellschaft ihm so unglaublich gut tat. So gut, daß es ihn hätte mißtrauisch machen müssen!

Himmel, vor wenigen Wochen noch war ihm diese Schülerin regelmäßig auf die Nerven gefallen, wann immer sie ihm über den Weg gelaufen war, und heute saß er mit ihr spät abends vor dem Kamin in seinem Büro und plauderte darüber, daß er einen schlechten Tag gehabt hatte. Und seine komplette Reaktion auf dieses ungewöhnliche Ereignis war, daß er mit einem wohligen Laut seine Arme noch etwas entspannter, seine Schultern noch etwas lockerer hängen ließ und sich intensiver der Hitze des Feuers hingab.

"Der Schulleiter hat sein alljährliches Keks-Gespräch mit mir geführt."

Hermine lachte laut auf "Sein WAS?"

Snape schmunzelte ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Hier, mit ihr, bekam die ganze Situation mit Dumbledore zum ersten Mal etwas Erheiterndes.

"Sein Keks-Gespräch... Einmal im Jahr hat er das Bedürfnis mich zu verhätscheln, mich wie einen kleinen Jungen an die Hand zu nehmen, mir - sinnbildlich gesprochen - Kekse in den Mund zu stopfen und dafür zu sorgen, daß ich mein Herz bei ihm ausschütte."

"Ah ja...", er hörte aus Hermines Stimme, daß sie breit grinste bei dem Gedanken.

"Diese sinnbildlichen Kekse kriegen wir auch, und manchmal nötigt er mich sogar, eche Süßigkeiten zu essen", kicherte sie.

"Ja, das ist wohl seine Art..."

"Das ist es wohl..."

Und dann herrschte wieder angenehme Stille.

Erst als Snape aufstand, sah Hermine wieder vom Feuer weg und zu ihm hoch.

"Möchten Sie auch einen Kaffee?", fragte er sie, als ob er das jeden Tag täte. Aber anstatt, daß es der Schulsprecherin merkwürdig vorgekommen wäre, überlegte sie kurz und antwortete ganz selbstverständlich: "Ja, gerne."

Einen Moment später kehrte er mit zwei dampfenden Bechern zurück und stellte sie auf einem kleinen Tischchen ab, das er dann mitsamt der Becher zu den Sesseln trug.

Er stellte das Tischchen ab, setzte sich wieder, nahm einen Becher und hielt ihn Hermine hin. "Hier, ich hoffe, der Kakao war noch frisch genug, ich habe das Paket seit einer Ewigkeit nicht angerührt."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an "Kakao?"

"In Ihrem Kaffee... sie trinken doch Ihren Kaffee mit Kakao..." sagte er im Plauderton, als er plötzlich innehielt.

Er stellte seinen eigenen Becher, den er gerade an seine Lippen hatte heben wollen, wieder auf dem Tischchen ab.

"Sie... trinken doch Kakao im Kaffee, oder?"

Hermine blickte zweifelnd in ihren Becher.

"Ich... weiß nicht...?!" Sie roch daran und ein herrlicher Duft stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie pustete erst ein, zwei mal, dann nippte sie an der heißen Flüssigkeit.

Ein Genuß sondergleichen! Das herbe Aroma des Kaffees, gemischt mit der schokoladigen Süße des Kakaos... sie erklärte dieses Getränk auf der Stelle zu ihrem absoluten Favoriten!

"Ja! Ich trinke Kakao im Kaffee! Das schmeckt ja herrlich! Wie sind Sie denn auf diese Idee gekommen? Hmmmm... "Sie nippte wieder daran.

Als sie jedoch hochsah in Snapes Augen, ahnte sie etwas. Sie senkte den Becher in ihren Schoß.

"Sie haben jetzt nicht nur etwas ausprobiert - richtig?"

Er nickte wortlos.

"Sie haben 'gewußt', daß ich das mag - stimmt das?"

Er nickte wieder.

"Und damit meinen Sie nicht 'Sie waren sich sicher, daß ich das mögen würde' - sondern sie 'WUSSTEN' es - richtig?"

"Ganz genau. Ich habe überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, als ich Ihnen den Kakao in den Becher gerührt habe, es war völlig selbstverständlich, als hätte ich das schon hundertemale getan..."

"Was ist hier los, Severus?", Hemine erschrak darüber, daß sie ihn beim Vornahmen genannt hatte. Aber vielleicht erschrak sie sogar noch mehr darüber, wie richtig es sich angefühlt hatte, es zu tun und darüber, daß es ihm sogar erst einen Moment später überhaupt auffiel.

Kurz schien es, als wolle er wieder aufstehen, dann blieb er jedoch sitzen, nahm seinen Becher, trank einen Schluck daraus und sah sie wieder an.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine..."


	6. Kapitel 05

**Kapitel 5**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Then from on hight - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are_

-.-.-

Sie hatten vereinbart, daß sie vorab erst einmal niemandem von den seltsamen Gegebenheiten etwas sagen würden. Und beide hatten in dieser Nacht Schwierigkeiten in den Schlaf zu finden. Aber letzendlich übermannte sie dann doch die Traumwelt, und Körper und Geist beider verabschiedeten sich von einem ungewöhnlichen Tag.

Snape wußte nicht, daß er träumte, als er den Schmerz fühlte, die unerträglichen Qualen eines Fluches der ihn getroffen hatte. Es gelang ihm die Augen offen zu halten und zu sehen, was um ihn herum geschah. Die Hölle war ausgebrochen, und er war ihr zum Opfer gefallen. Um ihn herum lagen reglose Körper. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Schreien der kämpfenden Zauberer und Hexen und vom beißenden Geruch des Blutes und der giftigen Zauberessenzen, die den Boden und viele der Wesen um ihn herum bedeckten. Lichtblitze durchzuckten die Nacht und den Regen.

Er lag am Boden - vor Schmerzen krampfhaft zusammengerollt, unfähig, sich zu rühren, sein Zauberstab, dessen Ende seine Hand mit Gewalt umfaßt hielt, war zebrochen. Der niederfallende, heftige Regen ließ alles wie in Zeitlupe erscheinen. Nur schemenhaft erkannte er einzelne Gestalten.

Albus, der sich auf einen Todesser stürzte.

Minerva, die über einen jüngeren Zauberer gebeugt offenbar einen Heilzauber sprach.

Ginny Weasley - war das Ginny? - die an ihm vorbeirannte und schreiend auf einen Gegner zulief, den Snape nicht sehen konnte.

Und dann sah er ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Den dunklen Lord, dessen Blick ruhig auf ihm ruhte, dessen sarkastisches Grinsen siegesgewiss den einen Fluch zu sprechen begann. Gewaltig sah er aus. Der Regen, der von seiner schwarzen Robe abprasselte, bildete im Licht der ausgestoßenen Zauberspruch-Kaskaden und der ununterbrochen vom Himmel herabdonnernden Blitze eine Corona um ihn, die ihn absolut unantastbar erscheinen ließ.

"AVADA..." seine brüllende, kreischende, unnatürliche Stimme stach in Snapes Hirn, wie ein Schwert, das ungebremst in ihn hineinfuhr.

"...KEDAVRA!!!" Voldemort hatte die Arme weit über sich erhoben, hielt es nicht einmal für nötig, den Zauberstab auf sein Opfer zu richten - und es schien auch nicht nötig zu sein.

Wie eine Feuerkugel stob der Fluch in seine Richtung. Die Art, wie er die Szenerie sah, verlangsamte sich und er konnte beinahe ruhig betrachten, wie der sichere Tod auf ihn zugerast kam, als ebenso langsam, und in plötzlicher absoluter Stille eine Gestalt von der Seite kam und sich zwischen ihn und den Fluch stellte. Er konnte nicht erkennen wer es war, aber er schrie auf! War das Potter? Er versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, aber seine Hände gehorchten ihm nicht. Er konnte nur zusehen, wie die Gestalt von dem Fluch erfasst wurde. Sie wurde hochgeschleudert und fiel nach hinten weg - in seine Richtung - neben ihn...

Die Bilder wurden immer langsamer und langsamer und plötzlich erkannte Snape die Gestalt. Lange, sehr lange braune Locken zogen hinter dem Kopf der fallenden Gestalt hinterher, wie der Schweif eines Kometen. Und als Hermine neben ihm, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, auf dem Boden aufschlug, legten sie sich wie ein dunkler Blumenkranz um ihr Gesicht. Warum war es so still? Nur der Regen war noch zu hören. Der Kampf um ihn herum ging in völliger Stille weiter.

Sie wandte sich ihm mit brechenden Augen zu und obwohl alles wohl unglaublich schnell ablaufen mußte, wirkte es unendlich langsam, als sie ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckte. Sie schrie ihm sterbend etwas zu, aber er konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Er sah Panik in ihren Augen und als der Schmerz in ihm noch eine Stufe höherklomm, als ihn Schläge von hinten trafen, wachte Snape mit einem langgezogenen Schrei schweißgebadet auf.

Er atmete tief und hektisch. Mit einem Satz hatte er sich in seinem Bett aufgerichtet. Sein Atem ging laut und stoßweise, bis sein Körper sich ein wenig beruhigte.

Das Licht der Lampe aus dem Nebenzimmer schien friedlich in sein Schlafzimmer und so unwirklich der Traum gewesen war - der Frieden danach, in der Realität, erschien ihm noch unwirklicher.

Eine Weile saß er einfach nur da, frierend bis es ihn schüttelte und mit Aufwendung aller Kraft die aufkommende Panik niederkämpfend.

Oh Merlin, was für ein Alptraum...

Aber so sehr er sich bemühte, er bekam die Bilder nicht aus dem Kopf. Und er hatte Angst. Angst davor wieder einzuschlafen, Angst davor, der Traum könne wiederkommen, Angst davor, Hermine noch einmal sterben zu sehen.

Als dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf aufkam, mischte sich eine Ahnung dazu. Er sprang auf, zog sich lediglich seine Hose an und warf über den nackten Oberkörper die weite schwarze Robe.

Einen Atemzug später war er aus seinen Räumen verschwunden. Er hatte nicht einmal seine Türe geschlossen...

Mit sogar für seine Maßstäbe großen Schritten stob er dem Turm der Gryffindors entgegen durch das nächtliche Hogwarts hindurch.

Jetzt bitte keine herumstreunenden Schüler! Fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn. Aber er begegnete niemandem.

Wenn er mit seiner Ahnung richtig lag... er versuchte, den Gedanken nicht weiterzudenken. Was, wenn es nicht wirklich ein Traum gewesen war, sondern etwas das mit dieser verfluchten Vertrautheit zu tun hatte? Verdammt, sie hätten auf der Stelle zu Dumbledore gehen sollen! Was, wenn ein Fluch auf ihnen lag? Oder nur auf ihm ...oder nur auf ihr...?

In Windeseile hatte er den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm erreicht. Er warf der fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen und rauschte ohne zu Zögern durch den Eingang hindurch, durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den glücklicherweise leeren Aufenthaltsraum der Schüler und nahm, als er die Treppe zu den Zimmern hochrannte bei jedem Schritt mehrere Stufen auf einmal. Da alle Haustürme gleich gestaltet waren, wußte er wo er das Zimmer der Schulsprecherin finden würde.

Er klopfte nicht einmal an, sondern riß die Türe ungefragt auf und wußte auf der Stelle, daß seine Ahnung ihn nicht getrogen hatte.

Hermine lag mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet völlig in sich zusammengerollt auf dem Boden vor ihrem Bett. Sie bebte am ganzen Körper und weinte laut schluchzend, versuchte Worte zu formen, die aber in ihrem Schluchzen untergingen.

Er schloß mit einem Ruck die Tür und war einen Herzschlag später bei ihr.

Er fiel neben ihr auf die Knie, umfaßte sie und zog sie aus der verkrampften Position hoch. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen übergossen und verschwitzte Stränen ihrer Haare klebten darin. Sie war bleich wie der Tod.

Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war unbeschreiblich! Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, daß er jemals einem anderen Menschen so unvermittelt so unverschlossen und direkt durch die Augen bis in die Seele hatte blicken können und was er darin fand, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Alles in Hermine schien begreifen zu wollen, wie es sein konnte, daß er jetzt hier bei ihr war, daß das, was sie ganz offenbar genau wie er im Traum erlebt hatte, nicht real gewesen war und er konnte mit tiefem Erschrecken deutlich in ihren Augen sehen, daß sie weit mehr für ihn empfand, als gut für sie war!

Weder das machte Sinn, noch die Tatsache, daß er ahnte, daß sie in diesem Moment das gleiche in seinem Blick sehen konnte! Mit einem lauten aber gleichzeitig auch erlöst klingenden Aufschluchzen schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und preßte sich mit aller Kraft an ihn heran. Ihm war egal, wie es dazu gekommen war, ihm war egal ob es Sinn machte oder nicht. Er war nur unendlich froh, daß er hier war!

Er hielt sie so fest er konnte, strich beruhigend über ihre Haare, über ihre Schultern, hielt seine Wange an ihren Kopf, preßte immer wieder seine Lippen mit einem Kuß in ihr Haar, konnte nicht aufhören sie zu fühlen, zu spüren daß sie lebte - so als hätte er sie bereits einmal verloren und dürfe sie nun endlich wieder in den Armen halten.

"Schhhh... es war nur ein Traum... es ist vorbei..."

"Das war... kein Traum", flüsterte sie erstickt. "Sonst wärst... du jetzt nicht... hier." ihre Umarmung wurde noch fester.

Lange hielt er sie so, bis das Beben in ihren Gliedern nachließ und ihre Tränen irgendwann verebbten.


	7. Kapitel 06

**Kapitel 6**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_...denn es gibt keine Rettung - Sie kann nicht fliehn  
Sie muss sich mit ansehn, wie die Tage des Donners  
sie nun langsam überziehn  
Diese Welt war verlogen - Diese Welt war nie rein  
Sie liegt am Boden um zu Sterben,  
und ich lass sie sterben, denn ich weiß, so soll es sein_

-.-.-

"Hermine!!!", vom Fuße der Treppe zum Mädchentrakt erklang Harrys Stimme - aufgekratzt - fast panisch. Selbst durch die geschlossene Türe, konnten Snape und Hermine ihn rufen hören. Wenn er noch einmal rufen würde, war es unvermeidlich, daß andere Mädchen wach würden - wenn es nicht jetzt sogar schon geschehen war.

Hermine hatte sich wieder soweit in der Gewalt, daß sie aufspringen und zur Türe laufen konnte, während Snape, auf dem Boden knien blieb, die Arme durchgedrückt auf die Knie abgestützt und kurz den Kopf hängen ließ um sich zu sammeln.

Sie öffnete die Türe und rief halblaut hinaus: "Was ist, Harry?"

"Hermine?! Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", er verschluckte sich fast vor Aufregung - und es kam ihr zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, daß Snape und sie vielleicht nicht die Einzigen waren, die seltsam geträumt hatten.

"Ja, ich bin in Ordnung."

Erleichtertes Aufseufzen klang von unten zu ihr hoch.

"Kommst du bitte mal kurz herunter?"

Natürlich - er konnte nicht zu ihr hochkommen, weil den männlichen Gryffindors der Zugang zum Trakt der Mädchen durch Magie verwehrt war.

Sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ausgesprochen, als Snape hinter ihr stand, etwas murmelte und dann leise sagte: "Er soll hochkommen - es geht jetzt"

Sie überlegte nicht lange und rief Harry noch etwas leiser als gerade zu: "Du kannst hochkommen, der Bann ist im Moment aufgehoben."

Sofort klangen laufende Schritte auf der Treppe und Sekunden später stand Harry Potter vor Hermine. Es bedurfte nur eines einzigen Blickes in sein schneeweißes Gesicht, um zu wissen, daß er den gleichen "Traum" geträumt hatte. Und angesichts ihres verweinten Gesichts, brauchte auch sie ihm nichts weiter zu erklären. Er zog sie fest in seine Arme und hielt sie mit geschlossenen Augen an sich gedrückt.

Snape hatte sich sofort wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, konnte aber durch die offene Türe hören, was draußen vor sich ging.

Daß Potter ebenfalls mit der Sache zu tun hatte, erleichterte ihn ungemein, denn es bestätigte, daß die Gefühle, die plötzlich zwischen Hermine und ihm herrschten mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit keinen natürlichen Ursprung hatten. Allerdings... er zögerte innerlich... es fühlte sich so richtig an, so vertraut, so... gut...!

Er verdrehte die Augen zur Zimmerdecke und straffte seinen Körper. Himmel, Severus! Reiß dich zusammen! Scholt er sich selbst.

Dann ging er zur Tür und zischte durch den offenen Spalt: "Kommen Sie rein, bevor draußen doch noch jemand aufmerksam wird!"

Er brauchte Potters Gesicht angesichts seiner Stimme aus Hermines Zimmer nicht zu sehen, um es sich vorstellen zu können.

Und richtig. Als Harry, ohne Hermine dabei loszulassen, das Zimmer der Schulsprecherin betrat, war Fassungslosigkeit eine Untertreibung, wollte man seinen Ausdruck beschreiben.

"Was machen Sie hier, Professor?"

Snape seufzte innerlich. Diese Frage war zugegebenermaßen verständlich. Trotzdem beantwortete Snape sie nur mit eine Gegenfrage, während er die Ränder seiner Robe vor seiner Brust übereinanderschlug.

"Sie haben einen sehr, lebendigen Traum gehabt, Mister Potter?"

Harry nickte.

"Sie haben gesehen, wie wir alle in einem großen Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord agieren und - wenn ich sehe, wohin Sie nach dem Aufwachen gelaufen sind - vermute ich wohl richtig, wenn Sie ebenfalls gesehen haben, wie Miss Granger gestorben ist?" Es auszusprechen gab seinem Magen einen harten Stich und ihm wurde wieder leicht übel. Eine Reaktion die er auch in den Gesichtern der beiden vor ihm sehen konnte.

Harry nickte wieder.

"Ja, genau das habe ich geträumt. Es war so real, daß ich irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, daß mit Hermine etwas nicht stimmt. Und wenn ich sie mir so ansehe," er hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg und sah sie an "... habe ich da wohl richtig gelegen. Aber Sie sagten 'ebenfalls', Professor. Heißt das...?"

Snape nickte und Hermine wandte sich, ebenfalls nickend, an ihren Freund.

"Wir haben alle dasselbe geträumt, Harry", erklärte Hermine, die sich die letzte Feuchtigkeit mit dem Ärmel ihres Nachthemdes aus dem Gesicht wischte.

"Er auch?", er deutete auf den Zaubertrankmeister.

Snape verschränkte die Arme auf die für ihn typische Art - diesmal allerdings in erster Linie, um die plötzliche Regung zu unterdrücken, Hermine wieder an sich zu ziehen.

"Ja, ich ebenfalls." in seine Stimme war der beißende Klang zurückgekehrt. Er hasste es, wenn man von ihm in der dritten Person sprach als sei er nicht im Raum. Allerdings schien sein Ton diesmal weder Harry noch Hermine zu beeindrucken. "Ich denke, wir sollten den Schulleiter zu dieser Sache hinzuziehen, um herauszufinden, was hier geschieht und ob eventuell noch andere Schüler oder Lehrer einbezogen sind."

Harry und Hermine nickten gleichzeitig und ein Hoffnungsschimmer blitzte in ihren Augen auf, als Albus Dumbledore erwähnt wurde.

Sie machten sich augenblicklich auf den Weg. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt, niemand sonst schien wach geworden zu sein. Und da es bereits wieder auf den Morgen zuging, waren auch die letzten Streuner aus den Gängen Hogwarts längst verschwunden, und sie erreichten unbehelligt den Trakt des Schlosses in dem der Schulleiter seine privaten Räume hatte. Auf dem ganzen Weg sprachen sie kein Wort, aber wie sie so mit großen Schritten die Gänge entlangliefen, konnte sich Snape des seltsamen Gefühls nicht erwehren, daß sie schon oft so nebeneinander gegangen waren, daß sogar noch jemand fehlte.

Er hatte für einen verwirrten Augenblick das Gefühl, die Erinnerungen eines anderen Mannes spukten in seinem Kopf herum.

Harry war zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsen, der beinahe so groß geworden war wie Snape selbst. Ein wenig dürr war er, aber das hatte seiner Ausstrahlung keinen Abbrucht getan, weil er durch das Quidditch-Spiel nie so schlacksig geworden war wie seine Altersgenossen.

Warum erkannte Snape ausgerechnet jetzt, so als habe er Potter seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, daß dessen frühere Unsicherheit offenbar einer recht starken inneren Ruhe gewichen war? Oder erschien er ihm nur so ruhig? Oder narrte ihn seine Phantasie, die durch den Traum verwirrt immer noch Bilder und Töne in sein Hirn sandte, die er lieber nicht sehen und hören wollte? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als könne er damit die seltsamen Gefühle vertreiben und ein wenig gelang ihm das auch, denn er erkannte wieder den höchst nervösen Schüler neben ihm der gerade alles mögliche ausstrahlte, aber ganz sicher keine innere Ruhe.

Sie erreichten mit großen Schritten einen Gang, den Harry und Hermine noch nie betreten hatten.

Das Ende bildete eine große, dunkle Doppeltüre, vor der sie stehenblieben.

Snape klopfte mit Hilfe des koboldförmigen Türklopfers an. Sie mußten nicht lange warten, bis von innen Schritte erklangen und, ohne daß jemand von innen gefragt hatte, wer außen vor der Türe stünde, öffnete Albus Dumbledore den Dreien.

Sie erkannten sofort, daß er wußte, worum es geht - und als sie die privaten Räume des Schulleiters betraten, sahen sie, daß Professor McGonagall und Ginny Weasley bereits dort waren. McGonagall sah etwas blass aus, und Ginny hatte eindeutig geweint. Auf Ginnys Schulter saß erstaunlicherweise Fawkes, den Hermine noch nie außerhalb von Dumbledores Büro gesehen hatte. Er stupste sie mit dem Kopf immer wieder zärtlich an, als wolle er sie trösten und Ginny streichelte ihm übers Gefieder.

Als sie Hermine hereinkommen sah, lief sie zu ihr, während Fawkes sich in die Luft erhob und sich auf einem kleinen Sideboard niederließ. Ginny hielt Hermine für einen Moment im Arm. Die Umstehenden ahnten, was sie ihr erleichtert ins Ohr murmelte.

"Nun..." ergriff Dumbledore das Wort. "Dann sind jetzt wohl alle versammelt, die es angeht." Er deutete auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin: "Setzt euch..."


	8. Kapitel 07

**Kapitel 7**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day - 'Til eternity passes away_

-.-.-

Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Snape setzten sich auf das große, altmodische, aber urgemütliche Sofa , das an dem herrlichen massiven Holztisch, in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stand.

Das Zentrum des Tisches verzierte, unvermeidlicherweise, eine große Schale, mit allerlei süßen Naschereien. Im riesigen Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, das den Raum mit angenehme Wärme erfüllte.

Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall blieben neben den Sesseln stehen, die für sie bereitstanden und sahen fast betroffen auf die Vier herab.

Als der Moment Stille sich langzog, lag die Vermutung nahe, daß sie sie aus einem bestimmten Grund so ansahen und die Vier blickten sich gegenseitig an.

Harry hielt eine von Ginnys Händen mit seinen beiden Händen, wie beschützend fest, und sie saß dicht an ihn gedrängt.

Viel erstaunlicher war jedoch das Bild, daß Snape und Hermine boten. Er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an seine Seite, was keiner der Anwesenden seltsam zu finden schien.

Snape sah sie an und wurde sich plötzlich, als sei in seinem Kopf ein Schalter umgelegt worden, der Schülerin in seinem Arm bewußt. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, sprang er von dem Sofa hoch und starrte alle Anwesenden an. Er spürte, wie die Frequenz seines Herzschlages rapide angestiegen war und als Antwort darauf, kehrten, mit einem heftigen Stich in den Schläfen, seine Kopfschmerzen abrupt wieder zurück, so daß jeder seiner schnellen Herzschläge wie ein lauter, schmerzhafter Bass durch seinen Kopf dröhnte.

"Verdammt was geht hier vor sich!!!" brüllte er laut durch den Raum. Die Reaktion der anderen war mehr als verwunderlich. Ginny und Harry hatten nicht einmal ihre Hände losgelassen und Hermine schien von seinem Schreien erschrockener, als von der Tatsache, daß sie gerade eben in seinem Arm gelegen hatte.

"Severus, setzen Sie sich wieder", drang Dumbledores ruhige Stimme an sein Ohr.

Snape konnte nicht glauben, daß der Schulleiter so ruhig blieb. War er denn der einzige, der sah, daß hier etwas mehr als falsch lief?

Nein - war er nicht - plötzlich - endlich!!! - wurden Hermines Augen groß, und beinahe entsetzt sah sie ihn an - blickte dann zwischen den anderen hin und her, bis ihr Blick wieder auf ihn fiel, als Dumbledores noch immer sehr ruhige Stimme sich wieder erhob.

Und auch Harry, Ginny und Minerva sahen sich jetzt etwas verdutzt an, als ihnen offenbar tatsächlich jetzt erst bewußt wurde, daß das Bild von Hermine in Severus Arm durchaus nicht alltäglich war.

Snape sah es und dankte dem Himmel!

"Ich denke, daß jeder der Anwesenden in der letzten Zeit ungewöhnliches Verhalten, genauer gesagt, ungewöhnliche Empfindungen an sich festgestellt hat, ist das richtig?" ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort.

Alle anwesenden nickten.

"Severus, setzen Sie sich wieder.", sagte der Schulleiter noch einmal.

Snape blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme sogar noch etwas fester vor sich, als üblich. Seine Augen verengten sich, als könne er die Konzentration auf die Worte des alten Zauberers verstärken. Sollte nun endlich eine Erklärung für das alles erfolgen?

Hermines Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam. Sie schwankte permanent zwischen dem Bedürfnis, fluchtartig den Raum zu verlassen und dem Wunsch aufzustehen um Professor Snape möglichst nahe zu sein.

Einzig und allein die Tatsache, daß er unter dem gleichen Einfluß zu stehen schien wie sie - wo auch immer dieser herkam - bewahrte sie davor, vor Scham zu vergehen. Dies, und die ebenfalls ungewöhnliche Tatsache, daß Harry und Ginny kaum auf Snapes und ihr Verhalten reagiert hatten.

Dumbledore würde es schon richten, redete sie sich ein. Sie sah zu Snape hoch und sofort kamen wieder diese unerwarteten Empfindungen in ihr hoch.

Dumbledore stand kurz auf, ging zu dem Schrank hinter seinem Schreibtisch und kehrte mit einem einer flachen mit Runen verzierten Steinschale wieder zurück, die er vor den anderen auf den Tisch stellte.

"Das Denkarium?", fragte Harry als erster.

"Was ist ein Denkarium?", fragte Ginny, die als einzige noch keines gesehen hatte.

"Darin kann man Gedanken und Erinnerungen ablegen.", erklärte McGonagall. "Einmal darin abgelegt, sehen sie aus wie silberne Fäden, die ständig, in einem kleinen Wirbel, in dem Denkarium herumhuschen. Wer immer dann hineinsieht, kann rein theoretisch die Erinnerungen desjenigen sehen, der vorher etwas von sich darin abgelegt hat.

Snape blieb stehen wo er war, während die anderen ein wenig näher an das Denkarium herankamen.

"Vorsicht.", rief Dumbledore mit ernster Stimme und die anderen rückten wieder ein wenig von der Schale ab, in der es heftig wirbelte. Es schienen besonders viele Erinnerungen darin zu liegen.

"Was wir in diesem Denkarium finden, wirft unsere bisherige Welt ein wenig durcheinander, genauer gesagt greifte es den Dingen der Zeit etwas vor, und deshalb denke ich, daß es sinnvoll ist, wenn ich kurz berichte, was ich darin gefunden habe."

Alle Blicke ruhten nun auf dem Schulleiter, der sich seufzend in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte.

"Severus, erinnern Sie sich daran, daß Sie vor kurzem zu mir gekommen sindt, weil Ihnen, Miss Granger und Miss Weasley im Unterricht gleichzeitig schwindelig geworden war?"

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an. Sie erinnerten sich zwar an den Vorfall, hatten aber beide nicht mitbekommen, daß es dem Professor ebenso ergangen war wie ihnen.

Snape nickte "Sie haben mir erzählt, daß es Ihnen ebenso ergangen ist, aber wir haben nicht herausgefunden, woran es gelegen haben könnte."

Hermine und Ginny sahen zwischen den beiden hin und her und Hermine fragte: "An dem Tag hatten wir alle vier also kurz Probleme mit dem Kreislauf?"

"Ganz genau. Ich vermute allerdings..." Dumbledore sah dabei Harry und Professor McGonagall an, "daß es allen hier am Tisch an diesem Tag so ergangen ist. Richtig?"

McGonagall überlegte kurz, dann erinnerte sie sich offensichtlich. "Ja, das stimmt - da war etwas"

"Aber es war nur so kurz, daß ich mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht habe", warf Harry ein.

"Wie auch immer", ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort "ich kann rückblickend nur vermuten, daß das wohl der Moment war, in dem diese Erinnerungen in meinem Denkarium aufgetaucht sind und damit in unserer Welt ein wenig Durcheinander angerichtet haben. Ich habe es heute nacht erst entdeckt, weil ich selbst einen Gedanken hineingeben wollte. Und plötzlich sah ich, daß in dem Gefäß, das eigentlich leer sein sollte, einiges los war. Ich nehme an, daß eure Träume der heutigen Nacht - oder ich sollte wohl besser sagen - euer Traum - denn es schien ja wohl bei allen der selbe gewesen zu sein - nun, jedenfalls nehme ich an, daß dieser Traum begonnen hat, als ich in das Denkarium hineingesehen habe. Die Erinnerungen darin..." er hielt kurz inne, als koste es ihn etwas Überwindung, den Satz zuende zu bringen "... die Erinnerungen darin sind unsere. Und damit meine ich uns alle hier."

Er hatte etwas erklärt, und damit lediglich erreicht, daß die Anwesenden noch irritierter aussahen als vorher.

Snape begriff als erster.

"Dann gehört unser Traum ebenfalls zu diesen Erinnerungen? Und ist demnach... wahr?" seine Arme waren inzwischen fast krampfhaft verschränkt, als sei ihm kalt.

"Ich befürchte es, Severus."

"Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn, Albus. Miss Granger sitzt hier bei uns - selbst wenn wir bereits gegen den dunklen Lord gekämpft haben sollten und unsere Erinnerungen daran irgendwie verloren gegangen sind, oder im Denkarium abgelegt, oder was auch immer. Wenn es real wäre, dann wäre Miss Granger nicht hier."

Dumbledore strich sich langsam über den Teil des Bartes, der vor seiner Brust hing und ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit, als wolle er die Worte ganz genau wählen. Doch noch bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, sprach Hermine mit leiser Stimme und gesenktem Blick.

"Es sei denn, es sind Erinnerungen die wir erst noch haben werden."

"So ist es, Miss Granger. Wir haben uns selbst eine Art Flaschenpost rückwärts durch die Zeit geschickt." bestätigte der Schulleiter ihre Vermutung.

McGonagall, Ginny und Harry sahen sich betreten an, während Snape sich anbwandte. Er drehte sich einfach herum und blieb mit dem Rücken zu den anderen stehen.

Ohne dies zu ändern, ging er den nächsten Schritt in dieser Auflösung der seltsamen Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit.

"Gut, nehmen wir also mal an, es sind unsere Erinnerungen aus der Zukunft, die irgendwie hierher gelangt sind und die uns seitdem beeinflussen - wie und warum auch immer das geschieht - aber das erklärt noch lange nicht alles."

Langsam drehte er sich wieder herum.

"Nennen wir die Dinge doch einmal beim Namen." Er sah auf Ginny und Harry, die immer noch ihre Hände hielten und begann vorsichtshalber nicht bei sich selbst, sondern mit ihnen.

"Mister Potter und Miss Weasley sind, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, kein Paar..." er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu vollenden, weil er gleich von zwei Personen zuende gesprochen wurde.

Dumbledore beendete ihn mit "... aber in der Zukunft werden sie es sein."

Und Harry beendete ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in Hermines Richtung, mit einem gedrucksten "Doch, sind wir." Er umfasste Ginny dabei, und sie legte etwas verlegen, aber bestimmt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Dumbledore lächelte. "Gut - diesen Teil hätten wir also schon einmal geklärt."

"Da bleibt dann aber noch eine Menge zu klären", zischte Snape zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. "Miss Granger und ich benehmen uns in der letzten Zeit, als seien wir schon längere Zeit miteinander liiert. Himmel, Albus, ich habe sie sogar GEKÜSST!"

Für einen kurzen Moment blickten alle angesichts dieser neuen Fakten doch etwas erstaunt. Sogar Albus verschluckte sich, als er sich genau in diesem Moment ein Brausestäbchen gegönnt hatte. Hermines Gesicht wurde von einem leichten Rot überzogen. Aber entgegen Snapes Hoffnung, damit alle aufrütteln zu können, schien niemand besonders schockiert, obwohl mindestens Harry Potter normalerweise jetzt auf ihn losgehen und ihn aufs Übelste hätte beschimpfen müssen. Nichts dergleichen geschah.

"Nun ja, Severus, Harry und Ginny sind zusammen...", sprach Dumbledore weiter aber nun kam auch er nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden.

"ABER MISS GRANGER UND ICH NICHT!!!" explodierte Snape endgültig!

Hermine sah an seinen Augen, daß er innerlich bebte und ihr ging es nicht viel anders.

Snape deutete auf sie und schrie Dumbledore an: "Wir können uns nicht leiden!!! Sie ist eine besserwisserische Streberin!!! Ich bin der verhasste Zaubertranklehrer!!! Seit sie das erste Mal Hogwarts betreten hat, führen wir zwei einen unterschwelligen Krieg miteinander! Ich bin ein Vierteljahrhundert älter als sie! Und WIR sollen in der Zukunft miteinander liiert sein???"

Hermine stand auf und ging bedächtig auf ihn zu, wie man sich einer Bombe nähert, die es zu entschärfen gilt. Sie wußte, daß nur die Hälfte von dem was er gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach, sie wußte nach den letzten Wochen mit ihm, wie er wirklich über sie dachte und sie wußte auch, daß er das jetzt so gesagt hatte, um selbst die leiseste Möglichkeit aus dem Weg zu räumen, daß Dumbledores Theorie wahr sein konnte.

"Erscheint Ihnen das wirklich so abwegig?" fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie sich langsam auf ihn zubewegte.

"NEIN, TUT ES NICHT - UND DAS IST DAS ABSOLUT ABWEGIGSTE AN DER GANZEN SACHE!!!!" Er wich vor ihr zurück, als stünde sie mit einem gezogenen Messer vor ihm, obwohl sie etwas in seinen Augen zu sehen glaubte, daß seine Widerwehr Lügen strafte.

Als ginge es um seinen Verstand preßte er "Bleiben Sie von mir weg!" zwischen den Lippen hervor.

Hermine erkannte, daß es keinen Sinn hatte und blieb stehen. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Schulleiter zu.

"Dann sollten Sie uns jetzt vielleicht verraten, was sie in dem Denkarium gesehen haben, Professor." Sie ging zurück zum Sofa und setzte sich.

Und Dumbledore erklärte weiter.

"Der Beschreibung des Traumes nach, habt ihr die Erinnerung geträumt, die Professor Snape in das Denkarium gelegt hat. Den Moment in dem Miss Granger dem dunklen Lord zum Opfer fällt. Ich habe allerdings die Erinnerungen der anderen inzwischen auch gesehen. Und so wie es aussieht, haben wir sechs in der Zukunft eine Menge gemeinsam unternommen. Wir scheinen so eine Art Zirkel innerhalb des Ordens gebildet zu haben. Ähm, wir WERDEN eine Art Zirkel innerhalb des Ordens bilden." Er schmunzelte angesichts der Herausforderung Geschehnisse aus der Zukunft so zu erzählen, daß sie nachvollziehbar sein würden, ohne sie so zu erzählen, als seien sie bereits Vergangenheit. Er entschied, daß klar war, wie es gemeint sein würde und wandte sich an McGonagall.

"Minerva, Ihre Erinnerung ist die, an ein Gespräch mit den anderen, in dem wir beschließen, die Informationen um die Umstände, in denen der dunkle Lord eine der entscheidenden Schlachten gewonnen hat, im Denkarium einzufangen und in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, damit wir den Fehler, den wir begangen haben, kein zweites Mal machen. Wir haben gemeinsam daran gearbeitet, einen Weg zu finden, das Denkarium in unserer heutigen Gegenwart in meinem Büro mit unseren Gedanken aus der Zukunft zu füllen. Genial, wie ich anmerken möchte." er lehnte sich kurz vor und griff in die Schale mit den Süßigkeiten, nahm sich ein Bonbon daraus und steckte es in den Mund und deutete den anderen an, sich doch auch etwas daraus zu nehmen. Nur Ginny kam der Aufforderung nach.

Etwas nuschelnd sprach er weiter und sah jetzt in Harrys Richtung.

"Deine, übrigens sehr weise gewählte, Erinnerung, Harry, hat nichts unmittelbar mit dem Plan zu tun. Es ist die Erinnerung an ein sehr fröhliches Gespräch mit Severus, unter vier Augen. Ihr scheint beide ein wenig angetrunken zu sein und ihr sprecht von der Zeit, in der Professor Snape und Miss Granger sich näher gekommen sind. Ich denke, daß ich euer Gespräch richtig interpretiere, wenn ich sage, daß es ein Gespräch ist, am Vorabend der Hochzeit der beiden, bei der du Trauzeuge geworden bist." Harry und die anderen hörten ergriffen und höchst aufmerksam zu und Dumbledore fuhr fort, während Snape, den anderen den Rücken zuwendend, die Augen schloß, als ertrage er es nicht, noch mehr von der Geschichte zu hören, die angeblich seine werden sollte.

"Ich denke, daß du klugerweise diese Erinnerung gewählt hast, Harry, weil du wolltest, daß uns klar wird, daß ihr Freunde geworden seid - daß wir alle Freunde geworden sind!", sein Blick ging zu Snape hinüber, als wolle er den letzten Satz, gerade für ihn, noch einmal betonen.

"Und Miss Weasley...", jetzt sah er sie an "... Ihre Erinnerung ist ein Gespräch zwischen uns beiden, in dem wir sehr detailiert die Fakten für den Plan klären den wir beschlossen haben. Ein Plan den offenbar ich begonnen habe, und den Sie, mit Ihrem Sinn fürs Detail meisterlich rundgeschliffen haben, bis er perfekt war. Oder anders gesagt, er WÄRE perfekt gewesen, wenn er so abgelaufen wäre, wie er geplant gewesen ist. Aber dazu später mehr."

Hermine sah Dumbledore an, wissend, was er zu ihr sagen würde. Und als er ihren Blick erwiderte, nickte er. "Ja, Miss Granger, von Ihnen finden sich als einzige keine Erinnerungen im Denkarium, was vermutlich daran liegt, daß Sie nicht mehr da waren, als wir beschlossen haben, diese Gedanken in unsere Gegenwart zu schicken."

Ginny legte Hermine eine Hand auf die ihre. Hermine lächelte sie an.

"Es gibt keinen Grund, traurig zu sein oder mich zu trösten, Ginny, es ist noch nichts von alledem passiert und so wie es aussieht, halten eure zukünftigen Ichs es für möglich, diese Zukunft zu verändern." sie sah ihren Schulleiter an. "Und deshalb sollen Sie uns jetzt genau erklären, was der Plan gewesen ist und warum er nicht funktioniert hat."

"Das werde ich tun, Miss Granger, aber vorher denke ich, daß es noch eine wichtige Sache zu klären gibt. Und dafür, Severus, setzen Sie sich BITTE wieder zu uns!" der letzte Satz war so bestimmt gesprochen, wie man den Schulleiter selten sprechen hörte. Und Snape fügte sich. Mit zögerndem Schritt kam er zum Sofa zurück und setzte sich, mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck, neben Hermine - darauf achtend, daß er sie nicht berührte.

"Die Gefühle die wir füreinander hatten, haben sich durch diesen Vorfall verändert. Sie haben sich verstärkt oder gänzlich gewandelt. So funktioniert ein Denkarium zwar eigentlich nicht, aber das ist wohl ein Nebeneffekt der durch die Zeitreise entstanden ist. Wenn die Gedanken in unserer Gegenwart existieren, tun es die dazugehörenden Empfindungen wohl auch. Aber das Denkarium kann nun einmal nur Erinnerungen einfangen, nicht die dazugehörigen Empfindungen. Wenn man Erinnerungen ins Denkarium ablegt, bleiben die dazugehörigen Empfindungen bei einem selbst - auch wenn man sie dann nicht mehr zuordnen kann, weil die Erinnerung abgelegt ist. Wenn also unsere Erinnerungen aus der Zukunft jetzt hier bei uns sind, sind es auch die Empfindungen - auch wenn wir sie nicht richtig zuordnen können - weil die Erinnerung fehlt. Und auch ein Blick ins Denkarium würde da wohl nicht viel helfen, weil es nur einen Bruchteil der Erinnerungen in sich trägt, die die starken Gefühle hervorrufen, die wir jetzt haben. Das Wichtigste scheint mir nun, daß wir das erst einmal einfach akzeptieren. Wir sollten uns nach außen so benehmen wie immer, aber wenn wir unter uns sind, wäre es das Vernünftigste, wenn wir uns in die neuen Gegebenheiten fügen, denn alles andere wäre grausam." Er sah zu Harry und Ginny hinüber und lächelte "Für euch beide scheint das kein Problem zu sein." Dann sah er McGonagall an und reichte ihr eine Hand, die sie lächelnd ergriff "Und für uns beide ändert sich ohnehin nichts". Obwohl die neuen Empfindungen ihnen allen diesbezüglich natürlich auch etwas verraten hatten, waren die Übrigen trotzdem überrascht, den Zauberer und die Hexe so vertraut miteinander zu sehen - vor allem angesichts des eben erhaltenen Wissens, daß sie vermutlich schon längst ein Paar gewesen waren und es lediglich geheim gehalten hatten.

McGonagall hielt seine Hand fest und erklärte: "Albus und ich sind schon seit beinahe 30 Jahren mehr als Freunde. Es gab nur nie einen Grund, das öffentlich zu machen. Und ich denke, daß ich keinem der Anwesenden erklären muß, daß es unser Wunsch ist, daß es auch jetzt nicht öffentlich wird." "Obwohl es recht schön ist, Minerva, meine Liebe, daß unsere Freunde es nun wissen" in Dumbledores Augen blitzte es freudig. Aber dann kam er schnell wieder zur Sache.

Er erklärte ihnen, daß der Orden über endlose Forschung, in der Ginny einen erheblichen Anteil gehabt hatte und unzählige Versuche herausgefunden hatte, daß es von dem Schutz den Harrys Mutter gegen den verbotenen Fluch dargestellt hatte, eine Steigerung gab und daß man diesen Schutz konkret einsetzen konnte. Es mußte Liebe im Spiel sein, wie bei Lilly Potter auch - soviel war von vornherein klar gewesen. Aber man hatte herausgefunden, daß der Effekt gegen den Fluch sich massiv verstärkte, wenn er durch körperliche Präsenz verstärkt wurde. Oder anders gesagt, je mehr Zauberer dem Angegriffenen zur Seite standen die ihn liebten, desto massiver war der Rückstoß. Und dies ging so weit, daß der Rückstoß sich ab einem bestimmten Punkt weit über die Kraft des ursprünglichen Fluches hinaus erhob und den Angreifer zwangsläufig, ohne daß er die Möglichkeit eines Schutzes hätte, in Nichts auflösen würde. Nicht verletzen, nicht töten, nicht zerstören - sondern tatsächlich in Nichts auflösen, ihn nicht länger existent machen würden...

Daß Voldemort in einer Schlacht in jedem Fall mindestens einen der verbotenen Flüche benutzen würde war absolut klar - das hatte er immer getan - und so hatte man ihn ganz bewußt herausgefordert, um den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Also hatte man, so kitschig es auch geklungen hatte, die größte Liebe im Orden gesucht.

Hier sah Dumbledore die Zauberer und Hexen um sich herum sehr bedeutsam an.

"Man hat relativ schnell sechs Ordensmitglieder gefunden, deren Liebe zueinander besonders stark war. Harry und Miss Weasley..."

Harry sprach weiter: "...Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall..."

Und als gebe Snape auf, als füge er sich nun endlich seinem Schicksal, beendete er den Satz: "... und Miss Granger..." er sah sie unsicher an mußte sich Mühe geben, den Satz zuende zu sprechen - und erstaunlicherweise half ihm dabei die Tatsache, daß Hermine ohne Scheu seine Hand ergriff., "...und ich..."

Die anderen sahen es nicht, weil seine Hand in Hermines lag, aber die Schulsprecherin konnte es fühlen, und wußte daher als einzige, daß Snapes Hand leicht zitterte...

Er wollte die Hand mit einem ungehaltenen Ruck wieder wegziehen, weil es ihm höchst unangebracht erschien sie zu lassen wo sie war und er unbedingt beenden wollte, daß sie seine emotionale Angespanntheit durch das verräterische Zeichen seiner Hand spüren konnte. Aber Hermine legte stattdessen ihre zweite darauf und machte damit das Zittern selbst für einen aufmerksamen Beobachter völlig unsichtbar. Sie sah ihn dabei nicht an und schien mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit intensiv bei dem Gespräch mit den anderen zu sein, aber er fühlte, daß dieses Verdecken Absicht gewesen war, damit niemand das Zittern sehen konnte.

Er wußte, daß das Geheimnis dieser, anderen vielleicht unbedeutend erscheinenden aber für ihn so elementaren Schwäche bei ihr sicher war - und das Zittern wurde weniger...

Hermine fühlte, wie seine Hand sich in ihrer beruhigte und war sich plötzlich sicher, daß sie diesen Mann, wenn sie ihn so kennengelernt hätte wie sie ihn heute abend gesehen hatte, niemals so hätte verurteilen können, wie sie das in den letzten Jahren getan hatte.

Und sie ahnte auch, daß es eben solch ein Moment gewesen sein mußte, in dem sie ihn in der Zukunft erkannt und dann nicht mehr losgelassen hatte. Freiwillig hatte er mit Sicherheit auch in der Zukunft keine Gefühle gezeigt. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, Severus Snape verfüge über gar keine anderen Emotionen als Wut und Agression, aber rückblickend auf die Abende die sie mit ihm in seinem Büro verbracht hatte, stellte sie nun endgültig fest, daß dies eine Fassade war für das, was dahinterlag. Allein der Ausdruck war so klischeehaft, daß es sie massiv Hauspunkte kosten würde, ihn in seiner Gegenwart auszusprechen. Nichts desto trotz traf er bei ihm zu. Sie hatte einen Blick in ihn hineinwerfen dürfen - und was sie gesehen hatte, erfüllte sie mit einem warmen Gefühl für ihn. Und daran konnten auch sein giftiger Blick, seine Wutausbrüche und seine abwehrende und gleichzeitig oftmals sogar bedrohliche Körpersprache nichts ändern.

Ihr Lächeln war vorsichtig und Snape konnte es nicht erwidern, aber ohne Worte hatten sie sich sehr viel gesagt und mehr erklärt, als sie es mit Worten vermutlich überhaupt gekonnt hätten.

Der weißhaarige Schulleiter nickte und erklärte weiter.

Um den Plan zu vollenden, wäre unbedingt nötig gewesen, daß sie sich im entscheidenden Moment berühren, weil das den Zauber bewirkt hätte. Und genau daran war es gescheitert.

Es war zu schnell gegangen und anders gelaufen als sie vermutet hatten. Und noch bevor sich der Zirkel geschlossen hatte, hatte Voldemort den Fluch bereits gegen einen von ihnen, gegen Snape, ausgesprochen, den er wohl endgültig als Verräter erkannt hatte.

Hermine hatte sich dazwischengeworfen und war an Snapes Stelle getroffen worden. Sie hatte noch versucht, Snapes Hand zu greifen, hatte ihm zugerufen, daß er seine Hand ausstrecken solle, aber er war selbst bereits so stark verwundet, daß er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Die anderen Todesser hatten ihn mit Flüchen regelrecht bombardiert, bis er nach erstaunlich langer Gegenwehr letztendlich doch zusammengebrochen und am Boden durch Krämpfe zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt liegengeblieben war.

Und so war der Plan an wenigen Zentimetern gescheitert.

Die anderen hatten sich auf Snape geworfen, teils indem sie einfach in seine Richtung gesprungen waren wodurch sie ihm heftig in den Rücken geschlagen hatten, aber es hatte nichts mehr genützt. Die Verbindung zur eigentlich Angegriffenen war nicht zustande gekommen. Hermine war tot. Und im gleichen Moment hatte Voldemort triumphierend lachend die Szenerie verlassen.

Hier endete die Zusammenfassung des Schulleiters.


	9. Kapitel 08

**Kapitel 8**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Bright eyes, burning like fire  
Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly,  
Suddenly burn so pale?_

-.-.-

Was Dumbledore den anderen vorenthielt waren seine eigenen Erinnerungen die er in dem Denkarium gefunden hatte und eine unendliche Traurigkeit überkam ihn, als ihm diese Erinnerung zum wiederholten Mal wieder in den Sinn kam.

Seine Erinnerung war die an einen Severus Snape, der an Hermines Tod beinahe verzweifelt war, weil er sich selbst die Schuld daran gegeben hatte. Der Fluch war für ihn gedacht gewesen, und sie hatte sich dazwischengeworfen. Snape war davon überzeugt gewesen, daß sie es nur getan hatte in der Gewissheit, daß die anderen da sein würden - daß ER da sein würde - um ihren Tod zu verhindern. Und alle Beteuerungen der anderen, daß er das gleiche für sie getan hätte auch ohne Hoffnung, von den anderen gerettet zu werden, hatten ihn nicht überzeugen können. Er war Schuld an Hermines Tod. Alle hatten sich berührt - hatten IHN berührt. Und weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, sie zu berühren, mußte sie sterben. Er hatte ihr in die Augen gesehen, als es geschah, hatte ihre Angst gesehen, ihre Panik und dann ihren Tod.

Das Schuldgefühl, das Überlebende großer Katastrophen oft befällt, hatte ihn erfasst. Das "Warum-nicht-ich-Gefühl". Und er war Überlebender der Katastrophe, die ihm Hermine genommen hatte.

Für eine gewisse Zeit hatte Albus befürchtet, Severus könne sich etwas antun um ihr zu folgen, doch schnell stellte er fest, daß Snape dafür absolut nicht der Typ Mann war. Aber er hatte sich verändert.

Seinen Schülern, die die Hintergründe nicht kannten, hatte die Veränderung durchaus gefallen. Er war stiller geworden, nicht mehr so agressiv. Unter dem Einfluß von Hermine war er für seine Schüler ohnehin schon lange erträglicher geworden als früher, aber nach ihrem Tod ging sein Unterricht noch ruhiger vonstatten. Es schien so, als nehme er alles nicht länger so wichtig. was sich vor allem in der nicht mehr so stark gebremsten Anzahl an Hauspunkten für Gryffindor und Hufflepuff niederschlug. Er stellte die nächtlichen Kontrollgänge über die Flure von Hogwarts komplett ein und war in der Regel nur noch in seinem Klassenzimmer, seinem Labor oder seinen privaten Räumen anzutreffen. Nur selten konnte Albus ihn dazu bewegen, an den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle teilzunehmen.

Severus Snape schien mit seinem erneuten Alleinsein ganz gut zurechtzukommen, und Albus hatte sich der Hoffnung hingegeben, es sei tatsächlich so, bis er eines Tages von Mme. Pomfrey erfuhr, daß er bereits wochenlang ein Medikament von ihr bekam, das er kurz nach dem Kampf zu nehmen begonnen hatte und dessen Dosis er permanent erhöht hatte. Ein Medikament, daß er zuletzt genommen hatte, als Dumbledore in in Snapes Schulzeit in Occlumancy unterrichtet hatte.

"Sedata Manus" Ein Trank der für einen Zeitraum von mehreren Stunden gegen zitternde Hände half. Sie wurden dadurch zwar etwas behäbiger, aber das Zittern hörte auf.

Albus war wütend und erschrocken zugleich gewesen. Er hatte Snape zur Rede gestellt, warum er nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen habe, aber Severus hatte nur abgewunken und war mit den Worten 'das ginge schon wieder weg' weiter seiner Arbeit nachgegangen.

Nach außen schien er völlig ruhig.

Doch es war nicht weggegangen - es war schlimmer geworden. Aber Zaubertrankmeister waren schon immer eine Spezies, die grundsätzlich mehr auf Tränke und heilsame Drogen vertraute, als auf Gespräche - was insbesondere für diesen speziellen Zaubertrankmeister galt.

Doch als Snape sich das erste Mal vom Unterricht abmeldete, weil Poppy ihm partout keine höhere Dosis mehr zukommen ließ, hatte Dumbledore begonnen, nach einem anderen Weg zu suchen und ihm war die Idee mit dem Denkarium gekommen.

Er hatte es mit Minerva besprochen. Diese hatte vorgeschlagen, daß einer von ihnen einen Zeitsprung machen solle, aber es war fast ein Jahr seit dem Kampf vergangen und Albus wußte, daß der lange Zeitraum nicht zu verantworten war. Also wurden die Möglichkeiten, die das Denkarium gab, mit den anderen genauer besprochen.

Und erst als der Plan komplett fertig war, hatten sie Severus hinzugezogen.


	10. Kapitel 09

**Kapitel 9**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Dann tut es mir fast leid,  
daß du dich nur im Spiegel sehen kannst  
und nicht durch meine fassungslosen Augen._

-.-.-

Der Zirkel hatte beschlossen, sich am nächsten Abend wieder zu treffen und sich dann aufgelöst.

Snape fühlte sich, als sei eine Kutsche über ihn gefahren. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten sich in bislang unerreichte Höhen gesteigert und ihm war übel.

Das Gespräch mit den anderen hatte lange gedauert und er hatte sich mit Hermine darauf geeinigt, daß sie mit ihren abendlichen Treffen so weiterverfahren würden wie bisher. Sie waren einer Meinung gewesen, daß sie beide, mehr oder weniger, erwachsen waren und mit der Situation klar kommen sollten. Er hatte Albus und ihr, für den Fall das irgendetwas Wichtiges sein sollte, das Passwort für sein Quartier gegeben und hatte dann, gemeinsam mit den anderen, Dumbledores private Räume verlassen.

Es war bereits früher Morgen und die ersten Schüler waren in den Gängen unterwegs.

Erst als eine Schülerin bei seinem Anblick die Bücher fallenließ und mit weit offenem Mund einfach stehenblieb, ohne sich weiter um die Bücher zu kümmern, fiel ihm ein, daß unter der offenen Robe sein nackter Oberkörper zu sehen war. Nicht viel, aber offenbar genug, um unbedarfte Schüler in Fassungslosigkeit zu versetzen.

Er gab einen knurrenden Ton von sich. Der nächste Stich in seinem Kopf war sogar noch ein klein wenig stärker als der letzte und mit einer hastigen Bewegung legte er die Ränder der Robe weit übereinander und verschränkte die Arme, so daß sie nicht wieder auseinandergleiten konnte.

Er war unendlich dankbar, als er endlich seine Räume erreichte. Er murmelte das Passwort und begab sich in den Schutz seiner privaten Wände.

Was hatte er in der ersten Stunde? Richtig. Die siebte Klasse - Gryffindor, Slytherin- eine Doppelstunde...

Heute nicht... entschied er und ging noch einmal kurz auf den nächstgrößeren Gang, um dort einen der älteren Schüler aufzuspüren. Er hatte Glück und lief dem Sprecher von Hufflepuff über den Weg.

"Sagen Sie den Gryffindors und Slytherins gleich beim Frühstück bescheid, daß der Zaubertrank-Unterricht der ersten beiden Stunden heute ausfällt."

"Natürlich, Professor Snape.", der Sprecher beeilte sich, zum Frühstücksraum zu kommen, um beflissentlich die Order auszuführen und verpaßte auf diese Weise eine Hogwarts-Sensation.

Ohne daß ein Schüler es hören konnte, murmelte Snape mit dankbarem Unterton "Fünf Punkte für Hufflepuff" in den Gang und verschwand wieder in seinem Quartier.

Er zog die Robe aus, ließ sie noch im Wohnzimmer einfach auf den Boden fallen, ging ins Schlafzimmer und warf sich, nur noch mit der Hose bekleidet, rückwärts auf sein Bett, um erst einmal in Ruhe die Decke anzustarren.

'Ich hör auf', war sein erster zuammenhängender Gedanke. 'Ich schmeiß die ganze Sache hin und wandere aus'. Er fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt und hatte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren das Gefühl, einer Situation absolut nicht gewachsen zu sein. Er hatte gehofft, dieses Gefühl für immer hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Aber diese Hoffnung hatte ihn getrogen. Spätestens in dem Moment, als vorhin in Albus Wohnzimmer seit über zwanzig Jahren das erste Mal wieder seine Hände gezittert hatten, wußte er, daß es zuviel für ihn war. Und hier war nicht, wie damals, das Ende eines Trainings abzusehen. Dies hier hatte nicht einmal richtig angefangen.

Er legte die Hände über sein Gesicht und murmelte ein halblautes, gestöhntes "Ich kann nicht mehr" hinein.

Dann rieb er sich mit den Händen kurz aber kräftig durchs Gesicht hindurch, als könne er damit die Erschöpfung wegreiben, und mit einem kurzen "Was soll's..." drehte er sich völlig erledigt auf die Seite und schlief fast augenblicklich ein.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, aber als sie sich bei Madame Pomfrey etwas gegen ihren angesichts der Umstände rebellierenden Magen geholt hatte, hatte die Medinexe ihr mit einem so fröhlichen, geradezu verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern verraten, daß Professor Snape nichts mehr liebte als tiefschwarzen heißen Kaffee, daß sie den Spruch den sie ihr dafür genannt hatte, einfach ausprobieren mußte. Es war auf Anhieb hervorragend geglückt und sie konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihm mit diesem Spruch eine Freude zu machen.

Also hatte sie sich, eine Krankschreibung, für sich selbst, für den ganzen Tag, in der Tasche, mit einem kleinen Tablett und einem Becher, dem Zauberspruch und einer gehörigen Portion Mut, zu seinen Räumen aufgemacht. Vor der Türe sprach sie schnell den Spruch, der den dicken Becher augenblicklich mit einem wunderbar duftenden Kaffee füllte und benutzte das Passwort.

Die Türe schwang auf und sie betrat Pofessor Severus Snapes private Räume.

Von ihm selbst war keine Spur zu sehen. Sie schluckte allerdings, als sie seine achtlos hingeworfene Robe vor der offenen Türe in ein Nebenzimmer sah.

Sein Wohnzimmer war anders als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zum einen war es größer als sie gedacht hätte und die Tatsache, daß noch Räume angrenzten, ließ darauf schließen, daß es sich nicht nur um ein normales Lehrerquartier, sondern um eine regelrechte Wohnung handelte. Die wenigen Male die sie in den Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben war, war er stets auch hier gewesen, aber sie hatte das für einen Zufall gehalten. Lebte er in Hogwarts? Das ganze Jahr über?

Das Wohnzimmer hatte keine Fenster. Was aber auch unwahrscheinlich gewesen war, da Snapes Quartier auf der Ebene war, auf der sich die Kerker befanden. Der Raum war zwar so dunkel wie sie es erwartet hatte, aber trotzdem sehr warm eingerichtet. Und trotz des fehlenden Fensters, gab es ein angenehmes Licht, das anstelle von irgendwelchen magischen Möglichkeiten von einer großen, altertümlich wirkenden, großen Stehlampe ausging.

Sie war von akkurater Ordnung ausgegangen, aber die fand sie nicht vor. Der Raum war gerade eben noch aufgeräumt genug um wiederzufinden was man suchte. Aber man mußte wissen, wo man suchen mußte.

Bücher - natürlich - überall lagen Bücher. Drei Regalschränke platzten fast davon und an vielen freien Stellen, einschließlich dem Boden, standen Stapel von alten, neuen, billigen und offenbar auch sehr kostbaren Büchern herum. Und ein kurzer Blick auf einige Buchdeckel verriet ihr, daß, vom Magie-Lehrbuch bis zum Muggel-Roman, alles vertreten zu sein schien.

Vor allem die Muggel-Bücher erstaunten sie. Sie überlegte, ob sie geglaubt hatte, wenn er überhaupt Bücher aus der nicht magischen Welt las, daß es dann nur Klassiker sein würden. Wenn dem so gewesen war, hatte sie jedenfalls falsch gelegen.

Sie stellte das Teblett mit dem Kaffee auf dem Tisch ab und nahm das eine oder andere Buch in die Hand.

Natürlich gab es Klassiker, aber Hermine las auch Autorennamen wie Follet, Mankell, Tolkien, Eco - sogar King...

Sie fand 'Baudolino' und schlug es gedankenverloren auf. Sie hatte in den letzten Ferien 'Der Name der Rose' gelesen und war davon sehr beeindruckt gewesen. Das hier war, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, der neueste Titel des Autoren. Es sah noch ungelesen aus.

Zu Hause hatte sie oft nächtelang Romane gelesen. In Hogwarts hatte sie dafür leider nie Zeit gefunden.

Als Hermine den Buchdeckel aufgeschlagen hatte wurden ihre Augen weit, angesichts der schwer leserlichen, handschriftlichen Widmung:

'Für Severus. Jedes die Nacht überspannende Gespräch mit Dir ist neue Inspiration. Laß bis zum nächsten nicht wieder soviel Zeit verstreichen. Umberto'

Sie las die Widmung dreimal ungläubig, bevor sie das Buch wieder schloß, es beinahe ehrfürchtig oben auf einen Stapel legte und das Tablett vom Tisch wieder hochnahm, während ihr Blick weiter im Raum umherwanderte.

Der große Schreibtisch war so vollgestellt, daß sie überlegte, ob er deshalb so viel in seinem Büro war, weil er in seinen privaten Räumen keinen Platz mehr zum Schreiben hatte.

Der Kamin war erloschen. Davor stand, ähnlich wie er es in seinem Büro manchmal arrangiert hatte, ein großer Sessel, neben dem ein kleiner Tisch war, auf dem neben zwei weiteren Stapeln an Büchern, nicht weggeräumtes Geschirr stand. Offensichtlich hatten die Hauselfen in diesen Räumen keinen Zutritt. Dementsprechend war vieles von dem, was sie sah, mit einer dünnen Staubschicht überzogen.

Es gab zwar Zaubererbilder in diesem Raum, aber es gab keine Personen darauf. Nur Landschaften und Pflanzen, die sich leicht hin und herwiegten und eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Betrachter hatten.

Durch eines der Landschaftsbilder flog in weiter Ferne ein Vogel.

Ein gemütliches Sofa stand an einer Wand unter einem der Bilder. Auf dem Sofa lag, achtlos abgelegt, eine zusammengeknubbelte, dicke Decke.

Der Tisch davor war ebenfalls nicht ganz abgeräumt. Mehrere Becher mit Kaffee-Resten standen dort und Hermine fragte sich, ob er die Mahlzeiten die er in der großen Halle ausließ durch Kaffee zu ersetzen versuchte. Das würde einiges erklären, fuhr es ihr durch den Sinn.

Der größte Blickfang allerdings, und der Gegenstand der Hermine am allemeisten erstaunte, war ein großer, geschlossener, lackschwarzer Konzertflügel, der mit Notenblättern übersäht war.

Sie stellte das Tablett mit dem Kaffee auf dem Tisch ab und ging zu dem Flügel hinüber.

Sie hatte noch nie in Hogwarts jemanden musizieren hören. Es gab den Chor, richtig, aber instrumentelle Musik wurde stets magisch erzeugt.

Sie fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob Musikinstrumente für Magier Muggelartefakte waren? Aber dann stünden sie wohl kaum in den Räumen eines Slytherin-Hauslehrers.

Wie er wohl spielte... vorstellen konnte sie es sich gut. Sie selbst liebte es, zu Hause bei ihren Eltern auf ihrem eigenen Klavier zu spielen und vermisste es in den Schulmonaten sehr.

Hermine überlegte, ob sie nun erst auch die anderen Räume erkunden sollte, oder ob sie ihm den Kaffee bringen sollte, wie sie es eigentlich geplant hatte. Sie entschied sich für den Kaffee, holte das Tablett wieder und ging zu dem Raum, in dem er sich - der fallengelassenen Robe nach - befand. Sie hoffte, daß er anstelle der Robe etwas anderes angezogen hatte.

Im Schlafzimmer war es dunkel, aber nach einem kurzen Moment der Anpassung, reichte das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer aus, um sich auch hier umsehen zu können. Zwei Kleiderschränke standen an einer Wand die ansonsten ebenfalls mit Bücherregalen vollgestellt war. Auch im Schlafzimmer stand ein Schreibtisch. Dieser allerdings im Gegensatz zu dem Chaos im Wohnzimmer penibelst aufgeräumt. Schreibzeug, Papier, einige Handbücher - alles höchst akkurat angeordnet. In der Mitte ein großes Buch liegen auf dem handschriftlich eine Seite zur Hälfte gefüllt war. Sie war zu weit weg um lesen zu können, was da stand, aber sie meinte auch auf die Entfernung Snapes Handschrift erkennen zu können. Daneben - und Hermine traute ihren Augen beinahe nicht - stand ein aufgeklapptes Notebook. Sofern Hermine das auf die Entfernung beurteilen konnte ein sehr aktuelles, teures Gerät. Sie schloß die Augen, zählte stumm bis drei und öffnete sie wieder. Das Notebook war noch da, also nahm sie es als gegeben hin und sah sich weiter um.

Das, wie alle Betten in Hogwarts sehr große Bett, mit seinen vier Säulen, die einen bordeauxfarbenen Himmel trugen, dominierte den Raum völlig und darauf lag er, tief schlafend, auf der Seite, das Gesicht der offenen Tür zugewandt, so daß es vom Licht des Wohnzimmers erhellt wurde. Das dicke mit einem Tartanmuster aus dunklem Grün und Schwarz versehene unordentlich auf das Bett verteilte Bettzeug lag unter ihm. Er hatte sich eindeutig einfach nur daraufgelegt - und trug nichts als eine lange Hose...

Die Situation schien ihn mehr Nerven gekostet zu haben, als die anderen.Wenn eine nervenaufreibende Situation vorrüber war, wurde sie davon auch immer müde.

Hätte sie nicht noch den Gang in den Krankenflügel gemacht, wäre sie vermutlich ebenfalls in ihrem Bett gelandet.

Fasziniert kam Hermine vorsichtig näher, stellte das Tablett auf einem Bücherstapel ab und betrachtete ihn in Ruhe.

Er war viel schmaler, als sie gedacht hatte. Aber nicht dünn. Obwohl sie ihn nur die Gänge auf- und abgehend und im Schulzimmer stehend kannte, sah er durchtrainiert aus. Ihr fiel ein, daß er ein guter Quidditch-Spieler war...

Seine Haut war hell und durch das was sie von ihm wußte, hatte sie mit Narben gerechnet - aber zumindest was seinen Oberkörper betraf war seine Haut makellos und glatt. Möglicherweise ein Geschenk der Medi-Magie.

Sie ging näher heran und hörte ihn leise atmen. Das Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren, wurde riesig und die Luft kurz anhaltend, bei dem Versuch ihn nicht zu wecken, setzte sie sich auf die Kante des Bettes, direkt neben ihn.

Er sah so friedlich aus. Das Bild dieses Menschen der hier vor ihr lag, paßte überaupt nicht mit dem Mann zusammen, der Neville noch immer Alpträume beschehrte. Und Hermine fragte sich, ob die Gefühle, die sie in sich fühlte aus den Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium stammten, oder ob es ihre eigenen, gegenwärtigen waren.

Und dann setzte für einen einzigen Schlag ihr Herz aus, als ihr klar wurde, daß von IHR gar keine Erinnerungen in der Schale waren...

Sie hatte sich in seiner Nähe, in den letzten Wochen, sehr vertraut gefühlt, im Laufe der gemeinsamen Abende beinahe ein Zu-Hause-Gefühl entwickelt, aber war das nicht vielmehr deshalb, weil er durch die Art, wie er mit ihr umging, ihr dieses Gefühl gegeben hatte?

Wenn ihre Überlegung stimmte, dann waren diese Gefühle nicht von irgendetwas gelenkt, dann war sie dabei, sich ausgerechnet in Severus Snape zu verlieben. Es hatte gar keinen Sinn, vor sich selbst die Wahrheit zu leugnen. Sie war nicht dabei - es war längst geschehen...

Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte hauchzart seinen Kopf, legte dann leicht ihre ganze Hand darauf und strich ihm über die Haare. Sie lachte still in sich hinein, als sie dabei feststellte, daß die schwarzen Stränen, entgegen der Meinung unter den Schülern, durchaus gewaschen waren, aber offenbar mit irgendetwas, das ihnen nicht gut bekam.

Sein Atem änderte sich, als sie ihm über den Kopf streichelte, aber er schlief noch, also genoss sie es weiter, ihn so zu berühren. Zu gerne hätte sie seine Haut berührt, aber das ging über das hinaus, was sie wagte, obwohl sie wußte, daß es Kulturen gab, in denen die Berührung der Haare sehr viel intimer war, als die Berührung der Haut.

Er wußte nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als er von einem eigenartig angenehmen Gefühl wach wurde. Der Geruch von frischem Kaffee lag im Raum, und das angenehme Gefühl ging von einer schmalen Hand aus, die wieder und wieder langsam und sanft über seine Haare strich. Und der einzige Grund weshalb ihn das nicht hochschrecken ließ war der, daß er den Duft von Hermines dezentem Parfum roch.

Als er die Augen öffnete, saß sie auf der Kante seines Bettes direkt neben ihm und sah ihn ruhig an, während ihre Hand über seinen Kopf streichelte und mit den schwarzen Strähnen spielten, womit sie allerdings sofort erschrocken aufhörte, als sie bemerkte, daß er wach wurde. Und sein Blick sagte ihr deutlich, daß sie es bereut hätte, wenn sie ihre Hand gelassen hätte, wo sie war.

"Ich habe Ihnen Kaffee mitgebracht." sagte sie leise.

"Und ich habe Ihnen mein Paßwort nur für Notfälle gegeben.Sie haben in meinen Räumen nichts zu suchen." antwortete er. Allerdings klang der Tadel nur sehr halbherzig, was Hermine den Mut für eine übermütige Bemerkung gab.

"Wenn ich sehe, wie Sie hier liegen, dann weiß ich, daß das ein Notfall ist und Sie dringend Kaffee brauchen."

"Das konnten Sie aber nicht wissen bevor Sie mich hier so haben liegen sehen."

"Ich konnte es aber ahnen"

"Kein Grund hier einfach hereinzukommen."

"Sie waren doch heute morgen auch nur einer Ahnung wegen in meinem Schlafzimmer"

"Besserwisserin"

"Tyrann"

Sie musterten sich abschätzend.

Einem inneren Impuls folgend, den er weder unterdrücken wollte noch konnte, rutschte er in seinem Bett ein Stück nach hinten, hob einen Arm, um darunter Platz zu machen und sagte leise: "Komm her."

Als hätte sie darauf gewartet, hob sie ihre Beine aufs Bett und legte sich neben ihn in seinen Arm. Mit einem wohligen Schnurren nahm sie zur Kenntnis, daß er den hochgehaltenen Arm nun über sie legte und sie fest an sich heranzog.

"Das ist alles der absolute Wahnsinn." murmelte sie an seinen Hals gedrängt und sog seinen Duft in sich ein, der so vertraut und doch so neu war. In jedem Falle höchst angenehm. Sie hatte den kurzen Satz in einem so trotzigen Ton geflüstert, daß er nicht anders konnte, als leise zu lachen.

Hermine gab ein kleines Geräusch von sich, das wohl auch ein Lachen war, und kuschelte sich gleichzeitig noch fester an ihn heran. Die Wärme seiner nackten Brust, drang durch ihre Kleidung hindurch, machte sich auf ihrem Körper breit und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, die sicherste Stelle auf diesem Planeten gefunden zu haben.


	11. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry, no one will care girl  
Look at the stars so far away  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight - Why don' t we stay?_

-.-.-

Hermine wachte aus einem sehr kurzen Schlaf wieder auf und stellte erschrocken fest, daß sie in Professor Snapes Bett lag, noch immer fest an seinen warmen Körper gedrückt. Sie waren beide eingenickt - emotional von der vergangenen Nacht in der Tat völlig geschafft.

Hermine schluckte den Schreck darüber, daß es kein Traum war hinunter und drehte sich in seinem Arm so, daß sie ihn ansehen konnte. Er war ebenfalls aus dem kurzen Schlaf erwacht und obwohl er ebenfalls nicht begeistert aussah, hatte er sie offenbar nicht wecken wollen, denn erst als sie sich regte, schob er sich von ihr weg. Er machte ihr mit einem kurzen Blick klar, daß sie aufzustehen habe.

Sie waren nicht so entsetzt, wie bei dem Zwischenfall in seinem Büro und sie stoben nicht so entsetzt auseinander wie dort, aber der Zauber des Moments war vorbei und beide hatten es sehr eilig, aus dem Bett herauszukommen - eine Art kontrollierter Rückzug. Aber, so, wie nach dem Kuss keiner von beiden darüber noch ein Wort verloren hatte, sprach auch jetzt keine diese neuerliche Szene an.

Es war unangenehm genug, ohne daß man darüber sprach. Gespannte Stille kam auf.

Sie blieb auf der Bettkante sitzen und sah sich stumm noch einmal in seinem Schlafzimmer um und ihr Blick fiel wieder auf das Notebook.

Er folgte ihrem Blick, ging dann zu dem Computer herüber, klappte das Gerät mit einem metallischen Klicken wortlos zu und ließ die Fingerspitzen darauf liegen.

"Sie haben ein Notebook?", fragte Hermine überflüssigerweise.

"Warum nicht?" kam die Gegenfrage, obwohl klar war, daß Hermines Frage nicht unbegründet war.

"Es wäre dumm, sich mit den Mitteln der Muggelwelt nicht auszukennen. Vieles davon ist sehr nützlich. Außerdem ist es praktisch unmöglich, dem Gerät mit Magie beizukommen - dafür ist es zu komplex. Da sich aber kaum ein Zauberer damit abgibt, ist es im Grunde genommen die sicherste Möglichkeit, Informationen aufzubewahren."

Und als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen, erklärte er zusätzlich: "Außerdem kostet es nichts, da der einzige magische Anteil an diesem Rechner der Anschluß ans örtliche Telefonnetz ist."

Hermine nickte verstehend und konnte ein amüsiertes Gesicht nicht verhindern.

Mit einem kleinen Blinken in den Augen sah er sie wieder an und setzte mit dem Hauch eines Schmunzelns hinterher: "Aber im Grunde genommen nutze ich es nur fürs Internet und, um mit diversen Muggeln in Kontakt zu bleiben. Teilweise Leute, die von der Magierwelt wissen, teilweise Leute die einfach nützlich sind, wissenschaftlich wie geistig."

Hermine versuchte, sich Ron an einem Computer vorzustellen und mußte leise lachen. Er hatte absolut recht, daß es auch für einen Zauberer sinnvoll war, sich mit Technik und Elektronik auszukennen. Auch fiel ihr die Widmung in dem Buch von Eco wieder ein, und ihr wurde klar, daß Snape offenbar Verbindungen in die ganze Welt pflegte.

Er kam wieder zu ihr zurück und blieb vor ihr stehen.

Hermine sah ihn an und fragte sich, wie all das passieren konnte - würde passieren können, verbesserte sie sich selbst...

"Ich wüßte gerne, wie wir uns in dem eigentlichen Zeitverlauf so nahe gekommen sind." stellte Hermine ihre Gedanken in den Raum. "Es ist irgendwie schade, daß wir das jetzt nicht mehr erleben werden. Das war bestimmt spannend..."

Sie verzog bei dem Gedanken das Gesicht: "Leicht war es bestimmt nicht. Ich meine, Sie können mich doch, meine Abende in Ihrem Büro hin oder her, eigentlich nicht leiden, oder?." Sie wußte, daß ihre Frage provokativ war und für einen sehr, sehr kurzen Moment hatte sie sogar überlegt, ob sie die förmliche Anrede durch ein 'du' ersetzen sollte, aber die Art wie er ihr gegenüberstand, machte das sofort wieder völlig undenkbar.

Er hob die Augenbrauen.

"Das können Sie so nicht sagen. Was ich an Ihnen nicht leiden kann ist Ihre Freundschaft zu Potter und Weasley - vor allem die zu Potter."

Er sah auf sie herab. Die Arme, wie üblich, verschränkt. Ihre Augen hielten seine fest, als wolle sie jede Reaktion genau erkennen können.

In Snape stieg leichtes Unwohlsein auf. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so direkt, so privat mit jemandem zu sprechen. Mit ihr über seine Gefühle zu reden, vor allem wenn es dabei um das leidige Thema Potter ging, erschien ihm intimer als sie im Arm zu halten. Trotzdem hielt er ihrem Blick stand.

Hermine ergriff wieder das Wort.

"James hat Ihnen damals ganz schön übel mitgespielt, oder?"

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr.

"Eigentlich möchte ich das Thema irgendwann einmal endgültig abschließen."

"Das wird dir aber nur gelingen, wenn Sie selber feststellen, daß Harry nicht so ist wie sein Vater es war."

"Er wäre es aber geworden, wenn er die gleichen Freunde gehabt hätte"

"Hat er aber nicht. Außerdem ist Harry völlig anders aufgewachsen als James."

"Die Anlagen sind aber die gleichen."

"Genetisch, zaubertalentmäßig oder was meinen Sie?"

"Charakterlich..."

Darauf wollte Hermine nicht weiter eingehen. Harry war ihr oft genug selbst auf die Nerven gegangen, wenn es darum ging, daß sein Schicksal außgergewöhnlicher war als das der anderen. Sie hatte stets Verständnis für ihn gehabt, auch wenn er mal wieder meinte, seine Bedürfnisse schreiend durchsetzen zu müssen. Aber das hieß nicht, daß ihr das immer gefallen hatte. Im fünften Jahr war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Hermine wußte aber, wie Harry wirklich war und deshalb hatten auch seine agressiven Anwandlungen ihrer Freundschaft nie einen Abbruch tun können.

"Harry hat mir von dem erzählt, was er damals aus Ihren Erinnerungen in dem Denkarium gesehen hat". Sie hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz beendet, als sie bereits sah, daß sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Wie hatte sie jetzt nur so blöd sein können, schalt sie sich selbst!

Snape gab einen äußerst verärgerten Laut von sich.

"Das war SO vorhersagbar, daß es mich eigentlich überraschen sollte, daß ich damit nicht gerechnet habe..."

"Professor Snape - Harry und ich sind Freunde - und Freunde erzählen sich viele Dinge, weil sie wissen, daß sie von dort nicht weitergegeben werden! Freunde können sich alles erzählen."

"Ach wirklich? Unter Freunden? Das heißt dann ja im Klartext, daß er es auch an Weasley weitergegeben hat, nicht wahr?" der grollende Unterton in seiner Stimme kündigte endgültig die Ankunft des Professor Snape an, den Hermine aus dem Unterricht gewohnt war.

Erwandte sich der Tür zu, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Hermine starrte ihm entgeistert hinterher, als er im Begriff war, das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen.

"Was soll das?" rief sie ihm verärgert hinterher und sprang nun ihrerseits aus dem Bett auf.

Er blieb stehen, wandte sich aber nicht um als er sprach.

"Wir sollten uns bewußt machen, daß es zwar durchaus möglich ist, daß sich unsere Wege in der Zukunft gekreuzt haben, genauer gesagt 'kreuzen werden' - aber, daß dies hier immer noch die Gegenwart ist, in der all das noch nicht geschehen ist! Ich bin Lehrer für Zaubertränke - und Sie, Miss Granger..." er betonte den förmlichen Titel, drehte sich zu ihr um.

Sein Blick war exakt der, der sie, genau wie jeden anderen Schüler der Schule seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts in seiner Gegenwart in einen furchtsam verschreckten Schüler zu verwandeln pflegte.

Schüler die diesen Blick abbekamen, konnten nur hoffen, daß die Begegnung mit ihm schnell vorbei war und möglichst wenig Schaden anrichten würde.

"... sind meine Schülerin. Nicht weniger, aber auch nicht mehr. Bitte verlassen Sie jetzt meine privaten Räume." Mit den letzten Worten hatte er das Schlafzimmer verlassen.

Hermine starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher. Wie hatte er es nur geschafft, sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder in diesen Mistkerl zu verwandeln?

Sie stürmte ihm hinterher. Sie rief laut seinen Namen mit aller Entrüstung die sie in ihre Stimme hineinlegen konnte: "Professor Severus Snape!"

Im Wohnzimmer erreichte sie ihn, packte ihn am Arm und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich um. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Wut. Snape sah sie von oben herab an. Äußerlich ein Abbild von angespannter Aufmerksamkeit und einer geradezu unnatürlichen Ruhe.

"Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!" ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

"Wir küssen uns in Ihrem Büro, wir verbringen die Nächte miteinander in Ihrem Büro, ich liege in Ihrem Bett, in Ihrem Arm, wir schlafen beieinander - und jetzt schicken Sie mich einfach wieder weg??? Glauben Sie wirklich, daß ich nachts an meinem Bett gekniet und darum gebeten habe, in diese Situation zu geraten? Diese Gefühle für Sie zu haben? Für einen kurzen Moment, gerade eben in ihrem Arm, habe ich geglaubt, daß Sie verstanden hätten, daß wir da gemeinsam in etwas hineingeraten sind, das keiner von uns im Alleingang wieder regeln kann."

Er sah sie regungslos an und sagte nur, nach einem Moment der Stille, völlig kalt: "Lassen Sie mich los."

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen.

"Was soll das!? Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu? Haben Sie gerade irgendwo bei sich auf den Knopf gedrückt, mit dem Sie zwischen dem widerlichen Kerl aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht und dem Mann von gerade eben, hin und herschalten können?"

Er sah so lange wortlos ihre Hand an, die seinen Arm festhielt, bis Hermine ihn losließ. Erst dann hob er den Blick wieder, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Endlich antwortete er ihr, allerdings in einem gefährlich ruhigen Ton.

"Was auch immer bisher zwischen uns geschehen ist, entsprang nicht unseren eigenen Entscheidungen! Wir wurden gelenkt von diesem verfluchten Denkarium und dem, was wir, in einer absolut irrwitzigen Idee, damit in der Zukunft getan haben. Wir hätten auf dieses Gefühlsdurcheinander nicht eingehen dürfen, und der gesunde Menschenverstand hätte uns viel früher sagen müssen, daß etwas nicht stimmt!"

Seine Stimme wurde von Satz zu Satz lauter und eindringlicher. "Oder sind Sie der Meinung, daß WIR beide uns in meinem Büro geküsst hätten wenn alles korrekt gelaufen wäre?"

Seine Haltung zeugte von höchster Anspannung. In seiner Stimme schien tiefe Verachtung für das zu liegen, was sie getan hatten und Hermine stellte fest, daß ihr das weh tat.

Noch zynischer fuhr er fort: "Miss Granger - denken Sie doch BITTE einmal nach. Sind Sie der Meinung, daß Sie mich - von allen männlichen Wesen an dieser Schule, ausgerechnet mich - vor dem Beginn dieser ganzen Sache geküsst hätten oder gar hier neben mir in meinem Bett geschlafen hätten? In meinem Arm - wie Sie selbst gerade so trefflich bemerkten???"

Und dann setzte er leiser, aber eiskalt, hinzu: "Und sind Sie wirklich der Meinung, daß ich mich, unter allen weiblichen Wesen in dieser Schule, ausgerechnet IHNEN in dieser Form genähert hätte?"

So wie er es ihr entgegenwarf, klang es plötzlich auch in Hermines Kopf, wie die lächerlichste und peinlichste Geschichte der Welt. Ihre Augen wurden feucht.

"Wir haben uns unverzeihlicherweise von Dingen leiten lassen, die noch gar nicht geschehen sind und wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, unseren zukünftigen Selbst den Hinweis zu geben, was sie mit ihrer Botschaft an uns anrichten - glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, dann würde ich sie nutzen, um dieses Chaos hier zu verhindern. Ich geben Ihnen keine Schuld an den Geschehnissen, es wäre vielmehr meine Aufgabe gewesen, zu verhindern was jetzt leider nicht mehr zu verhindern ist. Lassen Sie uns die Ungeheuerlichkeiten der letzten Tage vergessen. Ich werde nach Mitteln und Wegen suchen - und sie finden - um diesen Alptraum zu beenden."

Seine Stimme immer eindringlicher geworden und sein: "Und jetzt verschwinden Sie aus meinem Wohnzimmer!" peitschte so durch den Raum, daß Hermine zusammenzuckte. Er zeigte mit dem lang ausgestreckten Arm auf die Türe.

Sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Seine Stimme, dröhnte in ihrem Kopf. Aber sie ging auf den Rauswurf nicht ein. Sie konnte jetzt nicht einfach so gehen. Und wenn das hieß, ihm noch standhalten zu müssen, dann würde sie das tun. Ähnlich wie in Dumbledores Wohnzimmer wußte etwas tief in ihr, daß er nicht wirklich so fühlte - aber sie sah in seinen Augen, daß er von dem überzeugt war, was er sagte. Seine Ablehnung ließ ihren Atem immer flacher werden.

"Warum bezeichnen Sie das alles als 'unverzeihlich'?"

Die Tatsache daß sie nicht ging, schien ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

"Das zumindest sollte doch offensichtlich sein, oder?"

"Nein. Helfen Sie mir..."

Er war bis zur Weißglut gereizt.

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht bei etwas helfen, mit dem ich selbst im Moment noch überfordert bin. Ich werde das Problem aber so schnell wie möglich lösen - das garantiere ich Ihnen!"

Sie sahen sich einen sehr langen Moment in angespannter Stille an.

Und dann sagte Hermine ruhig in die Stille hinein: "Für Sie mag das alles, was Sie mir da gerade entgegengeworfen haben, zutreffen, Professor. Meine Gedanken hingegen sind nicht im Denkarium, was wohl bedeutet, daß meine Gefühle und das, was ich getan habe, nicht von etwas geleitet sind, das aus der Zukunft kam."

Er hatte den Arm immer noch zur Türe ausgestreckt, als ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Worte ganz langsam klar wurden. Er sah sie mit offenem Mund an und seine Wut war für einen Moment grenzenloser Verwirrung und deutlich sichtbarer Unsicherheit gewichen. Er ließ den Arm sinken.

"Was...?", fragte er tonlos.

Da es offensichtlich war, daß er durchaus begriffen hatte, was sie ihm damit gesagt hatte, verzichtete sie auf eine weitere Erklärung.

Er drehte sich abrupt wieder von ihr weg, um ihr nicht länger in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

Und automatisch verschränkte er seine Arme wieder, diesmal eindeutig in Abwehr.

Hermine zögerte kurz, aber dann hob sie ihren Arm. Als sie von hinten vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen noch warmen Rücken legte, zuckte er zusammen, aber als sie näher an ihn herantrat und ihn sanft umfaßte, wehrte er sich nicht dagegen.

"Ich tu Ihnen doch nichts." flüsterte sie so dicht an ihm, daß er ihren Atem warm auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

"Doch, das tun Sie..." antwortete er gepresst. Die Arme noch immer fest verschränkt.

Resignierend ließ er den Kopf hängen und wiederholte leise: "Doch... das tun Sie..."

Ohne ihn loszulassen, ging sie an ihm entlangstreichend langsam um ihn herum, bis sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Dort wo ihre Hände, die sie jetzt auf seine verschränkten Arme gelegt hatte, entlanggestrichen waren, hatten sich die Härchen auf seiner Haut aufgerichtet.

Ihre Nähe schlug in ihm eine Saite an, die besser still geblieben wäre. Wie konnte er nur versuchen sie loszuwerden, wenn er in Wirklichkeit gar nicht wollte, daß sie ging?

"Was ist es denn, was ich Ihnen antue?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie suchte seinen Blick, aber er sah nur ihre Hände auf seinen Armen an. Sie ahnte, daß sie dicht daran war, endlich eine Erklärung wenigstens für einige wenige Dinge zu bekommen, die ihr bei ihm bislang ein Rätsel waren.

Als er zu sprechen begann, konnte sie ihn kaum verstehen, so leise sprach er und es schien ihm schwer zu fallen.

"Sie wissen inzwischen längst, daß es sich bei meiner Abwehr gegen andere Menschen nicht um eine angeborene Charaktereigenschaft handelt, sondern um etwas daß ich erlernt habe."

Nein - das hatte Hermine nicht gewußt... wortlos lauschte sie seinen Worten.

"Davon wird Harry Ihnen auch mit Sicherheit auch erzählt haben."

Nein - das hatte er nicht getan...

"Ich habe vor zwei oder drei Jahren versucht, ihm davon einiges beizubringen. Allerdings mußten wir an einem Punkt aufhören, an dem ich nicht mehr weitermachen konnte." er machte eine Pause, bevor er weitersprach.

Zum ersten Mal, seit Harry ihr damals gesagt hatte, daß die Occlumancy-Stunden mit Snape beendet waren, wurde Hermine klar, was der wirkliche Grund dafür gewesen war - Snape hatte sich selbst geschützt, als Harry einen zu tiefen Blick in ihn hineingeworfen hatte. Natürlich - das mußte der Tag gewesen sein, an dem Harry den Blick in das Denkarium geworfen hatte!

Sie hörte weiter zu.

"Sie ahnen nicht, wieviel Übung es erfordert, wieviel Kraft es einem abverlangt, um einen selbst herum solche Mauern zu errichten, die niemand durchdringen kann."

Gab er gerade zu, daß er es sich anders wünschte? Hermine blieb atemlos still.

"Aber ich brauche diese Mauern, Miss Granger. Ich brauche jeden einzelnen Stein davon.", seine Stimme war dunkler als Hermine sie je gehört hatte. "Wenn ich dem Lord gegenübertrete und es fehlt auch nur ein Bröckchen in dieser Mauer, sind wir alle verraten und verkauft. Er sucht schon lange nach einem Punkt an dem er ansetzen kann, um diesen Schutzwall einzureißen, der nicht nur mich schützt, sondern uns alle hier, den Orden, alle die, die gegen ihn kämpfen. Emotionen sind nicht das Problem, Miss Granger. Bindungen an andere Menschen sind es. Es ist schwierig genug, meine Freunschaft zu Dumbledore nicht zu einem Problem werden zu lassen, aber Sie... das was ich mit Ihnen hier erlebe..."

Ohne daß er den Kopf anhob, hob sich sein Blick und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen erschreckte sie.

"Sie sind dabei, diese Mauer Stein für Stein einzureißen. Und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich dagegen noch wehren kann."

Er machte einen Schritt zurück, so daß sie sich voneinander lösten und sagte, sehr viel freundlicher als voher, aber sehr bestimmt:"Gehen Sie jetzt bitte..."

Das Gespräch war für ihn beendet. Hermine war sich darüber im klaren, daß er ihr gerade mehr von seiner Gefühlswelt anvertraut hatte, als sie jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Nichts würde sie ausgerechnet jetzt von ihm fortbringen.

"Nein.", war ihre einsilbige, aber bestimmte Antwort.

"Gehen Sie...", wiederholte er seine Aufforderung.

"Nein...", wiederholte sie ihre Antwort

"Bitte..."

Sie ging den Schritt wieder auf ihn zu, den er gerade zwischen sie gebracht hatte und hob ihre Hände an sein Gesicht, umfaßte seine Wangen. Sie wußte, daß er Recht hatte, es war zu gefährlich, aber es ging nicht anders, sie mußte das jetzt tun. Als ihr Gesicht sich seinem näherte, war seine Stimme nur noch ein Hauch.

"Tu das nicht..."

"Das kannst du mir nicht verbieten..." flüsterte sie, ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter von seinen entfernt.

"Ich bitte dich..." doch sie sah, wie sich seine Arme endlich zusammen mit seiner Gegenwehr lösten.

Und in diesem Moment berührten ihre Lippen die seinen.

Es sollte ein zärtlicher Kuss werden, in den sie ihre zarten und trotzdem so tiefen Gefühle für ihn legen wollte. Aber als sie sich berührten, brach aus Severus etwas heraus, das sie so nicht erwartet hatte!

Er riß sie wortlos an sich, umfaßte sie mit einer Kraft die ihr den Atem genommen hätte, hätte das nicht schon sein leidenschaftlicher Kuß getan. Er preßte seine Lippen fast mit Gewalt auf ihre und kannte nun kein Halten mehr!

Eine breite Welle, aus unerwartet heftiger Leidenschaft durchrollte sie, und sie konnte fühlen, wie sehr er sie wollte - anders als sie es gedacht hätte - und es erregte sie, auf eine Weise, der sie unmittelbar Tribut zollen mußte! Sie zog seinen Kopf fester an ihren heran, erwiderte den Kuß, mit der gleichen Intensität, und der Natur ihren Lauf lassend, preßte sie ihren Körper an seinen. Er stöhnte auf, und dieses Geräusch gab ihr einen weiteren Kick. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz raste. Ihre Lippen erkundeten seine, ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich und als sein Mund sich von ihrem löste und zu ihrem Hals, ihrer Schulter wanderte, war es an ihr, ein heftiges, keuchendes Stöhnen auszustoßen. Für einen kurzen Moment, machte die überwältigende Erregung sie so weich, daß er sie halten mußte, damit ihre Beine nicht nachgaben. Und er hielt sie, griff mit einem Arm unter ihre Knie und hob sie hoch, ohne daß seine Lippen sich von ihr gelöst hatten.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er sie zum Bett zurückgebracht und daraufgleiten lassen.

Ohne voneinander zu lassen, rissen sie sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib.

Wie in Raserei drehten sie sich ineinander, schmiegten sich küssend, reizend und immer mehr verlangend aneinander. Nicht zärtlich, nicht sanft, wie Hermine sich ihr erstes Mal stets vorgestellt hatte, sondern mit einer Urgewalt, die sie gleichzeitig erschreckte und ängstigte aber auch auf unglaublich erregende Weise faszinierte! Lust pur! Keine Hemmungen, keine unnütze Scham. Sie gaben sich dem anderen völlig hin, indem sie alles von ihm forderten! Sie sprachen beide kein Wort, nur ihre lustvollen Laute, die keiner von beiden mehr unterdrückte erfüllten den Raum.

Sie hatten keine Zeit für romantisches Vorgeplänkel! Endlich vereint zu sein, erschien mit einem Mal das wichtigste und erstrebenswerteste Ziel der Welt und als Severus sich zwischen ihre Schenkel legte, die sie mit einem Lustseufzer um ihn schlang, war alles andere gleichgültig. Unter dem haltlosen Keuchen aus beiden Kehlen, drang er ohne zu zögern, mit einem einzigen Stoß tief in sie ein, füllte sie komplett aus und bog seinen Körper der sich von der Erregung wie elektrisiert anfühlte weit durch, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, hielt kurz inne, senkte dann den Blick wieder tief in ihre Augen und begann sie Stoß um Stoß zu nehmen, sich zu eigen zu machen, sie in Besitz zu nehmen.

Hermine hatte Schmerz erwartet, wenigstens kurz, aber da war nur diese gigantische Woge aus Hitze und unbändiger Lust in ihrem Unterleib, in ihrem Bauch, in ihrem ganzen Körper! Und es fühlte sich bei jedem Stoß den sie empfing noch kräftiger an, stieg in ihr hoch und erfüllte sie völlig!

Das Glühen in Severus Augen, die ungebremste Wollust die sie darin sah faszinierte sie jenseits alles bisher Erlebten.

So entrückt und so unbändig hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt! Sie schloß die Augen und schrie ihre Lust heraus. Und sie fühlte, wie sehr ihn ihre Schreie hochpuschten. Sie konnte tief in sich fühlen, wie er darauf reagierte! Und wie zur Antwort bog auch sie ihren Körper wie einen Bogen durch vor Gier nach mehr.

Severus beugte sich über sie, schob seine Arme unter ihren Rücken und hob sie hoch, setzte sie sich, während er auf dem Bett kniete, auf den Schoß und überließ ihr nun Tempo und Kraft, während er seine Hände mit weit gespreizten Fingern auf ihrem Rücken liegen ließ um sie zu halten. Ihre braunen Locken wurden zum Teil von seinen Händen an ihren Rücken gepreßt, zu Teil flossen sie über seine Hände herüber.

Ohne zu Zögern übernahm sie nun die Führung, schmiegte sich gleichzeitig an ihn heran. Ihre Brüste rieben sich an seiner Haut und ihre Lippen verschmolzen erneut zu einem tiefen Kuß, während ihr Unterleib sich wieder und wieder auf ihn presste. Sie war keinen Funken weniger kraftvoll in dem was sie tat, als er es gerade gewesen war.

Und plötzlich, unerwartet schnell, war es soweit! Sie sah es in seinen Augen, sie spürte es gleichzeitig in ihrem Kopf. Dieses Rasen und Toben, dieser Orkan der angerauscht kam, der zwischen ihren Schenkeln seinen Ursprung hatte und dann in dicken Kaskaden ihren Leib hinaufzog. Die dunkle und zugleich glitzernde Wolke aus Empfindungen, die sich noch einmal verstärkte, als sie ihn unterdrückt schreien hörte während sie fühlen konnte, wie er sich in ungebremsten, pulsierenden Schüben in sie ergoß.

Sie hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, vor Lust zu sterben, weil alles um sie herum verschwand, in Schwärze versank und dann aber, mit knisternden Geräuschen in ihrem Kopf und einem Gefühl zurückkam, das auch sie nur lauthals keuchend, und in diesem Akt erstmals seinen Namen rufend, ertragen konnte.

Sie wurden beide in weiteren Wellen von den Ausläufern ihrer Höhepunke erfaßt, die sie nach wie vor durchschüttelten. Aber sie hielten sich so fest aneinander, daß sie scheinbar nichts mehr erschüttern konnte.

Schwer atmend vergruben sie ihre Köpfe am Hals des anderen und versuchten herauszufinden, was da gerade eben eigentlich geschehen war.

Ihre Körper glitzerten schweißnass, und der Raum war erfüllt vom Duft dessen, was er vor dem Rest der Welt verborgen gehalten hatte. Nur langsam beruhigten sich Snapes und Hermines Herzschläge wieder, aber sie ließen sich nicht los. Noch immer auf ihm sitzend, fühlte sie ihn unverändert tief in sich, und dieses Gefühl ließ sie befriedigt aufseufzen, als ihr Atem langsam wieder eine normale Frequenz bekam. Sie lehnte sich nun etwas bequemer an ihn heran, hielt ihn fest umfaßt, so daß sie so sitzen bleiben konnten, wie sie ihren Liebesakt beendet hatten.

Snape hatte sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergraben und als die unkontrollierbare Leidenschaft ihn langsam, wellenartig verließ, stieg, neben dem Gefühl der herrlichen Zusammengehörigkeit mit dieser jungen Frau auf seinem Schoß, gleichzeitig Panik in ihm hoch.

Wie sollte er das dem Lord klar machen? Geheimhalten konnte er es vor ihm nicht, da war er sicher, das Gefühl war zu groß und zu hell. Verdammt! Warum hatte sie nicht aufgehört!! Warum mußte sie die Grenze durchbrechen, warum hörte diese verfluchte Gryffindor nicht auf ihn!!! Occlumancy hin oder her - dieses Gefühl war zu mächtig in ihm, um es geheimzuhalten. Oder war es doch möglich? Verdammt! Was würde geschehen, wenn der Lord realisierte, daß es plötzlich sie in seinem Leben gab? Würde er amüsiert lächeln und es damit gut sein lassen? Unwahrscheinlich. Würde er verlangen, daß sie sich ihnen anschloß? Niemals! Würde er sie als Opfer verlangen, um seine Loyalität zu belegen? Wahrscheinlich! Irgendeine Konsequenz würde es haben, da war er sicher!

Als Hermines Geist und Körper langsam aus den wolkigen Sphären ihres ersten Geschlechtsaktes herabkamen, konnte sie spüren, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie wollte sich ein wenig von Severus wegdrücken, um ihn ansehen zu können, aber er hielt er sie so fest, daß sie in der Position verharrten. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals und sie konnte fühlen, daß sein Herschlag nicht so ruhig geworden war, wie ihrer.


	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Come to me now - And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie - Say it will be alright - And I shall believe_

-.-.-

"Was ist los" fragte sie ruhig. Sie hielt sich weiter an ihn geschmiegt, aber sie war nicht mehr ganz so losgelöst wie gerade eben noch. Seine steigende Anspannung übertrug sich auf sie.

"Was los ist?" sie fühlte, wie ein leises Beben durch ihn hindurchging und realisierte erstaunt, daß er lachte. Leise nur, aber er lachte. Aber es war kein schönes, kein heiteres Lachen.

Er zog sie noch fester an sich, obwohl das kaum mehr möglich schien.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, was wir gerade getan haben..."

"Oh doch," protestierte sie

"Das weiß ich sogar sehr genau, obwohl ich das vorher noch nie gemacht habe."

Jetzt löste er sich von ihr so weit, daß er sie ansehen konnte. Betrachtete fragend ihre Augen, begriff, und gab dann einen beinahe verstört klingenden Laut von sich.

"Natürlich..." er schüttelte, offenbar über sich selbst fassungslos den Kopf.

"Das hätte ich bedenken müssen... entschuldige..." Aber was auch immer gerade in seinem Kopf seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte, war stärker als der Gedanke, daß es für sie das erste Mal gewesen war. Er ging nicht einmal weiter darauf ein.

Während Hermine kurz darüber nachdachte, ob das ein Grund war, beleidigt zu sein, wurde ihr schnell klar, daß das, was ihn beschäftigte sehr viel wichtiger sein mußte. Und sie suchte besorgt erneut nach der Antwort - ahnend, daß er mit seinem Satz über das was sie 'getan hatten' nicht allein die Tatsache meinte, daß sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

"Ok - erkläre es mir - was haben wir gerade getan?"

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Seufzen an: "Wir haben gerade endgültig dafür gesorgt, daß ich dich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit beim nächsten Todessertreffen vor Voldemort so sehr im Sinn haben werde, daß ich dich nicht vor ihm verbergen kann."

"Und was bedeutet das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Das kann ich erst sagen, wenn es passiert ist" er seufzte noch einmal, zog sie wieder an sich heran und streichelte ihr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über den feuchten Rücken, bis sie wieder dieses leise Geräusch von sich gab, daß sie wie eine kleine, wohlig schnurrende Katze klingen ließ.

Hermine sah es nicht, aber Severus Gesicht wurde dem Hauch eines genießenden Lächelns überzogen.

"Dann sorgen wir doch dafür, daß es nicht passiert" sagte sie irgendwann, während sie sich weiter an ihn drückte.

Er hielt in seiner streichelnden Bewegung inne.

"Wie meinst du das?"

Jetzt war sie es, die sich von ihm wegschob um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Kommen wir ihm zuvor!"

"Mit was sollen wir ihm zuvorkommen?"

"Wenn man bedenkt, was für einen brillianten Verstand du hast, schaltest du im Moment wirklich langsam."

Er überging die Neckerei, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Sie hob die Schultern und ließ sie wieder fallen.

"Wir wissen doch, was der Plan war, wir kennen das komplette Szenario, Harry und Ginny lieben sich offenbar sowiso, Minerva und Albus ebenfalls - und was uns beide betrifft... "sie küßte ihn leicht "das Gefühl ist mir neu - aber wenn ich ihm einen Namen geben sollte..." sie brauchte den Satz nicht zuende zu sprechen.

Trotz der Sorgen die er hatte, überkam ihn bei dem was sie sagte eine so große Zärtlichkeit, daß sie sie in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Und sie wußte plötzlich, was er meinte, als er gesagt hatte, daß er es nicht würde geheimhalten können.

Er sollte es nicht noch einmal wagen, ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, er habe keine Gefühle für sie!

"Das ist verrückt, Hermine. Albus hat uns gesagt, daß es monatlang gedauert hat, den Spruch so zu erschaffen, daß er auf die Art wirkt wie es vorgesehen war. Was ist, wenn ER mich morgen bereits ruft?"

"Mußt du denn wirklich immer sofort springen? Kannst du nicht einfach einmal nicht erscheinen?"

Snape überlegte. Es war es schwer, der Aufforderung Voldemorts nicht zu folgen, da der Lord sie mit einer Abwandlung des Imperius-Fluches zu rufen pflegte, die sich in dem Zeichen auf seinem Unterarm bemerkbar machte, wenn es soweit war. Aber es war in der Tat nicht unmöglich.

"Wir müßten hier etwas inszenieren, das schon im Vorfeld klar machen würde, daß ich dem nächsten Ruf - sollte er zu früh kommen - nicht folgen kann." Der Gedanke schien jetzt endlich auf fruchtbaren Boden zu fallen. "Du hast Recht, Hermine." Sie konnte fühlen, wie er sich innerlich straffte und eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte.

"Du hast völlig Recht," wiederholte er, "wir machen es so schnell wie möglich oder gar nicht."

"Laß uns zu Albus gehen" schlug sie vor. "Laß uns die anderen zusammenrufen und es mit ihnen besprechen"

"Wir treffen uns ohnehin heute abend" erinnerte er sie.

"Das ist wahr..." und ein verspieltes Lächeln zog auf ihr Gesicht. "... dann können wir bis dahin ja hierbleiben?!" Sie zog mit einer Fingerspitze eine Spur über seine Brust, so daß ihr Fingernagel eine helle Spur auf seiner Haut hinterließ, die aber schnell wieder verschwand.

Er sog etwas gepreßt die Luft ein, und sie konnte völlig fasziniert in sich spüren, wie seine Erregung wieder erwachte.

Er verdrehte, auf offenbar angenehme Weise, entnervt die Augen und konnte ein wohliges Knurren nicht unterdrücken.

"Hast du Frischling jetzt wirklich nichts anderes im Sinn?"

Sie schmunzelte verlegen, und das Rot ihrer noch immer erhitzten Wangen wurde wieder etwas intensiver. Sie sagte nichts, sondern begann nur sich langsam wieder auf ihm zu bewegen.

Diesmal ließen sie sich Zeit...


	13. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Sound the bugle now, play it just for me_

-.-.-

"Es jetzt machen?" die Frage die Dumbledore in den Raum stellte, war mehr rethorischer Natur. Alle Anwesenden nickten, wenn auch etwas verhalten.

"Miss Weasley älteres Ich hat bei der Erstellung des Gegenzaubers entscheidend mitgewirkt, aber dafür hat sie Kenntnisse benutzt, die unsere Miss Weasley hier und heute noch gar nicht besitzt.", gab er zu bedenken.

Snape hatte, in völlig trockenem Ton, erklärt, daß das 'emotionale Durcheinander' in ihm es sehr viel schwerer mache, gegen Voldemorts Neugier gewappnet zu sein. Und er könne nicht sagen, wie lange dieser Zustand anhalte.

"Dann müssen wir halt alle an einem Strang ziehen - den Orden hinzuholen und alle Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen die da sind." erklärte Hermine mit einem leicht verärgerten Unterton. Sie hatte auf sehr viel aktivere Zustimmung gehofft.

"Wenn Professor Snape bei dem nächsten Treffen zu dem er gerufen wird seine Tarnung nicht aufrechterhalten kann, dann war's das! Und dann kann er dem Lord auch nicht mehr entfliehen, was bedeutet, daß dieser dann auch automatisch alles über uns, über den Orden und jede Form der Gegenwehr gegen ihn weiß."

Der Schulleiter lächelte sie milde an: "Das war eine Gefahr, die immer da war, Miss Granger."

Hermine war sehr ernst, als sie erwiderte: "Das glaube ich nicht, sonst hätten Sie ihn nicht da hineingeschickt. Was immer dafür erforderlich war, oder er mit sich selbst getan hat, war bisher eine Garantie dafür, daß Voldemort nicht an Professor Snapes Gedanken herankonnte."

Hermine stutzte innerlich, als sie zu sehen glaubte, wie der Schulleiter bei ihren Worten sehr kurz mit den Augen zuckte und ahnte sofort, daß sie eine empfindliche Stelle in den Gedanken des Schulleiters getroffen hatte.

Sie verstaute diese Erkenntnis in ihrem Hinterkopf und beschloss später an dieser Stelle weiterzufragen. Jetzt galt es erst einmal festzulegen, wie sie die Sache angehen würden.

Harry hob die Hand und machte den ersten konstruktiven Vorschlag: "Ich stelle mich als Testobjekt natürlich zur Verfügung - immerhin ist bei mir etwas ähnliches bereits wirksam."

McGonagall nickte, auch wenn ihr sichtbar unwohl war bei dem Gedanken, einen ihrer Schützlinge dieser Gefahr auszusetzen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir bei dem Siegel anfangen, das Sie damals auf Harrys Tante gelegt haben, Albus?" fragte sie in seine Richtung.

"Soviel ist sicher!", antworteten Harry und Dumbledore gleichzeitig und der Schulleiter ergänzte: "Ich werde dem Orden die Bücher nennen, in denen das Siegel beschrieben ist, das ist dann eine gute Ausgangsbasis."

Snape hatte sich am weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs kaum beteiligt. Er saß nachdenklich auf dem Sofa, bis es den anderen irgendwann auffiel und sie ihn ansprachen.

"Ich suche noch immer nach einem Grund, vorab zu sichern, daß ich dem nächste Treffen fernbleiben kann.", erklärte er sein Schweigen.

Alle begannen zu grübeln. Eine Weile herrschte Stille, bis Ginny eine Idee hatte.

"Was wäre, wenn Professor Snape Voldemort mitteilt, daß es Anzeichen gibt, daß Hogwarts Schulleiter misstrauisch geworden ist und ihm unter einem Vorwand für einige Wochen verweigert, daß er Hogwarts verläßt - und daß es anzunehmen ist, daß der Professor ihn was das betrifft auch überwachen läßt?"

Snape nickte.

"Das ist zwar die offensichtlichste Möglichkeit, aber daher auch die plumpeste, Miss Weasley. Allerdings fällt mir auch bei gründlichem Überlegen selbst nichts besseres ein. Deshalb werde ich es wohl so machen. Es gibt allerdings keine Garantie, daß er sich darauf einläßt."

Die Übrigen nickten verstehend.

"Ich werde das nachher sofort in die Wege leiten."

Unbewußt rieb er über den Stoff der seinen linken Unterarm bedeckte.

Hermine wußte, daß es dort ein Mal geben mußte und sie wunderte sich sehr, daß sie es nicht gesehen hatte, auch wenn es in seinem Schlafzimmer nur Dämmerlicht gegeben hatte.

Sie hatte das Bild seiner nackten Arme vor Augen - aber an ein Mal konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Es war wohl nur sehr schwach zu sehen. Aber plötzlich kam die Erinnerung an das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut auf. Sie schauderte wohlig und mußte schmunzelnd von ihm wegsehen, um das Gefühl in den Griff zu bekommen.

Dumbledore war ihre kurze Abwesenheit allerdings nicht entgangen und er blickte leicht verwundert zwischen dem Zaubertranklehrer und ihr hin und her.

Er stand auf und ging zu dem Schrank, in dem er das Denkarium aufbewahrte. Er holte es heraus. Aber nicht nur die flache Schale, sondern noch eine weitere, ähnlich gearbeitete und mit den gleichen Runen verzierte, die kleiner, aber auch tiefer war. Das Denkarium stellte er auf seinen Schreibtisch, die kleinere Schale brachte er mit zum Tisch herüber.

Als er sie darauf abstellte, sahen die anderen ihn fragend an.

"Der Zauberer der mein Denkarium geschaffen hat, hat auch diese zweite Schale gemacht. Sie kann zwar viele verschiedene Dinge, aber im Großen und Ganzen funktioniert sie ähnlich wie das Denkarium selbst. Ich bin der Meinung, daß wir die Gedanken die sich in der großen Schale befinden, auch dort lassen sollten, bis diverse Dinge geklärt oder erledigt sind. Vielleicht finden wir ja sogar einen Weg, sie irgendwann zurückzuschicken. Solange sollte jeder, der eventuell in eine Situation geraten könnte, in der der eine oder andere Gedanke zuviel ist, diese Gedanken hier ablegen.

Niemand schien besonders daran interressiert zu sein, Gedanken in die kleine Schale zu geben.

Hermine fragte sich, ob der Schulleiter, bei aller Offenheit, die er der ganzen Situation entgegenzubringen schien, von den körperlichen Auswirkungen begeistert wäre, wenn er davon erfahren würde.

Aber wie sollte er davon erfahren... Sie hatte nicht vor, von diesen Erinnerungen auch nur eine, mit wem auch immer, zu teilen außer mit Severus selbst.

Während Hermine den anderen zuhörte wie sie genauer überlegten, welche Art von Misstrauen Professor Dumbledore Snape in ihrer für Voldemort fingierten Geschichte ausgesprochen haben könnte und was genau der Grund dafür gewesen sein sollte, wurde sie immer unruhiger.

Albus und sie waren die einzigen, die sich kaum an dem Gespräch beteiligten. Der Schulleiter schien zwar intensiv zuzuhören, aber er gab kaum Kommentare ab und spielte stattdessen mit der Schale herum.

Hermines Gedanken schweiften, geradezu gegen ihren Willen, ab und kehrten in Snapes Räume zurück. Sie betrachtete Severus von der Seite und konnte wieder fühlen, wie sich seine Lippen auf ihrem Bauch angefühlt hatten. Bei der Erinnerung, an das Geräusch das er von sich gegeben hatte, als sie ihn in einem der vielen haltlosen Momente zart in die Schulter gebissen hatte, schloss sie, ein tiefes Seufzen unterdrückend, die Augen. Sie saß einfach nur da und ihre Gedanken alleine sorgten dafür, daß die Erregung des Erlebten erneut in ihr aufstieg.

Die Bilder erfassten sie. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Sie verstand nicht warum, es geschah einfach. Und zu den Gefühlen und Erinnerungen, kam plötzlich die überaus unangenehme Empfindung hinzu, daß sie in ihren Gedanken nicht alleine war!!!

Entsetzt versuchte sie den Schwall der Erinnerung zu unterbrechen, indem sie die Augen öffnete und sah sich unvermittelt dem Blick von Albus ausgesetzt, der sie beobachtet zu haben schien und der ein wenig überrascht dreinblickte.

Plötzlich sprang Snape von der Seite auf, schrie "HÖREN SIE SOFORT AUF!!!", stürzte in einem Satz auf Albus zu und machte mit der leeren Hand eine wischende Bewegung, die dem Schulleiter die Schale mit einem gewaltigen Ruck aus der Hand riß, ohne das Snape sie berührte hätte. Mit einem hellen, berstenden Geräusch schlug sie gegen die Wand und wurde dort in unzählige Teile zerbrochen.

Ginny schrie erschrocken auf, Minerva und Harry waren nicht minder verstört und sahen Severus fragend an. McGonagall hatte, so daß nur Harry es sehen konnte, ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

Die plötzliche Feindseeligkeit im Raum, nahm Hermine fast die Luft.

Das Gefühl in ihrem Kopf war weg, die Gedanken zu beenden war kein Problem mehr, und die Erregung wallte ab. Vor allem aber war das unangenehme Gefühl des Beobachtet werdens vorbei.

"Tun Sie das nie wieder, Albus!", sagte Snape in einem Ton der so bedrohlich war, daß Hermine einen Moment lang fast Angst vor ihm bekam. Aber die Wut des Zauberers hatte sich gegen den Schulleiter gerichtet und sie ahnte, daß es Dumbledore gewesen war, der in ihren Gedanken aufgetaucht war.

Mit entsetztem Blick sah sie den weißhaarigen Zauberer an. Er sah so freundlich aus wie immer. Seinen Gesichtsaudruck konnte sie nicht deuten. Er schien weder über Snapes Wutausbruch verwundert, noch über ihren Blick. Er sah lediglich bedauernd auf die Scherben des Artefakts. Er war ihr noch nie so fremd erschienen, wie in diesem Moment.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger, aber ich mußte etwas wissen, das ich Sie nicht einfach fragen konnte.", sagte er auf seine ruhige Art.

Hermine war völlig verwirrt und Snape schien rasend vor Zorn.

"Severus, was soll das. Was hat er denn getan?", mischte Minerva sich ein.

Ohne den Blick von Dumbledore abzuwenden und den Zauberstab noch immer auf ihn gerichtet, nannte er ihnen den Grund für seine Wut.

"Er hat ihre Gedanken gelesen, ist ungefragt in ihren Erinnerungen spazieren gegangen." Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

Harry wandte sich an Snape: "Er wird uns sicher einen guten Grund dafür nennen können!" Er klang nicht halb so überzeugend wie er es wohl wollte. Sein Blick wanderte hoffnungsvoll zum Schulleiter, der Snape ganz genau im Auge behielt, als sei dieser eine Schlange, die jeden Moment vorstoßen und ihn beißen könne.

Der alte Zauberer lächelte trotzdem sein mildes Lächeln und lehnte sich, entspannt wirkend, in die Lehne seines Sessels.

"Ja, das werde ich in der Tat, Harry. Und, Severus, ich kann es gar nicht noch einmal machen, weil Sie die Schale bedauerlicherweise zerstört haben. Es ist allerdings in höchstem Maße beeindruckend, daß Sie mitbekommen haben, wofür ich die Schale genutzt habe!"

Er sah, scheinbar gelassen, zwischen Hermine und Snape hin und her.

"Ich wollte das, was ich mit Hermine gemacht habe sogar mit jedem von euch tun.", gab Albus unumwunden zu.

Diese Offenbarung ergab verständlicherweise bei allen Anwesenden verdutzte Gesichter. Er hatte sie alle überprüfen wollen?

Und dann wurde Dumbledores Stimme sehr ernst: "Es geht dabei nicht darum, daß ich einem von euch misstraue - es geht darum, daß wir jetzt beginnen, eine Methode zu planen, Voldemort zu töten! Es geht nicht mehr, wie bisher, um Informationen oder darum wer an seiner Seite steht - wir planen ganz konkret seine Vernichtung. Wir alle wissen, daß er an völlig unerwarteten Stellen Zauberer hat, die unter seinem Einfluss stehen. Ich musste sichergehen, daß sie niemanden von euch unter ihrem Einfluss haben. Und das konnte ich am besten in einem Moment, in dem wir planen, was zu tun ist! Wer auch immer unter falschem Einfluß steht, hätte bei dieser Besprechung auch an die Person gedacht, der sie die Informationen zukommen läßt."

"Verdammt, Professor", - das war Harry - "Wir wissen doch schon allein durch das Denkarium, daß Hermine zu uns gehört - daß wir alle zueinander gehören! Warum dann diese Kontrolle?"

"Weil die Tatsache, daß Miss Granger in der Zukunft auf der richtigen Seite steht, nicht heißt, daß sie heute unbeeinflußt ist. Und möglicherweise, war eine Beeinflussung von einem von uns der Grund dafür, daß wir in der Zukunft gescheitert sind."

Snape schien diese Erklärung keinesfalls auszureichen, aber er beruhigte sich ein wenig. Er richtete sich an Hermine, stellte sich vor sie und senkte den Kopf etwas zu ihr herab, so daß die anderen ihr Gesicht für einen Moment nicht sahen, faßte sie bei den Schultern und fragte leise: "Waren es Gedanken die sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigt haben als dieser Sache hier?", er klang besorgt.

Hermine spürte ihren Gedanken kurz hinterher und dann wurden ihre Augen riesengroß vor Entsetzen und sie sackte etwas in sich zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, daß Dumbledore gerade genau das gesehen hatte, was sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge abgespielt hatte! "Oh nein!" hauchte sie nur und ihre Wangen wurden dunkelrot. "Ich habe..." sie stotterte und hauchte den Rest nur "... an vorhin gedacht!" bei den letzten beiden Worten schlug ihre Stimme in ein leises, von Peinlichkeit verzerrtes Kieksen um.

Severus wußte spätestens dann genau, was sie meinte, als er ihren verstörten und um Verzeihung flehenden Blick in seine Richtung sah. Sie hauchte eine kaum hörbare Entschuldigung.

"Verdammter, alter Narr!" fluchte Snape laut, ließ Hermine abrupt los und dehte sich wieder Albus zu.

Hermine wünschte sich ein Loch im Boden, in dem sie versinken konnte.

Dumbledore schien nicht überrascht über diese Beleidigung, auch wenn McGonagall da offenbar anderer Meinung war. Entrüstet wollte sie etwas zu Snape sagen, als Dumbledore jedoch sofort dazwischenging.

"Laß ihn, Minerva, er hat Recht, es war unfair, aber das sind die Methoden die unsere Gegner anwenden leider auch. Miss Granger ist dem Professor von uns allen am nächsten und ich mußte für diesen Moment sichergehen, also habe ich mit ihr angefangen. Sie wird es bald verstehen. Ihr alle werdet es bald verstehen."

Hermine war nicht mehr in der Lage, etwas zu sagen.

Severus wandte sich noch einmal an den Schulleiter.

"Sie versprechen uns hier und jetzt, daß Sie niemanden von uns mehr ohne Vorwarnung so behandeln werden, wie Sie es gerade mit Hermine getan haben." Seine Stimme hatte einen deutlich drohenden Unterton.

Harry und Ginny, die ebenfalls nicht begeistert waren bei dem Gedanken, daß jemand in ihren Gedanken herumkreiste, warteten gespannt auf Dumbledores Antwort.

"Harry und Sie, Severus, sie wissen beide, daß der normale Weg, in die Erinnerungen eines anderen einzudringen, überdeutlich und unangenehm ist. Nur mit Hilfe des Artefakts war es mir möglich, es auf heimlichem Wege zu versuchen."

Snape ergriff erneut das Wort: "Entweder wir vertrauen uns, oder wir lassen es bleiben - es gibt kein dazwischen. Wir sind jetzt der innere Kern - ein Zirkel..." er stutzte selbst, und in den Augen der anderen konnte er sehen, daß es ihnen auch aufgefallen war. Er hatte zum ersten Mal das Wort ‚Zirkel' benutzt, das Dumbledore ihnen aus ihren Erinnerungen genannt hatte. Damit war es wohl nun endgültig besiegelt.

Wenn man einmal davon absah, daß alles zu früh geschah - schienen die Geschehnisse so in Gang zu kommen, wie sie der, aus der Zukunft zu ihnen geschickten Erinnerung entsprachen.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und Dumbledore sagte mit seiner versöhnlichsten Stimme: "Ich verspreche, daß ich keine Versuche mehr unternehmen werde eure Loyalität in irgendeiner Form zu testen, bevor ich nicht konkrete Beweise habe, daß etwas nicht stimmt."

Das schien zu genügen.

Harry sah zum wiederholten Male in den letzten Minuten die Hände des Zaubertranklehrers an. Und fragte dann Dumbledore: "Wie hat Professor Snape das mit der Schale gerade gemacht, ohne den Zauberstab zu benutzen?"

Dumbledore lächelte, aber dieses Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.

"Er hat es so gemacht, wie du damals die Scheibe vor der Schlange hast verschwinden lassen. Du hast durch die große Wut, auf deinen Cousin, durch diese starke Emotion, Zugriff gehabt auf deine pure Lebensenergie. Dann reicht die Vorstellung dessen was passieren soll. Das ist allerdings sehr, sehr selten und auch sehr gefährlich, weil du in der Tat dabei Lebensenergie einsetzt."

"Aber warum ging das ohne Zauberstab?"

"Der Zauberstab ist nur ein Fokus - und er sammelt die Energie für den Spruch aus dem Kosmos, oder wie immer man das nennen will, Harry. Ich nehme an, daß deine Wut auf Dudley gerichtet war und er dadurch zu deinem Fokus wurde, und die Energie dafür, hast du aus dir selbst gezogen. Du hattest großes Glück, daß du nur so einen kleinen Zauber bewirkt hast, so daß dir selbst dabei nichts geschehen ist."

"Kann man das üben?"

"Nein, Harry, das kann man nicht - aber man sollte es auch nicht versuchen, denn der Preis ist fatal."

Plötzlich fand Hermine ihre Sprache wieder und erhob sich vom Sofa.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie nicht aus wie die Hermine die sie alle kannten. Sie war todernst und wandte sich Dumbledore zu, die Wangen immer noch hochrot. Der Blick mit dem sie ihn ansah, ließ ihn kurz die Augen senken und Snape wich vor Erstaunen einen Schritt von ihr zurück, als habe er das Gefühl, sie verlange nach einem unberührten Kreis um sich herum.

"Wenn die Erinnerungen die Sie gerade unrechtmäßig an sich gebracht haben - gleich ob es einen guten Grund dafür gab oder nicht - wenn von diesen Erinnerungen eine weiter geht als bis zu Ihnen selbst, ist diese Sache hier für mich beendet. Das meine ich bitterernst."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zur Türe.

"Ich denke, daß das Treffen für heute erledigt ist. Jeder kann sich Gedanken über unsere Möglichkeiten machen und dann treffen wir uns wieder."

An der Türe blieb sie stehen und wandte sich noch einmal um.

"Macht euch keine Gedanken, ich bin mit vollem Herzen dabei. Ich muß mich jetzt nur wieder ein bißchen einkriegen. Aber ich verlange, daß ihr mir vertraut, so wie ich euch vertraue, und daß NIE wieder einer von euch in meinem Geist herumkramt!!!"

Sie drehte sich wieder zur Tür, durchschritt sie und ließ eine schweigende Runde zurück.

"Wie konnten Sie nur...?" durchbrach Snape die Stille und verließ ebenfalls Dumbledores Räume.

Harry, Ginny, Minerva und Albus waren alleine.

Harry fasste sich als erster wieder.

"Hm, das ist wohl irgendwie nach hinten losgegangen, oder? Ich meine, ich weiß ja, wie unangenehm es ist, wenn jemand in meine Gedanken eindringt, ich habe das ja mal eine zeitlang mit Professor Snape geübt, aber ihre Reaktion war schon etwas extrem, oder?"

Albus wiegte den Kopf schmunzelnd ein wenig hin und her: "Wie mans's nimmt, lieber Harry... wie man's nimmt." Aber dann wurde er wieder ernster: "Miss Granger und Professor Snape werden sich wieder beruhigen und ich versichere - es war notwendig", erklärte Dumbledore.

"Die zwei sind sich sehr schnell - zu schnell - sehr nahe gekommen und das kann für die ganze Sache fatale Folgen haben. Wenn die Gegenseite irgendetwas davon herausbekommt, ist Miss Granger in großer Gefahr, in irgendeiner Form benutzt und gegen uns verwendet zu werden. Ich denke, daß sie das auch weiß und Professor Snape genauso und deshalb bin ich sicher, daß sie mir diesen, zugegebenermaßen gemeinen Schritt, verzeihen werden. - Es war notwendig...", wiederholte er, als wolle er sich auch vor sich selbst noch einmal rechtfertigen.


	14. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Time and fever burn away  
individual beauty from thoughtful children  
and the grave  
proves the childs ephemeral_

-.-.-

Hermine war aus Dumbledores Räumen hinausgestürmt und mit großen Schritten auf dem Weg aus dem Schloß heraus. Als sie endlich das letzte Tor durchschritten hatte und unter freiem Himmel stand, blieb sie stehen und atmete erst einmal tief durch und gab dann ein laut vernehmliches "VERDAMMT!" von sich.

Sie sah sich kurz um und überlegte, wohin sie eigentlich wollte. Dann sah sie den verbotenen Wald und rannte los.

Sie wollte nicht tief hinein, aber wenigstens durch einige wenige Baumstämme von der Schule getrennt sein.

Nach höchstens zehn Metern blieb sie stehen, murmelte noch einige Male "Verdammt, verdammt.... verdammt!" vor sich hin und setzte sich auf ein großes Stück weiches Moos, mit dem Rücken zu einem dicken, uralten Baumstamm.

Sie ließ locker und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten gegen den Baum.

Würde irgendetwas nach dem heutigen Tag noch so sein wie vorher? Ihr ganzes Leben war auf den Kopf gestellt worden! Alle benahmen sich völlig anders als sonst!

Aber was hatte sie geglaubt? Das Albus Dumbledore der nette Onkel mit den Süßigkeiten sei? Er war nicht nur Schulleiter von Hogwarts, er war vermutlich der mächtigste Zauberer den sie kannte, er war einer der Anführer des Widerstands gegen Voldemort, er leitete den Orden des Phönix, er hatte so viele Zauberer fallen sehen und er hatte so unendlich viel Verantwortung zu tragen. Wie konnte sie es ihm dann übel nehmen, daß er sie, Hermine Granger, überprüfte?

Sie schämte sich nun beinahe, daß sie sich ihm so entgegengestellt hatte, aber daß er ihre Gedanken gerade in dem Moment gelesen hatte, als sie an ihr Zusammensein mit Severus gedacht hatte, war einfach zuviel für sie gewesen.

Severus war ihr noch nicht ganz wieder in den Sinn gekommen, als sie sich auch schon wieder nach ihm sehnte. Wenn ihr das vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt hätte...

Ob er in seine Unterkunft gegangen war?

Es war früher Abend, es wurde langsam dunkel und Hermine entschied, daß es ratsamer war, bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr im verbotenen Wald zu sein, auch wenn es nur am Waldrand war.

Sie erhob sich und ging langsamen Schrittes wieder zum Schloß hinüber.

Niemand beachtete sie großartig. Mal rief ihr hier jemand ein "Hallo" zu, mal grüßte sie dort ein anderer. Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in Hogwarts.

Wenn auch nur einer von ihnen geahnte hätte, wie ihr Tag ausgesehen hatte...

Sie hatte keine Lust, in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückzukehren und nach dem was heute geschehen war, konnte sie auch nicht einfach in Severus' Büro gehen und entschied sich daher für die Bibliothek.

Dort angekommen, dauerte es keine halbe Stunde, bis sie wieder tief in den Seiten diverser Bücher versunken war.

Sie hatte sich ein Buch über schützende Zaubertränke aus den Regalen geholt, in der Hoffnung, hier etwas Brauchbares für ihre Unternehmung zu finden, und hatte bereits diverse Seiten gelesen, als sie über den Namen Felina Grandelord stolperte. Und auf der gleichen Seite war von ihr eine Abbildung...

Feline Grandelord war die Frau auf dem Bild in Snapes Büro! Warum hatte er das nie erwähnt? Er wußte doch, daß ihre Bücher die waren, die ihr am meisten bei ihrer Forschung in Bezug auf die Zaubertränke geholfen hatten! Von ihr war das erste Buch gewesen, das sie in den abendlichen Stunden in Snapes Büro mit ihm durchgearbeitet hatte.

Hermine blätterte die nächsten Seiten kurz durch, um zu sehen, ob irgendwo mehr über Felina stand, aber sie fand nichts weiter.

Sie klappte das Buch zu und brachte es zurück an seinen Platz, um dann sofort zu dem Regal zu gehen, von dem sie wußte, daß sich dort viele Biographien und kommentierte Personenregister der Zaubererwelt befanden. Schnell hatte sie gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte und saß wieder auf ihrem Platz mit einem neuen Buch auf dem Tisch.

Felina Grandelord war vor etwa 250 Jahren eine Hexe gewesen, die zu erstaunlichem Ruhm gekommen war, weil sie es als erste zustande gebracht hatte, Licht in die verwirrende Welt der Zaubertränke zu bringen, indem sie erklärt hatte, auf welche Weise es überhaupt geschehen konnte, daß diese Tränke funktionieren. Und sie hatte in Hogwarts unterrichtet.

Sie mußte ein Genie gewesen sein, wenn es darum ging, die magische Essenz der verschiedensten Zutaten herauszufinden.

Aus ihren Forschungsergebnissen hatten sich unzählige neue Zaubertrankzutaten ergeben, die heute alltäglich waren, an die aber vorher wohl kein Zauberer je überaupt gedacht hatte. Eine ihrer größten Erkenntnisse war die Tatsache gewesen, daß in allen Dingen und allen Wesen auf dieser Welt, Magie zu finden war. Eine Theorie, die sie allerdings heftig unter den Beschuß der elitären reinblütigen Zauberer hatte geraten lassen.

Hermine laß, was Severus ihr vor vielen Wochen in seinem Büro erklärt hatte, nämlich, daß es nichts und niemanden gab, dem nicht Magie innewohnte. Man mußte sie nur finden.

Felina Grandelord hatte einen Muggel geheiratet - Jonas Granger...

Hermine stutzte.

Granger? Das war ja ein Zufall!

Sie lächelte, bis sie den weiteren Verlauf von Felinas Nachfahren gelesen hatte. Felina und Jonas hatten zwei Kinder Elisabeth Granger und Horatio Granger. Elisabeth war eine eher mäßig begabte Hexe gewesen und kinderlos verstorben, während Horatio sich, genau wie seine Mutter, einen großen Namen in der Zaubertrankkunde gemacht hatte.

Horatio...

So hatte Hermines Großvater gehießen. Sie hatte ihn nie kennengelernt, aber der Name war ihr stets in Erinnerung gewesen.

Horatio hatte ebenfalls in eine Muggelfamilie eingeheiratet. Er hatte sich, zur Entäuschung seines Vaters, für ein Leben in der Welt der Muggel entschieden und war dort mit Rebecca Mellowby sehr glücklich geworden, mit der er einen Sohn hatte - David Granger, der allerdings magieunbegabt zu sein schien.

Hermine schrie vor Überraschung kurz auf!

Die anderen Schüler in ihrer Nähe, sahen in ihre Richtung, wandten sich aber schnell wieder ihren eigenen Unterlagen zu.

David Granger! Ihr Vater hieß David!!!

Horatio Granger - David Granger - das konnte kein Zufall sein!!! Sie blätterte aufgeregt zu dem Bild von Felina zurück - sah sie ihr nicht irgendwie ähnlich?

Hermine blätterte mit fahrigen Händen zu der Seite zurück, auf der sie auf den Namen ihres Vaters gestoßen war.

Sie war wie erstarrt, als sie den letzten Satz in dem Absatz über Felina Grandelord gelesen hatte: David Grangers Frau, Felicitas, ebenfalls Muggel, hatte einer Tochter das Leben geschenkt, die höchst vielversprechend war. Ihr Name sei ‚Hermine' und ‚die Prophezeihung' lasse vermuten, daß sie, trotz der vielen Nicht-Zauberer und Nicht-Hexen in ihrer Familie, an das alte Magierblut der Familie anknüpfen würde.

Hermine vergaß einige Sekunden lang zu atmen.

Dann schlug sie das Buch zu, nahm es an sich und verließ die Bibliothek rennend in Richtung Snapes Büro.


	15. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Wer andere kennt, ist klug - wer sich selbst kennt, ist weise_

-.-.-

"Ich bin gar nicht aus einer reinen Muggel-Familie!" rief sie laut, als sie durch die Türe des Büros hereingestürzt war.

Snape stand vor dem Schrank mit den kostbaren, seltenen Zutaten, zu denen die Schüler keinen Zugang hatten, und räumte einige Dinge ein.

Er legte die hellgelben, kleinen Blätter, die er gerade in der Hand hielt, zur Seite und wandte sich ihr zu.

Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sagte Felina aus dem Bild heraus: "Das wußte er!"

Auch der wütende Blick von Snape zu der alten Dame, konnte diese neue Tatsache nicht ungesagt machen.

Hermine verstummte, obwohl sie gerade Luft für den nächsten Satz geholt hatte. Sie sah ihn verständnislos an und fragte dann irritiert: "Sie wußten es?"

Das Büro, die Art wie er dort stand und sie ansah ließen das, was sie vor wenigen Stunden erst getan hatten, so unwirklich erscheinen, daß sie ihn automatisch mit dem gewohnten 'Sie' ansprach. Ihm schien es nicht einmal aufzufallen.

"Ja", knurrte er.

"Warum haben Sie nicht..." alle möglichen Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf "Wieso haben Sie dann..."

"Felina hat es mir gesagt."

Hermines Blick war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

"Warum hat mir das niemand verraten?", in ihrer Stimme klang grenzenlose Entäuschung mit.

"Ich habe es Ihnen nicht gesagt..." er hielt inne, schloss die Augen und murmelte gepresst zu sich selbst: "Das ist absolut lächerlich...", öffnete die Augen wieder und fing noch einmal an: Ich habe es DIR nicht gesagt weil Prophezeiungen die Angewohnheit haben sich zu erfüllen, ganz gleich ob die betroffene Person davon weiß oder nicht. Und obendrein bist du der Definition nach sehrwohl muggelgeboren. Dein Vater und deine Mutter waren Muggel. Das ist und bleibt unbestritten. Warum die anderen es nicht gesagt haben, weiß ich nicht. Ich denke allerdings, daß Dumbledore es dir noch nicht gesagt hat, um dich nicht mit Dingen zu belasten, die nicht notwendig sind."

"Warum sollten Sie, - solltest DU...", stolperte Hermine selbst noch einmal über die ungewohnte, private Anrede "...es nicht wahrhaben wollen, daß ich nicht aus einer Muggel-Familie stamme? Ich begreife das nicht!"

"Es geht nicht darum ob du Muggeln entstammst oder nicht - es geht darum, daß deine Herkunft dich als eine bestimmte Person identifiziert."

Severus putzte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab, das an der Seite des Schrankes hing, schloß den Schrank und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ er sich in den großen Stuhl dahinter fallen.

Hermine, die nicht einsah, daß sie sich jetzt auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches setzen sollte, und die nicht verstand, warum die Tatsache, daß unter ihren Vorfahren Zauberer waren, eine Belastung für sie sein sollte, ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich vor ihm einfach auf den Tisch.

"Ich verstehe Deine Neugier angesichts dieser, für dich neuen Tatsachen, aber das ist heute alles ein bißchen viel, Hermine. Findest du nicht auch?", er sah müde aus.

"Deshalb wirst du mir trotzdem jetzt erklären, warum mir all die Jahre die ich hier bin, niemand verraten hat, daß es in meiner Familie Zauberer gegeben hat. Und sogar ziemlich bekannte obendrein! Du hast von den anderen gesprochen, die es mir auch nicht gesagt haben - wer?"

"Außer Dumbledore und mir, weiß so gut wie Niemand davon."

"Was ist das für eine Prophezeiung? In dem Buch hier ist auch davon die Rede! Was besagt sie?"

Snape sah zu dem Bild von Felina hoch.

"Felina war sehr erpicht darauf, dich kennenzulernen und deshalb hat sie mir die Zeilen so oft aufgesagt, daß ich sie inzwischen auswendig kenne: 'Die Urenkelin der braunen Felina wird den Sohn haben, der es sein wird, der dereinst im Endkampf, im Aufstand der Trollschamanen, mit dem Schwert des Godric Gryffindor den Sieg erringen wird.'"

Hermine staunte ehrfürchtig. Sie würde also einen Sohn haben... Trotzdem fragte sie: "Aber warum solltest du etwas gegen diese Prophezeiung haben?"

"Weil er dir natürlich nicht den kompletten Wortlaut genannt hat, Hermine!", mischte Felina sich von der Seite ein.

"FELINA!", fuhr Severus ihr über den Mund, aber die Zauberin aus dem Bild ließ sich das Sprechen nicht verbieten.

"...Und Vater dieses Kindes wird der Mann sein, der kein Slytherin ist. Vertraut ihr, vertraut ihm, und das Buch über die folgenden fünf Generationen ist gewiss.", sprach die alte Zauberin den Text der Prophezeiung weiter.

Snape sprang auf und ging zu dem Bild hinüber.

Hermine war verwirrt.

Die Urenkelin von Felina - das war dann wohl sie. Aber der Mann, der kein Slytherin ist?

"Wer ist der Mann, der kein Slytherin ist - das kann doch jeder sein, der einem der anderen Häuser angehört."

"Er ist es!" sagte, Felina noch schnell, mit einem fröhlichen Blinken in den Augen, und zeigte auf Snape, bevor Severus ein großes Tuch genommen und das Bild damit zugedeckt hatte. Er stützte die Arme in die Taille und überlegte offenbar, ob die Abdeckung reichen würde, um die Hexe in dem Bild zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ohne sich umzudrehen, erklärte er Hermine gereizt: "Sie hat eventuell Recht, damit könnte ich gemeint sein."

"Du? - aber du bist ein Slytherin. - Sogar einer, wie er im Buche steht."

"Ist er nicht", nuschelte es hinter dem Tuch hervor.

Snape verdrehte die Augen, packte den Rahmen an den Seiten, hob das abgedeckte Bild von der Halterung herunter, drehte es um und stellte es hart aufsetzend mit der Front zur Wand.

"Noch ein Ton, Felina und ich schneide dich aus dem Rahmen heraus und benutze dich stückchenweise für die nächsten Zaubertränke, in denen ich benutzte Leinwand benötige.", das hatte äußerst überzeugend geklungen - es war ihm eindeutig ernst damit!

Dann wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das deutlich mache, daß er eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hatte, über dieses Thema mit ihr zu reden.

"Natürlich bin ich ein Slytherin... aber zugegebenermaßen nur, weil Dumbledore damals mit dem sprechenden Hut eine Vereinbarung getroffen hat. Es gibt eine andere Prophezeiung, die nur mich betrifft."

Er ließ sich härter als nötig wieder in auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

"Offenbar gibt es für jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe in diesem Universum mindestens eine dieser verdammten Prophezeihungen."

Hermine dachte an den riesigen Raum im Ministerium zurück, in dem abertausende Prophezeiungen aufbewahrt worden waren.

Er schien das Thema wirklich nicht ausstehen zu können.

"Nun ja, die, die mich betraf, hat jedenfalls dafür gesorgt, daß ich bei meiner Einschulung in Hogwarts nur durch viel Überzeugungsarbeit von Dumbledore beim sprechenden Hut in Slytherin gelandet bin, um mit den ‚richtigen' Leuten in Kontakt zu kommen, damit ich später vom dunklen Lord rekrutiert werden konnte. Da es in dem Text der Prophezeiung die dich betrifft, so seltsam betont wird, daß es sich um "den, der kein Slytherin ist" handelt, geht Felina davon aus, daß ich gemeint bin. Ich halte das für Unfug, aber unmöglich ist es nicht"

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Den Teil der sie betraf hatte sie kaum noch gehört. Sie versuchte nur zu begreifen, was Snape ihr gerade eben über das absichtlich falsche Sortieren des sprechenden Hutes gesagt hatte...

"Es war von Anfang an, seit du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, so geplant?", fragte sie?

Severus nickte.

"Dann... dann warst du ja eigentlich nie aus eigenem Antrieb bei den Todessern?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann... oh Merlin... dann... seit du Erstklässler warst?"

Er nickte wieder.

"Deine Zugehörigkeit zu Voldemort - von Anfang an nur Theater? So wie jetzt?"

Snape schaute grimmig.

"Du wiederholst dich, Hermine."

"Du warst nie wirklich ein Todesser...", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

An diesem Punkt veränderte sich Snapes Körperhaltung.

"Ich habe in der Zeit bei Voldemort durchaus Dinge getan, die nur ein Todesser tun würde. Male dir das ganze um Merlins Willen, nicht romantisch aus. Ich war jung, sehr jung, ich hatte die gleiche Wut in mir, wie viele junge Männer, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr. Ich habe es gehaßt, den anderen nicht ins Gesicht spucken zu können, daß ich nicht der war, für den ich mich ausgab, ich habe es gehaßt, wie sie sich mir gegenüber verhalten haben. Ich wußte, daß ich sie mit einem Fingerstreich hätte fertigmachen können, ich war durchaus dazu in der Lage - und ein Wort zu Voldemort hätte noch wirksamere Ergebnisse gebracht. Und glaube mir, Hermine..." als er sie ansah, konnte sie das verzehrende Feuer dieses Hasses kurz darin aufflammen sehen, aber er senkte den Blick schnell wieder, als wisse er davon "...ich habe mehr als einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diese mächtige schwarze Magie zu benutzen, die man mir in die Hände gelegt hatte. Ich habe mein Leben gehaßt und ich habe meine Aufgabe gehaßt. Und Voldemort hatte mir eine Macht gegeben, die mir das Gefühl gab, mir gehöre die Welt. Erschreckenderweise habe ich von ihm mehr Lob und Bestärkung erhalten, als ich es von der anderen Seite kannte. Das Mal, das ich trage, unterscheidet sich ein wenig von denen der anderen Todesser.", er lachte bitter. "Er hat mich damals wohl damit ehren wollen, weil ich so 'vielversprechend' war. Mein Haß auf die Welt hat ihn begeistert. Und seine Begeisterung für mich, hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Für einen Heranwachsenden ist es egal, woher er dieses Gefühl bezieht. Wenn man es hat, ist es wie eine Sucht. Es war immer eine Gratwanderung. Es hat unzählige Tage und Nächte gegeben, in denen ich mir nicht sicher war, auf welcher Seite ich stehe..."

"Aber du hast die Seiten nie gewechselt?", ihre Stimme kratzte ein wenig.

Severus schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

"Nein, das kann ich, Merlin sei dank, mit reinem Gewissen sagen. Ich habe fürchterliche Dinge getan, die sich im Rahmen der Aufgabe nicht vermeiden ließen, aber ich habe nie die Seite gewechselt. Albus hat mich stets genau im Auge behalten und als er durch meine Informationen wußte, daß es einem entscheidenden Kampf näherging, sorgte er dafür, daß ich für den Orden weiterarbeiten konnte, indem ich meine Rolle neu definierte. Also kam ich rechtzeitig als bereuender Sünder zurück und wurde in Gnaden wieder aufgenommen, obwohl ich nie auf der Seite des dunklen Lords gestanden hatte. Das war fast noch schlimmer, als das was vorher abgelaufen war. Aber Albus hat beim Ministerium alles so gedreht, daß sie auf mich nicht verzichten wollten und Voldemort glaubt weiter, daß ich sein getreuer Diener bin, obwohl ich es nie war. Wenn es nicht so tragisch wäre, könnte man darüber lachen."

Hermine sah ihm an, daß er es nicht komisch fand.

"Du bist also eigentlich kein Slytherin?", knüpfte sie noch einmal an den Anfang an.

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Welchem Haus gehörst du denn dann an?"

"Keine Ahnung." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie mußte jetzt erst einmal verdauen, was sie über Severus erfahren hatte. Dabei kam ihr die Prophezeiung wieder in den Sinn.

"Warte mal..." in Hermines Gedanken begann es erneut zu rotieren.

"Wenn ich die Urenkelin bin - und du bist... - dann..." ihre Augen wurden groß. Er wußte sofort, was sie meinte.

"Und genau das, Hermine, war der Teil gegen den ich mich, wie du sicher nachvollziehen können wirst, einfach gewehrt habe, als du vor sieben Jahren das erste mal Hogwarts betreten hast - auch wenn du Felina wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich sahst und von der ersten Unterrichtsstunde ein unbestreitbares Talent für Zaubertränke aufgewiesen hast. Ich halte es, wie schon gesagt, für Unfug, daß ich gemeint sein soll, aber leider ist es nicht unmöglich."

Hermine schluckte. Auch das mußte sie jetzt erst einmal verarbeiten.

"Hermine..." er sah sie eindringlich an "... bitte erzähle niemandem, auch nicht Harry, Ginny oder Minerva davon.""

"Aber warum..."

"Weil ich dich darum bitte, das muß reichen."

"Aber bei dem was sie ohnehin schon über dich wissen..."

"... wäre das nur noch eine Kleinigkeit obendrauf, richtig." beendete er ihren Satz. "Aber ich will nicht, daß sie davon erfahren. Ich bin in diesem ganzen Wahnsinn Spielball genug."

Er beugte sich vor und nam ihre Hände in seine. Sein Blick war ernst und bittend.

"Prophezeiung hin, Prophezeiung her - ich will diese Entscheidung nicht aus der Hand geben. Ich möchte mich wenigstens in diesem einen einzigen Punkt bewußt für oder gegen etwas entscheiden können."

"Bewußt für mich oder gegen mich, meinst du..."

Er ließ ihre Hände los und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

"Ja..."

Hermine überlegte eine Weile während sie ihm still schweigend gegenübersaß, intensiv in die Betrachtung der eigenen Hände vertieft.

Dann straffte sie sich, lächelte ihn ruhig an und sagte: "Du hast Recht. Und ich werde versuchen, dir so neutral wie möglich gegenüberzutreten. Ich werde versuchen, dich nicht zu beeinflussen."

Das Gespräch war ihm deutlich unangenehm, aber er schien erleichtert.

"Ich danke dir."

Wieder kehrte Stille ein.

Hermines Gedanken kehrten zu Dumbledore zurück.

"Es tut mir leid, daß ich vorhin preisgegeben habe, was geschehen ist. Ich hoffe, daß es keine Folgen für Dich hat.", drückte sie sich so vorsichtig aus, wie es ihr möglich war, ohne die Dinge beim Namen nennen zu müssen.

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich, aber sie glaubte sehen zu können, daß es nicht ihretwegen war.

"Dafür konntest du nichts. Du hattest keine Möglichkeit, dich dagegen zu wehren. Dafür müßtest du in dieser Magieform unterrichtet sein."

"Meinst du, ich könnte das lernen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Der Gedanke, daß das noch einmal geschehen könnte, war ihr ein Graus.

Er sah sie zweifelnd an.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Harry konnte es nicht. Aber das hatte natürlich auch damit zu tun, daß er es nicht wirklich wollte und daran, daß wir es nicht lange genug versucht haben. Talent war da - aber es scheiterte an der Übung."

"Können wir es vielleicht einmal versuchen?"

Er schob seine Hände in die Ärmel und umgriff die Unterarme seines jeweils anderen Arms .

Hermine fragte sich, auf wieviele Arten man wohl seine Arme verschränken konnte. Snape jedenfalls schien sie alle zu kennen.

"Es wäre gut, wenn du es könntest, aber der Prozess ist eigentlich nicht zumutbar." Er löste seinen Blick von ihr und betrachtete stattdessen seine Ärmel.

"Ich könnte es dir nur beibringen, indem ich so lange immer wieder in deine Erinnerungen eindringe, bis du es schaffst, mich daraus auszuschließen. Harry hat das kaum ertragen."

"Ich würde es trotzdem gerne versuchen. Bringst du mir es bei?"

Er zögerte und schien im Geiste verschiedene Möglichkeiten durchzugehen.

"Nun gut", sagte er letztendlich. "Wenn du es willst, versuche ich, es dir beizubringen. Aber eines sollten wir vielleicht noch klären.", er sah sie nun durchdringender an, als im ganzen bisherigen Gespräch und Hermine wußte, daß etwas Wichtiges folgen würde.

"Was wir getan haben... Was zwischen uns geschehen ist...", nun stockte er doch - und Hermine konnte sehen, daß er sich selbst dafür verfluchte. "Was in meinem Schlafzimmer geschehen ist..."

"Die Tatsache, daß wir miteinander geschlafen haben, das ist es doch, was dir nicht über die Lippen geht, richtig?"

Er nickte.

"Das darf nicht wieder geschehen."

"Ok..." sagte sie nur und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

"Es geht nicht darum, daß ich es nicht will", er holte mitten im Satz tief Luft und ließ sie mit einem kräftigen Stoß wieder aus "ganz sicher nicht", der Gesichtsausdruck den er dabei machte, ließ Hermine leise lachen. "Ich bin ein Mann und kein Mönch - Wenn ich weiß, daß es möglich wäre, das noch einmal mit dir zu tun, würde ich nichts anderes mehr mit dir tun wollen." Er sah sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und einem geradezu neckischen Blick an und Hermines Wangen wurden tiefrot angesichts dieses offenen Geständnisses.

Doch sein Blick wurde schnell wieder ernster.

"...aber wir müssen beide einen klaren Kopf behalten, bis das hier durchgestanden ist. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, uns ausgerechnet jetzt auf derlei Dinge zu stürzen."

"Thema aufgegriffen, Thema diskutiert, Thema beendet - ich möchte darüber nicht mehr sprechen.", rasselte sie die Worte schneller als nötig herunter.

Obwohl sie gelacht hatte, obwohl das Kompliment das er ihr gemacht hatte, sie erreicht hatte, sah Snape, daß er sie auch verletzt hatte, aber er war ihr dankbar, daß sie ihm keine Szene in irgendeiner Form machte.

Es klopfte und Hermine machte einen Satz von dem Schreibtisch herunter, ging um ihn herum und blieb dort stehen.

Snape rief 'Herein', die Türe öffnete sich und Draco Malfoy betrat das Büro.

Er sah Hermine, und ging, seinem hämischen Grinsen nach zu urteilen, ganz offensichtlich davon aus, daß sie für eine Strafarbeit herzitiert worden war.

Snape blieb unbewegt sitzen.

"Was gibt es, Draco?"

Draco kam so nah an den Schreibtisch heran, daß er sich vor Hermine stellen konnte.

"Madame Pomfrey bat mich, Sie daran zu erinnern, daß heute der 10te sei und Sie ihr noch einige Tränke versprochen hatten."

"Gut. Das hast du dann jetzt hiermit getan."

Der junge Slytherin blieb stehen.

"Gibt es sonst noch etwas, Draco?"

Draco schien nach einem Grund zu suchen, noch im Büro bleiben zu können. Vermutlich hoffte er, mitzubekommen, warum Hermine hier war.

"Nein, sonst war nichts."

"Gut, dann kannst du ja jetzt wieder gehen."

Draco sah noch einmal zwischen den beiden hin und her und wandte sich dann wieder dem Ausgang zu.

"Ach, Hermine", fiel ihm dann plötzlich doch noch etwas ein "Du hast mir noch keine Antwort zukommen lassen. Es wäre nett, wenn du das noch tun könntest, ich müßte langsam darüber bescheid wissen. Das Schuljahr ist bald zuende. Die Stelle mit all ihren Annehmlichkeiten ist nicht ewig frei."

Hermine wurde ein wenig rot.

"Ich habe dir längst gesagt, daß ich nicht interessiert bin, Draco. Und dabei bleibt es auch."

"Wir werden sehen.", murmelte der blonde Slytherin und verließ den Raum.

"Angebot?", fragte Snape.

"Er hat mir einen Job in der Forschungsabteilung der Firma seines Vaters angeboten wenn die Schule zuende ist. Aber ich will erst noch studieren.", erklärte Hermine etwas fahrig.

"Er hat dir einen Job angeboten? Ich dachte ihr zwei könnt euch nicht ausstehen.", hakte Snape mißtrauisch hinterher.

"Das ist auch so - aber jetzt, wo er die Firmenleitung innehat, seit sein Vater in Askaban sitzt, denkt er wohl tatsächlich mehr an den Profit und verspricht sich von mir wohl einiges in der Beziehung. Der Job wäre in der Tat eine Überlegung wert, wenn ich nicht andere Pläne hätte. Aber laß uns jetzt das Thema wechseln, ja?"

"Einverstanden..."


	16. Kapitel 15

**kapitel 15**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_"Wenn du die Zielscheibe treffen willst,  
__mußt du ein wenig darüber hinausziehlen.  
__Jeder fliegende Pfeil,  
__spürt die Anziehungskraft der Erde"_

-.-.-

Sie hatten sich entschlossen, parallel zu den Zaubertrank-Untersuchungen des Ordens, auf der Grundlage dessen, was Ginny und Albus an Erinnerungen in das Denkarium gelegt hatten, den Versuch zu wagen, einen anderen, neuen Zaubertrank zu erschaffen .

Es war eine Abwandlung der ursprünglichen Idee, die es allerdings überflüssig machen würde, daß sie sich berühren, um die Magie wirksam werden zu lassen, da das der schwächste Punkt des Zaubers gewesen zu sein schien, der in der Zukunft gescheitert war.

Aber auch wenn Ginny und Hermine in der Gegenwart eindeutig seine besten Schülerinnen waren, hatte Snape sie nur deshalb als Assistentinnen akzeptiert, weil es zu gefährlich war, noch weitere Magier mit echter Zaubertrankerfahrung in die Sache einzuweihen.

Das Kreieren neuer Zaubertränke, war immer eine kniffelige Angelegenheit, und ein Vorgang der stets von vielen Misserfolgen gesäumt war, bis endlich etwas Brauchbares dabei entstand. Normalerweise war Snape dabei von einer geradezu unmenschlichen Ruhe gesegnet - aber diesesmal hatten sie es eilig und jeder neue Fehlschlag machte ihn rasend.

Hinzu kam die Tatsache, daß es ihn von Tag zu Tag stärker bereits durcheinanderbrachte, wenn Hermine nur im Raum war. Sie hielt sich an ihre Abmachung, daß es keine weiteren Intimitäten zwischen ihnen geben würde so dermaßen genau, als sei es ein Gesetz. Für sie schloß das sogar persönliche Unterhaltungen mit ein, die sie so minimal wie möglich hielt.

Anfangs war es für ihre Arbeit hilfreich, aber inzwischen mußte Snape sich gestehen, daß es ihn mehr ablenkte, als es ihn in seiner Konzentration unterstützte. Glücklicherweise war ein unkonzentrierter Snape immer noch ein massiv konzentrierterer Zauberer als so manch anderer nicht abgelenkte Kollege.

Der elfte Tag - der elfte Versuch - und, so wie es aussah, der elfte Fehlschlag.

Ginny, Hermine und Snape waren kurz davor, den Zaubertrank des heutigen Tages ebenfalls aufzugeben.

"Ich glaube nicht, daß wir prinzipiell danebenliegen.", murmelte Hermine zum wiederholten Male vor sich hin.

Ginny und Snape nickten zustimmend.

Der Zaubertrankmeister rührte in dem Kessel herum, als könne das alleine vielleicht doch noch etwas bewirken. Aber dann hielt er inne, holte den kupfernen Löffel aus dem Kessel heraus und setzte sich zu Ginny und Hermine an den Tisch.

"Lassen wir die Sache noch ein wenig brodeln, dann werden wir ja sehen, ob es nicht doch noch umschlägt." Sein Gesicht dabei war weder überzeugt noch überzeugend.

Alle drei beugten sich wieder über die Bücher die auf dem Tisch verteilt waren.

Nur das Knistern des Feuers unter dem Kessel war zu hören und hin und wieder das Rascheln einer umgeschlagenen Buchseite.

Immer wieder blätterte Ginny zu den Zaubertrankzutaten, die in irgendeiner Form mit dem Phönix zu tun hatten.

Die Heilkraft von Phönixtränen war legendär - aber sie mußten vom Phönix selbst in der konkreten Situation gegeben werden, in der sie heilen sollten. Konservieren konnte man sie nicht. Die Federn des Phönix waren ein unglaublicher Fokus für magische Kraft. Nicht umsonst hatte Voldemort, genau wie Harry eine Phönixfeder in seinem Zauberstab.

"Ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit Fawkes und ich würde gerne für heute Schluß machen, meinen Sie daß das geht, Professor?"

Snape sah von seinem Buch hoch.

"Von mir aus können Sie gehen. Ihre Hingezogenheit zu dem Phönix hat allerdings inzwischen wirklich ungewöhnliche Ausmaße angenommen. Sie verbringen wirklich viel Zeit mit dem Tier. Ich meine - es ist ja nicht so, daß man sich mit ihm unterhalten kann."

"Da bin ich nicht sicher. Fawkes fasziniert mich und ich würde sehr gerne noch viel mehr über ihn erfahren. Ich habel inzwischen den Eindruck, daß der Gesang den er benutzt ein Muster hat, als sei es eine ganz eigentständige Sprache.", Begeisterung glühte in ihren Augen.

Snape zuckte uninteressiert mit den Schultern und machte ein gleichgültiges Gesicht.

"Dann gehen Sie und lernen Sie diese Sprache.", ganz ernst nahm er ihre Erkenntnis offenbar nicht, aber Ginny schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen.

"Schaden kann es nicht. Für heute können Sie, wie schon gesagt, Schluß machen. Wir werden das hier gleich sowieso wieder abbrechen müssen."

Hermine sah seufzend zum Kessel hinüber. Er hatte wohl Recht.

Ginny räumte die Bücher auf ihrem Platz noch schnell ordentlich zusammen und ging dann.

Hermine war aufgestanden um selbst den Zaubertrank noch ein paar mal umzurühren, als Snape ein Geräusch von sich gab, daß von überraschter Erkenntnis zeugte.

"Natürlich!"

Er blätterte noch eine Seite weiter, überflog die Seite, blätterte dann zurück und schlug mit der flachen Hand darauf.

"Das ist es!"

Hermine lief zu ihm und sah auf die Seite herab.

"Was? Was ist es?"

"Die Orientierung! Es fehlt die Orientierung!"

"Die Orientierung?"

"Ja", er schob ihr das Buch zu, erklärte aber gleichzeitig was er meinte: "Der Zaubertrank soll Sprüche abwehren und dabei den Spruch auf den wirken, der ihn gesprochen hat. Aber das was wir hier brauen ist kein Trank für jeden Zauberspruch der Welt. Es muß geklärt sein, was für eine Art Sprüche er abwehren soll. Es fehlt die Orientierung, daß es sich gegen unverzeihliche Flüche - oder generell gegen dunkle Magie wenden soll. Dem Zaubertrank muß das hinzugefügt werden, gegen das er sich richten soll."

Hermine begriff zwar, was er damit sagen wollte, sah aber ein neues Problem aufkommen. "Wie sollen wir das denn in den Zaubertrank hineingeben?"

Snape stand abrupt auf und ging zum Kessel hinüber. Während er in den Tank hineinsah, als suche er darin etwas, rollte er sich den linken Ärmel seiner Robe hoch.

Hermine ging zu ihm und stellte sich ihm gegenüber auf die andere Seite des Kessels.

Snape zögerte einen kurzen Moment, schien unentschlossen - dann nahm er ein Messer von der Arbeitsplatte, hielt seinen Unterarm über den Kessel und zog die Klinge einmal kraftvoll darüber.

Hermine gab einen überraschten und entsetzen Schrei von sich und sah entgeistert zu, wie Snape, den Arm ausgestreckt über dem Kessel haltend, die Faust kräftig ballte, damit mehr Blut aus der Wunde floss.

Er verzog bei der Prozedur keine Miene, sah nur gespannt in den Kessel hinein.

Der Erfolg war erstaunlich.

Dunkelviolett hatte der Trank werden sollen. Vor wenigen Minuten noch, war er hellgrün gewesen. Jetzt färbte er sich mit jedem Tropfen von Snapes Blut tiefer ins Violette und mit jedem Tropfen verdunkelte sich die Flüsigkeit, bis sie so dunkelviolett war, daß sie fast schwarz schien.

Hermine war trotzdem schockiert. Sie sah auf die Wunde und hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab gezogen um einen Heilzauber zu sprechen, aber Snape hielt sie mit einer kurzen Geste, mit der Hand in der er immer noch das Messer hielt, davon ab.

"Noch nicht."

Sie wartete ab, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Und sie wartete auch nur deshalb, weil ihr klar war, daß die Wunde zwar relativ stark blutete, Severus aber durchaus nicht so viel Blut verlor, daß er dadurch in Gefahr gewesen wäre. Sie hielt die Wunde im Auge und plötzlich konnte sie sehen, warum er diese Stelle seines Arms ausgesucht hatte und warum es funktioniert hatte!

An den Kanten des Schnittes tauchten feine, schwarze Linien auf die leicht rötlich leuchteten und sie ahnte, daß sie zu dem Mal gehörten, von dem sie gehört, das sie aber immer noch nicht bewußt gesehen hatte.

Dem Mal, das ihrer Information nach aufleuchtete, wenn der dunkle Lord seine Anhänger zu sich rief.

Erst glaubte sie, daß das Mal sich dagegen wehrte, durch den Schnitt beschädigt worden zu sein, aber dann sah sie Severus Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck plötzlich von gespanntem Interesse zu Entsetzen gewechselt hatte. Und Hermine wußte, daß es mehr war, als ein Sich-Wehren!

Das ganze Mal zeigte sich und es leuchtete auf, düster und intensiv. Es sah widerlich aus. Das Leuchten hatte mit dem Schnitt nichts zu tun - Voldemort rief seinen Todesser!

"Darauf können wir jetzt keinen Heilzauber sprechen", sagte er tonlos, "Das muß warten. Sage Dumbledore bescheid. Hol vorher den Trank vom Feuer - er ist fertig.", dann packte er ein Tuch - presste es auf die Wunde und ging eiligen Schrittes zur Tür hinaus.

Hermine sah sich entsetzt um und überlegte in Sekundenschnelle was zu tun war.

Als erstes holte sie den Trank von der Feuerstelle und bedeckte den Kessel mit einem großen Tuch. Sie löschte mit einem kurzen Spruch die Flammen und verließ dann rennend ebenfalls das Labor in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

Sie hatte den Schulleiter sofort gefunden, aber als er und Hermine in Snapes Quartier ankamen, war dieser fort.

Dumbledore sah sich kurz um und sah dann Hermine sehr eindringlich an und faßte sie bei den Schultern.

"Was geschah genau, als er sich geschnitten hat?"

Hermine holte sich das Bild vor ihre Augen zurück.

"Das Mal wurde von der Schnittkante weg deutlicher und begann dann zu leuchten."

"Es glühte nicht komplett auf einmal auf?"

Sie überlegte.

"Nein - es ging von dem Schnitt aus. Ich konnte das Bild nicht von Anfang an erkennen - erst als es komplett zu sehen war."

"Oh je...", murmelte Dumbledore "möglicherweise ist es gar nicht so, daß Voldemort seine Todesser zusammenruft. Ich befürchte vielmehr, daß es ein Zauber ist, der in Kraft tritt, wenn das Mal verletzt wird, um zu verhindern, daß der Träger versucht, es loszuwerden."

"Was heißt das, Professor?"

"Genau weiß ich das nicht, Miss Granger, aber es ist sicher nichts Gutes. Jetzt müssen wir Severus erst einmal finden."

"Kann er bei 'ihm' sein?"

Dumbledore machte ein 'hoffentlich-nicht'-Gesicht, das ihr zeigte, daß der Zauberer das nicht ausschloß, und begann dann, sich eilig in Snapes Wohnzimmer genauer umzusehen.

"Vielleicht hat er uns eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sehen Sie sich bitte um. Ich sage in der Zwischenzeit Professor McGonagall bescheid und wir suchen ihn. Bleiben Sie hier, bis ich Sie hole oder Ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lasse."

Noch bevor Hermine etwas dazu sagen konnte, war er bereits gegangen.

Sie stand alleine in Snapes Wohnzimmer.


	17. Kapitel 16

**kapitel 16**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_It doesn't matter, what I want  
It doesn't matter, what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
No matter if I bleed..._

-.-.-

'Umsehen, ob ich eine Nachricht finde', dachte sie ängstlich. Und begann nach etwas Ausschau zu halten, das der Zaubertrankmeister für Dumbledore zurückgelassen haben könnte.

Aber so sehr sie auch schaute, sie fand nichts. Und der Schulleiter kam nicht zurück.

Was sollte sie tun?

Hier warten? Dumbledore hinterherlaufen? Er hatte gesagt, daß er ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen würde, wenn sie kommen sollte.

Also sollte sie weiter hier warten.

Also wartete sie.

Die Sorge um Snape machte sie rastlos, und es war ihr unmöglich nichts zu tun. Also begann sie aufzuräumen. Sie stellte das benutzte Geschirr auf ein kleines Tablett, das sie an den Tisch gelehnt fand. Sie faltete die große Decke zusammen, die auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte. Sie legte einige Bücher, die auf zur Seite weggerutschten Stapeln lagen, ordentlich zusammen.

Als sie mit den Büchern beschäftigt war, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit eine Weile von den Titeln gefesselt und ihr Blick fiel wieder auf "Baudolino". Sie hatte gehört, das es von einem Betrüger und Lügner handelt, von jemandem, der im Verborgenen agierte... wie treffend, daß ausgerechnet dieses Buch von Eco signiert worden war...

Sie löste sich von den Büchern und mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes begann sie, hier und da etwas Staub zu beseitigen.

Immer wieder kam sie an dem Flügel vorbei, dessen geschlossener Deckel mit Notenblättern vollgelegt war.

Die Abdeckung über den Tasten war hoch. Ob sie es wohl wagen konnte?

Sie setzte sich auf den Klavierhocker und schlug vorsichtig eine Taste an.

Ein satter, leiser Ton ohne jedes Klirren, das man hätte hören können, wenn das Instrument nicht sauber gestimmt gewesen wäre. Der Flügel wurde benutzt.

Hermine legte beide Hände auf die Klaviatur und drückte sie zu einem Akkord herunter. Ein wunderschöner Klang erfüllte den Raum.

Aber mehr traute sie sich nicht, zumal die Unruhe in ihr immer größer wurde. Wo blieb Dumbledore nur? Hatten sie Severus immer noch nicht gefunden? Was, wenn er tatsächlich beim dunklen Lord war?

Als Hermine die Finger von den Tasten hob, fühlte sie, daß die Fingerspitze ihres rechten Ringfingers feucht war. Sie sah sie an und erschrak. Es war Blut daran. Sie sah auf die schwarze Taste die sie damit gedrückt hatte und in der Tat war dort noch ein wenig mehr davon.

Severus' Blut? Sie sah von den Tasten auf und stutzte. Direkt vor ihr, auf dem Notenhalter, stand ein Blatt auf dem etwas von Hand geschriebenes stand. Hermine fragte sich, wie, um alles in der Welt, sie das gerade hatte übersehen können! Dabei war das Blatt nicht dumm platziert - wenn man den Raum betrat, sah man direkt darauf. Trotzdem war es weder Dumbledore noch ihr aufgefallen. In Snapes Handschrift las sie dort:

'Albus, konnte nicht warten. Bitte Poppy sagen, sie soll Vorbereitungen treffen. Hoffe, daß ich bald bei ihr eintreffe. Halte Hermine raus. S.'

Sie riß das Blatt von der Notenhalterung und starrte es an. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Da war sie, die Nachricht, die sie gesucht hatten!

Aber wie informierte sie jetzt den Schulleiter?

Verdammt! Er hatte ihr doch aufgetragen, nach einer Nachricht zu suchen, dann mußte er doch zwischendurch auch mal irgendwie nachfragen ob sie eine gefunden hatte!

Warum war immer noch niemand hier?

Es war Hermine egal! Auf dem Zettel stand zwar, daß sie, aus was auch immer, herausgehalten werden solle, aber das hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht geklappt, denn schließlich hatte gerade sie seine Nachricht gefunden. Also konnte genausogut sie selbst Madame Pomfrey bescheid sagen - zumindest kannte sie sonst niemanden, der Poppy hieß.

Sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer heraus, in Richtung des Krankenflügels.

Als sie dort ankam, drang ihr ein lautes Krachen aus dem geschlossenen Krankenzimmer entgegen. Noch bevor Hermine es gewagt hatte, die Station zu betreten, flog die Türe auf und Madame Pomfrey kam bleich heraus und lief fast in sie hinein.

Die Medihexe bremste abrupt ab und sah Hermine erschrocken an.

"Gehen Sie bitte in Ihren Turm oder zum Unterricht", dann hielt sie kurz inne "Oder haben Sie etwas? Haben Sie sich verletzt?" Ihr Blick überflog Hermine.

"Nein, ich habe nichts - außer einer Nachricht von Professor Snape, daß Sie alles vorbereiten sollen, er sei bald bei ihnen."

Madame Pomfrey wurde noch ein wenig heller im Gesicht. "Er ist bereits da. Danke, Miss Granger. Gehen Sie jetzt. Schnell. Ich habe zu tun."

Die sonst immer so ruhige und liebenswerte Medihexe rannte an Hermine vorbei, in einen anderen Raum.

Aus dem Krankenzimmer drangen Geräusche, die Hermine erst nicht einordnen konnte. Aber dann wurde ihr klar, daß dort jemand tobte, der, offenbar vor Schmerzen, nicht bei Sinnen war. Plötzlich hörte sie, durch das Getöse hindurch, Dumbledores Stimme, die beruhigend auf jemanden einredete.

Die Gewissheit daß es sich bei diesem jemand um den Zaubertrankmeister handelte, auch wenn sie seine Stimme in diesen Schreien kaum erkennen konnte, war augenblicklich da und versetzte Hermine einen Schlag in den Magen. Ihr wurde übel.

Poppy kam zurückgelaufen. In der einen Hand hielt sie einen großen Tigel, in der anderen eine lange Fiole.

"Sie sind ja immer noch da! Gehen Sie, habe ich gesagt!"

"Ist das Professor Snape?" ihr Blick deutete ängstlich auf die geschlossene Türe des Krankenzimmes.

"Das geht Sie nichts an, mein Kind." Poppy war sehr aufgeregt und schien dringend wieder in das Krankenzimmer zu wollen. Trotzdem überlegte sie sehr kurz und sagte dann fast in ihrem normalen, liebenswürdigen Ton: "Ja, er ist es, aber er wäre nicht einverstanden, wenn ich Sie jetzt da hineinlasse, es geht ihm nicht gut - er wäre nicht einmal einverstanden, daß ich Ihnen gesagt habe, daß er es ist. Tun Sie nicht mir, sondern tun Sie vor allem ihm bitte den Gefallen und gehen Sie."

Mangels freier Hände, drückte Poppy die Türe hinter sich mit dem Rücken auf und huschte hindurch.

Durch die zufallende Türe konnte Hermine einen kurzen Blick hinein erhaschen. Dumbledore und McGonagall knieten von beiden Seiten neben, halb über, der schwarzen Gestalt und drückten Severus, der zwischen ihnen lag, auf den Boden. Die Betten links und rechts neben ihnen waren mit Wucht aus dem Weg gestoßen worden. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie konnte erkennen, daß er versuchte, um sich zu schlagen, um die beiden Magier loszuwerden - die ihn, aus irgendeinem Grund, nicht auf magischem Wege, sondern mit reiner Körperkraft, am Boden hielten.

Als die Türe gänzlich zufallen wollte, hielt Hermine sie einen Spalt weit auf und beobachtete atemlos, was in dem Zimmer geschah.

Madame Pomfrey hatte sich an Snapes Kopf gekniet, den Hermine nach wie vor nicht sehen konnte und flößte ihm offenbar ein, was in der Fiole war.

"Halt kurz still, Severus", hörte sie Poppy mit zitternder Stimme, aber bestimmt sagen. "Halte ganz kurz still, mein Junge, gleich ist es vorbei."

Und tatsächlich hörte Snape auf, sich zu wehren und die Schreie wandelten sich in keuchendes Stöhnen. Hermine sah, wie McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck Erleichterung zeigte. Genau wie Dumbledore ließ sie erst lockerer und dann ganz los.

Es wurde ruhig. Hermine sah, wie auch Snapes Körper locker wurde . Nach einer Weile drehte er sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine an und rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen.

Als Dumbledore und McGonagall aufstanden lag der Zaubertrankmeister mit dem Rücken zur Tür und Madame Pomfrey streichelte ihm immer und immer wieder über den Kopf und die Schultern. Sie war so weit zu ihm hingerutscht, daß sie seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß heben konnte, was er regungslos zugelassen hatte.

Poppy sah zu Dumbledore hoch.

"Wann hat das endlich ein Ende, Albus?" Wut und Traurigkeit klang in ihrer Stimme "Wann hört das endlich auf?"

Der alte Zauberer ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Poppy."

Hermine sah, daß die Wut der Medihexe sich komplett auf den Schulleiter richtete. Anscheinend machte sie ihn dafür verantwortlich, wie es Severus ging.

Und dann erklang, leise und schwach, wie benebelt, Snapes Stimme: "Er weiß es..."

"Was?" Minerva, die gerade aufgestanden war, ging sofort wieder neben ihm auf die Knie und beugte sich zu seinem Kopf herab.

"Er weiß es." wiederholte Snape leise.

"Er weiß, daß ich nur für den Orden arbeite - und er weiß es offenbar schon sehr lange"

Er drehte das Gesicht jetzt etwas nach oben, zu McGonagall gewandt, so daß Hermine es von der Seite sehen konnte. Die Wangen und seine Lippen waren kreideweiß, die Augen schienen, im krassen Gegenatz dazu, blutunterlaufen. Er sah aus, wie jemand der eigentlich tot sein müßte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz bliebe stehen.

Seine Stimme war schwach und er sprach undeutlich, aber Hermine konnte ihn trotzdem recht gut verstehen.

"Er sagte, er habe es schon gewußt, noch bevor ich zu seiner Rückkehr nicht erschienen sei." er hielt inne, um Luft zu holen. Das Atmen schien ihm schwer zu fallen. "Und daß es sehr günstig für ihn sei, daß Harry mir nie vertraut habe und es auch niemals tun werde." eine neuerliche Pause, bevor er weitersprach. "Harry sei damals dabeigewesen, als er den anderen Todessern erklärt habe, daß er mich, als seinen Getreuen längst verloren habe. Das muß bei seiner Rückkehr am Ende des Trimagischen Turmiers gewesen sein."

Er hustete und versuchte dann torkelnd, sich aufzurichten, was ihm sichtlich schwerfiel.

Minerva wollte ihm helfen, aber er schlug ihre hingehaltene Hand mit einer wischenden Bewegung weg, die ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, daß er beinahe wieder hinfiel.

Dumbledore versuchte es erst gar nicht.

Die einzige, die ihm beim Aufstehen behilflich sein durfte, war Madame Pomfrey.

Auf wackeligen Beinen stehend stützte er sich auf die Medihexe.

"Wieviel war es diesmal, Poppy?", er sprach jetzt etwas lauter, aber Hermine hörte, daß seine Stimme völlig unnatürlich klang.

"Zuviel, Severus, viel zuviel!"

"Wie lange, bis ich mich wieder unter Menschen wagen kann?"

"Heute gar nicht mehr, es war auch Pranakraut dabei. In spätestens zehn Minuten bist du im Reich der Träume. Ich habe dir einen ausgewachsenen Vollrausch verabreicht, und es grenzt an ein Wunder, daß du stehst. Du müstest eigentlich längst völlig weggetreten sein. Daß du inzwischen solche Mengen an Opium einfach wegsteckst, macht mir große Sorgen."

Opium?! Hermines Mund stand für einen Moment offen. Warum gab die Medihexe ihm ein Rauschgift? Pranakraut kannte sie nicht, aber es klang auch nicht besonders magisch. Warum gab sie ihm nichts Magisches??? Aber vermutlich hatte es einen Sinn. Erst durfte sie die Wunde an seinem Arm nicht mit Magie heilen, dann hielten der Schulleiter und ihre Hauslehrerin Snape ohne Magie am Boden fest und nun das Opium... so wie es aussah, wollten, konnten oder durften sie in diesem Fall keine Magie anwenden.

Sie ließ die Türe leise zugleiten, bevor sie entdeckt werden konnte und verließ schnell den Krankenflügel.

Hermine lief so schnell sie konnte zum Gryffindor-Turm und in ihr Zimmer. Dort angelangt warf sie die Türe zu, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und versuchte alles zu ordnen und zu verstehen, was geschehen war.

Als ihre Erinnerung an dem Teil angelangt war, in dem Snape erzählt hatte, daß Harry davon gewußt haben mußte, daß Voldemort über den Verrat längst informiert war, sprang sie wieder auf und suchte Harry.

Sie hatte ihn schnell gefunden. Parvati konnte ihr sagen, daß er mit Ron unterwegs war zum Quidditch-Feld.

Auf halber Strecke hatte sie die Freunde eingeholt und zog Harry zur Seite.

Schnell berichtete sie ihm von dem was sie gesehen hatte und wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

Harry überlegte und überlegte.

"Hermine, das ist jetzt drei Jahre her, ich war völlig in Panik, es ist so viel gesagt worden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich..." und dann liefen ihm die Augen fast über, und er schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

"Natürlich!" Voldemort ist damals den Kreis der zurückgekehrten Todesser abgegangen und sprach nicht nur zu denen, die da waren, sondern sagte auch zu jedem etwas, der NICHT da war. Einige waren tot, andere offenbar zu feige gewesen, zurückzukehren. Aber bei einem sagte er sinngemäß 'diesen hier habe ich schon lange verloren'."

Er versuchte sich die Szene so genau wie möglich in den Sinn zurückzuholen.

"Verdammt! Ich habe das nicht mit Snape in Verbindung gebracht, weil ich damals noch geglaubt habe, daß er tatsächlich der anderen Seite angehört. Voldemort hatte zu dem Fehlen eines Todessers gesagt 'dieser sei in Hogwarts' - da glaubte ich damals natürlich sofort, damit sei Snape gemeint. Später habe ich nie wieder darüber nachgedacht - aber er hatte natürlich das Moody-Duplikat im Sinne als er das sagte, und nicht Snape. Verfluchter Mist!"

"Oh Merlin... Voldemort weiß es also tatsächlich seit mindestens drei Jahren." Sie sah Harry an: "Du mußt unbedingt sofort mit Dumbledore darüber reden - sag ihm genau, was du mir gerade gesagt hast, damit niemand glauben kann, du hättest es absichtlich nicht erzählt."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an: "Warum sollte ich das absichtlich nicht erzählt haben?"

"Weil du Snape gehasst hast? Weil er dich gehaßt hat? Betrachte das mal von außen - klar wäre es unverzeihlich gewesen, wenn es Absicht gewesen wäre - aber verständlich wäre es auch... - zumindest wenn man dich nicht so gut kennt wie ich dich kenne.", setzte sie mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln hinterher und drückte ihn einmal ganz kurz.

"Und jetzt lauf zu Dumbledore." sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte wieder ins Schloß.

In der Halle angekommen, blieb sie tief und hektisch atmend stehen. 'Jetzt bloß nicht hysterisch werden, Hermine' mahnte sie sich selbst.

Aber langsam brannten ihre Nerven durch. Der Gedanke daß Severus seit drei Jahren immer wieder bei Todesser-Treffen war und Voldemort längst wußte, daß er ein Verräter war, der Gedanke daran, was alles hätte passieren können, versetzte sie nachträglich so in Panik, daß sie das Bedürfnis hatte, laut zu schreien.

Stattdessen setzte sie ihre ganze Willenskraft dazu ein, ihren Atem wieder zu beruhigen und ging normal weiter, als sei nichts besonderes geschehen. Hätte sie jetzt noch ein paar Bücher unter dem Arm gehabt, hätte sie ausgesehen wie immer.

Sie mußte zu ihm! Egal ob er sie jetzt bei sich haben wollte oder nicht - sie mußte ihn sehen!

Und während sie diesen Gedanken wieder und wieder dachte, fand sie sich mit einemmal bereits vor seiner Tür.

Sie sprach das Passwort und trat ein.


	18. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd understand_

-.-.-

Die Lampe war abgedunkelt und Hermine erkannte die Dinge im Raum nur schemenhaft, doch noch bevor sie ihn gesehen hatte, hörte sie ihn.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte er abweisend in das Halbdunkel hinein.

Er saß auf dem Sofa, leicht zum Tisch vorgebeugt, auf den er sich mit den Ellenbogen aufstützte. Mit beiden Händen hielt er einen Becher umfaßt.

Er sah mit glasigem Blick zu ihr hoch und konnte sich offenbar nur schwer auf sie konzentrieren, seine Pupillen waren unnatürlich stark erweitert.

Hermine konnte nichts sagen.

"Laß mich in Ruhe.", murmelte er.

Er hob den Becher mit beiden Händen hoch und führte ihn langsam zum Mund. Selbst das schien nicht einfach zu sein.

Es dauerte lange, bis er einen Schluck getrunken und den Becher wieder auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte.

Hermine roch einen sehr starken Kräutertee. Vermutlich weitere nicht-magische Hilfe von Poppy - oder er hatte diesen Tee selbst zusammengemischt...

"Geh - hab ich gesagt." er überlegte und murmelte zu sich selbst "hab ich schon 'geh' gesagt?"

Hermine hätte losheulen können! Es tat ihr so unendlich weh, ihn so zu sehen! Sie hielt sich vor Entsetzen eine Hand vor den Mund.

Wie volltrunken schwankte er manchmal ein wenig zur Seite, aber er hielt sich immer, und dann stand er sogar auf. Sehr langsam zwar, und sehr vorsichtig, aber er schaffte es und ging, ohne sie weiter zu beachten, zum Flügel hinüber.

Es war etwas schwierig für ihn, sich zu setzen, aber auch das gelang.

Hermine stand nur daneben und sah sich außerstande etwas zu tun. Sie wußte genau, daß er es ihr übel nehmen würde, daß sie ihn so sah, aber sie konnte nicht gehen, sie konne ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Selbst wenn sie ihm nicht helfen konnte.

Er legte die Hände auf die Tasten und begann eine kurze Melodie zu spielen. Erstaunlicherweise ging das problemlos! Dazu schien er seinen Verstand nicht zu brauchen. Die Finger glitten einfach über die Klaviatur und spielten, bis er innehielt und sich nach vorne beugte, um einen Block mit Notenblättern zu greifen. Darauf hatte eine Feder gelegen, die er ebenfalls griff. Er versuchte etwas zu schreiben, gab aber recht schnell wieder auf.

"Zu früh..." murmelte er und stand wieder auf, ging, sich am Flügel festhaltend, ein Stück um das Instrument herum und machte sich dann wieder wackelig auf den Weg zum Sofa.

"Geh doch ins Bett und schlafe." sagte sie leise und fragte sich, ob er sie überhaupt verstand.

"Schlafen gehen ist jetzt nicht gut." ging er allerdings direkt auf das ein, was sie gesagt hatte. "Träumen ist jetzt nicht gut..." setzte er hinterher und wiederholte noch einmal: "Träumen ist jetzt überhaupt nicht gut."

Dann saß er wieder auf dem Sofa.

Sie ging sie zu ihm rüber und setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und zog ihn an sich heran. Ohne große Widerwehr ließ er sich aufs Sofa legen so daß sein Kopf in ihrem Schoß lag.

"Oh, das ist bequem." sagte er auf völlig Snape-untypische Weise und machte es sich gemütlich. Trotz der Situation, mußte Hermine in ihrer Verzweiflung leise lachen.

"Das ist schön, daß es bequem ist." sagte sie lächelnd. Sie griff neben das Sofa, wo sie beim Aufräumen die zusammengefaltete Decke hingelegt hatte, hob sie hoch, breitete sie mit einem Ruck aus und legte sie über ihn. Sie selbst schob sich eines der dicken Sofakissen in den Nacken und wartete einfach ab.

Ihr rechter Arm lag locker auf der Sofalehne, mit dem linken hielt sie ihn an der Schulter umfaßt und streichelte ihm ab und zu über die Haare und die Wangen.

Sie hatte vielleicht eine halbe Stunde so mit ihm gesessen, als die Türe aufging und Madame Pomfrey hereinkam. Snape war die ganze Zeit wach gewesen, auch wenn er einfach nur mit großen Augen seine Umgebung ansah und sich ansonsten kaum rührte.

Poppy, deren erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck klar machte, daß sie nicht erwartet hatte, daß jemand bei ihm sein würde, kam zu ihnen herüber.

Sie hatte einen kleinen Korb dabei, indem sie allerlei Dinge trug, die Hermine aber nicht genauer erkennen konnte.

Sie zog sich einen Sessel an den Tisch heran und setzte sich über Eck zu ihnen.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie mit sorgenvolller Stimme.

"Ich glaube, das können Sie viel besser beurteilen, Madame Pomfrey." Hermine strich ihm wieder zart eine Sträne aus dem Gesicht. "Es geht ihm nicht gut - soviel kann ich sagen. Ob er Schmerzen hat, weiß ich nicht, aber er scheint recht ruhig zu sein."

"Ja, ich habe ihm etwas gegeben..."

"Opium - ich wei" Hermine konnte sich einen bissigen Unterton nicht verkneifen.

Poppy sah erstaunt zu ihr hoch.

"Woher wissen Sie..." dann hielt sie inne "oh... Sie haben vorhin wohl nicht auf mich gehört und sind geblieben, richtig?"

Hermine nickte nur.

Poppy legte Severus die flache Hand auf die Stirn.

"Gut, wenigstens hat er kein Fieber."

Hermine sah die Medihexe bittend an.

"Bitte, Madame Pomfrey, erklären Sie mir, was da mit ihm passiert! Warum geben Sie ihm keinen richtigen Trank, anstatt ihn mit diesem Höllenzeug vollzupumpen? Opium macht süchtig! Und wogegen ist es überhaupt! Es klang so, als sei es nicht das erste Mal gewesen, daß er so zu Ihnen kam."

Sie sah Poppys Zögern und ihr war klar, daß sie mit Sicherheit zu Schweigen verpflichtet worden war. Aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, daß sie eine Chance hatte, daß die Medihexe ihr doch etwas verriet.

"Bitte, Madame Pomfrey! Ich habe das Gefühl, daß sie außer mir die einzige in Hogwarts sind, die es nicht für selbstverständlich hält, was man mit ihm anstellt!"

Sie hatte ins Schwarze getroffen!

Wut machte sich in Madame Pomfreys Gesicht breit. Und sie sah Hermine mit Verschwörerblick an.

"Ich kenne ihn, seit er hier als Schüler an die Schule gekommen ist, Miss Granger und es gab in all den Jahren keinen einzigen Tag, an dem ich mir nicht für ihn gewünscht habe, er wäre niemals hergekommen! Ich habe nie die schlimmen Dinge geglaubt, die sie über ihn gesagt haben! Und wer will ihm verübeln, daß er immer so schlecht gelaunt ist? Wenn er euch Schüler in den Unterrichtsstunden hart rannimmt, dann doch nur, weil er will, daß ihr soviel lernt, daß ihr später auf euch selbst aufpassen könnt!"

Hermine stoppte ihren Redefluß, der in die falsche Richtung lief.

"Madame Pomfrey - was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

Die Hexe besann sich auf die eigentliche Frage zurück.

"Wenn er 'fort' ist, weiß man nie, wie er zurückkommt. Manchmal ist er einfach nur für ein oder zwei Tage sehr still, dann reicht der Kräutertee, den ich ihm gemacht habe. Aber manchmal sind Flüche auf ihn gesprochen worden. Schlimme Flüche, Miss Granger. Und dann weiß ich oft nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll. Denn wenn ich gegen irgendetwas das von dem, der nicht genannt werden darf, gemacht wurde mit Magie angehen will, wird es nur noch schlimmer! So als kehrten seine Zauber alles Gute, was man seinen Opfern tun will, ins Gegenteil um. Oh ja, dieser Teufel versteht es, Menschen zu quälen. Ich kann nicht verstehen, daß Severus immer wieder hingeht, und ich kann noch weniger verstehen, daß der Orden immer wieder zuläßt, daß er geht!"

Sie streichelte ihm über den Arm und er sah zu ihr hoch, als bemerke er sie jetzt erst.

"Oh, Poppy! Schön, daß du da bist."

"Hallo, mein Junge", sie lächelte obwohl ihre Augen feucht waren. "heute hast du es ja mal richtig gut hier. Heute kommen gleich zwei Frauen um nach dir zu sehen."

Er antwortete darauf nicht mehr, sondern starrte wieder mit leerem Blick in den Raum hinein.

"Miss Granger, ich hasse es, ihm das Opium zu geben, aber es war vor etlichen Jahren sein Vorschlag und es hat funktioniert. Wenn er mit Schmerzen wiederkommt, gebe ich es ihm. Aber glauben Sie mir - wirklich nur, weil ich beim besten Willen bisher noch nichts anderes gefunden habe, das ihm ähnlich schnell, genauso verlässlich die Schmerzen nimmt."

Hermine konnte sehen, daß sie die Warheit sagte und bedauerte, vorschnell über sie geurteilt zu haben.

Und dann schluchzte Madame Pomfrey auf: "Aber so schlimm wie heute war es ewig nicht mehr! Ich habe ihm so viel gegeben wie ich verantworten konnte. Meine Güte, gibt es denn wirklich keinen anderen Weg?" Sie hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht, schluchzte noch einige Male und beruhigte sich dann aber recht schnell wieder.

Mit einem Zipfel ihrer Schürze trocknete sie die Augen.

"Hermine..." setzte sie wieder an. "Darf ich Hermine sagen?" Hermine nickte. "Natürlich dürfen Sie."

"Dann sagen Sie bitte Poppy zu mir, ja?" Hermine nickte wieder "Gerne".

"Hermine, wenn er aufwacht und Sie sind noch hier, wird er ihnen das nicht verzeihen! Daß Sie jetzt hier sind, wofür ich Ihnen sehr dankbar bin...", sie legte ihre Hand auf Hermines "...das bekommt er gar nicht mit, aber irgendwann in den Morgenstunden wird er wieder zur Besinnung kommen - und dann sollten Sie nicht mehr hier sein!"

"Damit wird er leben müssen." sagte Hermine so bestimmt, daß Madame Pomfrey ein Geräusch des Erstaunens von sich gab.

"Aber..."

"Poppy..." Hermine zögerte, bevor sie die nächsten Worte sprach "...ich liebe ihn und ich werde ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen - ganz gleich, was er davon hält. Ich werde nicht gehen bevor ich nicht sicher sein kann, daß es ihm wieder besser geht. Und wenn daß heißt, daß ich noch da bin, wenn er wieder aufwacht, dann ist das halt so."

Mit offenem Mund horchte die Medihexe dem nach, was Hermine ihr gerade gesagt hatte.

Dann überzog sie ein Lächeln und aus ihren Augen strahlte Zufriedenheit.

"Gut", sagte sie "dann lasse ich Ihnen jetzt ein paar Dinge hier, falls die eine oder andere Sache eintrifft."

Hermine bekam diverse Fiolen, die glücklicherweise allesamt gut leserlich beschriftet waren und die äußerst konkreten Zwecken dienten. Bei der Vorstellung, daß irgendetwas eintreten könnte, daß die Benutzung einer dieser Fiolen notwendig machte, schüttelte Hermine sich.

Auf Hermines Frage, warum in der Nacht für ihn diese Tränke erlaubt seien, die in der akuten Not nicht herangezogen werden durften, erklärte Poppy ihr, daß das Problem daß jetzt auf den Zaubertrankmeister zukäme nicht mehr von Voldemorts Magie sondern nur noch von dem Opiate-Cocktail hervorgerufen würde. Und dazu habe sie durchaus Gegenmittel.

"Was immer Sie heute Nacht hören oder sehen, Hermine," und dabei lächelte sie ganz merkwürdig, "behalten Sie es für sich. Sagen Sie es auch ihm nicht. Und wenn möglich, gehen Sie, wenn er endgültig eingeschlafen ist. Ich werde die Türe jetzt verschließen - wenn sie hinauswollen, benutzen sie das Passwort 'Kesselboden', nur so kommen Sie heraus."

Hermine nickte eifrig.

Bevor sie ging, hatte Poppy auch für Hermine noch schnell mit ein paar Kräutern aus ihrem Korb-Repertoire und ein paar kleinen Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs einen Tee gemacht.

Als Poppy gegangen war, versuchte Hermine sich vorzustellen, was sie gemeint haben könnte mit 'was immer Sie hören oder sehen'. Was sie dabei vor allem irritiert hatte, war das Lächeln der Medihexe gewesen. Nun ja, sie würde es erleben, dachte sie bei sich, trank ein paar Schlucke von dem sehr aromatischen Tee und machte es sich wieder gemütlich.

Hermine wachte von Klaviermusik auf. Snape saß am Flügel und spielte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Er hatte den Flügel geöffnet, und eine ihr unbekannte, aber sehr einfühlsame Melodie erfüllte den Raum. Sie erhob sich und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Er bemerkte sie nicht, aber sie konnte sehen, daß der betäubende Part des Opiumrausches vorbei war. Poppy hatte ihr erklärt, daß er danach aber noch lange nicht er selbst sein würde, weil in dem was sie ihm gegeben hatte durchaus nicht nur Opium gewesen war.

Er war mit den Gedanken sehr konzentriert beim Spiel, und er begann, die Melodie erst leise zu summen und dann in der gleichen Lautstärke mitzusingen. Sie verstand den Text nicht, weil es, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, italienisch war, außerdem sang er sehr leise und das Klavier übertönte seine Worte.

Wer hätte gedacht, daß Severus Snape singen konnte?! Und das was sie hörte, gefiel ihr sogar ausnehmend gut!

Sie blieb lange einfach nur neben dem Flügel stehen und sah ihm zu. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewußt hätte, hätte sie gesagt, daß es ihm richtig gut ging. Er wirkte sehr gelöst und sehr zufrieden mit dem was er tat.

Doch irgendwann hörte sein Spiel auf, und er sah lange nur die Klaviatur an, dann stand er auf, griff zu dem Notenpapier und der Feder und ging damit zu dem überladenen Schreibtisch.Wäre sie ihm nicht ausgewichen, wäre er geradewegs in sie hineingelaufen.

Mit wenigen Griffen hatte er dort Platz geschaffen und sich hingesetzt, um zu schreiben. Aber als das Papier vor ihm lag und er die Feder in der Hand hielt, passierte erst einmal wieder nichts.

Er schien auf etwas zu warten.

Hermine ging zu ihm, nahm sich einen Stuhl mit und setzte sich direkt neben ihn.

Als sie schon gar nicht mehr damit rechnete, daß er sie bemerken würde, sah er hoch und sie an... lange...

In dem abgedunkelten Zimmer waren ihre eigenen Pupillen mit Sicherheit ebenfalls erweitert, aber seine waren von Poppys Mittel noch immer so groß, daß die Iris darum fast nicht zu sehen war und seine Augen dadurch wirklich rabenschwarz aussahen. Es kam ihr in den Sinn, daß er sie vermutlich gar nicht klar sehen konnte und daß es ihm schwerfallen dürfte, etwas aufzuschreiben.

Als sie nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit etwas sagen wollte, hob er den Zeigefinger an seinen Mund und sagte flüsternd: "Schhhhhh.... du mußt ganz leise sein!" Er sprach wieder klarer. Schien es aber, seinem Blick nach, definitiv noch nicht wieder zu sein.

Und dann sah er an ihr vorbei, lächelte und flüsterte: "Siehst du? Da ist es..." Er sah so konkret in eine Richtung, daß Hermine irritiert kurz auch dorthinsah - aber da war nichts.

Er wartete noch kurz, als dauere es noch einen Moment bis 'es' - was auch immer 'es' sein sollte - bei ihm war, dann wandte er sich den Notenblättern zu und begann zu schreiben, in einem Tempo, als würde ihm diktiert.

Erst die Noten und dann darunter einen Text.

Zwischendurch murmelte er ein oder zweimal "Nicht so schnell! Nicht so schnell!"

Es konnte unmöglich so sein, daß er da gerade in diesem Tempo selbst ein Lied erdachte. Vermutlich erinnerte er sich nur an eines, das er jetzt aufschrieb.

Als zwei Notenblätter vollgeschrieben war, hörte er abrupt auf und legte die Feder zur Seite.

Er hob die Blätter hoch, sah sie sich an, war offenbar zufrieden und ging damit zum Flügel hinüber.

Und dann spielte er es.

Ein Lied, das Hermine auf eine gänzlich neue Weise berührte. Eine Melodie, die schöner war als alles was sie kannte. Und der Text war von verwirrender Traurigkeit.

Mit dunkler und kaum hörbarer, fast flüsternd leiser Stimme sang er das Lied zu seinem Klavierspiel.

Es handelte von etwas Ungenanntem das geschah, als es regnete und der Erinnerung daran. Von der Dunkelheit in der er zurückblieb, von Tränen der Hoffnung die über seine Haut rannen, davon daß es Tränen für 'sie' seien, daß keine davon je trocknen werde und davon daß keine Liebe und kein Stolz übrigblieben, daß er langsam starb, während er unter sich den Boden fühlte und 'ihren' Namen in den Himmel rief.

Und es hörte damit auf, daß er im Wasser dieses Regens liegen bleiben wolle. Unzählige Male wiederholte er die letzten zwei Worte des Textes, 'restlos erschöpft', wie ein Mantra.

Das Lied war von eine Eindringlichkeit, die Hermine so tief in ihrem Inneren berührte, daß es sie völlig bestürzte, zu wissen, daß dieses erste mal, mit ziemlicher Gewisseheit, auch das letzte mal sein würde, daß sie es hörte.

Sie war ihm auch zurück zum Flügel wieder gefolgt und sah nun durch einen feuchten Schleier hindurch auf dem Notenblatt den Titel den er dem Lied gegeben hatte - es war ihr Name - und daneben stand kleiner "Erinnerung an Regen..."

Und plötzlich wußte sie, wovon das Lied handelte! Die Erinnerung aus dem Denkarium! Das was auch sie geträumt hatte, weil Dumbledore beim Blick ins den magischen Gedankenfänger etwas ausgelöst hatte, das so stark war, daß es bei dem Traum sogar sie mit eingeschlossen hatte!!! Natürlich!

Tränen für sie, weil sie tot war. Er, der alleine zurückblieb. Der Regen. Er, im Wasser liegend, völlig erschöpft - und immer wieder dieser allgegenwärtige Regen...

...was geschehen war, war wieder da und versetzte ihrem Geist einen fast ebenso harten Schlag, wie in der Nacht, in der sie es das erste mal gesehen hatte....

...das Gefühl, zu sterben...

...bei Merlin...

Sie hielt beide Hände vor den Mund, als die Szene aus dem Traum vor ihrem inneren Auge erneut zum Leben erwachte.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, daß sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, alles verlangsame sich und obwohl sie gewußt hatte, daß sie sterben würde, war alles so friedlich gewesen. Friedlich, traurig - und endgültig... und sie hatte in seinen Augen sehen können, was es für ihn bedeutete. Diesen Severus gab es in ihrer Gegenwart eigentlich nicht, aber irgendwie war er, jetzt gerade, hier, in diesem Raum, an diesem Instrument, doch da... spielte dieses Lied und faßte damit den Schrecken der Erinnerung in eindringlichen Worten und Noten zu einem greifbaren Gefühl zusammen.

Sie ließ die Hände wieder sinken, nahm sich den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch, setzte sich, schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken an und umarmte ihn, während er weiterspielte.

Als er aufgehört hatte zu spielen, legte er seine Hände auf ihre Arme, die ihn eng umfasst hielten.

Und dann sagte er plötzlich leise, aber völlig klar: "Morgen weiß ich das alles hier nicht mehr."

Hermine hielt ihn noch ein wenig fester und auch seine Hände umgriffen ihre Arme noch ein wenig stärker.

"Ein Teil von mir weiß sogar jetzt, daß es besser ist zu vergessen. Aber der größere Teil meiner Selbst will nicht, daß die Erinnerung an diese Nacht verloren geht.

"Was weißt du morgen nicht mehr?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, hoffend, daß ihre Stimme nicht dafür sorgte, daß er wieder verstummte.

Aber das schien nicht zu geschehen.

"Das alles hier, daß du hier bist, daß du mich so hältst, wie du es jetzt tust, dieses Lied...", er seufzte "Aber es hat auch sein Gutes.", das stille Lachen klang bitter "Ich lasse so locker, wie sonst das ganze Schuljahr über nicht und obendrein verläßt mich dieser schreckliche Verfolgungswahn für kurze Zeit, was mich höchst unvorsichtig macht.", er sah kurz zur Tür hinüber "Ich kann wohl davon ausgehen, daß die Tür verschlossen ist?"

Hermine nickte und Severus nickte zufrieden.

"Jetzt denke ich nur daran, wie schön dieses Lied gerade geklungen hat und wie unglaublich es sich anfühlt, daß du mich umarmst." er legte seine Hände über ihre, hob sie etwas hoch, beugte den Kopf ein wenig vor und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuß auf den Arm. Hermine spürte dem kleinen Punkt nach, der erst warm war, und dann auf angehem weiche Weise wieder kühler wurde.

"Morgen denke ich nur darüber nach, wie gefährlich es hätte sein können, und wie bloßstellend es ist, daß du mich so gesehen hast. Und weil ich nicht mehr genau weiß, was ich alles gesagt und getan habe, werde ich das Schlimmste vermuten und... - ach, was rede ich jetzt darüber - sobald ich erst einmal schlafe, ist es sowieso vorbei. So schön wie die Wirkung des Pranakrautes ist, bewirkt es auch, daß ich schon nach kurzer Zeit in einen, glücklicherweise traumlosen, Tiefschlaf falle, der mich die Nacht vergessen läßt - zumindest das Meiste daraus."

Er löste ihre Arme und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er sah sie an und lächelte. Das erste Mal seit sie ihn kannte völlig entspannt, völlig echt und Hermine wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das dieses Lächeln morgen auch noch da wäre. Aber sie wußte, daß das nicht geschehen würde.

"Meine Sinne sind jetzt so stark, daß ich deine Aura sehen kann.", sagte er, und betrachtete fasziniert etwas, das um sie herum war, das sie aber nicht sehen konnte.

"Wie kann jemand gleichzeitig so glücklich und so traurig sein, liebe Hermine?" Er berührte, mit den Fingerspitzen einer Hand, leicht ihre Stirne und streichelte ihr dann langsam und zärtlich, in eine streichenden Bewegung, von oben nach unten über das ganze Gesicht. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, über seine Fingerspitzen unmittelbar mit seiner Seele verbunden zu sein. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl!

Hermine wachte davon auf, daß Poppy sie leise rief.

"Hermine... - Hermine..." sie fühlte eine Hand, die sie ganz leicht an ihrer Schulter schüttelte.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah in die Augen der Medihexe.

"Hermine, es ist an der Zeit, daß Sie gehen. Er schläft inzwischen ganz normal.", sagte sie leise.

Hermine sah sich um und stellte höchst erstaunt fest, daß sie wieder - nein - nach wie vor? - auf dem Sofa saß, Snapes Kopf noch immer unverändert in ihrem Schoß, das Sofakissen noch immer in ihrem Nacken.

Die Gedanken rasten in ihr.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, seine Fingerspitzen noch auf der Haut ihres Gesichts fühlen zu können - aber er er lag auf dem Sofa und schlief tief und fest.

Hatte sie das alles nur geträumt? Aber das konnte nicht sein! Es war so unglaublich real gewesen!

Sie sah sich schnell um.

Der Schreibtisch stand voll mit Büchern und anderen Dingen, der Flügel war geschlossen... genau wie gestern waren Notenblätter darauf verteilt.

Ein Teil in Hermine beharrte darauf, daß alles was er getan und gesagt hatte wirklich geschehen war - hörte noch die Melodie des Liedes über die Erinnerung an Regen - aber der größere Teil der Schulsprecherin mußte zugeben, daß es sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um einen höchst unrealistischen Traum gehandelt hatte - um einen schönen zugegebenermaßen - aber nichtsdestoweniger um einen Traum.

Das war mal wieder typisch für sie, daß sie sich sogar im Traum Zaubertrankzutaten erklären ließ...

Hermine gab einen bedauernden Seufzer von sich und mit Poppys Hilfe, kam sie vorsichtig unter Snape hervor. Sie legten seinen Kopf stattdessen auf das Kissen, das Hermine in der Nacht benutzt hatte.

Zufrieden stellten sie fest, daß sein Atem ganz normal ging und sein Rausch in einen erholsamen, tiefen Schlaf übergegangen war.

Und wenn es kein Traum gewesen war? Hermine huschte noch einmal kurz zum Flügel rüber und sah die Notenblätter an, die dort lagen. Handgeschrieben - viele davon - aber in keinem der Titel tauchte Regen auf - geschweige denn, ihr Name...

Mit traurigem Sarkasmus ging es ihr durch den Kopf: "Toll... unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht die nicht in seinem Büro stattfand und wir haben sie beide verschlafen..."

Erleichtert hatte Poppy festgestellt, daß keine ihrer Arzneien zum Einsatz gekommen war und als Hermine und sie seine Räume verließen, hob sie das Passwort, das für die Nacht gegolten hatte, wieder auf.

Im Luftzug der sich schließenden Türe, wurde das einzelne Notenblatt, das neben dem Flügel auf den Boden gefallen war noch einmal leicht hochgewirbelt, und blieb dann still liegen.


	19. Kapitel 18

**kapitel 18**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_No one bites back  
as hard on their anger  
None of my pain woe can show through  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes_

-.-.-

Am späten Vormittag kam Snape, eine Umhängetasche über der Schulter tragend, ins Labor.

"Ich bin für zwei oder drei Tage weg.", war sein kurzes, emotionsloses Statement, dann wandte er sich um und wollte wieder gehen.

Kein Ton über das was gestern geschehen war, kein Wort über die Nacht, kein Wort über sein Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort, kein Wort über die Aufdeckung seiner Arbeit für den Orden.

"WAS?", erschallte es aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig.

Hermine und Ginny waren dabei die Fläschchen mit dem abgefüllten Trank höchst ordentlich zu verkorken und zu beschriften. Der Kessel hatte eine große Menge des endlich funktionierenden Zaubertranks hervorgebracht.

"Aber wie...", begann Ginny, wurde aber sofort von Snape unterbrochen.

"Ihr kommt hier für diesen kurzen Zeitraum sehr gut alleine klar. Ich habe etwas anderes zu erledigen.", knurrte er. Seine Stimme hatte den Ton angenommen, den er im Unterricht benutzte. Die Sache war damit für ihn erledigt und er ging.

Hermine stellte vorsichtig die Flasche ab, die sie gerade fertig beschriftet hatte, wischte sich die Hände ab, an denen immer noch ein Hauch von der Paste klebte, mit der sie die Flaschen an den Korken abgedichet hatten, sprang auf und lief ihm hinterher.

Ginny blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück und arbeitete in Ruhe an den Flaschen weiter. Natürlich hatte Hermine ihr von dem erzählt was am Vortag geschehen war, und sie hatte Hermine zugestimmt, daß die Heimlichtuerei mit der er alles im Alleingang zu tun pflegte, jetzt aufhören mußte, weil sie zusammenarbeiten sollten.

Er war bereits weg. Auch als Hermine in den nächsten Gang lief, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr entdecken.

Was nun?

Sie entschloß sich zu einem Kurzbesuch in Dumbledores Büro.

Sie hatte Glück und traf ihn direkt an.

"Aah! Miss Granger! Schön Sie zu sehen, wie ich höre, füllen sie und Miss Weasley heute den Trank ab?"

Hermine nickte fahrig: "Ja, ja... aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier, Professor. Ich will wissen, wohin Professor Snape ist! Er hat sich gerade einfach für zwei oder drei Tage abgemeldet und ist davongerauscht!", der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ sie plötzlich vermuten, daß sie eventuell ein gewisses Talent mitbrachte, Zaubertränke zu unterrichten - der agressive, beinahe bedrohliche Unterton war jedenfalls da.

Dementsprechend erstaunt sah Dumbledore sie auch an.

"Wenn es ein Lehrerhaus gäbe, hätte mich ihr Blick jetzt wohl Hauspunkte gekostet, für eine nicht sofort freiwillig erteilte Auskunft, habe ich Recht, Miss Granger?"

Hermines Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich habe gestern... er muß doch... er kann jetzt doch nicht einfach so weggehen!"

Dumbledore lächelte sie freundlich an: "Aber warum denn nicht, Miss Granger? Was ist denn vorgefallen, das das unmöglich machen sollte? Der Trank ist fertig. Und ist nicht viel mehr etwas geschehen, daß es verständlich machen sollte, wenn er eine kurze Aus-Zeit nimmt?" Sie sah in seinen Augen mehr, als das freundlich Interesse, das er sonst an den Tag legte - er war richtiggehend neugierig und er schien zu wissen, daß sie gestern mitbekommen hatte, was ihm widerfahren war!

"Er nimmt eine Aus-Zeit? Er hat nichts konkretes zu erledigen, sondern macht ... Urlaub?", ungläubig vesuchte Hermine sich das vorzustellen. Aber angesichts der Arbeit die nach wie vor vor ihnen lag, auch wenn der Trank fertig war, passte es überhaupt nicht zu ihm, daß er einfach so der Arbeit fernblieb.

Dumbledore schmunzelte - wenn auch nicht ganz so echt wie üblicherweise.

"'Urlaub' würde ich es nicht nennen, Hermine, aber es gab immer mal wieder Begegnungen mit dem, der eigentlich nicht genannt werden soll, nach denen Professor Snape ein paar Dinge wieder - nennen wir es mal - 'sortieren', mußte."

Er schob ihr eine Schale mit Zuckerzeug zu, die sie aber unbeachtet ließ.

"Deshalb braucht er diese Zeit und deshalb gibt es eigentlich keinen Grund, Ihnen jetzt zu verraten, wo er hin ist." er machte eine gezogene Pause und setzte dann gezogen hinterher: "Oder...?"

"Professor Snape ist mir..." sie zögerte und suchte verkrampft nach dem richtigen Wort - nicht zuviel - nicht zuwenig "er ist mir... wichtig..."

Sie begann, ihre Hände mitsprechen zu lassen.

"Wir zwei haben es nun einmal etwas schwieriger als die anderen vier, also Sie und Professor McGonagall oder Harry und Ginny." Hermine holte Luft für neuen verbalen Anlauf. "Nachdem es ihm gestern so schlecht ging, will ich heute einfach in seiner Nähe sein, will wissen, daß es ihm gut geht, will wissen, OB es ihm gut geht! Professor, ich weiß was gestern geschehen ist, und ich war fast die ganze Nacht bei ihm. Ich WILL nicht, daß er, gleich für mehrere Tage, die Schule verläßt!"

"Aber wenn er diese Zeit jetzt vielleicht wirklich einfach für sich braucht, Hermine?"

Sie schämte sich für das was sie sagen wollte, weil sie wußte, daß der alte Zauberer in Snapes Interesse sprach, aber es entsprach so sehr der Wahrheit, daß es keine anderen Worte in ihrem Kopf gab: "Ich brauche diese Zeit jetzt auch - mit ihm... wenn er mich wirklich nicht aushält, kann er mich immer noch zurückschicken... Professor - wo ist er hin?"

Dumbledore seufzte - aber Hermine sah an dem kleinen Glitzern in seinen Augen, daß sie gewonnen hatte.

"Er will nach Inverness. Hole dir was du für zwei Tage brauchst und gehe zur Grenze des Hogwarts-Geländes, wo ihr mit Hagrid immer die Efeu-Raben beobachtet habt. Laß die Schuluniform in deinem Zimmer, die brauchst du nicht. An der Grenze ist, auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Baches, eine alte Kate. Ich sorge dafür, daß er dort auf dich wartet."

Hermine warf dem, jetzt seltsamerweise ganz und gar zufrieden lächelnden, Zauberer einen dankbaren Blick zu und lief eiligst in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Dort traf sie auf Ron, den sie bat, Ginny bescheid zu sagen, daß sie alleine weitermachen müsse.

Weitere Erklärungen sparte sie sich, sie hatte keine Zeit für lange Reden, aber glücklicherweise fragte Ron nicht, sondern nickte nur.

In ihrem Zimmer warf sie schnell Nachtzeug und Kleidung zum Wechseln, sowie einen Mantel in einen Tasche, das Notwendigste für Katzenwäsche und saubere Zähne, sowie ihre Bürste.

Ein letzter Blick in die Tasche, dann schloss sie sie eilig und verließ den Hausturm mit großen Schritten. Als sie das Schulgebäude verlassen hatte, rannte sie über das Hogwartsgelände in die Richtung, die Dumbledore ihr genannt hatte.

Atemlos kam sie an der Hütte an und fand, was sie beim besten Willen nicht vermutet hätte. Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Dort stand ein Auto...

Ein ganz normales, dunkelblaues Auto, ein Muggel-Wagen, ein Caravan. Dem nicht unähnlich, den ihre Eltern fuhren. Sie kannte sich mit Automarken nicht aus, aber sie glaubte, es mit Hilfe des Sterns auf der Kühlerhaube als Mercedes identifizieren zu können. Der Motor lief...

Als die Beifahrertüre sich ruckartig ein Stück öffnete, dachte sie erst an Magie, aber sie konnte sehen, daß die Gestalt darin, die die Türe aufgestoßen hatte, sich nun wieder auf den Fahrersitz zurücksetzte.

"Stell deine Tasche hinten rein.", kam die erschreckend kalte Stimme von Severus Snape aus dem Fahrzeug.

Der Zaubertrankmeister saß am Steuer des Wagens!

Sie würden nicht apparieren...

Für einen Moment zögerte Hermine, aber dann öffnete sie die Heckklappe, stellte ihre Tasche hinein - neben seine - und schloß die Klappe wieder.

Einen Augenblick später saß sie neben Snape im Auto, zu perplex um etwas zu sagen.

"Danke fürs's Warten", hauchte sie dann doch irgendwann hervor.

"Nicht meine Idee. Dumbledore hat es für meine Abreise plötzlich zur Bedingung gemacht, daß ich dich mitnehme. 'Damit wir uns besser kennenlernen', wie er es nannte." Hermine konnte hören, daß er innerlich vor Wut kochte.

Trotzdem setzte der Wagen sich in Bewegung und sie fuhren die kleine Straße, die mehr ein Feldweg, als ein befestigter Verkehrsweg war, entlang.

Beide sprachen kein Wort.

Hermine kam sich vor, wie im berühmten falschen Film. Snape am Steuer eines Autos sitzen zu sehen, war so unglaublich ungewohnt. Zumal er es ganz offensichtlich nicht mit Magie, sondern ganz normal - muggelmäßig - steuerte. Wann, und WARUM, hatte er das gelernt? Ihr fiel auch das Notebook in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder ein.

Er schien genauso ein Grenzgänger zwischen Muggel- und Magie-Welt zu sein wie sie selbst.

Als eine ganze Weile Totenstille im Inneren des Fahrzeugs geherrscht hatte, und nur das Summen des Motors eine gewisse Geräuschkulisse bildete, schaltete Snape das Radio ein.

Die leise Musik, die aus Hermines 'anderer' Welt stammte, gab der ganzen Szene nun endgültig etwas Surreales. Es trug nicht wirklich zur Stimmung bei, daß Snape sein Schweigen eisern beibehielt. Sein Gesicht glich einer Maske. Er haßte es ganz offensichtlich, daß er jetzt nicht alleine war und Hermine wünschte sich, für einen Augenblick, sie hätte ihn in Ruhe gelassen und nicht darauf bestanden, bei ihm zu sein.

Ein Lied nach dem anderen klang durch den Wagen, ohne daß sie ein Wort gewechselt hätten und irgendwann veränderte sich die Atmosphäre dann doch. Hermine konnte beinahe zusehen, wie Severus mit wachsender Entfernung zu Hogwarts ein ganz klein wenig locker ließ.

Er sah noch sehr müde aus. Ab und zu hob er die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte relativ offen, ohne dabei die Straße aus den Augen zu lassen. Und er tat so, als sei sie gar nicht anwesend, sah sie die meiste Zeit nicht einmal an.

Aber Hermine betrachtete ihn schweigend umso genauer.

Er war zwar, wie gewohnt, komplett in schwarz gekleidet, aber mit dem was er trug würde er auch in der Muggel-Welt nicht auffallen. Schwarzer Rollkragenpullover, schwarze Hose - und auf dem Rücksitz hatte sie einen schwarzen, langen Mantel liegen sehen. Alles elegant, aber unaufdringlich. Angesichts der fehlenden weiten Robe, benötigte Hermine einige Minuten, um den Eindruck des 'nicht-komplett-angezogenen' abzulegen.

Obwohl sein Blick sich, als er ihre Musterung bemerkte, noch weiter verfinsterte, genoß sie es, mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Sie mußte innerlich schmunzeln, weil es sie so überhaupt nicht mehr beeindruckte, wenn er seine bedrohliche Miene aufsetzte. Vor wenigen Wochen noch, wäre sie in der gleichen Situation vor Anspannung und vermutlich sogar vor Furcht gestorben! Aber nun lehnte sie sich zurück und entschloss sich, die Fahrt zu genießen, ganz gleich, wo es hingehen sollte.

Die Landschaft war überwältigend schön. Zerfurchte Hügel wechselten sich ab, mit wildgrünen Wiesen. Ein Fluß, an dem sie die ganze Zeit schon entlangfuhren hatte in den Tallauf zwischen den Hügeln einen tiefen, gewundenen Schnitt gezogen. Weit und breit war kein Haus zu sehen, keine andere Straße - nichts. Irgendwann kamen sie an einer abenterlich wackelig aussehenen Holzbrücke vorbei, über die sie glücklicherweise nicht mit dem Auto hinübermußten.

"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Hermine irgendwann.

"Im Glen Strathferra", antwortete er kurz ab.

Hermine hatte nicht vor, den Rest der Fahrt, die offenbar noch andauern würde, in Schweigen zu verbringen.

"Glen Strathferra? Ist das nicht Naturschutzgebiet?"

"Ja"

"Warum können wir dann hier mit dem Auto entlangfahren?"

"Es dürfen immer 25 Autos gleichzeitig in das Tal. Eigentlich aber nur 24, weil dieser Wagen hier immer rein darf.", er schlug einen so gelangweilten Ton an, daß Hermine langsam selbst wütend wurde. Aber sie beherrschte sich und fragte weiter.

"Und wo genau wollen wir hin?"

"Ich, "er betonte das 'ich' sehr klar "will erst nach Inverness und dann wieder zurück nach Glen Urquhart bei Drumnadrochit"

"Drumnadrochit? Nessi suchen? Das ist doch am Loch Ness, oder?"

Snape knurrte, angesichts der Erwähnung, des legendären Seeungeheuers.

"Alleswisserin."

"Tyrann", fauchte sie zurück, allerdings mit einem Unterton, der ihn wissen ließ, daß sie es nicht so meinte.

"Ja, Drumnadrochit liegt am Loch Ness, aber wir müssen dann noch ein kleines Stück weiter in die Hügel hinein. Außerdem bin ich nicht Hagrid.", murmelte er.

Erneutes Schweigen, begleitet von Radiomusik.

Sie waren eine halbe Stunde gefahren, als sie durch eine kleine Schranke den Glenn verließen und sich auf ganz normale schottische Highland-Straßen begaben. Es war das erste Mal, daß Hermine Hogwarts nicht mit dem Zug verlassen hatte. Es war faszinierend und erschreckend zugleich, wie dicht die Schule an die nicht magische Welt anschloss.

Severus war eindeutig ein geübter Autofahrer. Er machte das heute nicht zum ersten Mal.

Keine zwanzig Minuten und zwei, die Straße kreuzende Schafherden später, fuhren sie die Straße am Loch Ness entlang und erreichten Drumnadrochit, hielten dort aber nicht, sondern folgten weiter den Schildern in Richtung Inverness.

"Warum mit einem Auto?", konnte Hemine die Frage endlich nicht mehr zurückhalten, als sie, eine gute halbe Stunde später, das Ortsschild nach Inverness bereits passiert hatten.

"Das geht dich nichts an. Wenn es nach mir ginge, wärst du gar nicht dabei. Also höre auf, Fragen zu stellen.", war die kurze, bestimmte und unterkühlte Antwort.

So abweisend, wie während dieser Autofahrt, war er ihr gegenüber lange nicht mehr gewesen, und Hermine überlegte, ob sie das Recht hatte, dagegen zu protestieren. Sie entschied sich dagegen und schwieg wieder.

Wenige Minuten, nachdem sie die Grenze nach Inverness passiert hatten, hielt Snape vor einem Supemarkt und stieg wortlos aus. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und folgte ihm hinein. Die Art, wie er gezielt verschiedene Regale ansteuerte, zeigte ihr, daß er diesen Laden gut kannte. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, was er in den kleinen Korb legte. Einige Äpfel, die er mit misstrauischem Blick beäugt und ausgesucht hatte, ein Paket columbianischen Kaffee, etwas abgepackte Wurst, wobei sie ihn mehrmals beim Durchlesen der Zutatenliste genervt seufzen hörte, Brot und gleich mehrere Tafeln Schokolade.

"Brauchst du irgendetwas?", frage er sie plötzlich.

Hermine überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

Er sah sie einmal von oben bis unten an, überlegte dann selbst noch einmal und legte zu den Schokoladen die er bereits im Korb hatte, noch zwei weitere Tafeln hinzu.

An der Kasse zog er ganz gewöhnliches Muggel-Geld aus der Tasche und wenige Minuten später saßen sie wieder im Auto. Der zweite Halt war vor einem Postgebäude. Snape ging kurz hinein, während sie ihm Wagen wartete. Als er wieder herauskam, überflog er einen Stapel Briefe die er in der Hand hielt, den er, wieder im Auto angekommen, aber nur wortlos auf den Rücksitz, zu den Sachen aus dem Supermarkt legte.

Kurz danach waren sie bereits wieder auf dem Weg aus Inverness heraus.

In den folgenden zwanzig Minuten sprachen sie wieder kein Wort miteinander.

Das Radio dudelte weiter leise aktuelle Songs vor sich hin, inzwischen immer mal wieder unterbrochen, von einem geradezu aufdringlich fröhlichen Moderator. Als die Nachrichten kamen, stellte Snape das Gerät kurz lauter, drehte die Lautstärke aber wieder herab, als die Sendung mit dem Wetter und den Verkehrsnachrichten endete.

Ganz gleich, wie intensiv Hermine ihn von der Seite betrachtete, er ging nicht darauf ein.

Sein Blick war stur auf die Straße gerichtet.

Er trug seinen Unmut über ihre Gegenwart, so deutlich im Gesicht, daß Hermine es nun wirklich bereute, daß sie sich ihm aufgedrängt hatte.

Es ging ihm ganz offensichtlich wesentlich besser als sie befürchtet hatte und was immer er hier vorhatte, er hatte es eigentlich alleine tun wollen.

Kurz nachdem sie den winzigen Ort Drumnadrochit wieder passiert hatten, bog Snape den Wagen nach einem kleinen Schild "Glen Urquhart" in einen unscheinbaren Weg ein, der nach oben, weg von der Hauptstraße führte.

Sie waren nur kurz darauf gefahren, als ein verwittertes Tor vor ihnen auftauchte, an dem ein altersschwaches, handgeschriebenes Schild befestigt war, daß Besuchern den Eintritt mit Hunden untersagte.

Snape hielt den Wagen an, stieg aus, öffnete es, ging zum Wagen zurück, fuhr hindurch, hielt den Wagen wieder an, stieg aus, schloß das Tor, kam zum Wagen zurück und fuhr weiter.

Das gleiche Spiel wiederholte sich noch einmal an einem zweiten Tor, bevor sie den Schotterplatz vor einem alten urgemütlich aussehenden Herrenhaus erreichten. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.

Hermines Gedanken waren aber noch immer bei dem Halt vor dem Tor, das Snape so einfach mit einem winzigen Spruch hätte öffnen können, ohne das Auto zu verlassen.

Es war überdeutlich, daß Snape in voller Absicht keine Magie benutzte. Mehr als einmal, lagen ihr entsprechende Fragen auf der Zunge, aber angesichts des schweigsamen Zaubertranklehrers, schluckte sie sie stets herunter und beobachtete einfach nur, was im Folgenden geschah.

Snape parkte den Wagen auf dem Platz und stieg aus, ohne ein Wort an Hermine zu richten. Also verließ sie ebenfalls den Wagen und trottete ihm hinterher.

Sie hatten das Haus noch nicht erreicht, als sich die uralte, aus dicken, dunkelbraunen Holzbalken geformte Haustüre unter dem breiten Türbogen öffnete und eine ältere, zierliche Frau herauskam, die sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßte.

"Professor! Schön Sie wieder einmal hier begrüßen zu dürfen."

Sie hielt Snape die Hand entgegen, die dieser höflich schüttelte.

"Ja, es ist schön, mal wieder hier zu sein."

Er machte das freundlichste Gesicht, das er seit ihrer Abfahrt zustande gebracht hatte.

Als die Dame Hermine einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zuwarf, trat Snape einen Schritt zur Seite und machte eine vorstellende Handbewegung.

"Mrs. Janney, das ist Hermine Granger. - Hermine, unsere Gastgeberin, Mrs. Janney."

Mrs. Janney trat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu.

"Miss Granger, das ist aber schön, daß ich sie auch einmal kennenlerne. Ich habe schon so viel von Ihnen gehört." Die Freude in ihren Augen war, soweit Hermine das beurteilen konnte, echt. Verlegenheit stieg in Hermine auf.

"Ähm... es ist auch schön, Sie kennenzulernen. Leider habe ich von Ihnen noch nicht viel gehört."

"Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet, Miss Granger. Kommen Sie doch beide herein, der Kamin brennt bereits und es ist wohlig warm." Mit einem Zwinkern ihrer fröhlichen Augen setzte sie hinterher: "Willkommen in der Bearnock Lodge."

Sie ging zurück ins Haus und Snape und Hermine folgten ihr.

Hermine hätte nicht geglaubt, daß es solches Interieur außerhalb Hogwarts noch irgendwo sonst, in einem relativ privaten Haus gab. Nach dem Eintreten standen sie in einem riesigen Wohnzimmer, dessen Wände holzverkleidet waren und deren eingebauten Bücherregale mindestens so alt schienen, wie das Haus selbst. Ähnlich wie in Snapes Wohnzimmer, stand auch hier ein großer Konzertflügel mitten im Raum, aber dominiert wurde das Zimmer von dem riesigen Kamin, von der Art, wie Hermine sie ebenfalls bisher nur in ihrer Schule gesehen hatte.

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Hermine, immer noch - oder wieder - in Hogwarts zu sein - ein Eindruck der mehrfach wiederkehrte, als ihre Gastgeberin ihnen ihre Zimmer, sowie das Badezimmer in der ersten Etage zeigte.

Hermine achtete äußerst genau auf die Beschreibungen von Mrs. Janney und meinte danach beurteilen zu können, daß es sich bei ihr nicht um eine Hexe handelte. Und sie schien auch nicht zu wissen, wer genau "der Professor" war auch wenn sie sich eindeutig schon länger kannten.

In diese Gewissheit gehüllt, erwischte es sie völlig unerwartet, als die freundliche Dame zurück im Wohnzimmer zu Snape sagte: "Professor Dumbledore hat mir vor einer guten Stunde eine Eule geschickt und in dem Brief auch die Ankunft von Miss Granger mitgeteilt."

Snape nickte nur.

"Holen Sie doch Ihr Gepäck herein, Professor, dann mache ich in der Zwischenzeit einen Tee."

Snape nickte erneut. Und während Mrs. Janney durch eine kleine Türe verschwand, machte Snape sich auf den Weg zum Auto.

Hermine blieb grübelnd im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Eine Stunde später saß sie, gemeinsam mit Severus, im Wohnzimmer, in einem der beiden dicken Sessel vor dem Kamin. Zwischen ihnen auf einem kleinen Tisch standen eine dampfende Kanne mit Tee und einige Plätzchen auf einem Teller. Mrs. Janney war irgendwo in den Tiefen der Lodge verschwunden.

Snape hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß, blickte aber bereits seit geraumer Zeit nur starr in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

Hermine hatte ebenfalls ein Buch in den Händen, las aber nun schon zum wiederholten Mal den Anfang der Seite, weil sie sich einfach nicht auf die Zeilen konzentrieren konnte.

Sie schlug das Buch mit einem halblauten Knall zu, so daß Snape erschrocken mit den Augen zuckte und sie ansah.

"Warum bist du hier? Was hast du hier vor?", fragte Hermine endlich.

Er blickte kurz zu ihr und dann wieder ins Feuer. Er wartete noch einen Moment und dann begann er endlich zu reden. Auch wenn seine Antwort nicht gerade befriedigend war.

"Ich habe gar nichts vor. Wir bleiben einfach nur zwei Tage hier und fahren dann wieder zurück nach Hogwarts."

"Gar nichts? Also doch Urlaub?"

Snape lachte verächtlich.

"Urlaub... ja, so kann man es wohl auch nennen."

"Nun ja, wenn du hierher fährst, um einfach nur zwei Tage vor dem Kamin zu sitzen, dann würden das sicher viele Leute so bezeichnen."

"Das ist wohl so...", antwortete er, wieder ohne etwas damit zu sagen.

Verärgerung stieg in Hermine hoch. Warum redete dieser Mann nicht mit ihr? Sie waren sich doch nun wirklich inzwischen auf einem Level nähergekommen, der mindestens Reden beinhalten sollte, oder?

Aber dann rief sie sich in Erinnerung, wer da neben ihr saß und schmunzelte seufzend. Ihre Wut ließ sofort wieder nach und als sie weitersprach, war aus ihrem Ton jede Agression gewichen.

"Severus..."

Er hob erstaunt den Blick und sah sie direkt an. Der Klang seines eigenen Namens, aus ihrem Mund, schien ihn nach wie vor zu verwirren. Oder war es die Tatsache, daß sie so sanft zu ihm sprach?

"...ich glaube dir keine Sekunde, daß du hier nur ein wenig enspannen möchtest - auch wenn ich zum Teil weiß, was gestern geschehen ist und du es mit Sicherheit gebrauchen könntest." Sie sah an seinem Blick, daß er sich ihr ein winziges Stückchen öffnete. Hermine unterdrückte den Wunsch, ihre Hand auf seine zu legen. Reden mußte jetzt reichen, sonst würde er sich sofort wieder verschließen.

"Glaube es, oder glaube es nicht, Hermine, aber zu entspannen ist einer der Gründe, warum ich hier bin."

"Aber nicht der Hauptgrund, nicht wahr?"

Er zögerte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

"Nein, nicht der Hauptgrund..."

Sein Blick ging wieder zum Feuer, aber seine Haltung verriet, daß er bereit war, weiterzusprechen.

"Verrätst du mir den Hauptgrund?"

Das Feuer knisterte einige Male laut.

Vor dem Fenster knirschten auf dem Kies Schritte. Mrs. Janney schien auf dem Hof zu sein.

Eine kleine Dampfschwade stieg geräuschlos aus der Teekanne auf.

"Vielleicht später..."

Damit gab sie sich zufrieden.

Und vielleicht setzte er gerade deshalb, nach einer weiteren Pause, hinterher: "Nur soviel sei schon gesagt, in den folgenden zwei Tagen hat 'er' keine Möglichkeit mich zu finden, auch nicht über das Mal.", er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sich unbewußt über den Unterarm rieb, und setzte dann hinterher: "Ich kann vermutlich davon ausgehen, daß Dumbledore dir gesagt hat, daß ich gestern trotz meiner Vorkehrungen auf einem Treffen war?"

Hermine nickte.

Snape ebenfalls.

"Gut..."

Snape hob das Buch auf seinem Schoß wieder an und schien wieder lesen zu wollen.

Nun - das war doch endlich einmal eine Aussage, mit der Hermine etwas anfangen konnte! Vermutlich war die Lodge magisch geschützt, mit irgendeiner Art Abschirmung versehen - ähnlich wie Hogwarts.

Hermine ließ es damit gut sein und sah nach draußen.

Das Wetter schien geradezu zu einem Spaziergang einzuladen.

"Können wir draußen ein paar Schritte gehen?"

Er sah ebenfalls zum Fenster hinaus, überlegte, und sagte dann recht neutral: "Warum nicht..."

Der Garten der Bearnock Lodge konnte eigentlich nicht als solcher bezeichnet werden, denn er wirkte nicht so, als gehöre er überhaupt zum Haus dazu. Eine große Wiese, deren Seiten von dicken Büschen eingerahmt waren, lag unterhalb des alten Herrenhauses hinter einer halbhohen, baufällig wirkenden Befestigungsmauer, die aussah, als sei sie noch bedeutend älter als die Lodge selbst.

Der Rasen war allerdings gepflegt und nicht besonders hoch, so daß hier offensichtlich doch ein Gärtner am Werke war, der der Natur allerdings nicht zu sehr ins Handwerk pfuschen wollte. Alles wirkte sehr naturbelassen.

Die Sonne war, nach dem Halbdunkel im Inneren der Lodge, besonders hell und schien warm auf Hermine und Snape herab, als sie, mit einem guten Schritt Abstand voneinander, langsam nebeneinander durch den weiten Garten gingen. Beide hatten sie die Arme verschränkt und setzten einen langsamen Schritt vor den nächsten. Sie sahen sich nicht an, sondern bewunderten nur still die Schönheit in der sie sich bewegten.

Obwohl sie nun, unter dem Rauschen der Bäume und Sträucher um sie herum, wieder schwiegen, herrschte eine angenehme Atmosphäre und es dauerte sehr lange, bis Snape die Stille unterbrach.

"Warum bist du mitgekommen?"

Hermine suchte in dem kurzen Satz nach einem anklagenden Ton, aber sie fand ihn nicht. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an.

"Weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Weil ich nach dem was gestern geschehen ist, nicht wollte, daß du alleine bist - egal wo."

Er war ebenfalls stehengeblieben und hörte sich an, was sie zu sagen hatte.

"Ich hätte diese Zeit hier für mich alleine gebraucht.", sagte er ruhig. Auch in diesem Satz fanden sich keine unterschwelligen Noten, nur eine klare Aussage.

"Das erkenne ich inzwischen", sie senkte den Kopf "...und es tut mir leid. Ich werde mich so unsichtbar wie möglich machen." Sie betrachtete intensiv die Spitzen ihrer Schuhe, über ihre verschränkten Arme hinweg. Ein kleiner roter Käfer krabbelte eilig darüber hinweg und verschwand wieder im Gras.

Unerwartet sah und fühlte sie, wie Snape den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand sanft unter ihr Kinn legte und ihren Kopf so weit wieder anhob, daß sie sich ansahen.

Den Blick in seinen Augen konnte sie nicht deuten, aber er bewirkte ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Brust.

"Ich will gar nicht, daß du unsichtbar wirst und ich danke dir für die Sorgen die du dir gemacht hast, Hermine. Aber es gibt Dinge, mit denen ich im Laufe der Jahre gelernt habe, umzugehen - auf meine Weise."

Einen kleine Weile blieben sie so noch stehen, als hätte irgendjemand, der einen Sinn für einfühlsame Bilder hatte, kurz die Zeit eingefroren, um die Szenerie genießen zu können.

Dann ließ er sie wieder los, mit den Worten: "Laß uns zum Haus zurückgehen."

Hermine nickte und sie kehrten um.

Vor dem Haus blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen und wandte sich an die junge Gryffindor.

"Hermine, als ich gestern weg war..."

"...warst du bei Voldemort und hast herausgefunden, daß er schon lange wußte, daß du für den Orden - und nur für den Orden arbeitest", beendete sie seine angefangene Erklärung, um es kurz zu machen.

Snape war eindeutig erstaunt, aber er fragte nicht.

"Richtig. Aber was viel entscheidender ist, ist die Tatsache, daß er jetzt deinen Namen kennt, weil eingetreten ist, was ich befürchtet hatte."

Hermine schluckte zwar, antwortete aber tapfer "Den kannte er vorher auch schon, durch meine Aktionen mit Harry."

"Das ist richtig, aber jetzt kennt er ihn auch im Zusammenhang mit mir. Es ist möglich, daß dich das noch mehr in Gefahr bringt, als du es ohnehin schon warst. Das ist ein weiterer Punkt, weswegen ich nicht begeistert davon bin, daß du jetzt hier bist, obwohl du in Hogwarts geschützter wärst."

"Aber dieser Ort ist doch auch geschützt, oder?"

Snape sah verwirrt aus.

"Geschützt?"

"Ja, du sagtest doch, daß Voldemort dich hier nicht finden kann."

"Oh!" jetzt verstand er.

"Tut mir leid, Hermine, aber dieser Ort ist ein ganz gewöhnliches Muggel-Haus auf einem ganz gewöhnlichen Hügel mitten in den Highlands. Daß Voldemort mich jetzt nicht finden kann hat einen anderen Grund. Das dunkle Mal ist wegen dem was Poppy mir gegen die Nachwirkungen meiner Begegnung mit dem Lord gegeben hat noch mindestens einen weiteren Tag nicht von ihm erkennbar. Er kann mich nicht rufen und ohne das Mal kann er mich auch nicht so ohne weiteres finden."

"Ach so", murmelte Hermine leise und folgte ihm still ins Haus. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Geschehnisse und ihre Beobachtungen des Tages. Einige Dinge ergaben keinen rechten Sinn. Aber sie würde schon noch alles in Erfahrung bringen.

Als Hermine abends aus dem Badezimmer kam, hörte sie unten im Wohnzimmer Klaviermusik.

Sie zog den weichen, bodenlangen Morgenmantel, über ihrem geradezu altmodisch hochgeschlossenen Nachthemd, noch etwas fester zu und ging zu der kurzen Treppe, die nach unten führte. Auf dem Absatz auf halber Strecke blieb sie stehen und sah dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer zu, wie er, in entspannter Haltung und trotzdem sehr aufrecht sitzend, seine schmalen Finger über die Tasten gleiten ließ. Irgendwoher kannte Hermine das Lied, aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr an den Titel erinnern. Es war auch nicht wichtig.

Hermine ging auch die letzten Stufen der dicken Holztreppe herunter und zu dem jetzt geöffneten Flügel hinüber. Das Feuer in dem großen Kamin brannte und verbreitete eine wohlige Wärme im ganzen Raum. Mrs Janney war nirgendwo zu sehen. Überhaupt tauchte sie nur hin und wieder, wie ein guter Hausgeist auf, brachte irgendetwas, das das Wohlbefinden erhöhte, sprach ein paar Worte und war wieder verschwunden. Die ganze Lodge hatte etwas, das Muggel wohl als ‚magisch' bezeichnen würden. Hermine lachte in ihrem Inneren leise über diesen Gedanken. Sie fühlte sich hier genauso zuhause wie in Hogwarts.

Snape sah zwar kurz hoch, als sie sich neben den Flügel stellte und ihm zusah, aber er ließ sich davon nicht unterbrechen.

Wortlos spielte er weiter.

Er wechselte die Melodie und Hermine glaubte das italienische Lied wiederzuerkennen, das er gestern Nacht gesungen hatte. Poppy hatte so recht gehabt, als sie gesagt hatte, daß er nicht erfahren durfte, daß sie die Nacht bei ihm gewesen war. Sie unterdrückte daher einen erkennenden Laut und hörte einfach nur weiter zu.

"Das ist eine wunderschöne Melodie", sagte sie, als er nach dem Ende des Liedes kurz aufhörte zu spielen. "Wie heißt das Lied?"

Snape mußte kurz überlegen, dann fiel es ihm aber wieder ein. "Oceano - ein italienisches Lied" Hermine unterdrückte bei dem Hinweis auf die Sprache des Liedes ein ‚ich weiß' und sagte stattdessen: "Du spielst gut..."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck schien zu überlegen, ob er ihr zutraute, das beurteilen zu können.

Aber bevor er voreilige Schlüsse zog, fragte er lieber etwas skeptisch: "Du kennst dich mit Klaviermusik aus?"

Hermine lächelte "Ob ich mich auskenne, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich spiele seit meinem fünften Lebensjahr."

Eine Augenbraue des Zaubertrankmeisters hob sich in Anerkennung.

Er rutschte auf dem Klavierhocker ein Stück zur Seite und machte eine einladende Geste zur Klaviatur.

Hermine zögerte, setzte sich dann aber neben ihn und legte die Hände auf die Tasten.

Erst hielt sie die Finger nur hauchzart auf das schimmernd weiße Material und fragte sich, angesichts des offensichtlichen Alters des Instruments, ob die Tasten wohl noch aus Elfenbein gemacht waren. Sie streichelte vorsichtig darüber und fühlte die Kühle der Oberfläche. Sie glaubte an einigen Stellen noch die leichte Wärme spüren zu können, die Snapes Finger dort hinterlassen hatten und eine milde Gänsehaut überlief ihren Körper. Sie wurde sich seiner Nähe plötzlich mehr als bewußt und ihr Atem wurde etwas tiefer.

Dann schlug sie die Tasten zum ersten Ton an und spielte eine weiche, bekannte, klassische Melodie und nach wenigen Takten, legte Snape seine Hände ebenfalls wieder auf die Klaviatur und sie spielten gemeinsam, als hätten sie es schon hundertemale so getan. Keiner von beiden verspielte sich. Was ihren Hang zur Perfektion betraf waren sie sich so ähnlich...

Selbst schwierigere Passagen, gingen ihnen so leicht von der Hand, als hätten sie es lange geübt.

Hermine hatte es im Klavierspiel, wie in allem das sie lernen wollte, so weit gebracht, wie es ihr mit Fleiß möglich gewesen war. Natürlich war sie keine Pianistin, aber unter ihren Mitschülern in der Muggel-Musikschule hatte es irgendwann keinen gleichwertigen Partner für sie mehr gegeben. Jetzt und hier in Snape einen zu haben, bereitete ihr ein derart intensives Vergnügen, daß ihre Wangen hochrot wurden, vor freudiger Erregung.

Da ihr das Stück mehr als geläufig war, brauchte sie ihre Hände nicht zu betrachten und konnte sich dem Luxus hingeben, es bei seinen zu tun.

Severus Hände so flink, so auf den Punkt, so einfühlsam über die Tasten fliegen zu sehen, hatte einen höchst erotischen Unterton und als der letzte Laut verklungen war, war Hermine außer Atem, obwohl sie nur ihre Arme und Hände bewegt hatte.

Sie strahlte Snape an und man konnte ihr ansehen, daß sie am liebsten, wie ein kleines Kind, vor Freude in die Hände geklatscht hätte.

"Du spielst auch gut...", gab er ihr ihr Kompliment zurück, während er seine Hände in seinen Schoß legte. Hermine glaubte den Ansatz eines Lächelns zu sehen.

"Laß uns noch etwas spielen!", bettelte sie ganz offen.

Jetzt war das leichte Lächeln ganz deutlich!

"Schlag etwas vor", antwortete er nur...

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als jeder in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer ging und sich einem ruhigen, ungestörten Schlaf hingab.


	20. Kapitel 19

**kapitel 19**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Meine Hände umklammern weit entfernte Träume._

-.-.-

Als Snape am nächsten Morgen erwachte war irgendetwas anders als sonst. Er war sich sofort der Tatsache bewußt, daß das Zimmer in dem er lag, sonnendurchflutet war - ganz im Gegensatz zu den üblichen Lichtverhältnissen seiner Räume in Hogwarts - aber das war es nicht.

Er horchte in sich hinein, um den Grund für sein erstaunliches Wohlbefinden zu finden.

Und dann wurde ihm plötzlich klar, daß er viele Stunden am Stück geschlafen hatte. Traumlos. Erholsam. Tief...

Während er die wohlige Schläfrigkeit, langsam räkelnd und streckend, ablegte, gingen seine Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend zurück.

Er hatte kein einziges Mal an den Lord gedacht, oder den Orden, oder Hogwarts, die Schüler, die Kollegen, seine Pflichten - es war so unendlich angenehm gewesen, einmal einen ganzen Abend mit den Gedanken nur bei einer angenehmen Tätigkeit zu sein.

Hermine hatte viel gelacht und ihn mit ihrer unbeschwerten Freude, über das gemeinsame Klavierspiel, angesteckt.

Auf der einen Seite beneidete er sie um die Leichtigkeit mit der sie die Gefahren, in denen sie alle schwebten, aus ihren Überlegungen streichen konnte.

Auf der anderen Seite war ihm das allerdings gestern, wie ihm jetzt erst wirklich bewußt wurde, durch ihre Gegenwart ebenfalls gelungen.

Aaah... so fühlte es sich also an, ausgeschlafen zu sein. Ein herrliches Gefühl!

Er stand auf und streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig, bevor er sich den Morgenmantel überwarf und ins Badezimmer ging.

Es gab in der ersten Etage, nur ein Badezimmer und als er es betrat lag noch der Duft von Hermines Cremes und Seifen in der Luft. Die Wanne war hinter dem Duschvorhang nass.

Auf dem Waschbecken stand allerdings nichts, was auf ihre Gegenwart hindeutete. Lediglich eine geschlossene, dunkelrote, samtene Kulturtasche stand auf dem kleinen Schränkchen im Raum. Sogar das Handtuch das sie benutzt hatte, hatte sie neben ihrer Tasche zum Trocknen aufgehängt und ein frisches, unbenutztes neben das Waschbecken gelegt.

Ihr Versuch, sich so 'unsichtbar' wie möglich zu machen? Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, daß er ihr so überdeutlich klar gemacht hatte, daß er sie nicht hatte dabeihaben wollen. Aber der Gedanke, daß sie herausfinden könnte, warum er wirklich hier war, war schrecklich für ihn. Ihn wunderte sowiso, warum sie ihn noch nicht darauf angesprochen hatte, daß er keine Magie anwandte, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Es konnte ihr unmöglich nicht aufgefallen sein. Es war dumm von ihm gewesen, sie nicht das Tor bei ihrer Ankunft mit einem Zauber öffnen zu lassen, anstatt es selbst ohne Magie zu tun. Aber er hatte es schon so oft getan, daß er nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Wie er viel zu oft, in Hermines Gegenwart, einfach nicht vernünftig nachdachte...

Er seufzte und hoffte, daß sie davon ausging, daß es einfach eine exzentrische Manie von ihm war, wenn er sich in der Muggel-Welt bewegte.

Er sah einen Moment unbewegt sein Spiegelbild an, zog sich dann selbst eine Grimasse und ging zur Wanne, um sich ebenfalls zu duschen.

Als er nach unten kam, stand sein Frühstück bereit. Hermine war nicht zu sehen.

Als er sich bei Mrs. Janney nach ihr erkundigte, erfuhr er, daß sie schon sehr früh aufgestanden war, um die Umgebung ein wenig zu erkunden.

Er frühstückte in Ruhe und tat es ihr dann gleich. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß sie den gleichen Weg einschlagen würden war gering und so stellte er sich auf einen ungestörten Spaziergang durch das Waldgebiet ein, in dem die Lodge lag.

Er war noch keine Viertelstunde unterwegs, als er ein Rufen hörte.

Kein Hilferuf, einfach nur ein lautes, langgezogenes "Haaalloo! Ist da jeeemand?!" - es war eindeutig Hermines Stimme.

Warum um Himmels willen brüllte sie hier so durch die Highlands? Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher konnte er sie fluchen hören. Es waren Worte dabei, die er aus ihrem Munde nicht erwartet hätte und ein Schmunzeln kräuselte seine Lippen. Was immer geschehen war, es passte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, konnte er ihr ihre Schimpftirade nicht verübeln.

Sie war offenbar bei einer kleinen Kletterpartie, den Hügel hinunter, ausgerutscht oder gestolpert - jedenfalls war sie, wie man an der Spur über den Waldboden gut erkennen konnte, den steilen Hang ungebremst hinabgefallen und lag nun eingeklemmt, zwischen den Ausläufern einer großen Baumwurzel. Sie schien sich etwas verrenkt oder verstaucht zu haben, da sie sich, über ein dickes Wurzelteil hinübergreifend, das Fußgelenk des Beines festhielt, das in der Wurzel feststeckte.

Ihre Kleidung war verdreckt und an einigen Stellen kaputt - ihre Haare waren gespickt mit Blättern und erstaunlich zerzaust.

Jetzt ließ sie das Fußgelenk wieder los und streckte sich vergeblich nach etwas, das einige Meter von ihr weg, den Hang hinab, auf dem Boden lag.

Snape setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf dem glatten Laub-Teppich auf, der Hermine zum Verhängnis geworden war und arbeite sich Meter für Meter zu ihr herab.

Sie hörte ihn natürlich und gab einen erleichterten Laut von sich, als sie ihn kommen sah.

"Oh, Merlin sei dank, daß du mich gehört hast."

Er sah sie nicht an, sondern achtete sorgfältig auf seine Schritte.

"Du warst ja nicht zu überhören. Hast du dich verletzt?"

"Nichts Schlimmes, denke ich, ich fürchte ich habe mir den Knöchel verrenkt, aber sonst bin ich ok."

Noch einige Schritte und er war bei ihr.

Er sah sich die Szene an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wie hast du den Fuß nur SO da reinbekommen?"

Sie grinste verlegen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Als ich hier unten ankam, steckte er da drin - keine Ahnung wie - und mein Zauberstab ist mir nicht nur aus der Hand geflogen und außerhalb meiner Reichweite gelandet...", sie zeigte zerknirscht auf den Stab etwa zwei Meter weiter ".... sondern ist wohl auch noch kaputt gegangen - ich glaube, ich bin darauf gelandet und er ist dann weitergeflogen."

Ihr Gesicht war dreckig, sie hatte sich mit den schmutzigen Händen hindurchgewischt. Eine nicht tragische, aber breite Schürfwunde zog sich über ihre Schläfe. Und Snape konnte sehen, daß mindestens einige wenige Tränen helle Spuren in ihrem hinterlassen hatten. Vermutlich hatte sie ihrer Wut freien Lauf gelassen, vermutete er. Aber jetzt ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Er fragte sich, wie lange sie hier wohl schon festsaß.

Wie bekam er sie jetzt hier heraus? Und viel wichtiger - wie bekam er sie dann zur Lodge zurück?

"Kannst du bitte diese Wurzel aufmachen, oder wegmachen oder weichmachen - oder was auch immer dir einfällt, damit ich den Fuß wieder herausbekomme?"

Denke, Severus, denke!, klang es in seinem Hirn.

"Tut mir leid, Hermine, ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei - das werden wir wohl auf die handwerkliche Art machen müssen."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn mißtrauisch an. Professor Severus Snape, Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix, paranoidester Zauberer Hogwarts sollte seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei haben? Sie sagte nichts, aber sie bemerkte durchaus, daß sein Interesse unter anderem deshalb so stark auf die Wurzel gerichtet war, weil es damit am einfachsten war, zu vermeiden, sie anzusehen.

"Dann hol ihn doch eben...", sagte sie gedehnt und beobachtete genauestens seine Reaktion.

Er sah sie weiterhin nicht an, sondern suchte einen dicken Ast, den er als Hebel benutzen konnte.

"Damit ich die ganze Strecke nochmal gehen muß und du noch eine Ewigkeit hier, auf dem Waldboden sitzt? Nein, nein, das kriegen wir auch so hin."

"Dann nimm doch meinen Zauberstab - für so eine kleine Sache wird er schon reichen. Bei mir ist es sicher zu gefährlich, aber bei der Erfahrung die DU hast...", keine Regung entging ihr.

"Diesmal liegst du Alleswisserin wirklich daneben. Der Stab ist kaputt, das hast du selbst richtig erkannt - wer weiß, was er produziert, wenn man ihn jetzt benutzt - selbst wenn man viel Erfahrung hat. Nein, lieber nicht. Ich benutze keinen Stab außer meinem eigenen. Da mußt du jetzt wohl mal ohne magische Hilfe durch. Das lehrt dich vielleicht auch mal wieder, sie nicht als selbstverständlich anzusehen.", sein Gesicht war betont gelassen, aber seine Stimme war gereizt.

"Tyrann", warf sie ihm gemurmelt entgegen, hielt sich aber mit verständlicher gesprochenen Beleidigungen zurück, da sie ihm ohne weiteres zutraute, sie noch eine Weile hier schmoren zu lassen, wenn er noch gereizter werden würde.

Schnell hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte, setzte den dicken Ast an einer logischen Stelle an, und einen Atemzug später konnte Hermine ihren Fuß befreien.

Sie erhob sich stolpernd und wäre beinahe wieder ausgerutscht, aber Snape hielt sie.

Er sah jetzt abwechselnd den Hügel hinauf und an Hermines Bein herab. Der Knöchel war dick angeschwollen, aber Hermine konnte ihn bewegen. Gebrochen war er wohl nicht.

Snape hatte ihren Zauberstab geholt, dessen Spitze ein wenig gesplittert war und ihn ihr in die Hand gedrückt. Sie würde ihn bei Olivanders reparieren lassen müssen. Jetzt jedenfalls konnte sie ihn nur unter ihre Kleidung stecken.

"Komm jetzt", etwas ruppig faßte er sie und stützte sie. Gemeinsam erreichten sie, Stück für Stück, wieder den Weg.

Oben angekommen war Hermine von der schmerzhaften Hüpferei bereits völlig erledigt. Aber noch während sie überlegte, wie sie es wohl am besten zur Lodge zurückschaffen könnte, hatte Snape sie am Rücken und unter den Knien gepackt und hochgehoben. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um es ihm irgendwie leichter zu machen. Die Situation erschien ihr äußerst beschämend, aber ihr Geist war weniger damit beschäftigt, als vielmehr mit dem jetzt unübersehbar auffälligen Verhalten Snapes.

Er zauberte nicht... er tat es wirklich nicht...

Ihr Gewicht schien für ihn keine große Last zu sein, aber seine Miene war versteinert. Bis zum Haus zurück sprach er kein Wort. Als sie ankamen, war er dann doch ein wenig außer Atem. Er rief nach Mrs. Janney, die ihnen erschrocken die Türe öffnete und sofort den Weg bis ins Wohnzimmer freimachte.

"Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Miss Granger ist im Wald ausgerutscht und einen Hügel hinuntergestürzt. Haben Sie etwas im Haus, womit wir den Knöchel kühlen können?"

Er setzte Hermine, mit einem leisen Keuchen, in einen der großen Sessel und ließ sich in den zweiten Sessel fallen.

Er schwieg, bis er wieder bei Atem war, dann zischte er ungehalten: "Was bitteschön hattest du vom Weg ab in diesem Waldstück zu suchen?"

"Was bitteschön veranlaßt dich, ohne Zauberstab das Haus zu verlassen?", fragte sie, um Gelassenheit bemüht, zurück.

Er ließ, mit einer genervten Geste, den Kopf nach hinten gegen die weiche, hohe Lehne des Sessels fallen.

"Warum sollte ich nicht einmal das Haus ohne Zauberstab verlassen?"

"Dann hol ihn doch jetzt aus deinem Zimmer und kühl bitte den Fuß auf magischem Wege. Es tut sehr weh."

Er blitzte sie giftig an.

"Du hast es durchaus verdient, daß du dich auf die langsame Weise behandeln lassen mußt. Du wirst nicht daran sterben."

"Severus, du kannst ablenken wie du willst - über dir prangt ein Schild auf dem in blinkender Leuchtschrift geschrieben steht ‚keine Magie'! Oder willst du das bestreiten?"

Sie lehnte sich etwas vor, darauf achtgebend, daß sie den Fuß nicht zu stark belastete.

"Selbst wenn ich dir deinen Zauberstab jetzt in die Hand drücken würde, würdest du ihn nicht benutzen, oder? Und nicht, damit ich zur Strafe auf Muggelweise behandelt werde... Du fährst Auto, du öffnest Tore auf umständliche Weise, du hast gestern abend sogar das Kaminfeuer noch einmal von Hand in Gang gebracht und jetzt gerade hast du mich ins Haus ‚getragen'..."

Er antwortete nicht sondern schloß die Augen, den Kopf weiter nach hinten gelehnt. Die Anspannung in seinem Körper strafte die gelassene Kopfhaltung allerdings Lügen.

"Warum zauberst du nicht?"

Er antwortete nicht.

"Severus!", ihre Stimme wurde strenger.

Er öffnete die Augen und starrte, deutlich aufsteigende Wut kaum unterdrückend, einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand an.

Hermine ließ nicht locker und ihre Stimme knallte durch den Raum, wie man es sonst nur von dem Zaubertrankmeister gewohnt war: "WARUM?"

Er sprang plötzlich mit einer so schnellen Bewegung auf, daß Hermine erschrocken in ihrem Sessel zurückwippte. Zorn blitzte jetzt offen funkelnd aus seinen Augen. Und er schrie es ihr laut entgegen: "WEIL ES NICHT GEHT!!! WEIL ICH ES NICHT KANN!!! WEIL ICH WEGEN POPPYS ZEUG IM MOMENT KEINERLEI MAGISCHE FÄHIGKEITEN HABE! WEIL ICH BIS MORGEN EIN VERDAMMTER, MAGIETAUBER MUGGEL BIN! UND DAS KOTZT MICH AN! ZUFRIEDEN?!!!"

Hermine war blaß geworden. Sie hatte etwas in der Art vermutet, aber es schockierte sie trotzdem, es jetzt aus seinem Mund zu hören. Er konnte also nicht zaubern. Sie versuchte nachzuvollziehen, was das für ihn bedeuten mußte. Jeder andere Magier den sie kannte, hätte es vielleicht mit einem Achselzucken abgetan und den Tag abgewartet - nun ja - unter dem Strich war das ja wohl auch genau das, was Snape hier tat - aber bei ihm war das etwas anders... das war ihr klar...

Ihr wurde klar, daß er das schon unzählige Male erlebt haben mußte. Poppy hatte davon gesprochen, daß es schon seit Jahren regelmäßig geschah, daß sie ihm diese Arznei geben mußte. Und sie erinnerte sich rückblickend auch daran, daß Snape auch mitten in den Schuljahren manchmal für ein oder zwei Tage einfach weggewesen und von einem Kollegen vertreten worden war. Sie ahnte, daß er diese Tage regelmäßig in der Lodge verbracht hatte. Sicher vor Voldemort, sicher davor, daß einer der Schüler, oder wer auch immer, entdecken könnte, daß er, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig, magietaub war.

"Setze dich wieder hin.", sagte sie ruhig, auch wenn sie innerlich nicht ruhig war.

Snapes Brustkorb hob und senkte sich kräftig, aber ansonsten war der Zauberer sofort wieder zu seinem beherrschten Äußeren zurückgekehrt.

Er wartete noch einige Atemzüge lang, dann setzte er sich, zu ihrer Überraschung, tatsächlich wieder hin.

Er lehnte sich vornüber, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

Die schwarzen Haare fielen links und rechts an seinen Händen vorbei nach vorne.

So blieb er sitzen.

"Ist das der Grund, warum du über das Mal jetzt nicht gerufen werden kannst, weil es ebenfalls davon betroffen ist?"

Er nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, ohne die Haltung zu verändern.

Hermine pfiff auf die Schmerzen in ihrem Knöchel. Sie ließ sich von ihrem Sessel herabgleiten und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Mit beiden Händen umfaßte sie erst seinen Kopf, dann seine Schultern, und zog ihn an sich heran - und er ließ es zu.

Er löste sogar seine Hände von seinem Gesicht und schlang stattdessen seine Arme um sie herum. Vergrub sein Gesicht nun an ihrem Hals. Sein Atem ging so tief und ausgeprägt, wie bei jemandem, der damit erfolgreich verhinderte, daß er weinte aber vielleicht war es auch nur die Wut, die in ihm darüber brodelte, daß er in dieser, für ihn unerträglichen Situation war.

Sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an auf ihrer Haut.

Sie blieb einfach vor ihm gekniet und hielt ihn, streichelte ihm über den Kopf, immer und immer wieder, so wie er es bei ihr getan hatte, als er nach dem schrecklichen Traum in ihr Zimmer gestürzt gekommen war. Sie küßte ihn auf seine schwarzen Haare und nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens und des Haltens und Gehalten werdens, konnte sie fühlen, wie sein Körper, unter ihren Armen, langsam die Anspannung verlor.

Und als er sich zögernd und vorsichtig aus ihrem Arm löste, war es an ihr, ihm ihren Zeigefinger unters Kinn zu legen und sein Gesicht zu ihrem hochzuheben, wie er es tags vorher, im Garten, bei ihr getan hatte.

"Warum sagst du so etwas nicht? Warum teilst du das nicht mit jemandem, von dem du weißt, daß du ihm trauen kannst - mit mir?"

"Das kann ich nicht.", preßte er leise heraus.

"Warum nicht? Weil du Angst hast vor dem, was dann passiert? Was ist denn jetzt passiert wo ich es weiß? Nichts! Außer daß ich mich jetzt nicht mehr bei jeder Gelegenheit bei der du nicht zauberst, darüber wundere."

"Aber..."

"Nichts aber. Du redest völligen Unfug, wenn du dich jetzt selbst als Muggel bezeichnest." ihr Blick zeigte ihm, daß sie ein wenig wütend war. Aber plötzlich erheiterte sich ihr Ausdruck.

"Sieh es doch als eine Art Zauberer-Grippe", sie grinste ihn an.

Er verdrehte die Augen, aber seine Züge entspannten sich merkbar.

"Zauberer-Grippe...", er zog eine Grimasse bei dem Wort.

"Genau."

Sie nahm sein Gesicht jetzt in ihre Hände und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Du heilst, Severus! Das ist ein Heilmittel, das da gerade bei dir wirkt, ist dir das eigentlich klar? - und es wird einen Grund haben, weshalb es gleichzeitig verhindert, daß du zauberst. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie Poppy erklärt hat, daß es fatal ist, gute Magie anzuwenden, um das zu lindern, was Voldemort seinen Opfern antut. Jeder andere wäre vermutlich immer noch ein Fall für die Krankenstation, aber du machst schon wieder Rundreisen durch die Highlands." Sie ließ sein Gesicht los und griff stattdessen nach seinen Händen, hob sie aneinandergedrück hoch und preßte sie fest an sich.

Er sah jetzt verlegen aus. Ein Ausdruck, den Hermine noch nie vorher bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er ließ ihn beinahe jungenhaft erscheinen.

"Und ich würde sagen, daß die Wirkung des Opiums schlechter für dich ist, als die des Pranakrautes, meinst du nicht? Jetzt bist du wenigstens voll da, wenn man mal von deinen Zauberfähigkeiten absieht."

Er sah sie erschrocken und gleichzeitig misstauisch fragend an und Hermine hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt, dafür, daß ihr das herausgerutscht war.

Sehr kurz überkam sie jetzt ebenfalls Verlegenheit, aber dann entschied sie, daß es nichts gab, wofür sie sich schämen mußte.

"Ja, ich war da - ich habe auf der Krankenstation gesehen, was los war und danach war ich in deinem Quartier - bei dir - die ganze Nacht." Seine Augen wurden mit jedem ihrer Sätze größer.

"Ich habe die Auswirkungen dessen gesehen was Voldemort mit dir getan hat, und ich habe gesehen, wie dein Körper auf die Heilmittel reagiert hat. Ich habe dich im Opiumrausch gesehen und ich weiß, wie sehr Poppy darunter leidet, daß sie dir immer mehr und mehr geben muß. - Severus - ich weiß soviel mehr von dir, als du glaubst!" ihre Stimme wechselte, von selbstsicherer Bestimmtheit, zu einen beinahe flehentlichen Ton "bitte - bitte laß mich ein Teil deines Lebens sein! Schließ mich nicht daraus aus, wie all die anderen. Ich bin nicht wie all die anderen. Verstehst du elender, starrköpfiger Narr das nicht? Verstehst du nicht, was du für mich bedeutest? Begreifst du immer noch nicht, was ich für dich empfinde?"

Fassungslosigkeit machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, und er schluckte hart, aber er unterbrach sie nicht. Sah einfach nur mit großen, dunklen Augen in ihre leuchtenden Bernsteine, aus denen so unfassbar viel Gefühl leuchtete.

"Severus, ich liebe dich..", sagte Hermine leise aber eindringlich. Und sie sagte dies mit einem Paradoxon, das nur sie zustandebrachte. Sie sagte es mit einem ernsten Lächeln. Und irgendwo, an einer tief verborgenen Stelle in Severus, brachte dieses Lächeln einen Punkt endlich zum schmelzen, der vor langer Zeit zu Eis geworden war.

Hermine dehnte sich noch ein kleines Stück weiter zu ihm und hauchte ihm einen zarten, weichen Kuß auf die Lippen.

Er sagte gar nichts. Aber die Stille war eine andere, als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Sie konnte wieder diesen zärtlichen Schein in seinen Augen sehen, der ihr schon einmal verraten hatte, was er meinte, als er sagte, er könne sie nicht vor dem dunklen Lord verbergen.

Aber Severus Snape war außerstande, das Gefühl, das diesen Schein verursachte, in Worte zu fassen. Also sah er sie nur schweigend an.

Doch es reichte Hermine, was er ihr mit seinen Augen sagte.

Erst jetzt ließ sie ihn wieder los und wollte sich auf ihre Hacken setzen.

Aber der schmerzvolle Stich aus ihrem Knöchel, der wie eine lange, heiße Nadel in ihr Bein schoß, machte das unmöglich.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und stützte sich mit, einem leisen Fluch, auf seinen Knien ab.

Erschrocken erwachte er aus seiner Starre und hielt sie fest. Er faßte sie, erhob sich, mit ihr auf dem Arm und brachte sie, den einen Schritt, zu ihrem Sessel zurück.

Dann zog er seinen eigenen Sessel dicht vor ihren und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, so nah, daß ihre Beine sich berührten.

Er lehnte sich nach vorne, griff ihre Hände und stützte seine Ellenbogen dabei wieder auf seinen Knien auf.

Hermine hatte Angst, er könne sie Dummheiten fragen, wie 'ob sie sicher sei', oder ihr etwas von dem Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen erzählen.

Aber das tat er nicht.

Stattdessen machte er diverse Ansätze, etwas zu sagen, stoppte allerdings immer wieder, noch bevor der erste Ton über seine Lippen gekommen war. Er schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob die Worte die richtigen waren.

Hermine ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte und irgendwann hörte sie ihn stockend sagen: "Ich versuche es."

Als es einemal heraus war, schien es leichter zu sein und er setzte flüssiger hinterher: "Ich verspreche dir, daß ich es versuche."

Hermine lächelte. Er brauchte nicht deutlicher zu werden, er brauchte ihr nicht erklären, was es war, das er versuchen wollte. Sie verstand ihn auch so...

"Das ist mehr, als ich erhoffen konnte."

Er sah sie etwas unsicher an.

"In diesem Punkt, sind die Plätze von Lehrer und Schüler wohl vertauscht."

Sie drückte seine Hände etwas fester und er erwiderte den Druck.

In diesem Moment betrat Mrs. Janney den Raum, in der Hand eine Wärmflasche mit kaltem Wasser, dem sie Eiswürfel beigefügt hatte und eine Tube mit Muggelsalbe, die für diesen Zweck gedacht war und die Hermine aus ihrem Elternhaus gut kannte.

Bevor Mrs Janney ihr die Salbe auf das Fußgelenk tun durfte, griff Snape sich die Tube und laß sich durch, was an Zutaten darin war. Er wiegte den Kopf etwas skeptisch hin und her, meinte dann aber: "Es wird zumindest nicht schaden." und reichte der Hausherrin das Mittel wieder zurück.

urz danach war Hermine versorgt. Ihr Fußgelenk war eingerieben mit der Salbe, umwickelt mit einem Handtuch und lag hochgelegt auf einem kleinen Hocker auf dessen Sitzfläche die Wärmflasche lag, die jetzt eine kühlende Funktion hatte.

Snape hatte sich nach der Eule erkundigt, die Hogwarts an die Lodge geschickt hatte und war kurz verschwunden. Als er wiederkam, hatte er die Schokoladentafeln in der Hand die sie am Tag vorher gekauft hatten.

"Wie geht es dem Fuß?"

"Ach, es geht schon. Ich fürchte nur, daß ich keine langen Spaziergänge machen kann." Sie seufzte. "Schade, es ist hier so schön."

"Wir werden sehen..." murmelte er, während er, wieder neben ihr im Sessel sitzend, die erste Tafel auspackte und in Stücke brach.

Hermine hatte gerade das erste Stück im Mund, als Mrs Janney hereinkam.

"Sie haben Besuch, Professor." - an ihrer Seite stand Poppy Pomfrey.

Snape erhob sich mit einem erleichterten Laut und ging auf sie zu.

"Ich danke dir, daß du so schnell gekommen bist, Poppy!"

"Aber Severus, wenn Du schreibst, daß es ein Notfall ist!", sie lächelte ihn an. Sie hielt allerdings nicht einmal bei ihm an, sondern ging direkt durch, zu Hermine.

"Na, was haben wir denn da?", lächelte sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Selten war Hermine so froh gewesen, einen Zauberstab zu sehen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und sie konnte den Fuß wieder auswickeln und mit dem Handtuch die Salbenreste von ihrem Fuß reiben. Es war, als sei der Knöchel nie verletzt gewesen.

"Vielen Dank, Poppy."

Snape bemerkte die Vertraulichkeit zwischen den beiden Frauen sofort. Und sah interessiert zwischen ihnen hin und her.

"So, so... da haben sich also zwei Verschwörerinnen gesucht und gefunden, richtig?"

Er stand, die Arme verschränkt, den Kopf schief gelegt vor ihnen und sah auf sie herab.

Hermine und Poppy grinsten beide übertrieben, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er blieb ernst.

"Hermine hat mir bereits gesagt, daß sie vorgestern nacht in meinem Zimmer war, es gibt also keinen Grund für Heimlichtuereien."

"Hat sie das?", Poppy grinste noch breiter. "Und warum glauben Männer immer, daß sie alle Geheimnisse kennen, wenn sie EINS mal herausgefunden haben?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas unsicherer, was Hermine zu einem Heiterkeitsausbruck verleitete, den sie allerdings höchst schnell wieder unter Kontrolle brachte, als sie Snapes Blick sah. Sie räusperte sich noch einmal, dann hatte sie ihre Fassung wieder.

"Und was macht ihr zwei heute noch so?", fragte die Medihexe völlig vertraulich und als sei überhaupt nichts dabei.

"Was sollen wir schon tun", fragte Snape irritiert "wir werden hier sitzen, lesen und warten, daß die Zeit vergeht - wie immer, wenn ich hier bin."

Hermine erhob keinen Einspruch.

Poppy sah ungläubig zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Warum unternehmt ihr denn nicht irgendetwas? Wenn ihr schon unfreiwillig zwei Tage frei habt, dann nutzt diese doch bitte auch! Daß man dir...", dabei ging ihr Blick speziell zu Snape "...sowas immer sagen muß!"

"Unternehmen?", auch Hermine konnte sich, außer einem Spaziergang, nicht viel vorstellen, das man hier unternehmen konnte.

"Himmel", Poppy sah zur Zimmerdecke. "Inverness ist doch nur einen Katzensprung entfernt - sogar mit dem Auto, es ist Wochentag, das heißt alles hat geöffnet - fahrt da hin, unternehmt etwas und vergrabt euch hier nicht in den Büchern!"

Sie räumte ihren Zauberstab in die Tiefen ihres Umhangs ein und ging dann Richtung Ausgang.

"Ich sehe euch dann morgen abend wieder in Hogwarts."

Snape hob zustimmend und verabschiedend zugleich die Hand, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Hermine winkte ihr hinterher.

Die Türe schloß sich hinter ihr und schon war sie wieder weg.

Snape starrte ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und kam dann zu seinem Sessel zurück. Aber bevor er sich wieder setzte, sah er Hermine an. Er überlegte und fragte dann etwas zögernd: "Möchtest du nach Inverness?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Hermine nicht gerechnet. Sie war davon so überrascht, daß sie nicht sofort antwortete. Aber als er sich bereits mit einem gemurmelten "Eine dumme Idee", setzen wollte, sagte sie: "Ja, gerne."

Er blieb stehen und sah sie mit einem Audruck an, der deutlich zeigte, daß er sein spontanes Angebot eigentlich lieber wieder zurücknehmen wollte.

Aber er tat es nicht.

"Dann ziehe ich mich jetzt eben um." Er ging zur Treppe und verschwand nach oben. Auf halber Strecke hörte sie ihn amüsiert hinterhersetzen: "Das solltest du auch tun. "Und als er schon nicht mehr zu sehen war, hörte sie von oben ein noch belustigter klingendes "Und du solltest irgendwas wegen deiner Haare unternehmen."

Hermine sah an sich herunter und griff gleichzeitig in ihre Haare hinein.

Daß sie schmutzig war, hatte sie natürlich gesehen, aber ihr war nicht klar gewesen, wie es um ihre Haare stand. Als sie diverse Blätter darin stecken fühlte, wurden ihre Augen groß und sie beeilte sich, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

Als sie kurz danach im Auto saßen, hatte Hermine auch dem Badezimmer einen schnellen Besuch abgestattet, um den Schmutz aus ihrem Gesicht und von ihren Armen und Händen zu waschen. Ihre Haare waren gekämmt, von Blättern befreit und zu einem lockeren Zopf nach hinten zusammengenommen.

Snape, der über das Kaputzenshirt das er heute trug noch ein schwarzes Jackett angezogen hatte sah sie verwundert von der Seite an. Die Haare aus dem Gesicht weg zu tragen, ließ sie älter aussehen, eleganter - und sehr attraktiv...

Ein unerwünschtes Ziehen in seinem Inneren spielte ihm diese letzte Erkenntnis zu, die er sofort wieder verdrängte.

Er startete den Wagen und steuerte ihn vom Hof.

Kurz danach befanden sie sich wieder auf der Hauptstraße, die nach Inverness führte.

"Es gibt eine sehr gute Buchhandlung in der Stadt, sollen wir da mal hin?"

Hermine nickte heftig.

"Sehr gerne, ich komme sonst immer nur in den Ferien in Muggel-Buchläden, dabei gibt es dort, auch ohne Magiebücher, so viel zu entdecken!"

Irgendwie war ihm klar gewesen, daß Hermine Granger auch ihre Ferien mit Büchern verbrachte. Aber ihm ging es da ja nicht anders. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er rundweg abgestritten, daß es zwischen ihm und ihr Ähnlichkeiten gab. Inzwischen war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher - im Gegenteil - ihm fielen immer mehr Dinge auf, in denen sie völlig übereinstimmten.

Im Gegensatz zur Fahrt vom Vortag, schwiegen sie in der halben Stunde bis zur Stadt keineswegs. Sie unterhielten sich über Bücher die sie gelesen hatten, darüber wieviel korrekte Informationen man aus Muggel-Fachbüchern zum Thema Pflanzen und Kräutern herausholen konnte und ehe sie sich versahen, standen sie auf einem kleinen Parkplatz in der Innenstadt von Inverness.

Als Snape den Wagen ausmachte und dadurch auch das Radio verstummte, kehrte einen Moment Stille ein und sie sahen sich an.

"Es ist schön, daß du hier bist", sagte er ruhig.

Dann stieg er aus.

Die Buchhandlung übertraf Hermines Erwartungen! Sie war urgemütlich und gut sortiert. Auf mehreren Ebenen fanden sich Bücher zu allen Themen die sie sich nur vorstellen konnte. Aber obwohl sie die Bücher faszinierten und sie stundenlang darin hätte herumstöbern können, konnte sie sich nicht völlig darauf konzentrieren. Immer wieder wurde ihr Blick gefangen genommen von Snape, der sich hier, in dieser anderen Umgebung, so völlig anders bewegte. Erst hatte sie geglaubt, es sei die andere Kleidung, aber schnell erkannte sie, daß es mehr war. Sie hätte gewettet, daß er sich in der Muggelwelt mißtrauischer und vorsichtiger bewegen würde als in der Welt der Zauberer - aber es schien anders zu sein. Er stöbert in den Regalen der Buchhandlung herum, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal irgendwohin umzusehen, immer mal wieder griff er sich mit den Fingern in die Haare und strich sie über die Stirne nach hinten, weil sie ihm beim Lesen ins Gesicht fielen. Sein schlanker, und, wie sie inzwischen ja aus erster Hand wußte, durchtrainierter, Körper wurde durch die normale Hose und das Jackett betont und Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, daß ihr die Szene in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder in den Sinn kam. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief sie.

Als er auch noch, ausgerechnet in diesem Moment, von dem Buch in seinen Händen hoch und zu ihr herübersah, mußte sie schlucken. Als sein Blick fragend wurde, räusperte sie sich und wandte sich mit einem Schmunzeln schnell wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Als ihr Herzschlag gerade endlich wieder normal ging, erstarrte sie, angesichts der Stimme, die plötzlich von schräg hinter ihr flüsterte: "Du liest jetzt schon seit einer Ewigkeit, die leere Vorschlagseite dieses Buches - blättere doch mal um."

Wie um alles in der Welt war er jetzt so schnell hierher gekommen?

Snapes Atem streichelte ihren Nacken. Und als seine Finger folgten, sog sie die Luft scharf ein. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Das konnte doch jetzt wirklich unmöglich gerade geschehen.

Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, daß sie sich ein wenig nach hinten bog, wodurch sie sich automatisch an ihn lehnte. Und als er noch einen winzigen Schritt näher in ihre Richtung machte, standen sie dicht an dicht. Sie fühlte seine Wärme und schloß genießend die Augen.

Sie waren zwar nicht alleine in dem Teil der Buchhandlung, in dem sie standen, aber die ältere Dame die wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand, kümmerte sich nicht um sie, sondern war in einen dicken Band über Gartenblumen vertieft.

Severus legte seine Arme von hinten um sie und dann fühlte sie seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Der zarte Kuß ging ihr durch und durch und als er sie neckisch sanft biß, gab sie einen Laut von sich, der die ältere Dame irritiert hochsehen ließ. Als sie die beiden sah, machte sie ein empört amüsiertes Gesicht und wandte sich, kopfschüttelnd, wieder ihrem Buch zu.

"Was tust du?", keuchte Hermine kaum hörbar.

"Wonach fühlt es sich denn an?", fragte er ebenso leise und fuhr fort, ihren Hals und ihren Nacken zu liebkosen, die durch den Zopf den sie trug, offen dalagen.

"Aus dir werde einer schlau - vorhin noch der Herr Schüchtern - und jetzt... Was ist mit unserer Abmachung?"

"Was soll damit sein?" Seine Zungenspitze hatte ihre Nackenbeuge berührt und es kostete Hermine alle Beherrschung, nicht zu stöhnen.

"Was damit sein soll?", ihre atemlose Stimme bekam einen leicht hysterischen Unterton.

Sie hörte ihn leise lachen - was sie noch weiter erregte.

"Wir befinden uns in einer Buchhandlung, verflucht nochmal!", zischte sie leise.

"Das ist mir durchaus bewußt, und?"

"Sowas macht man nicht in einer Buchhandlung!"

"Wo denn?"

"Was weiß ich - im Bett - aber nicht in einer Buchhandlung!"

Er lachte wieder leise.

"Im Bett.... hmmm... soweit hatte ich eigentlich gar nicht gedacht - aber jetzt, wo du es erwähnst."

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

"Kannst du mir mal verraten, was in dich gefahren ist?"

Die Situation, so erregend wie sie auch sein mochte, wurde ihr unheimlich. Sie wollte sich aus seinen Armen lösen, aber er hielt sie fest.

"Severus, laß mich los." Ihre Bemühungen wurden energischer, aber sein Griff wurde es ebenfalls.

Sie bekam Angst. Warum tat er das?

Sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zuende gedacht, als Snape leise etwas murmelte und sie spürte, wie ein Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend ankündigte, daß sie apparierten!!!

Snape stellte das Buch über "Hausgemachte Salben" zurück ins Regal und suchte Hermine im Raum. Er sah sie nicht. Sie war wohl eine Abteilung weitergegangen.

Er lächelte innerlich. Es war so anders als sonst, mit ihr hier zu sein. Wie oft war er in diesem Laden schon durch die Regale gewandert. Aber stets waren seine Gedanken nur von der Wut über die unsägliche Situation erfüllt gewesen, im besten Falle von Gleichgültigkeit darüber. Heute fühlte er sich wohl. Interessanterweise war er durch dieses Gefühl auf andere Regale zugesteuert als sonst und hatte einige vielversprechende Titel gefunden, die sich jetzt in dem Korb befanden, den man sich an der Kasse geben lassen konnte, wenn man mehr als ein Buch suchte.

Er überlegte, ob er Hermine vorschlagen sollte, gemeinsam in das Musikgeschäft einige Häuser weiter zu gehen, das, wie er wußte, über eine große Auswahl an Klaviernoten verfügten. Die Idee gefiel ihm.

Er nahm den Korb und machte sich auf die Suche nach Hermine.

Aber er fand sie nicht.

Als er sicher war, alle Abteilungen duchgesehen zu haben, fragte er an der Kasse nach ihr. Aber auch dort hatte man sie nicht gesehen. Eine ältere Dame, die gerade zahlte, meinte allerdings zu ihm: "Das letzte Mal habe ich sie gesehen, als sie dort oben..." Sie zeigte eine Ebene höher, dorthin wo er Hermine zuletzt gesehen hatte "mit ihr... nun ja... als sie", sie grinste leicht "na, Sie wissen schon." Die Kassiererin sah jetzt ebenfalls sehr interessiert aus.

Snape überkam eine ungutes Gefühl.

"Als ich mit ihr - was?", frage er langgezogen.

"Herrgott, als sie sie umarmt haben.", gab die Dame zur Antwort und betonte dabei das Wort ‚umarmt' auf eine Weise, die klar machte, daß sie einen harmlosen Ausdruck gewählt hatte, um mehr zu beschreiben.

Snape stellte den Bücherkorb ab wo er stand und lief mit großen Schritten aus dem Geschäft heraus. Er sah links und rechts die Straße hinab, aber sie war nirgendwo zu sehen.

"Verdammt!", preßte er zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und rannte in den Laden zurück.

Die Kassiererin stieß einen kleinen, erschrockenen Schrei aus, als er mit einem Satz hinter der Kassentheke neben ihr stand und sich ohne zu fragen einen Stift und einen Zettel griff.

In Windeseile schrieb er die Telefonnummer der Bearnock-Lodge auf und drückte das Blatt der Kassiererin in die Hand.

"Sollte die junge Frau, Miss Granger, wider Erwarten doch wieder hier auftauchen, sagen Sie ihr, sie soll hier anrufen und bescheid sagen."

Er hatte sie so funkelnd dabei angesehen, daß sie völlig verschüchtert nickte.

Als er den Laden mit großen Schritten verlassen hatte, stand der Korb, mit den ausgesuchten Büchern, vergessen vor der Kasse auf dem Boden.


	21. Kapitel 20

**kapitel 20**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_All days come from one day  
you cannot change, whats's over,  
but only where you go_

-.-.-

Auf der rasenden Fahrt zurück zur Lodge, auf der er sämtliche Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen außer acht ließ, verfluchte er sich selbst immer wieder laut dafür, daß er mit ihr nach Inverness gefahren war. Wer genau hatte sie jetzt, wo war sie, wer war die Person, die ganz offensichtlich mit einer Illusion ihn vorgespielt hatte. Wer hatte gewußt, wo sie waren? Wie hatte er oder sie, sie in dem Buchladen finden können? Die einzigen Personen die wußten, daß sie nach Inverness wollten waren Mrs. Janney und Poppy gewesen.

Die Eule? War man durch die Eule die er an Poppy geschickt hatte, auf seine Spur gekommen? Hatte Poppy mit irgendwem darüber gesprochen? Nein, letzteres konnte er mit Sicherheit ausschließen. Sie würde mit niemandem, außer vielleicht Minerva und Albus, darüber sprechen. Es mußte die Eule gewesen sein. Verdammt!

Der Gedanke, der ihm jetzt zusätzlich durch den Kopf schoß, ließ seine Augen groß werden. War die Lodge in Gefahr? Konnte er jetzt überhaupt dorthin zurückfahren?

Als er an dem Schild ‚Glen Urquhart' ankam, hielt er nicht, sondern fuhr, mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit, weiter in Richtung Glen Strathferra.

Keine halbe Stunde später brachte er den Wagen mit einer Vollbremsung vor dem Haupttor von Hogwarts zum Stehen. Die Reifen rutschten über das Gras noch zwei Meter weiter und hinterließen eine häßliche braune Erdspur, wo sie das Gras mitgerissen hatten.

Snape kümmerte es nicht. Er sprang, unter den völlig verdatterten Augen der Schüler, die dem Wagen noch gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Weg gesprungen waren, aus dem Auto heraus, und rannte ins Schloß hinein.

Ohne die Robe hatte man ihn in diesen Wänden noch nicht gesehen - und so erkannten viele Schüler den Professor erst, als er schon an ihnen vorbei war. Es war kurz vor der Mittagessenszeit und Dumbledore würde sicher in der großen Halle sein. Also führte ihn sein Weg dorthin.

Der Schulleiter saß bereits, wie viele der Kollegen, auf der Empore und unterhielt sich gerade mit Madame Hooch, während sich die Haus-Tischreihen langsam füllten. Minerva war noch nirgendwo zu sehen. Auch von den anderen des Zirkels schien noch niemand da zu sein.

"Albus!" schlug Snapes Stimme durch die Halle, als er durch die Türe hindurchgestürzt kam.

Dumbledore unterbrach sofort sein Gespräch und als er Snape sah, erhob er sich augenblicklich und kam zum Rand der Empore.

Als er ihn erreicht hatte, war Snape mit riesigen Schritten ebenfalls bereits dort angekommen. Die Schüler in seinem Weg, waren wie Gischt auseinandergestoben, um nicht von ihm umgerannt zu werden.

Atemlos berichtete Snape Dumbledore leise, was geschehen war.

Niemandem im Saal war der Zwischenfall entgangen, und unter leisem Gemurmel beobachteten alle den Schulleiter und den Professor für Zaubertränke, der irgendwie anders aussah als sonst.

Das Gespräch dauerte nur kurz, dann nickten beide Männer und verließen eilig den Saal.

Ginny, Harry, McGonagall und Dumbledore hatten sich im Büro des Schulleiters angehört, was Snape zu berichten hatte. Albus hatte die anderen, bereits bei der Abreise der beiden, über die Gegebenheiten informiert, so daß es zumindest nicht zu Fragen darüber kam, warum sie fort gewesen waren. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Verhalten Hermine gegenüber, machte er in dieser Runde allerdings kein Geheimnis mehr aus dem Grund für seinen Aufenhalt in der Lodge. Er fasste sich allerdings kurz.

"... und deshalb wäre früher oder später etwas aufgefallen, wenn ich diese zwei Tag immer in Hogwarts verbracht hätte. Es wird noch bis etwa morgen mittag andauern. Bis dahin bin ich für nichts zu gebrauchen, das Magie erfordert. Ich kann sie weder ausüben, noch kann sie auf mich angewandt werden." Endete er seine kurze Zusammenfassung. Er war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie leicht ihm diese Fakten von den Lippen gegangen waren.

Die anderem stimmten ihm in der Überlegung zu, daß die Eule die einzige Verbindung sein konnte, die wem auch immer, verraten hatte, wo sie waren.

"Bleibt allerdings die Frage, warum sie nicht gleich in der Lodge zugeschlagen haben.", gab Harry zu bedenken.

McGonagall wog den Kopf hin und her "Möglicherweise haben sie einfach nach einem geeigneten Moment gesucht - und vielleicht haben sie, genau wie Hermine, vermutet, daß die Lodge in irgendeiner Form geschützt ist."

Snape nickte: "Das macht Sinn. Verdammt! Ich hätte nicht mit ihr nach Inverness fahren sollen!"

Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Das ist Unfug, Professor, das hätte auch überall sonst passieren können."

Snape wußte, daß er recht hatte, trotzdem blieb das Schuldgefühl. Aber er nickte erneut.

"Gut,", ergriff Ginny das Wort "Wie gehen wir vor? Was unternehmen wir?"

Harry wollte die Sache methodisch angehen: "Was denken wir denn, bei wem sie jetzt ist?"

"Voldemort", sagten Snape und McGonagall gleichzeitig. Harry setzte sich aufs Sofa.

"Sind wir da wirklich so sicher? Ich meine, natürlich, die Geschehnisse deuten darauf hin. Aber wie wir jetzt wissen, wußte Voldemort schon lange, daß der Professor nicht für ihn arbeitet, sondern als Spion." Harry war, wie Hermine ihm geraten hatte, bei Dumbledore gewesen und hatte ihm von seinem Verstehens-Patzer erzählt, und dieser hatte es Snape erklärt, der glücklicherweise keine Szene daraus gemacht hatte.

"Er hätte längst gegen die Personen aus Professor Snapes Umfeld vorgehen können."

"Hätte er nicht", erwiderte Snape, der unruhig im Raum auf und ab ging, während die anderen nach und nach Harrys Beispiel folgten und sich setzten.

"Die einzigen Personen die mir wichtig sind, sind entweder so stark, daß Voldemort nicht einfach so wagen würde sie anzugreifen, oder sie sind durch die Schule geschützt."

"Aber nicht in den Ferien", warf Ginny ein "da sind fast alle zu Hause".

Snape blieb stehen. "Hmm.. das ist richtig, nicht in den Ferien..."

Er nahm seine Wanderung allerdings gleich wieder auf, als er weitersprach.

"Allerdings waren die Empfindungen die ich bei meinem letzten Treffen ‚dabei hatte' neu - für mich und dementsprechend auch für Voldemort. Ich habe von Albus gelernt, alle emotionalen Verbindungen und Regungen, für magische Untersuchungen jeder Art, unsichtbar zu machen. Das ist mir aber, wie ich befürchtet hatte, bei Hermine nicht gelungen. Dadurch daß ich das Mal verletzt habe..." er blieb wieder stehen und schlug mit der Faust hart gegen einen Schrank "DÄMLICH wie ich bin!", er holte tief Luft und fing noch einmal an: "Dadurch, daß ich das Mal verletzt habe, ist der Imperius, mit dem Voldemort uns ruft ,sofort und ohne die übliche Vorwarnung, gegen mich gerichtet gewesen, in einer Stärke, wie ich ihn von vorher noch nie erlebt habe. Es war mir unmöglich, mich dagegenzustellen. Und dadurch daß ich so überrumpelt war, ist sowiso alles schief gelaufen. Er muß die Gegenwart von Hermine so deutlich gefühlt haben, als stünde sie neben mir..." er fluchte noch leise einige Worte vor sich hin, die die anderen nicht mehr verstanden - was aber wohl auch nicht notwendig war.

"Wie nah sind Sie und Hermine sich denn gekommen?", fragt Ginny leise in den Raum.

Alle hielten den Atem an und sahen erwartungsvoll zum Zaubertranklehrer hinüber.

Snape hatte in seiner Wanderung durch den Raum wieder innegehalten und sah sie an, einen nach dem anderen und schien die Antwort in seinem Kopf genauestens zu formulieren, bevor er sagte: "Ich denke, so nah, wie zwei Menschen sich kommen können."

Harry atmete hörbar aus.

"Hermine liebt Sie, das weiß ich, weil sie es mir gesagt hat, obwohl ich es auch vorher schon gewußt habe.", sagte Ginny mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Snapes Herz noch schneller schlagen ließ, als es das ohnehin schon tat. "Aber wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus? Was hat Voldemort tatsächlich in Ihnen gefunden, als Sie bei ihm waren. Lieben Sie Hermine?"

Wie konnte sie diese Frage stellen? Erwartete sie darauf eine Antwort? Snape fragte sich, was schlimmer war: Folter von Voldemort? Oder eine Sechstklässlerin, die ihm solche Fragen stellte? Ihm war zumindest klar, daß er mit Folter besser zurecht kam, als hiermit. Reichte seine überaus deutliche Antwort von gerade nicht? Er schluckte. Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein, oder? Plötzlich hielt er allerdings in seinen eigenen Gedanken inne. Was für einen Schwachsinn dachte er da eigentlich? War er wirklich der gefühlskalte, emotionslose Eisklotz für den ihn jedermann hielt? War er außerstande die Frage zu beantworten, ob er liebte? Wußte er selbst es denn? JA! Er wußte es! Konnte er es sich denn selbst eingestehen? Dieses Ja war schon nicht mehr ganz so schnell, aber es war immerhin ein klares Ja. War er in der Lage, diesen Menschen vor ihm, die ihn jetzt so überaus fragend ansahen, das ebenfalls zu gestehen? Konnte er es tatsächlich laut sagen, daß er Hermine Granger liebte? Er fühlte sich wie ein Kaninchen, das nach einer langen Hetzjagd in einem zu niedrigen Erdloch saß, dessen Eingang gerade von Bluthunden aufgebuddelt wurde. Nein, das brachte er nicht fertig, also wählte er den Mittelweg.

Er nickte.

Die anderen sahen, daß sie damit mehr Wahrheit aus ihm herausgeholt hatten, als zu erwarten gewesen war. Und deshalb ließen sie ihn danach mit dem Thema in Ruhe.

Harry sagte lediglich noch: "Dann ist es in der Tat das Wahrscheinlichste, daß er sie nun hat und irgendwie als Druckmittel benutzen will."

"... was wenigstens gewährleisten würde, daß sie noch lebt.", setzte McGonagall hintenan.

Dumbledore richtete sich an Ginny.

"Der Trank, der ja inzwischen fertig ist - wie lange im Vorfeld muß er genommen werden, damit er wirkt? Wirkt er sofort, oder erst nach einer gewissen Zeit?"

Snape stellte verwundert fest, daß Ginny, obwohl ihre beste Freundin in größter Gefahr war, eine erstaunliche Ruhe an den Tag legte.

"Während der letzten zwei Tage habe ich das ausprobiert und ich denke, daß er mindestens zehn Stunden vor dem Einsatz eingenommen werden sollte, damit er seine volle Kraft entfalten kann."

"Ich kann ihn jetzt noch nicht einnehmen - er wäre nicht wirksam bei mir.", sagte Snape.

"Dann nehmen halt erst einmal nur wir ihn.", sagte Ginny. "Dieser Trank ist ja nicht wie der, den wir in der Zukunft gemacht haben, davon abhängig, daß wir uns berühren, um ihn wirken zu lassen. Er funktioniert bei jedem einzelnen von uns. So hoffen wir zumindest..."

"Und wie lange hält die Wirkung dann an?", fragte der Schulleiter.

"Genau weiß ich das nicht.", mußte Ginny zugeben "Ich vermute allerdings, daß er mindestens so lange wirksam ist, wie er braucht, um wirksam zu werden. Und ich sehe kein Problem darin, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch eine weitere Dosis davon zu trinken, so daß sich die Dauer verlängert. Zu etwaigen Nebenwirkungen kann ich allerdings noch gar nichts sagen..." sie seufzte. "Wir haben hier eine grandiose Waffe gegen die dunkle Seite, aber wir sind weit davon entfernt, zu wissen, ob sie uns nicht auch schadet."

Snape nickte zustimmend.

Plötzlich klopfte es gegen die Scheibe von Dumbledores Bürofenster. Eine kleine Eule tickte mit dem Schnabel von außen dagegen. Eilig öffnete der Schulleiter das Fenster und ließ sie herein. Sie hielt keinen Brief und kein Päckchen in den Krallen, aber eine lange Sträne braungelocktes Haar...

"Wo kommt die Eule her?" Snape stürzte sich auf das arme Tier, das dadurch beinahe erschrocken wieder aus dem Fenster gehüpft und weggeflogen wäre.

Ruhig aber bestimmt, nahm Dumbledore ihm den Vogel ab und untersuchte ihn genauer.

Ziemlich schnell lächelte er.

"Unsere gute Hermine. Ich denke, daß sie selbst uns die Eule geschickt hat. Seht her." Er hob das eine Bein der Eule und daran befand sich ein schmaler, goldener Ring. Ein Besitzzeichen, das nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen ihren Eulen zumuteten. Aber einige wenige taten es halt doch. Auf diesem befand sich, fein ziseliert eingraviert, das Wappen der Malfoys.

Fasziniert betratete Snape das Wappen. "Der Eule ist es egal von wem sie geschickt wird. Hermine muß irgendwie an sie herangekommen sein." Er atmete erleichtert aus. "Dann ist sie noch nicht bei Voldemort selbst! Er hätte sie niemals an einem Ort untergebracht, an dem es Eulen gibt. Nein, ich denke sie ist in Malfoy Manor!"

Sein Blick hastete zu den anderen. "Aber wer dort hat sie entführt? Lucius ist in Askaban." Er sah Dumbledore an "Ist er doch, oder?" Der Schulleiter nickte beruhigend. "Ja, Severus, ist er."

Snape dachte weiter. Aber er kam zu keinem vernünftigen Ergebnis, bis seine Augen weit wurden.

"Wo ist Draco?"

"Draco?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sowas würde Draco nicht bringen. Außerdem würde es doch sofort auffallen, wenn er nicht mehr hier wäre."

"Wenn er da ist, ist es ja gut - aber laßt es uns überprüfen!"

Er wollte sich gerade zur Türe aufmachen, als Harry die Karte der Herumtreiber aus der Robe zog und die notwendigen Worte murmelte. Es zeigten sich, wie gewohnt, unzählige Punkte auf der Karte und neben einem dieser Punkte stand gut leserlich ‚Draco Malfoy'.

"Er ist hier in Hogwarts, Professor. Ohne Zweifel."

Man konnte an Snapes Gesicht unschwer ablesen, daß sich in seinem Kopf die Gedanken überschlugen.

"Wir müssen da hin. Wir müssen nach Malfoy Manor."

"Du hast recht, aber du kannst nicht apparieren, Severus. Du kannst nicht mit. Laß uns das machen." Dumbledore legte ihm väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

"NEIN!", fauchte Snape und ging einen Schritt zurück, so das Dumbledores Hand von ihm abglitt.

"Nein, ich komme auf jeden Fall mit!"

"Wie wollen Sie das machen, Professor?", fragte Harry.

"Es gibt einen Weg.", er drehte sich um und rauschte hinaus. Noch im Rausgehen erklang seine Stimme: "Ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da!" und fort war er.

Die anderen sahen sich fragend an, zuckten dann mit den Schultern und begannen zu planen, was zu tun sein würde.


	22. Kapitel 21

**Kapitel 21**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming  
yea, you bleed, just to know you're alive_

-.-.-

Ginny erklärte sich bereit, den Zaubertrank zu holen, damit sie alle auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet sein würden, sollte es schon bald auf sie warten.

Sie hatten den Trank bei Poppy aufbewahrt und so machte Ginny sich auf den Weg zu ihr.

Die Medihexe saß summend an ihrem Schreibtisch und machte Eintragungen in ein dickes Buch, als die Schülerin den Raum betrat und nach dem Mittel fragte.

Ohne zu zögern, holte Madame Pomfrey es und händigte ihr sechs der kleinen Fiolen aus.

"Madame, wir wissen von dem, was mit Professor Snape los ist - Sie wissen schon, wegen des Mittels, das Sie ihm gegeben haben." Dem Gesicht der Medihexe nach, gefiel es ihr gar nicht, daß Ginny davon wußte, aber sie sagte nichts.

"Ja? Was ist damit?" sie nahm eine große Keramikschale von ihrem Schreibtisch, um sie in das nebenstehende Regal zu stellen.

"Gibt es eigentlich etwas, daß diese Wirkung aufheben kann? Professor Snape ist nämlich gerade aus dem Büro des Schulleiters herausgestürmt mit den Worten, er wisse ein Gegenmittel und sei gleich wieder da."

Als die Keramikschale mit einem hellen Klirren auf dem Steinfußboden zerbrach, hatte Madame Pomfrey die Krankenstation schon fast verlassen und rannte in Richtung der Kerker.

Ginny stellte die Fiolen vorsichtig wieder auf dem Tisch ab und lief hinter ihr her.

Die Türe zu Snapes Labor war nicht verschlossen, da Snape die Magie dazu zur Zeit nicht anwenden konnte. Mit einem harten Stoß stieß Poppy die Türe auf, so daß sie so stark gegen die Wand schlug, daß das Holz laut krachte.

"SEVERUS!", schrie sie durch das Labor und stürzte zornig in Richtung des Zaubertranklehrers, der dabei war, sich mit einer relativ großen, komplett aufgezogenen Glasspritze, eine dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit in eine Vene zu spritzen. Die Flüssigkeit hatte er aus einer Fiole, die noch geöffnet auf dem Tisch vor ihm stand. Ginny hatte so etwas wie eine Spritze noch nie gesehen und wurde bei dem Anblick von einer Gänsehaut geschüttelt.

"DU VERDAMMTER IDIOT!", schrie Poppy ihn an.

Unbewegt sah Snape zu ihr hoch, und sein Blick zeigte feste Entschlossenheit. Dieser Blick alleine, war eine Drohung gegen jeden ,der ihm zu nahe kommen würde.

Die Medihexe hielt das jedoch nicht ab. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sie sich auf ihn und packte die Spritze. Snape wehrte sie mit einem Schlag ab, der so kräftig war, wie es ihm möglich war, aber da er die Spritze gleichzeitig in seiner Blutbahn halten wollte, fiel der Schlag ungeschickt und nicht halb so hart aus, wie er gedacht war.

"ICH WEISS, WAS ICH TUE! LASS MICH, POPPY!"

"DEN TEUFEL WERDE ICH TUN!" Poppy hatte das Gerät gepackt, von ihm weggerissen und weit von ihnen weggeworfen. Der Glasteil der Spritze zersprang, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug und die blaue Flüssigkeit verteilte sich in unzähligen Tropfen zwischen den Splittern. Snape gab einen fluchenden Schmerzensschrei von sich und schlug erneut nach der Medihexe.

Aber auch Ginny warf sich nun auf ihn, um Madame Pomfrey zu helfen, und zu dritt kippten sie mit dem Stuhl nach hinten weg, so daß Poppy und Ginny auf dem wütend um sich schlagenden Snape zu liegen kamen. Er war kräftig. Er war sehr kräftig und als er Ginny erst das Knie in die Magengrube gerammt und sie dann mit der Faust an der Schläfe getroffen hatte, kippte die Sechstklässlerin betäubt zur Seite, während Poppy ihre Hände, noch immer laut Verwünschungen schreiend, wie einen Schraubstock um Snapes anderen Arm gedreht hatte.

Der Anblick der fast bewußtlosen Ginny, ließ Snape allerdings auf der Stelle wieder zu Verstand kommen.

Atemlos gab er auf, wurde weich und ließ zu, daß die ebenfalls nach Luft schnappende Medihexe auf ihm zu liegen kam.

Als sie spürte, daß er sich nicht mehr wehrte, rappelte sie sich ein Stück hoch und erlaubte, daß auch er sich aufsetzte.

Dann gab sie ihm einen Ohrfeige!

"Tu das nie wieder, du unvernünftiger, voreiliger, von dir selbst überzeugter, dummer Junge!", fauchte sie ihn aus tiefstem Herzen an. Dann umarmte sie ihn feste und murmelte leise hinterher: "Tu das nie, nie wieder!"

So blieb sie einen Moment, dann ließ sie ihn los und wandte sich Ginny zu.

Die rothaarige Schülerin wurde gerade wieder klar und schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder ganz beizukommen.

"Himmel, haben Sie einen Schlag, Professor."

Snape sah sie betreten an.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Weasley. Das war unverzeihlich."

Ginny grinste und fühlte vorsichtig nach der Beule die sich deutlich an ihrem Kopf abzeichnete "Keine Sorge, Professor, ich bin mit fünf Brüdern groß geworden. Und ich bin nicht so alt geworden wie ich bin, weil ich nichts vertrage. Damit könnten sie Ron wirklich beeindrucken!"

Poppy zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und murmelte ein paar Worte in Ginnys Richtung. Die Beule verschwand.

"Und jetzt zeige mir deinen Arm", wandte sie sich wieder an Snape, der den Arm widerspruchslos nach vorne hielt.

Die Kanüle hatte den Arm ein Stück aufgerissen und die Wunde blutete recht stark, da natürlich auch das Gefäß verletzt war in dem die Kanüle gesteckt hatte. Poppy sah sich um und fand einige saubere Tücher neben den Kesseln. Damit verband sie die Wunde notdürftig und warf Snape dabei unentwegt giftige Blicke zu.

"Ginny.", sprach sie die Schülerin an. "Bitte nimm die Fiole mit der blauen Flüssigkeit von Professor Snapes Tisch und schütte sie aus."

Snape spannte sich an, als wolle er Widerwehr leisten, aber ein weiterer Blick von Poppy, erstickte diesen Versuch im Keim.

Ginny stand auf, nahm die Fiole und schüttete sie in den Ausguß des Beckens, in dem misslungene Tränke entsorgt wurden, die ungefährlich genug waren, um nicht magisch entsorgt werden zu müssen.

"Was war das?", fragte sie trotzdem interessiert.

"Ein Mittel, das Magietaubheit für einen gewissen Zeitraum überdecken kann."

"Aber das wäre doch gut...", warf Ginny ein, ahnend, daß die Medihexe noch etwas zu dem Thema zu sagen haben würde.

"Die Nebenwirkungen sind es nicht..." folgte die Ergänzung auch promt.

"Damit wäre ich klargekommen.", knurrte Snape, der sich jetzt, gemeinsam mit Poppy, wieder vom Boden erhob.

"Red keinen Unfug, Severus. Ich brauche dir nicht sagen, was mit Gerald passiert ist, der ebenfalls glaubte, er könne damit klarkommen."

Ginny sah Madame Pomfrey fragend an.

In einem giftigen Ton, der allerdings eindeutig nicht Ginny sondern Snape galt, erklärte Poppy: "Er war zwei Tage später tot. Und er ist alles andere als friedlich gestorben."

"Er hatte zuviel genommen", murmelte Snape.

"ES REICHT JETZT!", fauchte Poppy ihn an. "Es ist schlimm genug, daß du dir das Zeug wieder besorgt hast, ich habe nicht vor mit dir darüber zu diskutieren, wie gut du damit klargekommen wärst, wenn ich genau weiß, daß es dich umgehauen hätte. Ende der Diskussion! Es bleibt ohnehin abzuwarten, was der Teil ,den du dir bereits verabreicht hattest, in deinem Körper anrichten wird."

Ginny sah fasziniert zu, wie Snape die Standpauke, ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, über sich ergehen ließ.

Und plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee.

"Kann ein magietauber Zauberer auf einem Gegenstand fliegen, der magisch ist?"

Snape sah sie erstaunt an. "Natürlich.... ich wäre nicht so schnell, als würde ich apparieren, aber immer noch wesentlich schneller als auf jedem anderen Weg. Aber ich könnte nicht alleine fliegen.", er sah durch den Raum, als suche er nach etwas. Sein Blick ging hin und her, bis er verwirrt an Ginny Weasley hängenblieb, die sich unmittelbar vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, die Hände in die Seiten gestützt, den Kopf schief gelegt und ihn mit einem "Hallo??"-Blick ansehend.

"Sie trauen mir immer noch nichts zu, Professor, oder?" Seine Verwirrung wurde noch größer.

"ICH kann Sie nach Malfoy Manor fliegen."

Sein Blick erhellte sich - um sofort wieder einen Hauch Verwirrung anzunehmen.

"Und womit?"

"Vielleicht mit dem fliegenden Teppich, von dem sie in der sechsten Klasse schon einmal runtergefallen ist.", sagte Madame Pomfrey von der Seite, was Ginny ein Grinsen entlockte.

"Ja, ein fliegender Teppich wäre nicht schlecht.", meinte sie.

"Ja, ein fliegender Teppich wäre in der Tat nicht schlecht - und wenn ich die Gesichter hier vor mir sehe, besitzen Sie nicht nur einen, Miss Weasley, was selbstveständlich höchst illegal wäre, sondern du, Poppy, wußtest sogar davon?"

"Wollen Sie mir dafür jetzt Punkte abziehen, Professor? Oder sollen wir uns lieber auf den Weg machen?"

Er faßte Ginny plötzlich mit beiden Händen bei den Schultern.

"Danke!"

Dann eilten sie gemeinsam aus dem Labor heraus.

Poppy blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück und sammelte mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabs die Scherben der Spritze und die Reste der Flüssigkeit auf.


	23. Kapitel 22

**Kapitel 22**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_when everything is ment to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

-.-.-

Ginny und Snape informierten Albus, Harry und Minerva über ihren Plan, Snape mit Hilfe eines fliegenden Teppichs nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Von seiner Aktion mit der Spritze erwähnten sie nichts.

"Aber ohne Zauberkraft, ist das doch viel zu gefährlich!", gab Harry zu bedenken.

Aber Dumbledore schien die Idee nicht ganz so abwegig zu finden.

"Malfoy Manor ist garantiert gegen ungewolltes Aparrieren ähnlich geschützt wie Hogwarts und wenn nicht, wird es mindestens dutzende Alarmsysteme geben. Lucius war immer ein höchst paranoider Mann. Wer auch immer jetzt dort lebt, wird sich diese Tatsache zu nutze machen. Wir könnten also auf keine Fall einfach dort hineinapparieren. Insofern wäre es eine Möglichkeit, daß wir drei schon einmal vorab in die Nähe des Hauses apparieren und alles in Erfahrung bringen, was wir wissen müssen, um dort hineinzugelangen. In der Zeit sollten Ginny und Severus es geschafft haben, auch dort hinzukommen. Und Severus' magische Fähigkeiten sollten morgen im Laufe des Tages wieder zur Verfügung stehen. Dann wären wir alle bereits vor Ort und könnten handeln."

Ginny fragte in den Raum: "Sollen wir Ron bescheid sagen, damit er mitkommt?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist eine Sache für den Orden. Es reicht auch so schon, daß drei Schüler in die Sache verwickelt sind. Wir werden nicht noch weitere hineinziehen. Ihr dürft nur mit, weil ihr Teil des Zirkels seit."

Es erfolgte kein Widerspruch.

"Sollen wir uns Draco schnappen?", fragte Harry.

"Das sollten wir tun", antwortete Snape "Nicht nur, daß Hermine jetzt offensichtlich bei ihm zu Hause ist, sondern es muß auch jemanden hier in Hogwarts geben, der in Erfahrung gebracht hat, wohin die Eule geflogen ist, die nach meiner Abreise an die Lodge geschickt wurde."

Dumbledore ließ Draco sofort holen.

Einige Schlucke Veritaserum und eine knappe Stunde Befragung später hatten sie alle Details die sie benötigten. Allerdings hatten sie Draco damit auch Informationen zukommen lassen, die er keinesfalls weitergeben durfte. Also bewirkte McGongagall mit einem weiteren Spruch, daß der Slytherin sich an das komplette Gespräch nicht mehr erinnern würde, sobald er Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatte. Es schien ihr eine gewisse Freude zu bereiten, einen Teil von Dracos Erinnerung verschwinden zu lassen.

Draco hatte nichts mit der Sache zu tun - und doch gleichzeitig auch alles. Unter dem Einfluß des Veritaserums hatte er dem Zirkel erzählt, daß er Hermine schon seit längerem genauestens beobachtete, weil er vorgehabt hatte, sie für sich zu beanspruchen, zumal sie ja ganz offensichtlich niemand sonst im Auge gehabt zu haben schien. Selbstverständlich nicht als Gattin - das hätte weit unter seiner Würde als Reinblütiger gelegen, aber er hatte ihr für die Zeit nach ihrem Abschluß in Hogwarts eine überaus gute Position in der Firma seines Vaters angeboten, deren Geschäfte nach dessen Einweisung in Askaban automatisch auf ihn übergegangen waren - gleichgültig wie jung er noch war. An die Stellung war ein nobles Appartement und eine eindeutige Stellung als "Liaison" geknüpft gewesen. Und Draco war wohl mehr als erstaunt gewesen, daß Hermine diese, wie er meinte, überaus großzügige Gelegenheit, rundweg ausgeschlagen hatte. Draco hatte sich im letzten Jahr zu einem ziemlichen Casanova entwickelt und hielt sich offenbar für unwiderstehlich. Er habe Hermine mehrfach versucht klarzumachen, welche Vorteile es für sie ihn der Magierwelt hätte, wenn sie offiziell nicht nur damit pralen könne für Malfoy zu arbeiten, sondern auch, sein Bett zu teilen.

Abgesehen von Dumbledore, der dies alles höchst amüsiert zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien, gab es niemanden im Raum, dem nicht die Abscheu ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

"Davon hat sie nicht einmal mir etwas erzählt.", sagte Ginny nach diesen Eröffnungen.

Aber damit war Draco noch nicht am Ende seiner Erzählungen.

Er hatte noch immer Kontakt zu Bellatrix, die für ihn arbeitete, was Harry sofort hochfahren ließ. Aber Ginny zog ihn zurück aufs Sofa neben sich, damit Draco weiter erzählen konnte.

Als Draco Hermine mit Snape hatte wegfahren sehen, hatte er Bellatrix eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, sie solle in Erfahrung bringen, wo die beiden hinfuhren. Und das hatte sie auch getan.

Und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen, weil das, was gefolgt war, nie in seiner Absicht gelegen hatte, hatte Bellatrix ihn lächelnd darüber informiert, daß Lord Voldemort persönlich inzwischen ein Interesse an Hermine habe und sie sie deshalb, zu Voldemorts Verfügung in Malfoy Manor unterbringen würde. Er solle keinesfalls dazwischenkommen.

Und so sehr Draco sich auch selbst überschätzen mochte - er war nicht dumm genug gewesen, um zu versuchen Voldemorts Pläne auf eigene Faust zu durchkreuzen.

"Weiß Voldemort inzwischen, wo Hermine ist?", fragte Snape langgezogen?

"Davon kann man ausgehen", antwortete Draco.

"Dann informiere und jetzt so genau wie möglich über die Schutzvorrichtungen in deinem Elternhaus.", der bedrohliche Ton in Snapes Stimme, hätte wohl auch die Wahrheit aus Draco herausgeholt, wenn er nicht unter dem Einfluß des Serums gestanden hätte. Daß der Zauberstab, den Snape auf ihn richtete nichts ausrichten konnte, wußte Draco schließlich nicht.

Als Ginny und Snape nebeneinandersitzend in einem irrwitzigen Tempo auf dem fliegenden Teppich über das inzwischen nächtliche Schottland flogen, befand sich Draco auf magische Weise schlafend in Hagrids Gewahrsam, während Harry, Albus und Minerva vor Malfoy Manor auf die Ankunft weiterer Mitglieder des Ordens warteten, die Dumbledore informiert hatte, bevor sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten.

Snape umfasste krampfhaft den Zauberstab, und betete, das Mittel, von dem er sich, seiner Meinug nach, viel zu wenig injiziert hatte, würde wenigstens einen Teil seiner Aufgabe erfüllen.

Ginny war hochkonzentriert damit beschäftigt, den Teppich sicher nach Malfoy Manor zu lenken und achtete nicht auf den Professor neben ihr. Deshalb sah sie auch nicht, wie er zusammenzuckte, als er sehr viel plötzlicher als er es gewohnt war, die Magie in sich zurückkehren fühlte. Einen ganzen Tag früher als zu hoffen gewesen war. Erst jubelte er innerlich, aber dann sog er zischend Luft ein. Diesmal kam sie nicht einfach zurück - diesmal brannte sie sich wieder in ihn hinein.

"Es funktioniert." Murmelte er halblaut und Ginny drehte sich ganz kurz zu ihm um. Gerade rechtzeitig, um ihn blitzschnell mit beiden Händen packen zu können, damit er nicht vom Teppich fiel. Das magische Gefährt glitt noch einige Meter in der Luft weiter und hielt dann an.

"Professor! Was ist los?", Sie hatte ihn dicht an sich herangezogen, um sicherzugehen, daß er nicht doch noch über den Rand kippte.

Snape mußte trotz des Feuers das sich durch sein Inneres fraß, innerlich grinsen. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen mehr Körperkontakt zu anderen Menschen gehabt, als in den letzten Jahren zusammen. Und jetzt lag er sogar in den Armen von Ginny Weasley - unfassbar...

"Es ist gleich... vorbei.... es ist das Mittel.", keuchte er.

Ginny begriff sofort "Die Taubheit verschwindet?"

Er nickte und schloß dann verkrampft die Augen. Ginny war schnell klar, daß ihr Unterarm nach dieser Aktion grün und blau schimmern würde, wenn er sich weiter mit soviel Kraft an ihr festkrallen würde. Aber sie sagte keinen Pieps dazu, sorgte nur dafür, daß sie beide im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ‚auf dem Teppich blieben'.

"Poppy wird es hassen, daß ich Recht hatte.", presste er zynisch hervor.

"Nur wenn Sie nicht gleich tot zur Seite kippen.", fügte Ginny trocken hinterher und packte ihn noch etwas fester. Ihre Ruhe war erstaunlich - und hilfreich.

"Aber das machen Sie doch nicht, Professor, oder? Das tun Sie mir hier jetzt nicht an, ja?" Sie klang beunruhigt, aber Snape bewunderte trotzdem ihre Haltung. Die meisten Frauen die er kannte, wären längst hysterisch geworden. Nicht so die junge Weasley.

Teufel - das Zeug brannte wie die Hölle! Es war wirklich so, als brenne sich die Magie in jede Pore seines Körpers wieder hinein. Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen wäre, hätte er sich die komplette Ampulle verabreicht, und nicht nur den Bruchteil den er geschafft hatte, bevor Poppy dazwischengegangen war.

Aber als er schon glaubte, daß ihn das Feuer in ihm ohnmächtig werden lassen würde, ebbte es ab und wurde erträglicher. Er lockerte seinen Griff um Ginnys Arm.

"Ich glaube es ist fast vorbei... es wird weniger."

"Gut. Sagen Sie mir, wenn Sie sicher sind - und ich meine wirklich SICHER - daß ich sie loslassen kann, damit wir weiterfliegen können."

Die Tatsache, daß er nur nickte und nicht sofort behauptete es sei bereits soweit, ließ sie wissen, daß er sich daran halten würde.

Es dauerte noch etwa zehn weitere Minuten, bevor er seinen Griff komplett von ihr löste und ihr zunickte.

"Es kann weitergehen."

Ginny wandte sich wieder in Flugrichtung, legte ihre rechte Hand zurück auf den Teppich, murmelte ein paar Worte und sie setzten sich erneut in Bewegung. Und schnell hatten sie das rasante Tempo wieder aufgenommen, das sie vor dem Zwischenfall bereits gehabt hatten.

Als sie kurze Zeit später das Gelände vor Malfoy Manor erreichten, waren die anderen bereits dort.

Und sie hatten, entgegen der eigentlichen Abmachung, bereits angefangen, was aber durchaus in Snapes Sinne war.

Der größte Teil des Ordens hatte sich versammelt und der Zauberer erkannte, daß viele sich auf das Gelände verteilt hatten. Die ersten hatten bereits die Schutzzauber der Mauer überwunden, die den großen Gebäudekomplex umfasste und waren auf dem parkähnlichen Vorplatz zum Haupthaus angekommen.

Harry und Albus warteten auf sie und informierten sie über die bisherigen Ergebnisse.

"Bisher hat sich da drin niemand gerührt", erklärte Harry, ohne daß er das Haus dabei aus dem Auge ließ.

Im Haupthaus waren alle Lichter an und das Gelände war daher relativ gut beleuchtet. Es hatte zwar zu regnen begonnen, aber nicht so stark, daß es die Sicht behindert hätte.

Snape und Ginny hörten aufmerksam zu und sahen selbst die ganze Zeit zum Haupthaus rüber.

Es waren weder Wachen vor dem Haus zu sehen, noch konnte man hinter den dicken Vorhängen irgendwelche Bewegungen erkennen.

"Wir wissen inzwischen mit Bestimmtheit, daß sie nicht in einem der beiden kleinen Häuser links und rechts vom Haupthaus ist. Die haben wir bereits durchsucht.", ergänzte Dumbeldore die Informationen.

"Minerva ist gerade mit zwei Leuten auf dem Weg, herauszufinden, ob sie eine Möglichkeit hat, das Haus zu durchsuchen, ohne hineingehen zu müssen. Aber dabei muß sie natürlich sehr vorsichtig vorgehen, um nicht eventuell einen Schutzzauber zu aktivieren, von dem Draco vielleicht nichts wußte."

"Was mich wundert", sagte Harry von der Seite "ist die Tatsache, daß wir nichts hören und absolut nichts sehen. Es scheint so, als wäre das Haus völlig menschenleer, obwohl es hell erleuchtet ist."

Kurz danach kehrte McGonagall zu den vieren zurück und berichtete, daß sie keine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, in das Haus hineinzusehen, ohne es zu betreten.

"Wir müssen hinein, wenn wir Hermine rausholen wollen."

"Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen, ohne uns offen zu zeigen?"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türe des Haupthauses einen Spalt breit und eine schlanke Gestalt mit langen, braunen Haaren schlüpfte geduckt hindurch, schloß die Türe von außen vorsichtig wieder und huschte dann unter den Fenstern hindurch, an der Häuserfront vorbei, zur Seite in den Park.

Mit offenem Mund hatten die Freunde die kurze Szene beobachtet und überschlugen sich nun beinahe, um ebenfalls in den Park zu gelangen, der ja vom Orden bereits in Beschlag genommen war.

Auch andere Ordensmitglieder, die selbstverständlich ebenfalls Zeuge geworden waren, folgten den fünfen in den großen Vorgarten und in Hermines Richtung, um sie dort herauszuholen, bevor irgendwer darauf aufmerksam würde, daß sie entkommen war.

Sie mußten ihr mindestens irgendwie klarmachen, daß sie da waren.

Nur wenige Zauberer blieben außerhalb der Mauern stehen und nur sie sahen, wie in dem Moment in dem Dumbledore, Snape, Ginny, Minerva und Harry sich auf dem Gelände von Malfoy Manor befanden, plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, die Mauer sich nach oben hin rasend schnell erweiterte. Es war nicht wirklich die Mauer selbst, es war vielmehr die sich verändernde Lichtbrechung und die Tatsache, daß keiner der außen gebliebenen Zauberer auch nur noch durch die, eigentlich bereits geöffneten Tore, durch die Mauer hindurchgehen konnte.

Ein magischer Mechanismus war von irgendetwas, oder von irgendwem, ausgelöst worden und er hatte die Zauberer und Hexen des Ordens, die sich auf dem Malfoy-Gelände befanden, eingeschlossen.


	24. Kapitel 23

**kapitel 23**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart  
I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here_

-.-.-

Es dauerte auch im Inneren nicht lange, bis den Zauberern bewußt wurde, was geschehen war. Und die Freunde blieben in der Mitte des Parkes, auf offener Fläche, einfach stehen und sahen sich um.

"Die Locke...", sagte Harry plötzlich mit vor Entsetzen krächzender Stimme.

"...die hat sie sich nicht selbst abgeschnitten...", sprach Ginny weiter.

"...und die Eule...", sagte McGongagall

"...hat auch nicht sie selbst geschickt.", sprach Dumbledore den Satz zuende.

"Wir sind so unglaublich leichtgläubig gewesen", ächzte Harry, während er, wie die anderen auch, wie alle Zauberer und Hexen auf dem Gelände, seinen Zauberstab krampfhaft umfaßt hielt.

"Aber das, was wir da gerade aus dem Haus haben kommen sehen, das war keine Illusion, das war tatsächlich Hermine.", sagte Snape mit Bestimmtheit.

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte Harry, aber als er dabei seinen Blick dem Professor zuwandte, wußte er plötzlich woher.

"Weil ich es überprüft habe." , sagte Snape, während sein Zaubstab noch leicht nachglimmend in die Richtung zeigte, in der Hermine gerade verschwunden war.

Harry hätte in all den Jahren oftmals eine Menge dafür gegeben, Snape seiner magischen Fähigkeiten beraubt zu sehen. Aber heute, jetzt und hier, war er überglücklich, daß er sie wiederhatte.

Der Regen wurde stärker und nahm nun langsam ein Maß an, das tatsächlich die Sicht behinderte und sie hörten ein Grollen in der Ferne, das ein Gewitter ankündigte. Weder der Regen, noch das Gewitter schienen einen natürlichen Ursprung zu haben. So kam es ihnen jedenfalls vor. Allerdings schien das Unwetter sich über die ganze Gegend zu ziehen, sofern man das von dem abgeschirmten Gelände aus beurteilen konnte.

Und als der erste Blitz auf den Boden zwischen den Zauberer aufschlug, waren sie da.

Todesser.

Viele...

Mehr, als Snape je im Kreise Voldemorts gesehen hatte!

Es konnten unmöglich alles Todesser sein - er kannte alle -und viele von diesen gehörten nicht dazu, aber an ihren verzerrten Fratzen, an ihrer Gier nach Tod und Leid in den Augen, konnte man deutlich sehen, daß sie ihrem Herrn, dem dunklen Lord treu ergeben waren.

Und sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe.

Und die Schlacht begann...

Der Trank den sie gefertigt hatten, funktionierte hervorragend! Albus und Harry waren neben Snape die bevorzugten Ziele der schwarzen Zauberer, aber wann immer einer von ihnen mit einem Fluch beschossen wurde, mußte der Zauberer der ihn abgefeuert hatte selbst mit der Wirkung leben - oder halt nicht...

Dadurch daß die schlimmsten Flüche an ihnen so unmittelbar abprallten konzentrierte sich der Zorn der Gegenseite immer stärker auf sie. Auch Ginny und Minerva warfen sich in das Zentrum des Kampfes, und auch ihnen konnten die dunklen Flüche nichts anhaben.

Anstatt es mit einfacheren Sprüchen zu versuchen, fuhr die Gegenseite permanent stärkere Geschütze auf, mit einer für sie immer verheerenderen Auswirkung.

Snape erkannte, daß die vier momentan keine Hilfe brauchten. Er mußte Hermine finden und rannte in den Bereich des Parks in dem er sie hatte verschwinden sehen. Aber dazu hatte er dem Kampf den Rücken zukehren müssen.

Ein Fehler, wie er unmittelbar feststellen mußte.

Ein Cruciatus traf ihn unvermittelt von hinten und schlug ihm regelrecht die Beine unter dem Körper weg. Er überschlug sich und stürzte auf den nassen Boden. Und während er sich wieder aufrappelte, kam Bellatrix näher auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab ausgestreckt auf ihn gerichtet.

"So begegnen wir uns also wieder, Severus?"

Er schaffte es, wieder aufzuspringen, bevor sie einen zweiten Fluch auf ihn schickte, und er streckte nun selbst den Zauberstab drohend in ihre Richtung.

"Verschwinde, Bellatrix."

"Aber nein, Severus, ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich muß die kleine Schlampe loswerden, die der Meinung ist, daß sie dich haben kann. Sie ist uns leider gerade eben da drinnen entwischt und deshalb muß ich mir die Mühe machen und ihr hier heraus folgen. Geh mir also aus dem Weg. Ich will dir nicht weh tun."

Snape fragte sich, was lauter rauschte, das Blut in seinen Ohren oder der Regen, der immer heftiger auf den Boden prasselte.

"Was geht es dich an, wer mich haben kann?"

"Aber Severus, ICH erhebe Anspruch auf dich!", sagte sie mit einem leicht irren Zittern in der Stimme. "Warum hätte ich sonst das Schlammblut hierher bringen sollen? Ich hätte sie Draco schenken können, aber ich wollte sie aus dem Weg haben. Und wenn sie erst einmal dem Meister als Opfer von dir dargebracht wurde, dann wird er dir auch vergeben und verzeihen. Er ist gnädig, weißt du? Und du bist verwirrt, von diesem Zeug, daß dir der alte Mann und Seinesgleichen eingeflüstert haben. Du weißt nicht, was gut für dich ist."

Angewidert und fassungslos starrte Snape Bellatrix an.

"DU erhebst Anspruch auf mich?"

"Natürlich. Und der Meister hat gesagt, daß er mir dich zum Geschenk machen wird, wenn ich dich in seine Reihen zurückhole."

"Wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts, Bella? Ich kann gar nicht zu euch zurückkehren, denn ich habe nie auf eurer Seite gestanden. Höst du? NIE!", es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, es so offen herausrufen zu können.

"CRUCIO!", schrie Bellatrix mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und der Schmerz traf Snape hart, aber nicht unerwartet. Noch im Fallen streckte er den Zauberstab aus und schrie: "SUPPLANTIS!"

Der Strahl aus seinem Stab prasselte nur einen Augenschlag später, nachdem er selbst getroffen worden war, auf Bellatrix und sie stürzte sofort haltlos nach hinten weg, wobei sie beinahe ihren Zauberstab verlor. Sie schrie wild auf und richtete ihre Waffe noch im Liegen sofort wieder auf ihn.

"ILLINO!", kreischte sie und Snape spürte, wie sein Körper in wenigen Augenblicken mit unsichtbaren Schlingen umwunden wurde. Noch wenige Atemzüge und er würde völlig unbeweglich sein. Aber noch hielt er seinen Zauberstab in den Händen und rief laut: "IMMUTAMUS!"

Sein Blickwinkel änderte sich schlagartig, weil Bellatrix und er die Plätze vertauscht hatten. Während er plötzlich dort stand, wo sie gerade gestanden hatte, hing sie jetzt statt seiner in ihren eigenen magischen Fesseln, die sie aber mit einem "ABSTRAHO!" wieder losriß, bevor sie sich erneut auf Snape stürzte.

Um die beiden herum tobte eine wilde Magierschlacht. Flüche und Sprüche wurden durch die Nacht geschrieen und aus dutzenden von Zauberstäben brachen die unterschiedlichsten Dinge hervor. Das Gewitter wurde immer unwirscher, immer heftiger, die Abfolge der Blitze immer kürzer, als sauge es die Macht des magischen Duells in sich auf und verwende es für seine eigene Kraft.

Und dann geschah es. Obwohl Snapes volle Konzentration Bellatrix galt, sah er plötzlich Tom Riddle, oder das, was von Tom Riddle übriggeblieben war.

Der dunkle Lord gab sich die Ehre und lustwandelte ungehindert, wie bei einem Spaziergang, durch die kämpfenden Magier hindurch. Jedes Mitglied des Ordens war so sehr mit seinen Gegnern beschäftigt, daß kein einziger es schaffte, sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Nicht einmal Harry oder Albus...

Voldemort kam immer näher zu ihnen herüber und Snape sah, daß er nun ganz konkret interessiert den Kampf zwischen ihm und Bellatrix beobachtete und dabei das sein halb verwestes Gesicht überzog, was früher wohl einmal ein Grinsen gewesen wäre.

Auch er hatte keine andere Wahl, er stellte sich weiter Bellatrix entgegen und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis Voldemort einen Spuch gegen ihn sandte. Aber da sah er plötzlich, wie der dunkle Lord seinen Blick von ihm löste und auf Harry und Albus richtete. Gut! Albus wurde auch alleine mit ihm fertig, geschützt wie er war.

Wenn Voldemort sich zu einem verbotenen Fluch hinreißen lassen würde, hätten sie eine Chance!

Aber wo war Hermine? Er sah sie nicht. Der Regen war so dicht, daß die Tropfen in dem Lichtschein aus dem Inneren des Hause auf dem Hintergrund der mondlosen, pechschwarzen Nacht einen beinahe undurchsehbaren Teppich aus silbrigen Fäden sponnen.

Obendrein hatte der letzte Fluch von Bellatrix seine Augen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und er sah die Dinge und Personen die weiter von ihm weg waren nur noch schemenhaft.

Wo war Hermine?

Obwohl Bellatrix sich, vor ihm, für ihren nächsten Angriff bereitmachte, und obwohl er wußte, daß er ihr mit jedem Sekundenbruchteil den er ihr gab, ein unverzeihlicher Vorteil einräumte, wanderte sein Blick hektisch umher - er konnte Hermine nicht sehen!

Fast zu spät, reagierte er auf den Fluch den Bellatrix aus ihrem Zauberstab schoß. Er konnte nur noch einen Abwehrzauber entgegenstellen.

Aber der hatte es in sich. Bellatrix fiel hintenüber und blieb erst einmal bewußtlos liegen.

Snape sah sich um, aber seine Sicht wurde immer schlechter.

"INDAGATIO HERMINE!" rief er und ließ seinen Zauberstab wie eine Antenne mit der man den besten Empfang suchte, über das Schlachtfeld wandern.

Und dann hatte der Spruch sie endlich gefunden! Sie kämpfte auf der anderen Seite des Parks gegen einen Todesser, den er nicht erkennen konnte. Himmel! Sie war in keiner Weise geschützt! Wenn einer der Unverzeihlichen gegen sie gesprochen würde, wäre es vorbei! Er rannte los, aber zwei gerufene Worte von Voldemort, die über den Platz drangen, machten seinem Vorhaben ein jähes Ende.

"Greift Severus, meine Todesser!", rief der dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger gehorchten ihm.

Snape wußte nicht, wie viele es waren, die sich aus ihren Kämpfen lösten und sich auf ihn stürzten. Sie waren in der Überzahl und es blieben genug von ihnen in den Kämpfen, daß keiner der Ordensleute in der Lage sein würde, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Er wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften.

Aber die Flüche die ihn trafen waren intensiv, waren kraftvoll und er konnte nur einen Bruchteil davon mit seiner eigenen Magie heimzahlen oder gar abwehren.

Er rannte so weit er konnte, aber wirklich weit, war das nicht...

Er fiel. Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr. Als er ohne auch nur den Versuch unternehmen zu können, sich aufzufangen, auf der nassen Erde aufschlug, zerbrach der Stab in seiner Hand.

Es war vorbei.

Er hatte seinen Teil getan, er war gescheitert.

Ihm blieb nur noch ein letztes Gebet, daß die anderen es auch ohne ihn schaffen würden. Sein Körper krümmte sich zusammen, und die Bilder um ihn herum, wurden vor seinen brennenden Augen langsamer.

Albus stürzte sich auf einen der Todesser und wenige Schritte von ihm weg beugte Minerva sich über einen jungen Zauberer, um ihm zu helfen.

Während das Geschehen um ihn herum immer dumpfer, immer langsamer zu werden schien, rasten seine Gedanken doch noch einmal um die Möglichkeiten die ihm blieben.

Er hatte etwas vergessen, etwas Wichtiges! Was war es? Was konnte so wichtig sein, daß er wußte, daß er sich jetzt daran erinnern mußte?!

Die Schmerzen waren so stark geworden, daß sie den Punkt überschritten hatten, an denen er sich ihnen bei Bewußtsein stellen konnte. Sein Geist begann sich zu verdunkeln, als er ihn plötzlich wieder sah...

Aus den Regenschwaden trat der Lord auf ihn zu. Sein Blick ruhte sarkastisch und siegesgewiss auf den am Boden liegenden Zaubermeister.

Und als die gewaltig anmutende Gestalt den Spruch zu murmeln begann, wußte Severus, daß es wieder geschehen würde! Obwohl die Schlacht nicht die gleiche war wie die aus seiner Erinnerung, war diese Szene doch genau so, wie sein zukünftiges Selbst sie ins Denkarium abgelegt hatte.

Der Regen, der von Voldemorts Robe abprasselte, bildete, so wie Snape es in Erinnerung hatte, im Licht der Fackeln, der ausgestoßenen Zauberspruchkaskaden und der ununterbrochen vom Himmel herabdonnernden Blitze, die Corona um ihn, die ihn so völlig unantastbar aussehen ließ. Aber er war nicht unantastbar! Doch es war nicht an Snape, ihn das wissen zu lassen. Für Severus war der Moment gekommen, den er in all den Jahren erwartet hatte - er stand Voldemort allein gegenüber, sein Stab zerbrochen, sein Körper unfähig den Kampf weiterzuführen. Es war vorbei ...

"AVADA..." Voldemorts Stimme übertönte alles auf dem Schlachtfeld. "...KEDAVRA!!!" Der Fluch raste auf Snape zu. Und wieder erschien die Gestalt, die sich zwischen ihn und den Lord stellte. Nur diesmal wußte er sofort, wer es war. Hermine war dabei, erneut ihr Leben für ihn zu geben, obwohl sie wußte, daß es diesmal nicht einmal die Chance auf Hilfe gab! Ihr Körper wurde von dem verbotenen Fluch erfaßt und nach hinten geschleudert.

... wie hatte er es wieder geschehen lassen können...

Noch einige wenige Herzschläge und sie würde neben ihm zu Boden fallen, und er würde nur zusehen können wie sie starb, und er würde sie wieder nicht erreichen...

Noch einige wenige Herzschläge und er würde wieder alleine sein...

Noch einige wenige Herzschläge, und alles was ihm wichtig war wäre verloren...

Noch einige wenige Herzschläge und - sein Geist begehrte auf, wild und wie ein Schrei klang es durch seinen Sinn - NEIN!!! NICHT DIESES MAL!

Sein Geist war alles was ihm jetzt noch geblieben war! Sein Stab war zebrochen, sein Körper auf eine Weise geschunden, daß er ihm nicht mehr gehorchte, aber sein Geist gehörte und gehorchte ihm noch immer!

Und irgendwo in ihm, stieg eine Erinnerung auf. Er versuchte sie deutlicher zu machen, weil er wußte, daß diese Erinnerung der Schlüssel war, nach dem er suchte! Verdammt!

Wash away the thoughts inside

that keep my mind away from you

Sein Geist! Seine Gedanken! Alles abstreifen!

Nur noch der Geist?

Er war so nah dran! Wenn diese Panik ihn doch nur verlassen würde! Sie blockierte seine Sinne!

Nur noch ein einziges Ziel! Voldemort töten? Nein...

Die Bastion sein zwischen ihm und denen die er liebte! Der dunkle Lord würde sie nicht bekommen!!! Nicht solange er noch atmete! Sie verließen sich auf ihn!

ICH KANN ES!!! Dröhnte es durch seinen Geist und er sah Hermine neben sich fallen. Es war geschehen, er konnte es nicht mehr ändern und er spürte, wie ihm Tränen heiß in die Augen schossen, aber sie würden im Regen ungesehen bleiben und er mußte wenigstens dafür sorgen, daß Voldemort diesmal nicht ungestraft davonkam - mußte dafür sorgen, daß Voldemort überhaupt nicht mehr davon kam!

Wenn sein Körper nicht mehr den Nachrichten gehorchte, die seine Nerven zu senden versuchten, dann mußte es mit Magie gehen!

no more love, and no more pride

the thoughts are all I have to do

Ein Ruck fuhr durch ihn hindurch, als er begann, sich aufzurichten. Der Regen prasselte wie kleine Geschosse auf ihn herab. Es war das einzige Geräusch das er wahrnahm. Und er nutzte das monotone Rauschen, um sich noch stärker konzentrieren zu können. Der Regen hielt alle anderen Geräusche, wie ein Schild von ihm fern.

Remember when it rained

Er fühlte, wie die Macht seines Geistes sich über ihn selbst legte, er fühlte, daß seine Muskeln der Magie antworteten und gehorchten. Aber sie nahm die Schmerzen nicht weg. Mit einem reißenden Schrei, schaffte er es, sich auf seine Arme aufzustützen und einen Atemzug später kniete er auf allen Vieren.

Er war zu langsam. Er würde sie nicht erreichen bevor sie starb, selbst wenn er es schaffte, sich aufzurichten und zu ihr zu gehen. Er war zu langsam...

"HERMINE", seine Stimme gehorchte ihm kaum mehr als sein Körper, als er nach ihr rief.

Und im gleichen Moment, sackte die junge Hexe in sich zusammen, die Hand so weit es ihr möglich war in seine Richtung ausgestreckt - und ihre Augen schlossen sich...

I felt the ground and looked up high

and called your name

Sie war tot...

Daran gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel...

Sie war fort...

remember when it rained

in the darkness I remain.

Severus' Geist verändete sich bei dieser Feststellung auf seltsame Weise und etwas Unerwartetes durchströmte ihn, unendlich kraftvoll und mächtig.

Und plötzlich war die Erinnerung wieder da! Und er wußte, wie er es gerade eben geschafft hatte, seinen Körper mit Magie zu lenken.

Und unter dem triumphierenden Lachen von Voldemort, der nicht begriff, was mit Snape geschah, richtete der Zaubertrankmeister sich, mit sehr viel Kraft, vollends auf.

Der dunkle Lord hielt in seinem Gelächter inne und betrachtete irritiert den Mann vor ihm, der sich eigentlich schreiend vor ihm in den letzten Zügen winden sollte.

Und hörte er, als geschehe es gerade noch einmal, wie Dumbledore Harry die Magie aus dem Inneren erklärte.

"Du hast Zugriff gehabt auf deine pure Lebensenergie. Dann reicht die Vorstellung dessen was passieren soll."

"Kann man das üben?"

"Nein, Harry, das kann man nicht - aber man sollte es auch nicht versuchen, denn der Preis ist fatal."

Lebensenergie... und ein Fokus... natürlich - das war es! Er brauchte einen Fokus und als er Hermine hatte sterben sehen, war ihm klar, was - wer - sein Fokus sein würde. Hermines Augen waren geschlossen, das Regenwasser lief in breiten Rinnsalen über ihr Gesicht und durch ihre Haare hindurch.

Und er konnte fühlen, wie sich die Kräfte in ihm verlagerten, sich spürbar in Bereiche ausdehnte, in denen er sie bisher niemals gespürt hatte. Und er spürte auch, wie die Magie in ihm eine Kraft annahm, die er noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Es war als rinne sie, anstelle von Blut, durch seinen Adern hindurch.

Severus stand einfach nur da - und ohne daß irgendeiner der Kämpfenden bewußt etwas davon mitbekommen hätte, ließen sie plötzlich alle verwirrt von dem ab, was sie taten. Sie ließen die Zauberstäbe sinken, und nach und nach wandten sie sich ausnahmslos, ganz gleich auf welcher Seite sie standen, den beiden schwarzgekleideten Magiern zu die sich in der Mitte des Feldes wortlos gegenüberstanden. Der Kampf endete - zumindest vorerst.

Hinter Voldemort lagen diverse Magier, tot oder sich krümmend im nassen Gras.

Neben Severus lag Hermine, unbewegt, von dem unverzeihlichsten aller Flüche niedergestreckt.

Snapes Gesicht war regungsloser, als das des erstaunt wirkenden dunklen Lords.

"Und nun?" zischelte dieser dem Zaubermeister entgegen. "Warum greifst du nicht an?! Von Liebe hast du dich verführen lassen, mein ehemals so getreuer Todesser. Und jetzt mußt du den Preis dafür zahlen."

"Ich war dir nie treu.", sagte Snape ruhig.

Voldemort krächzte ein Lachen: "Doch, Severus, das warst du - du von allen, warst mir am treuesten, auch wenn du das nie begriffen hast. Deine Wut war die größte, dein Haß der verzehrendste. Du warst der größte, unter meinen Todessern. Noch ein paar Jahre an meiner Seite und du währest mein Kronprinz geworden, aber die Liebe zu diesem Schlammblut hat dich nun tatsächlich für uns verdorben. Und was hat es dir gebracht? Sie ist tot... Du bist nicht geeignet für Liebe, Severus. Du warst es nie. Nun hast du wahrlich alles verloren, mein talentierter Severus. Wirklich alles..."

Von seiner kleinen Ansprache war Voldemort so abgelenkt, daß er selbst keinen Spruch sprach. Sein Zauberstab steckte ungenutzt zwischen den Finger seiner knochigen Hand.

Snape rührte sich nicht, sah ihn nur an. Seine Worte konnten ihn nicht erreichen.

"KOMM ZU MIR!", erhob Voldemort gebietend die Stimme.

Severus schloß die Augen und atmete tief ein. Sein Brustkorb hob sich, unter der einströmenden Luft. Er hob sein Gesicht in den Regen, wie man es sonst der Sonne entgegenhält und er hob, sehr langsam, die Arme zu den Seiten, die Handflächen nach oben haltend.

Und mit einem mal, konnten die anderen es sehen. Kleine, schimmernde Fäden wie schwarz-leuchtende Spinnweben, zeigten sich überall auf ihm. Sie strichen in ständiger Bewegung an ihm entlang, huschten, von ihm offenbar unbemerkt, weich und leicht über ihn hinweg. Es wurden schnell mehr und sie wurden größer und intensiver. Während die Roben und die Haare der Umstehenden vom Wind hin und hergerissen wurden, sah Snapes Gewand und auch sein Haar so aus, als stünde er in absoluter Windstille. Nichts an ihm bewegte sich, außer den hauchzarten, weiterhin größerwerdenden Fäden, die, wenn sie eine gewisse Größe erreicht hatten, ein seltsames sirrendes Geräusch von sich gaben.

Und auf Severus' Gesicht tauchte ein Lächeln auf, daß Voldemorts Fassung den Rest gab.

"GREIF MICH AN!", seine hässliche Stimme überschlug sich bei diesem Schrei, aber auch damit brachte er Snape nicht aus der Ruhe.

Dieser öffnete die Augen und , ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren sagte er ruhig, aber für alle verständlich in den Regen hinein:

"Wie du willst..."

Snape balllte die leicht zu den Seiten erhobenen Hände zu Fäusten, als greife er etwas und mit einer kraftvollen, geschmeidigen Bewegung, führte er sie vor seine Brust und von dort, als werfe er mit Macht etwas von sich, wieder nach vorne in Voldemorts Richtung. Dabei öffnete er die Hände und spreizte die langen Finger weit auseinander - was auch immer er in den Fäusten, aus der Luft um ihn herum, eingefangen hatte, löste sich von ihm.

Und mit dieser Geste, brach aus ihm eine Welle aus Magie hervor, sichtbar in der Gestalt der schwarzleuchtenden Fäden, die sich zu einer Scheibe formten, in der alles vereint war was ihn ausmachte, was er liebte, was sein gewesen war.

Obwohl sich in das Regenwasser, das ihm übers Gesicht lief, Tränen mischten, lächelte er, und fühlte, wie sich die nächste Welle still aus ihm herauslöste.

Tears of hope run down my skin

tears for you that will not dry

they magnify the one within - let the outside slowly die

Severus horchte in sich hinein und er konnte fühlen, wie sich, mit jedem seiner unnatürlich kräftigen Herzschläge, eine neue Welle aus schwarzem Licht um ihn bildete, die der vorherigen folgte. Und still stehend, sah er fasziniert, wie die erste Welle, ohne auf Widerstand zu treffen, durch Voldemort hindurchglitt und ihn geräuschlos und unblutig in zwei Hälften teilte...

Gemessen daran wer Voldemort war, erschien sein Tod beinahe unspektakulär friedlich. Er hörte einfach auf zu sein.

Und während Snape beobachten konnte, wie die Welle auch durch alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen hindurchging und dabei offensichtlich 'aussortierte' spürte Severus, wie in Trance, daß sein Herzschlag schwächer wurde - und langsamer...

Ihm war klar, was er da fühlte. Aber es war gut so. Es war es wert gewesen...

Welcher Sterbende, hatte je so sehr die Gewissheit gehabt, daß sein Tod ein sinnvoller war? Außerdem... was sollte er jetzt noch hier.

So war es gut - Sterben, wie ein Baum, den man fällt.

Als der letzte Lichtkreis verschwunden war, wandte er sich um und ging die wenigen Schritte zu Hermine. Er kniete sich zu ihr herab und zog sie in seine Arme.

Die anderen, um sie herum, waren außerstande irgendetwas zu tun - sie sahen einfach nur zu.

Ginny begann zu weinen und mischte einen seltsamen traurigen Singsang darunter, der beinahe wie ein hoffnungsvolles Rufen klang.

Tears of hope run down my skin

tears for you that will not dry

they magnify the one within

Aber niemand kümmerte sich um Ginny - sie sahen nur in völligem Stillstand zu, wie Severus Hermine leicht in seinen Armen wiegte und seinen Kopf zu einem Kuß in ihr Haar senkte.

"Der letzte gehört dir - ich schenke ihn dir...", flüsterte er in ihre nassen Locken hinein. Und als sein letzter Herschlag mit schwachen Glühen erklang und die letzten kleinen Lichtfäden, wie verirrt, von ihm wegflogen und sich auf Hermine legten, fühlte er lächelnd und ganz und gar von Zufriedenheit erfüllt, wie ihr Herz im gleichen Moment wieder zu schlagen begann.

Er hatte es geahnt...in diesem Moment war er der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. In diesem Moment konnte er alles! Nur nicht überleben... das war der Preis...

Dann glitt er endgültig zur Seite weg und blieb, Hermines Hand in seiner, neben ihr liegen, während das Wasser des Regens ihn bedeckte.

Sein Gesicht war ohne Schmerz und friedvoll...

Remember when it rained - In the water I'll remain

running down.... running down... running down...


	25. Kapitel 24

**Kapitel 24**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Eine Welt in einem Sandkorn sehen  
Und einen Himmel in einer wilden Blume  
Die Unendlichkeit in deiner Handfläche halten  
Und die Ewigkeit in einer Stunde._

-.-.-

Einige Meter von Hermine und Snape entfernt, stand Ginny, beide Arme weit in die Luft erhoben, die tränennassen Augen geschlossen und rief inzwischen laute Worte in den Wind, die immer noch niemand um sie herum verstand.

Ihre Worte hatten einen Klang angenommen, der die gesamte Luft erfüllte. Wie der Ruf eines Vogels klangen sie.

Und sie wurden gehört!

Neben Severus fiel mit einemmal eine schimmernde, leuchtend rote Feder auf den nassen Boden... ... und einige der Tropfen, die auf ihn fielen, waren kein Regen...

Erst war es nur einer - und Albus glaubte, Fawkes erkennen zu können, aber schnell sah er - es war nicht der Phönix, den er so viele Jahre kannte. Nichts desto trotz war es ein Phönix!!! Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch keinen zweiten gesehen! Er war sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob es überhaupt einen zweiten gab!

Und schon flog ein zweiter heran, glitt in einer sanften Kurve zu Boden, verharrte kurz an der regungslosen Gestalt des Zaubertrankmeisters und seiner Geliebten und flog dann, wie schon der erste, zu Ginny.

Und ein dritter erschien...

Und ein vierter... und nachdem ein fünfter Phönix seinen Teil zu den Tränen hinzugegeben hatte, erschien Fawkes und gab einen Ton von sich, der die Luft vibrieren ließ.

Mit weit gespreizten Schwingen, landete er auf Snapes Körper und blieb dort, die Flügel wie schützend über ihn haltend, stehen.

Die anderen Vögel hatten sich um Ginny versammelt, die sie mit grenzenlosem Erstaunen betrachtete.

Sie hatte die Arme wieder sinken lassen, ging in die Hocke und strich den traumhaften Wesen über die leuchtenden Federn.

Sie lachte, erst leise, dann immer lauter und ihr Lachen machte endlich allen bewußt, daß es vorbei war.

Voldemort war besiegt! Sein in der Mitte durchtrennter Leib lag auf dem Schlachtfeld. Um ihn herum, auf dem gesamten Feld, seine Anhänger. Nicht einer war von der seltsamen magischen Waffe verschont geblieben!

Albus, Harry und Minerva sahen erst sich an und als die Stimmen der anderen sich regten, als Freunde sich suchend riefen und ausnahmslos jeder der auf ihrer Seite gestanden hatte antwortete, stellten sie mit grenzenlosem Erstaunen fest, daß es unter den Ordensmitgliedern zwar Verletzte gegeben hatte, aber keine Toten - außer...

Minerva entkam ihrer Starre und ging mit großen Schritten auf Severus und Hermine zu, die unbewegt nebeneinander lagen. Als sie sie erreichte, erhob sich Fawkes mit elegantem Flügelschlag und ließ sich kurz darauf auf Ginnys ausgestrecktem Arm nieder, die mit ihm ebenfalls zu Snape und Hermine ging.

Minerva befürchtete trotz der Phönixe das Schlimmste, aber als sie neben Hermine niederkniete, öffnete diese gerade die Augen und sah sie mit vernebeltem Blick erschrocken an.

Gleichzeitig betroffen und unendlich erleichtert, legte Minerva ihre Hände um ihr Gesicht, streichelte ihr die nassen Stränen aus dem Gesicht und wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

"Wo ist ... "Hermine flüsterte die Frage nicht zuende, als sie sich bewußt wurde, daß ihre Hand in einer anderen Hand lag. Sie wandte ihren Blick zur Seite, beinahe zu schwach um ihren Kopf zu wenden, und sah ihn neben sich liegen.

"Severus?" Minerva hörte sie kaum und sie war völlig hilflos, sah sich außerstande, Hermine zu sagen, daß er tot war.

Albus hatte sich von der anderen Seite neben Severus gekniet, um seinen Kopf auf seine Brust zu legen. Als er das tat, überzog ein so fröhliches Lächeln sein Gesicht, das Minerva einen unterdrückten Freudenschrei ausstieß! Und Fawkes, auf Ginnys Schulter, ließ einen hellen, zufieden erscheinenden Ton über den Platz klingen.

"Albus, ist er...??!" sie wagte nicht es auszusprechen.

Aber Dumbledore nickte: "Ja, meine Liebe, er ist lebendig." Er sah Hermine intensiv und zärtlich in die Augen.

"Hermine, er lebt!"

Die junge Gryffindor gab sich, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, wieder der notwendigen Bewußtlosigkeit hin.

Weder sie noch Severus bekamen mit, wie die anderen sie zurück nach Hogwarts brachten.


	26. Kapitel 25

**Kapitel 25**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Gabriel before me - Raphael behind me  
Michael to my right - Uriel to my left side  
In the circle of fire_

-.-.-

Die freundliche Dunkelheit hob sich ein wenig. Die Kälte aus seinem Körper war verschwunden. Ihm war angenehm warm. Eine kleine Stelle seines Körpers fühlte sich wärmer an als der Rest. So als läge eine schmale Hand schon lange darauf. Er konnte nicht sagen, wo die Stelle war, aber es war schön. Ein Geräusch drang zu ihm hinein. Eine bedächtig sprechende, alte Stimme.

"... daß Ginny so ein erstaunliches Band zu ihm aufgebaut hat. Sie hat mir erzählt, daß sie inzwischen seine Sprache versteht und daß es wohl ein Geschenk von ihm gewesen sei, daß sie sich mit ihnen verständigen kann. Ich bin nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen, daß es mehr geben könnte, oder gar das Fawkes weiß, wo sie sind. Aber wir können nur..."

die Stimme verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit und er ließ sie gehen.

Das Nichts um ihn verwandelte sich wieder in ein Etwas. Die warme Stelle war gewandert, er glaubte ausmachen zu können, daß sie nun auf seiner Brust war, federleicht und warm. Und erneut konnte er hören, wie jemand sprach.

....."Aber in der Prophezeihung hatte es doch geheißen, daß nur Harry ihn besiegen könne." Ein leises Lachen folgte "Da habe ich wohl falsch gelegen. Harrys Part in der Prophezeihung war wohl der, daß er ihm immer wieder die Stirn bieten konnte und mußte, aber als es in der Prophezeihung gehießen hat, daß der dunkle Lord ihn sich als ebenbürtig zeichnen würde, war wohl nicht die Narbe gemeint die Harry trägt, sondern das Mal, das er Severus gegeben hat und von dem wir jetzt wissen, daß es anders war als das der anderen Todesser. Er hatte ihn wohl wirklich als seinen Nachfolger im Sinne - und dementsprechend als ebenbürtig. Und die Prophezeihung sagt, daß dieser Jemand eine Macht besitzen wird, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt - nun ja, da hat sie wohl das gemeint, was Severus auf dem Schlachtfeld letztendlich getan hat. Etwas zu dem wohl auch Harry nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre. Die Prophezeihung meinte beide - den, der ihm die Stirn bietet und den, der ihn am Ende besiegt."

"Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, daß es vorbei ist, Albus."....

Er wollte seine Hand auf die Hand legen, die er fühlen konnte. Er wußte, daß die Stimme zu der Hand dazugehörte und er wußte, daß der Grund dafür daß er sich so wohlfühlte, die Gegenwart dieser Hand und dieser Stimme war. Wenn er sich nur erinnern könnte, wem sie gehörte...

Er versuchte seine Hand zu heben, aber sie gehorchte ihm nicht. Er bemühte sich trotzdem erneut.

Ganz langsam, kehrte der Name zu der Stimme in seinen Geist ein - Hermine - und eine warme Woge durchlief ihn.

Ein weiterer Versuch...

"Ich habe Harry übrigens noch nie so konzentriert am Lehrstoff arbeiten sehen. Wäre er nur halb so ..." Hermines Stimme hielt inne und er nahm wahr, daß sie mit einem Geräusch die Luft einsog, das Überraschung signalisierte.

"Albus! Sehen Sie doch!"

Er brauchte sich nicht weiter zu bemühen, seine Hand auf ihre zu legen, denn sie ergriff seine, hielt sie und dann fühlte er ihre Lippen auf seinen Fingern. Sie küßte seine Hand, Finger für Finger.

Ein Flüstern. Dicht an seinem Kopf.

"Wache recht bald wieder auf, Severus. Ich warte auf dich!"

"Hermine...", rief die andere Stimme freundlich.

Jetzt konnte er auch die alte Stimme einordnen. Sie gehörte dem Schulleiter.

Die Ruhe in ihm blieb unverändert und ganz allmählich kehrte seine Erinnerung zurück, an die Schlacht, an den Sieg, an Hermine in seinem Arm - daran daß sie lebte...

"... komm jetzt mit in die große Halle, es gibt Essen. Du kannst danach ja gleich wieder zu ihm. Poppy achtet auf ihn. Du mußt auch für dich selbst sorgen, sonst bist du niemandem eine große Hilfe. Aber das weißt du selbst, also komm..."

'So ist es gut, Albus.' ging es Severus durch den Kopf 'Achte auf sie, bis ich es wieder tun kann. Danke, alter Freund...'

Es wurde wieder dunkel. Und weil er spüren konnte, daß diese Dunkelheit das Zentrum seiner Heilung war, hieß er sie auch diesmal willkommen.


	27. Kapitel 26

**Kapitel 26**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Die Leere ist nicht still.  
Ich habe sie stets in zunehmendem Maße  
als einen Zwischenraum betrachtet..._

-.-.-

Er schlug die Augen auf.

Das Licht der Krankenstation blendete ihn, obwohl er sofort erkennen konnte, daß der Raum in dem er lag, abgedunkelt war.

Aber seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell daran. Er war allein. Die Dinge, die neben seinem Bett standen, zeugten allerdings von mindestens einem Menschen, der ständig hier war. Ein halbvolles Glas Wasser, ein kleiner Stapel Bücher, eine Schreibfeder, ein gemütlicher Sessel an der Seite seines Bettes.

Er horchte in sich hinein und überlegte, ob er versuchen sollte sich aufzurichten. Ihm tat jeder Muskel weh, den er in sich trug. Aber das Verlangen nicht mehr zu liegen war übermächtig. Also versuchte er es.

Zu seinem Erstaunen ging es.

Es tat weh, aber es war auszuhalten.

Er blickte an sich herab und stellte zu seiner Zufriedenheit fest, daß er keine Krankenstationskleidung, sondern eines seiner eigenen Nachtgewänder trug. Eine Art schwarzer Tunika.

Er stand vorsichtig auf und ging ein paar wankende Schritte zum Fenster der Krankenstation, hielt sich dort am Fensterrahmen fest und ließ seinem Kreislauf eine Chance, sich auf die neuen Gegebenheiten einzustellen. Er fühlte sich sehr schwach und seine Beine zitterten ein wenig vor Anstrengung und er fragte sich, wie lange er wohl geschlafen hatte, wenn sein Körper davon so geschwächt war.

Sein Blick hinaus über den dunklen Hof, zeigte ihm geschäftiges Treiben hinter den hell erleuchteten Fenstern der anderen Schloß-Trakte. Die Schüler waren offenbar auf dem Weg zum Abendessen in der großen Halle.

So friedlich war dieses Bild, daß die Erinnerung an den Kampf, ihn völlig unerwartet überfiel. Er hielt sich ein wenig härter am Rahmen fest, weil seine Beine erneut kurz nachzugeben drohten.

‚Wie...?', hallte es kurz in seinem Kopf.

Er versuchte, die aufblitzenden Bilder in eine konkrete Reihenfolge zu bringen, was ihm sehr zügig gelang. Er hatte nichts vergessen. Aber irgendetwas mußte fehlen, denn den Bildern nach, die er zusammenbrachte, hätte er nicht in der Krankenstation sein dürfen - ganz gleich wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Er hätte tot sein müssen.

Einer Intuition folgend, ließ er plötzlich den Fensterrahmen los und schob mit seiner rechten Hand den linken Ärmel weit nach oben.

Es war weg!

Das Mal auf seinem Arm war weg!

Ein keuchender Laut der Überraschung entwich ihm.

Das auf jeden Fall stimmte. Voldemort war tot. Der dunkle Lord war endgültig besiegt und mit ihm war das verfluchte Mal verschwunden.

Was hatte er bloß getan? Spielte seine Erinnerung ihm erneut einen Streich? Oder hatte er wirklich, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, ohne eine Zauberformel zu sprechen, Magie gewirkt die so stark war, daß sie Voldemort zur Strecke gebracht hatte?

Und dann wußte er wieder den Anlass und seine Beine gaben endgültig nach. Voldemort hatte Hermine getötet.

Er ließ sich etwas ungelenk auf der Bettkante des Bettes nieder, das gleich neben dem Fenster stand.

Lange blieb er dort sitzen und sah in den Nachthimmel über Hogwarts hinaus. Er erinnerte sich.

Weil für ihn selbst nichts mehr wichtig gewesen war, als Hermine sich für ihn geopfert hatte und weil er für nichts in der Welt alleine hatte zurückbleiben wollen, weil er auch dahin wollte wo sie war, war er von einer seltsamen Ruhe erfasst worden. Er hatte schon davon gehört, daß Menschen dann, wenn wirklich alles geschehen war, wovor sie sich gefürchtet hatten, zu erstaunlicher Ruhe und Überlegtheit fähig waren.

Und plötzlich hatte er gewußt was er tun mußte, damit Albus, Minerva, Harry, Ginny, der Orden, Hogwarts, die Welt der Magier endgültig von diesem tödlichen Fluch befreit werden konnten den Voldemort darstellte. Niemand sollte mehr so leben müssen, wie er es getan hatte, niemand sollte mehr zusehen müssen, wie stirbt, was er liebt. Er hatte plötzlich gewußt, daß er selbst die Waffe sein konnte, die ihnen gefehlt hatte.

Ihm fiel wieder ein, was er sich auf dem Schlachtfeld in Erinnerung gerufen hatte: "Du hast Zugriff gehabt auf deine pure Lebensenergie. Dann reicht die Vorstellung dessen was passieren soll."

Lebensenergie... und ein Fokus... in der Tat - das war es gewesen.

Und dann hatte er alle Energie, die ihm zur Verfügung gestanden hatte - die Essenz seines Lebens - in die Magie gelegt, die er gewirkt hatte. Und Hermine war zu seinem Fokus geworden.

Gemeinsam mit ihr die Grenze überschreiten oder alleine - aber nicht zurückbleiben!

Was seine Gedanken wieder dahin führte, daß er eigentlich tot sein müßte. Speziell nachdem er den Rest der Kraft, die ihm geblieben war, wie er sich jetzt ebenfalls wieder erinnerte, in Hermine gegeben hatte.

‚Hermine...', lebte sie, oder war dieser Teil seiner Erinnerung nur ein Trugbild? Aber wenn das Andere wahr war, warum sollte er sich das eingebildet haben? Weil er es wollte? Nein... es war geschehen.

Hermine war von dem unverzeihlichen Fluch getroffen worden - für ihn - an seiner statt... und ihr Herz hatte stillgestanden. Aber durch irgendetwas, das er getan hatte, hatte es wieder zu schlagen begonnen. Er hatte es gefühlt. Oder war der Wunsch es zu fühlen nur so groß gewesen, daß seine Sinne ihn getrogen hatten?

Nein - er war sicher, daß der Platz neben seinem Bett ihrer war, der Sessel, die Bücher, die Schreibutensilien, daß all dies Hermine gehörte.


	28. Kapitel 27

**Kapitel** **27**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Not any woman can do what you do - Only a woman like you  
It's magical, your love for me.._

-.-.-

Poppy Pomfrey betrat den Krankensaal und war froh, daß Dumbledore Hermine wieder einmal hatte überreden können, am gemeinsamen Abendessen teilzunehmen. Sie benahm sich glücklicherweise nicht unvernünftig. Sie aß gut, sie nahm ohne Widerwehr alles, was Poppy ihr verschrieb und wenn die Medihexe ihr sagte, sie solle schlafen, dann legte sie ihre Bücher beiseite, erhob sich aus dem Sessel neben Severus und legte sich in das Bett neben seinem um zu schlafen.

Seit Poppy ihr mit Gewissheit hatte sagen können, daß Snape wieder erwachen würde, daß nur der Zeitpunkt noch nicht feststand, waren ihre grenzenlose Bedrücktheit und die traurige Leere in ihren Augen einer erwartungsvollen - einer mehr als liebevollen - Fürsorge gewichen. Sie hatte kaum einmal seine Seite verlassen. Es war ihr Wunsch gewesen, daß sein Bett von den anderen Betten durch einen Sichtschutz abgeteilt würde und nach einigen Tagen hatte sie sich in seine privaten Räume gewagt und von dort Kleidung und einige wenige persönliche Gegenstände von ihm hergebracht.

Keiner seiner wenigen im Schlaf gemurmelten Worte blieb ungehört, keine Geste ungesehen wenn sie da war. Und mehr als einmal hatte Poppy gesehen, wie sie im Sessel sitzend und in ihre Bücher vertieft, stundenlang mit einer freien Hand seine hielt.

Und als Poppy eindeutig bestätigen konnte, daß sein Schlaf ruhiger war, wenn Hermine im Raum war, willigten Dumbledore und McGonagall ein und entsprachen dem Wunsch der Schulsprecherin, auch nach ihrer fast vollständigen Genesung, auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Unterricht freigestellt zu sein.

Ron, Ginny und Harry waren oft hier gewesen. Sie hatten Hermine über den Unterricht auf dem Laufenden gehalten, so daß sie nicht einmal in Rückstand geraten war.

Aber es gab auch andere Gesprächsthemen, als den Schulstoff. Speziell Ron hatte sehr viel Zeit und viele Gespräche gebraucht, bis er verstanden hatte, daß Hermine in Snape längst mehr sah, als den Menschen der sie in Zaubertränken unterrichtete. Oft hatte er den schlafenden Zauberer lange angesehen, als suche er nach den Dingen von denen Hermine ihm erzählt hatte in seinem Gesicht. Und irgendwann schien er in seinem Kopf auf die Stelle getroffen zu sein, die längst wußte, daß Snape sie in all den Jahren in Hogwarts stets vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt hatte und daß er ihnen damit, ein übel gelaunter zwar, aber nichtsdestoweniger immer ein Freund gewesen war. Von diesem Tag an hatte er mit der neuen Situation für Hermine seinen Frieden geschlossen.

Snapes Bett war leer! Poppys Augen wurden vor Erstaunen groß und sie sah sich sofort suchend im Raum um. Er saß auf der Kante des letzten Bettes im Raum, direkt am Fenster und sah hinaus.

Er war wach! Das Herz der Medihexe machte einen freudigen kleinen Hüpfer! Oh, wie würden sich die anderen freuen wenn sie das hörten! Wie war er bloß da hinübergekommen? Er hatte beinahe zehn Wochen gelegen, danach stand man normalerweise nicht einfach wieder auf und ging durch den Raum.

Er hatte sie offenbar nicht bemerkt und sie wollte ihn nicht erschrecken, also räusperte sie sich leise.

Er wandte sich ihr zu. Die dunklen Augen endlich wieder offen. In ihnen unzählige Fragen, deren wichtigste er offenbar sofort stellen mußte, jetzt wo endlich jemand im Raum war, den er fragen konnte.

"Lebt sie...?"

Poppys Herz, das gerade noch gehüpft war, zog sich vor Mitleid zusammen. Natürlich - er wußte es gar nicht, er hatte sie sogar sterben sehen, hatten die anderen ihr gesagt! Mit ihren kurzen Beinen, eilte sie zu ihm herüber, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich vor ihn, nahm seine Hände und umfasste sie mütterlich.

"Aber natürlich lebt sie!..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er beugte sich vor und zog sie in seine Arme. Ein gehauchtes "Dem Himmel sei Dank" in ihre Locken atmend.

Er hielt sie, Poppy Pomfrey, so fest er nur konnte - und das sagte der Medihexe mehr als genug. Sie hatte ihre Arme ebenfalls um ihn gelegt und klopfte ihm liebevoll leicht auf den Rücken. Und sie erinnerte sich, an die wenigen Male, die sie ihn so gehalten hatte - vor vielen Jahren, als er selbst noch jünger war, als Hermine heute, als er sie als einzige mit Verzweiflung in der jungen Stimme, in das Geheimnis seiner Hände eingeweiht hatte, die ihm einfach nicht mehr gehorchen wollten.

Sie hatte für kurze Zeit Albus Dumbledore für das gehasst, was er mit dem Jungen angestellt hatte. Auch wenn sie die Notwendigkeit einsah, fand die sorgende Frau in ihr, es unmenschlich, unmoralisch und zutiefst verwerflich was mit Severus geschehen war. Sie hatte Severus nie von seinen Eltern sprechen gehört, aber manchmal hatte er ihr das Gefühl gegeben, daß sie für ihn diese Rolle eingenommen hatte. So war sie im Laufe der Jahre die einzige geworden, von der er Schelte kommentarlos über sich ergehen ließ und deren Anordnungen er, wenn auch manchmal widerstrebend, stets folgte.

Und nicht einmal Dumbledore wußte, daß sie die Einzige war, die von Snape sowohl zu ihrem Geburtstag als auch zu Weihnachten stets mit einer liebenswürdigen Kleinigkeit bedacht wurde. Ein warmes Lächeln überlief sie und sie klopfte ihm noch ein paarmal leicht auf den Rücken.

In den letzten zehn Wochen, nach dem Sieg über Voldemort, hatte sie sich der Hoffnung hingegeben, daß für "ihren" Jungen nun endlich ein normales Leben möglich sein würde. Die richtige Frau für ihn wartete jedenfalls bereits. Sie war zwar ein wenig jung, aber in fünfzig Jahren würde danach kein Hahn mehr krähen.

"Sie ist nicht von deiner Seite gewichen, aber ab und zu konnte Albus sie überreden, mit den anderen im großen Saal zu essen. So wie heute abend."

Sie löste sich aus seinem Arm und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre kleinen Hände.

"Sie sind, genau wie ich, alle mächtig stolz auf dich! Und sie werden überglücklich sein, daß du wohlauf bist!"

Er grinste schief: "Wohlauf ist etwas anderes, Poppy, ich kann kaum laufen."

Die Medihexe lachte: "Junge, Junge - du SOLLST ja auch noch gar nicht laufen - und deshalb bringe ich dich jetzt zurück in dein Bett." Sie stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Na komm."

Widerspruchlos griff er ihre Hand und ließ sich von ihr aufhelfen. Er mußte zugeben, daß er bei den ersten Schritten zurück, recht froh war, sich ein wenig auf sie stützen zu können. Trotzdem wollte er nicht wieder ins Bett.

Er blieb stehen.

"Ich möchte in den großen Saal."

"Was?" sie war ebenfalls stehengeblieben und sah ihn nun an, als ob sie sich verhört hätte.

"Ich muß dorthin."

"Warum?", der Ton in ihrer Stimme war äußerst unwillig.

"Ich muß wissen, daß ich noch da bin. Ich muß sehen, daß sie alle noch da sind. Nur so kann ich das für mich abschließen, nur so kann ich einen Schlußstrich ziehen. Und das muß jetzt gleich sein!"

Seine Stimme war immer fester geworden und bei den letzten Worten sah er zu seiner Zufriedenheit, daß Poppy sich nicht dagegen zu wehren schien.

"Gut - setz dich erst einmal auf dein Bett - ich verspreche daß ich nur etwas hole, das dir auf dem Weg hilft, ja?!"

Er nickte und unterdrückte den erleichterten Seufzer, als er endlich wieder saß, damit sie es sich nicht doch noch anders überlegte.

Er sah sich suchend um und lächelte, als er neben dem Bett in einem klitzekleinen Regal Kleidungsstücke von sich liegen sah. Auch seine normale Lehrerkleidung lag dort und mit viel Kraftaufwand gelang es ihm, sich anzuziehen.

Als Poppy den Saal mit einem kleinen Tigel in der Hand wieder betrat, sah sie ungehalten was er getan hatte und brummte etwas vor sich hin, das er nicht verstand, dessen Ton aber eindeutig schimpfend war, als sie mit einem Löffel etwas aus dem Tigel herausnahm und in das halb gefüllte Wasserglas auf dem Nachttischchen rührte.

Als er sich kurz sortierend durch die Haare streichen wollte, zuckte er fast zurück. Seine Haare fühlten sich völlig anders an als er es gewohnt war. Er sah, wie Poppy, die sein Zurückzucken aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte, breit grinste.

"Ok, Poppy, was hast du damit gemacht?" Er hielt ihr eine seiner schwarzen Stränen entgegen.

"Ich habe sie mit dem gewaschen was ich dir schon vor Jahren einmal empfohlen habe."

Er mußte zugeben, daß es sich sehr gut anfühlte, weicher, lockerer als er es kannte. Allerdings war es etwas schwieriger, nun einfach mit den Fingern hindurchzufahren. Er konnte angesichts der geradezu diebischen Freude der Medihexe ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Hermine gefällt es so übrigens auch besser!"

Seine Augen wurden groß.

"Aha? Und über was habt ihr sonst noch so gesprochen, was mich betrifft? Habt ihr meine Fingernägel in Form gefeilt?", fragte er ironisch.

Poppy hielt ihm mit selbstbewußtem Lächeln den Trank hin.

"Was glaubst du denn, wie lang deine Nägel sonst jetzt nach zehn Wochen wären?"

Er sah sie fassungslos an. Zum einen weil er zum ersten Mal hörte, wie lange er geschlafen hatte - zum anderen weil...

Er hob seine Hände vor seine Augen. Er hatte sie stets außergewöhnlich gepflegt - es war eine Art Tick von ihm - und Poppy hatte Recht, es gab Dinge, über die er noch gar nicht nachgedacht hatte. Wer immer sich um seine Hände gekümmert hatte, hatte Wert darauf gelegt, daß er alles so vorfinden würde, wie er es gewohnt war. Er blickte Poppy fragend an.

"Nein, nicht ich. Das war Hermine... sie hat wirklich nur mich an dich herangelassen und auch fast nur, wenn es um Behandlung ging."

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit und er hatte kurz das Gefühl, Hermines Hände in seinen fühlen zu können.

"Was ist jetzt?" fragte Poppy amüsiert und hielt ihm immer noch den Trank hin.

"Entschuldige - natürlich." Er nahm das Glas und trank. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich etwas kräftiger, wenn auch nicht auf der Höhe seiner Möglichkeiten.

"Hast du nichts Kräftigeres?"

"Mein lieber Severus. Wenn es nur darum ginge, dich auf ‚hop' wieder auf die Beine zu stellen, hätte ich dir vor zehn Wochen schon etwas geben können. Aber manchmal macht es mehr Sinn, der Natur nur ein wenig nachzuhelfen und sie ansonsten alleine arbeiten zu lassen. Manche Dinge heilen nicht auf magischem, sondern nur auf natürlichem Wege. Aber das brauche ich dir eigentlich nicht zu erklären, das weißt du selbst. Und ich weiß auch, daß du dich, würde ich dir jetzt etwas Stärkeres geben, sofort völlig verausgaben würdest. Also kriegst du nur etwas, was dich verläßlich auf den Beinen hält, dich aber die Grenzen fühlen läßt." Sie klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter.

"Das mag jetzt etwas seltsam klingen, Poppy, aber warum habe ich das Ganze überhaupt überlebt? So wirr wie das alles war, kann ich mich trotzdem daran erinnern wie es abgelaufen ist. Aber das letzte Stück zu diesem Puzzle fehlt mir."

Poppy setzte sich neben ihn und erzählte ihm von Fawkes und den anderen Phönixen. Unter großem Staunen hörte Snape, wie die Vögel alles darangesetzt hatten, ihn ins Leben zurückzuholen - mit Erfolg.

Als er genauer nachfragte, schüttelte die Medihexe bedauernd mit dem Kopf.

"Wenn du dazu Details wissen willst, mußt du Ginny fragen, die hat diesen ganz besonderen Draht zu den Tieren und ich wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe, ist es ihr zu verdanken, daß sich Fawkes überhaupt auf die Suche nach den anderen gemacht hat."

Sie stand wieder auf und nahm ihm das Glas wieder aus der Hand.

"Und jetzt tu, was du nicht lassen kannst...

Sie hatte den Raum bereits verlassen, als er mit vorsichtigen Schritten ebenfalls die Krankenstation verließ und die Gänge in Richtung der großen Halle durchschritt. Einige wenige Schüler begegneten ihm auf dem Gang. Entgegen dem sonstigen Entsetzen das er zu verbreiten pflegte hallte ihm unerwarteterweise zwei oder dreimal ein lediglich erstauntes "Professor Snape!" als Begrüßung entgegen.

Er kam in der Eingangshalle unter dem Bogen mit den Hauspunkte-Stundengläsern hindurch und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Seine "Abwesenheit" war den Gryffindor- und den Hufflepuff-Punkten extrem gut bekommen...

Mehrere Male mußte er seinen Weg unterbrechen und blieb kurz in den Gängen stehen. Poppy war ein Teufelsweib. Sie wußte genau, wie sie ihn an der Kandarre halten konnte. Er war kurz versucht, in sein Labor zu gehen, und sich selbst etwas zusammenzumixen.

Aber das würde den Weg massiv verlängern und diese Zeit hatte er einfach nicht. Sein Gefühl trieb ihn in die große Halle, in das lebendige Zentrum Hogwarts. Er mußte Dumbledore sehen, Minerva, Harry, Ginny - und Hermine.

In das riesige Gefühl für sie, das in ihm aufstieg, wenn er an sie dachte, mischte sich eine beinahe ebenso große Angst, daß sie nichts empfinden könnte. Die Tage vor der letzten Schlacht hatten eine andere Sprache gesprochen - das was Poppy ihr über die letzten Wochen erzählt hatte ebenfalls - und sie hatte ihm in Glen Urquhart gesagt, wie sie für ihn empfand...

Trotzdem...

Er fragte sich plötzlich, ob Liebe immer mit soviel Angst verbunden war und horchte erstaunt dem Klang dieses ungewohnten Wortes in seinem Kopf hinterher... Liebe... ja, das war es wohl - nicht länger erzwungen durch eine magische "Flaschenpost" durch die Zeit hindurch. Das Gefühl, das er heute für sie hatte war anders als diese Erinnerung. Es war neu, und völlig eigenständig aus sich selbst gewachsen. Erschaffen, aus der Zeit die sie in der Vorbereitung für den Endkampf miteinander verbracht hatten.

In diesen Gedanken schweifend, hatte er die große Halle plötzlich erreicht. Vor einer der offenen Seitentüren stehend wagte er es plötzlich nicht hineinzugehen. Von drinnen klang das übliche, fröhliche Stimmengewirr von hunderten von Schülern und Lehrern wie das Summen aus einem überdimensionalen Bienenstock. Das Leben in Hogwarts war unverändert geblieben. Alles war so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte und wenn er gleich durch diese Türe hindurchging, dann würde er wieder ein Teil davon sein.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und wollte die große Halle betreten. Im Türrahmen allerdings blieb er bereits wieder stehen und an den Rahmen gelehnt, um ein wenig Kraft aufzusparen, sah er sich fasziniert um.

Es erschien ihm, als sei die Halle heller als vorher - nein - völlig falsch - es störte ihn nur nicht mehr, daß sie so hell war!

Die Schüler bemerkten ihn nicht. Niemand bemerkte ihn. Er genoß diesen Moment des ungestörten Betrachtens und sein Blick hob sich zur Lehrer-Empore auf der anderen Seite der Halle.

Albus, Minerva... und neben Albus saß sie.

Hermine lachte gerade über irgendetwas das Madame Hooch ihr von der anderen Seite des Tisches aus zugerufen hatte und Minerva gab ein entrüstetes Gesicht zum besten, was nun widerum Albus auf der Stelle zum Lachen brachte.

Snape hätte ihnen stundenlang so zuschauen können.

Als der Schulleiter sich wieder beruhigt hatte, bemerkte er überrascht Severus und lächelte ihn mit soviel väterlich anmutender Freude zu, daß Snape kurz schluckte bevor er das Lächeln hauchzart erwiderte.

Er sah, wie Albus sich zu Hermine rüberbeugte und ihr etwas zuflüsterte.

Mit einem Ruck ging ihr Blick ungefähr in seine Richtung und suchte ihn. Und dann sah sie ihn! Ihr Blick - selbst auf diese Entfernung - ging ihm durch und durch!

Und als ihre Augen ihn gefunden hatte, gab sie einen so überraschten, so glücklichen kurzen Schrei von sich, daß er nicht sagen konnte, ob der Saal verstummte weil Hermine geschrien hatte, oder weil der Knall des umfallenden Stuhls so laut war, als sie aufgesprungen war um um den Lehrertisch herumzulaufen.

Alle Augen im Saal waren auf Hermine gerichtet und großes Murmeln erhob sich, als sie mit einem großen Satz die Treppe von der Empore herab ignorierte und stattdessen einfach heruntersprang.

Als die Richtung, in der sie durch die Tischreihen hindurch lief, deutlich wurde, sah er plötzlich alle Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet und er wäre am liebsten sofort wieder verschwunden, wäre da nicht diese aufgelöste, junge Frau gewesen, die mit großen Schritten auf ihn zugerannt kam.

Dumbledore strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und es gab andere im Saal denen es ähnlich ging.

Und plötzlich war sie bei ihm, warf sich ihm entgegen und schlang die Arme um ihn, womit sie ihn beinahe umgerannt hätte. Ein Toben brach in der Halle los! Murmeln wurde zu Getöse! Hermine Granger, Schülerin der Abschlußklasse, Schulsprecherin, hatte sich gerade eben Professor Severus Snape, dem Zaubertrankmeister in die Arme geworfen - und schien nicht vorzuhaben, ihn so schnell wieder loszulassen! Natürlich wußten sie, was im Endkampf gegen Voldemort passiert war - aber Dumbledore und die anderen Zauberer und Hexen die dabeigewesen waren, hatten wohlweislich gewisse Details ausgelassen...

"Du bist wach! Du bist wach!!!" rief sie ohne Unterlass und konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, ihn zu drücken, zu umarmen und immer wieder kurz loszulassen, um ihn erneut anzusehen, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, daß er es wirklich war, bevor sie ihn wieder fest in ihre Arme zog.

Das Glück das in ihm hochstieg überwältigte ihn derart, daß auch sein Gesicht von einem strahlenden Lachen überzogen wurde. Einige Schüler nahmen erstaunt die Verwandlung wahr, die sich dabei in seinem Gesicht abspielte und die sie heute zum ersten Mal zu sehen bekamen.

Aber diese Schüler sah er nicht. Die Frau in seinen Armen, war gerade das Zentrum seines Interesses, das Zentrum seiner Welt - und das Leuchten in ihren Augen, war Antwort genug auf die bangen Fragen, die er sich auf dem Weg hierher gestellt hatte.

Er wußte, daß er es gleich bereuen würde, aber es ging nicht anders. Er packte Hermine an der Taille und hob sie hoch, weit über sich - was ein erneutes Aufbrausen der Stimmen bewirkte - vor allem der weiblichen - ließ sie dann langsam an sich wieder herabgleiten, bis sein Gesicht dicht vor ihrem war und dann küßte er sie!

Chaos pur! Die Halle geriet aus den Fugen, daß Geschrei übertraf alles, was vorher in diesen Mauern zu hören gewesen war!!!

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, und verschmolz mit ihm. Severus umfasste sie, so sehr es nur möglich war, ließ dann seine Hände in ihre Haare hineingleiten und zog sie noch fester auf seine Lippen, als müsse er sie atmen, um leben zu können. Und Hermine gab ihm diese lebenswichtige Essenz nur zu gerne.

Als sie den Kuß, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, beendeten, war der Saal von vereinzeltem Murmeln abgesehen still geworden. Was vermutlich zum einen an der Neugier lag, was wohl als nächstes geschehen würde, zum anderen aber auch daran, daß der Schulleiter aufgestanden war und um Ruhe gebeten hatte.

Hermine und Snape wandten sich Arm in Arm gemeinsam in Richtung des Lehrerpultes. Die Schulsprecherin mit hochroten Wangen und einem unübertroffen glücklichen Lachen auf den Lippen, Snape mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, das allerdings im Gegensatz zu Hermines Gesichtsausdruck keine Spur von Verlegenheit zeigte.

"Professor Snape!" erklang Dumbledores Stimme durch die Halle "Wir freuen uns über alle Maßen, Sie wieder in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen. Speziell Professor Sprout und Madame Pomfrey werden für Ihr Wiedererscheinen dankbar sein, da sie während Ihres Aufenthaltes im Krankentrakt Ihren Unterricht übernommen haben."

Einige verdrehte Augen von Schülern die diesen Unterricht wohl "genossen" hatten sorgten für vereinzeltes Lachen.

Poppy hatte so Recht gehabt, daß er dazu tendieren würde sich zu übernehmen - Hermine hochzuheben war definitiv zuviel gewesen. Severus spürte wie seine Beine wieder etwas weicher wurden und er bekam das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu setzen, aber das war nicht der richtige Moment dafür. Also blieb er stehen und stützte sich ein wenig mehr auf Hermine.

Sie fühlte es sofort, sah ihn kurz besorgt an, aber er konnte ihr zu verstehen geben, daß sie ihm helfen konnte, wenn er sich unauffällig aufstützen durfte.

"Pofessor Snape," setzte Dumbledore nach "Es wäre uns eine große Ehre, wenn Sie Ihren Platz unter Ihren Kollegen wieder einnehmen würden. Uns allen hier im Saal, ist bekannt und bewußt, daß in absehbarer Zeit wohl niemand von ihnen mehr hier ungefährdet sitzen würde, wenn Sie uns nicht in einem Akt größter Selbstlosigkeit, von der schlimmsten aller Bedrohungen, von dem, dessen Name nicht ausgesprochen werden durfte, von Lord Voldemort selbst, befreit hätten!"

Es war totenstill in der Halle, als Dumbledore aufhörte zu reden. Nach dieser Ansprache, die Snape zutiefst unangenehm war, konnte er unmöglich hier unten stehenbleiben oder einfach wieder in die Krankenstation zurückgehen - obwohl der Gedanke inzwischen extrem verführerisch war.

Ein Blick zu Hermine und sie wußte, was zu tun war. Aber sie sah ganz offensichtlich nicht ein, warum sie es heimlich tun sollte. Also stützte sie ihn ganz offen, als er langsam durch den Mittelgang zwischen den Tischreihen hindurchging.

Plötzlich stand Neville Longbottom von seinem Platz auf und kam zu ihnen. Unter den fassungslosen Augen seiner Mitschüler, stellte er sich auf die andere Seite von Snape und stützte ihn von dort ebenfalls ein wenig. Snape wäre auch mit Hermines Hilfe alleine klar gekommen, aber ihm war die Bedeutung von Nevilles Geste sehr bewußt, und er freute sich darüber. Ganz besonders, weil es gerade Neville war. Hermines Augen leuchteten auf, als sie das sah und Severus wirkte zwar äußerst befremdet, nahm die Hilfe aber mit einem leisen "Danke" entgegen.

Sie hatten etwa ein Drittel des Ganges in absoluter Stille hinter sich gebracht, die nur von leisem Gemurmel unterlegt war, als sich Ron Weasley mit sehr ernstem Gesicht erhob und in die Hände klatschte. Nicht schnell, aber laut. Harry und Ginny sahen ihren Freund an, begriffen und nickten zustimmend. Auch sie standen auf und begannen zu klatschen. Plötzlich erhob sich in den Slytherin-Reihen ausgerechnet Draco, der seit ihrer letzten Begegnung vor zehn Wochen sehr viel schmaler geworden war und jetzt extrem blass schien, und begann ebenfalls in die Hände zu schlagen, ihm folgten mehrere Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sowie vereinzelte Slytherins und innerhalb weniger Atemzüge erhoben sich immer mehr und schließlich alle Schüler Hogwarts gemeinsam mit ihren Lehrern und applaudierten dem zurückkgekehrten Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der die brausende Ovation mit grenzenlosem Erstaunen entgegennahm.

Erst als Neville und Hermine ihn bis zu seinem Platz gebracht hatten und er saß, kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe im Saal ein. Neville war zu seinem Tisch zurückgekehrt und Hermine hatte auf ihrem Stuhl auf der Empore Platz genommen.

Offenbar erwartete man, daß er etwas sagte.

Er überlegte kurz, räusperte sich dann und sagte nur kurz: "Für unerwartete Freundlichkeit einem ehemaligen Erzfeind gegenüber, erhält Neville Longbottom 40 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Das Lachen in der Halle war ohrenbetäubend. Neville grinste breit. Die Schüler aplaudierten erneut und begannen gleichzeitig vor Vergnügen mit den Füßen auf dem Boden zu trommeln. Die Stimmung war unglaublich. Das Lachen ging in fröhliches Erzählen über. Seine Rückkehr und, nicht zuletzt, der Kuß, würden offensichtlich in den nächsten Tagen Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins sein.

Die Lehrer kamen nach und nach alle kurz zu Snape herüber, sprachen ihm Gratulationen aus, und versicherten ihm glaubhaft, wie stolz er auf das sein konnte was er getan hatte. Einige machten neckische Bemerkungen in Bezug auf Hermine, auf die er aber entweder gar nicht einging, oder die er nur mit einem ausweichenden Lächeln beantwortete.

Als die Schüler sahen, daß es die Lehrer nicht auf ihren Plätzen hielt, folgten sie ihrem Beispiel und entgegen der sonstigen, ruhigen Ordnung auf der Lehrerempore und im Saal, saß irgendwann kaum noch jemand auf seinem angestammten Platz. Es wirkte mehr wie eine Stehparty, überall standen kleinere oder größere Gruppen herum.

Snape blieb vorsichtshalber sitzen und wünschte sich trotz des wohligen Gefühls, das ihm dieses unerwartete Willkommen der Schule geschenkt hatte, wieder ins Bett. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten die Augen aufzuhalten. Das schien allerdings niemandem großartig aufzufallen.

Ohne jede Scheu, beugte sich irgendwann Hermine hinter ihm stehend zu ihm herab und umarmte ihn. Sie verkreuzte dabei ihre Hände vor seiner Brust und legte ihren Kopf an seine Seite, um ihm etwas zuflüstern zu können.

"Ich werde dich jetzt gleich in dein Zimmer bringen, einverstanden?"

Er schmiegte seine Wange an ihre und flüsterte ebenso leise: "Nur zu gerne, aber ich befürchte, daß Poppy etwas dagegen haben wird, sie wollte mich eigentlich auch schon nicht hierher kommen lassen."

"Womit sie mit Sicherheit recht hatte, wenn ich sehe, wie blaß du inzwischen bist, aber schon als du noch geschlafen hast, habe ich mit ihr ausgehandelt, daß du in deinen eigenen Räumen weiterbehandelt wirst, wenn du erst einmal aufgewacht bist."

Er war ihr für ihre Vorraussicht unendlich dankbar.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und zog sie vor sich. Hermine ging vor seinem Stuhl in die Hocke und keiner von beiden achtete auf die Zauberer und Hexen um sie herum, die zum Teil verstohlen, aber äußerst fasziniert den sonst so griesgrämigen Professor für Zaubertränke, dem man Emotionen außer Zorn ganz offen abgesprochen hatte, in eindeutig hoch emotionalem Zustand betrachteten. Allen voran Albus Dumbledore, dem die Augen bei diesem Anblick etwas feucht wurden und der jede Silbe der für Severus Snape so ungewöhnlichen Sätze in sich aufsog die er erhaschen konnte.

"Wenn du erst einmal aufgewacht bist...", wiederholte er ihre Worte nachdenklich.

"Bin ich denn wirklich wach?", fragte Severus und sah noch einmal auf das kleine Heer von Schülern in der Halle hinab, das inzwischen, in fröhlichem Tumult, wieder voll und ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt war - auch wenn man sehen und hören konnte, daß Hermine und der Zaubertranklehrer das Hauptgesprächsthema waren.

"Geschieht das hier alles wirklich?", er beugte sich zu Hermine "Bist du das gerade gewesen, die mir da entgegengelaufen kam und mich fast umgerissen hat mit ihrer Liebe und ihrem Überschwang? Bin das tatsächlich ich, dem das alles gilt?"

Hermine lachte ihr glücklichstes Lachen, hob den Kopf ein klein wenig und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die blassen Lippen.

"Wem denn sonst?"

Wem denn sonst... diese Frage war für sie die klarste Antwort überhaupt.

Wem denn sonst... sie machte es so einfach.

Mit ihr hier zu sein, sie zu fühlen, sie zu sehen machte alles einfach, schien es ihm. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß sie die Antwort auf alle Fragen wußte ,die er stellen konnte.

Sie stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

"Jetzt bringe ich dich aber wirklich in dein Bett."

Madame Hooch stand neben ihnen, als Hermine das sagte und kam sofort hinzu. "Ich helfe, wenn das ok ist".

Snape wollte sagen, daß es auch so ginge, aber er schluckte unter dem warnenden Blick Hermine,s den Satz herunter, sagte stattdessen nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend "Danke" und griff nach ihrer zur Hilfe hingehaltenen Hand.

Hermine und Madame Hooch brachten Severus gemeinsam in seine Räume und brachten ihn sogar bis ins Bett, was von ihm einen halbherzigen Aufstand hervorbrachte, den die Frauen ihm aber lachend niederschlugen.

Hooch und Hermine sahen ihm an - und endlich leugnete er es auch nicht mehr - daß er völlig erledigt war.

Die Quidditch-Trainerin verließ die Räume, mit dem Hinweis, daß sie Madame Pomfrey darüber informieren würde, wo er sei und daß sie vorbeikommen solle. Severus nickte nur erschöpft.

Als die Türe zufiel, setzte sich Hermine auf den Boden vor seinem Bett, legte das Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände auf der Bettdecke, so daß ihr Gesicht seinem ganz nah war und sah ihn an.

"Na? Zaubertrankmeister-Retter-der-Welt-Hogwarts-Tyrann-Nr.1-und-Ex-Feind-von-Neville-Longbottom?

Er ginste leicht, aber sie konnte sehen, daß er jeden Moment einschlafen würde.

Also kletterte sie zu ihm ins Bett, und legte sich so, daß er seinen Kopf in ihren Arm legen konnte. Schwer und entspannt lag er auf ihrer Schulter auf. Mit der freien Hand streichelte sie ihm über die schwarzen Haare, strich sie ihm aus dem Gesicht und konnte sich nicht sattfühlen an seiner Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Es dauerte nur wenige Atemzüge, bis sein Atem langsam, ruhig und tief wurde.

Er war eingeschlafen - in ihrem Arm. An ihn geschmiegt, an ihrer Flanke ein wenig von ihm bedeckt spürte sie die Wärme seines Körpers. Er war sehr warm. Vermutlich hatte er durch die Anstrengung etwas Fieber. Aber dagegen würde Poppy gleich etwas haben. Und als sei Madame Pomfrey ein Flaschengeist der beim Reiben an der Lampe prompt erscheint, öffnete sich die Türe und die Medihexe stand mit Albus Dumbledore in der Türe.

Hermine gab ihnen stumme Zeichen, die bedeuteten, daß sie Severus nicht wecken sollten, woraufhin die beiden abwehrende Gesten machten die ihr zeigten, daß sie auch nicht vorgehabt hatten, ihn aus dem Schlaf zu holen.

Die zwei sahen auf das Paar hinab und lächelten zufrieden.

Poppy überprüfte mit ihrem Zauberstab kurz den Zustand des schlafenden Professors und murmelte dann einen unverständlichen Spruch.

Sie stellte noch einen Saft auf dem Nachttisch ab und erklärte Hermine leise, wie er ihn einnehmen solle und wann sie in die Krankenstation kommen sollten.

Hermine nickte und versprach, sich an alles genau zu halten.

Severus bekam von alledem nichts mit. Er schlief, tief und fest.


	29. Kapitel 28 Ende & ZitateQuellennachweis

**Kapitel 28**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Lay down your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling, you have come to journey's end.  
Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away,  
safe in my arms you're only sleeping._

-.-.-

Als Poppy gegangen war, zog Albus noch kurz einen Stuhl zu den beiden herüber und setzte sich.

"Es tut gut, Sie beide hier so zu sehen, Hermine."

Sie waren in den letzten zehn Wochen längst zu den Vornahmen übergegangen.

"Daß es gut tut hier zu sein, kann ich auf jeden Fall bestätigen."

Sie sah den Mann ihn ihren Armen zärtlich an.

"Albus, ich liebe ihn mehr, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte."

"Und endlich steht ihm nichts mehr im Weg sein Leben so zu leben, wie er es verdient hat. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, daß er das noch gar nicht begriffen hat. Voldemort ist tot. Severus' Aufgabe ist bewältigt. Natürlich gibt es noch viel Arbeit zu tun für den Orden, aber mit Voldemorts Tod und der Aufdeckung von Severus Tätigkeit für den Orden ist sein geheimes Leben als Todesser endgültig vorbei."

Dumbledore steckte die Hand aus und strich dem schlafenden Snape einmal kurz über den Arm. Schuldbewußt sah er aus, aber auch sehr erleichtert.

"Daß er das alles überlebt hat, ist mehr als ich manchmal zu hoffen gewagt habe. Und ich denke, ihm ging es da ähnlich. Wenn Sie einmal erfahren, was ich ihm alles angetan habe, wird sich das Bild, das Sie von mir haben, verändern. Ich kann Sie nur jetzt schon bitten, nicht zu hart zu richten."

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Albus, daß ich schon sehr viel mehr weiß als Sie vielleicht ahnen. - Würden Sie es heute wieder so tun?"

Albus zögerte kurz und überlegte bevor er deutlich sagte: "Ja..."

"Dann mußte es so sein", sagte Hermine voller Überzeugung. "Und ich bin sicher, daß Severus der gleichen Meinung ist."

Der Schulleiter überlegte noch einmal und nickte dann. "Da haben Sie wohl Recht. Aber manchmal denke ich, daß es das trotzdem nicht besser macht."

"Albus, heute ist ein Tag der Freude. Lassen Sie diesem Tag eine Nacht voller Frieden folgen. Und machen Sie Ihren Kopf nicht schwer mit Dingen die längst vorbei sind. Sie können nicht ändern was bereits geschehen ist. Sie können nur entscheiden, wohin Sie von hier aus gehen. Und das gilt für Sie genauso wie für ihn und uns andere."

Der weißhaarige Zauberer sah sie lächelnd an: "Unter all denen denen er begegnet ist, war es eigentlich vorhersagbar, daß Sie die sein würden, die sein Herz berührt. Sie haben die Fähigkeit, anderen Wesen Lasten von den Herzen zu nehmen von denen sie nicht einmal wußten, daß sie sie tragen. Und es macht mich glücklich, daß Sie zueinander gefunden haben."

Er erhob sich und ging.

"War jemand hier?", murmelte Snape verschlafen, während er sich noch ein wenig intensiver an Hermine herankuschelte.

"Albus und Poppy, aber sie sind wieder weg. Schlaf jetzt weiter" Sie zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich heran.

"Ich habe zehn Wochen geschlafen" protestierte er murmelnd.

"Und davor zehn Jahre so gut wie gar nicht", entkräftete sie sein Argument.

"Besserwisserin" hauchte er kaum noch hörbar, bevor er wieder einschlief.

Und ohne das er es noch hören konnte, flüsterte sie unter seinen ruhigen Atemzügen mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in sein schwarzes Haar hinein: "Gelieber Tyrann"

**ENDE**

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Hi,_

_auf vielfachen Wunsch hier eine Quellenliste der verwendeten Zitate über den einzelnen Kapiteln_

-.-.-

**Wash away the thoughts inside - that keep my mind away from you  
no more love, and no more pride - the thoughts are all I have to do  
Remember when it rained - I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name  
remember when it rained - in the darkness I remain.  
Tears of hope run down my skin - tears for you that will not dry  
they magnify the one within - let the outside slowly die  
Remember when it rained - I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name  
Remember when it rained - In the water I'll remain  
running down.... running down... running down...**

-.-.-

_Aus "Remember when it rained" von Josh Groban_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Auf dich war ich nicht vorbereitet.  
Wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel  
hast du mein Herz getroffen  
und in Brand gesteckt -  
ein Feuer,  
in das du deine Hände legen kannst.**

_Hans Kruppa_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Ich bin nicht hier, um dir zu sagen, wie es enden wird  
ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, wie es beginnen wird.**

_Zitat aus dem Film "Matrix"_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me**

_aus "I shall believe" von Belinda Carlisle_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe**

_aus "I shall believe" von Belinda Carlisle_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Only the one who hurts you, can comfort you  
only the one, who inflicts the pain, can take it away**

_Zitat von Madonna aus dem Buch "X"_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Then from on hight - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are**

_Aus dem Soundtrack zu "Spirit" (Sound the bugle)_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**...denn es gibt keine Rettung - Sie kann nicht fliehn  
Sie muss sich mit ansehn, wie die Tage des Donners  
sie nun langsam überziehn  
Diese Welt war verlogen - Diese Welt war nie rein  
Sie liegt am Boden um zu Sterben,  
und ich lass sie sterben, denn ich weiß, so soll es sein**

_Aus "Diese Welt ist verloren" von Xavier Naidoo_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day - 'Til eternity passes away**

_aus "Time in a Bottle" von Jim Croce_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Bright eyes, burning like fire  
Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly,  
Suddenly burn so pale?**

_aus "Bright Eyes" von Art Garfunkel_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Dann tut es mir fast leid,  
daß du dich nur im Spiegel sehen kannst  
und nicht durch meine fassungslosen Augen.**

_aus einem Gedicht von Hans Kruppa_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry, no one will care girl  
Look at the stars so far away  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight - Why don' t we stay?**

_aus "We've got tonight" von Jennifer Warnes und Joe Cocker_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Sound the bugle now, play it just for me**

_aus dem Soundtrack zu "Spirit" (Sound the bugle)_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Time and fever burn away  
individual beauty from thoughtful children  
and the grave  
proves the childs ephemeral**

_Aus dem Gedicht "Lullaby" von - sorry, keine Ahnung mehr von wem..._

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Wer andere kennt, ist klug - wer sich selbst kennt, ist weise**

_Zitat von Laotse_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**"Wenn du die Zielscheibe treffen willst,  
mußt du ein wenig darüber hinausziehlen.  
Jeder fliegende Pfeil,  
spürt die Anziehungskraft der Erde"**

_Zitat von Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**It doesn't matter, what I want  
It doesn't matter, what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
No matter if I bleed...**

_aus "It doesn't matter" von Alison Krauss & Union Station_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd understand**

_aus dem Soundtrack von "Stadt der Engel" (I know)_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**No one bites back as hard on their anger  
None of my pain woe can show through  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes**

_aus "Behind Blue Eyes" von Limp Bisquit_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Meine Hände umklammern weit entfernte Träume.**

_aus einem Gedicht aus dem Yoga-Beeich, dessen Autoren ich nicht kenne._

-.-.-

-.-.-

**All days come from one day  
you cannot change, whats's over,  
but only where you go**

_aus "The Pilgrim" von Enya_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming  
yea, you bleed, just to know you're alive**

_aus dem Soundtrack von "Stadt der Engel" (I know)_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**when everything is ment to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

_aus dem Soundtrack von "Stadt der Engel" (I know)_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart  
I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here**

_aus dem Soundtrack zu "Spirit" (Sound the bugle)_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Eine Welt in einem Sandkorn sehen  
Und einen Himmel in einer wilden Blume  
Die Unendlichkeit in deiner Handfläche halten  
Und die Ewigkeit in einer Stunde.**

_aus dem Englischen von William Blake_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Gabriel before me - Raphael behind me  
Michael to my right - Uriel to my left side  
In the circle of fire**

_aus "Lilly" von Kathe Bush_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Die Leere ist nicht still.  
Ich habe sie stets in zunehmendem Maße  
als einen Zwischenraum betrachtet...**

_Anish Kapoor im Gespräch mit H.K. Bhabha_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Not any woman can do what you do - Only a woman like you  
It's magical, your love for me..**

_aus "Only a Woman like You" von Michael Bolton_

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Lay down your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling, you have come to journey's end.  
Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away,  
safe in my arms you're only sleeping.**

_aus dem Soundtrack von Herr der Ringe - die Rückkehr des Königs (Into the west)_


End file.
